Black Rosette
by Morning Eagle
Summary: 1. Pertemuan pertama tak terduga denganmu, 2. Suatu hal diluar dugaan yang membuatku harus berlari bersamamu, 3. Tidak bisakah kita berpisah untuk beberapa menit saja, 4. Ah..mungkin memang tidak bisa..aku sudah terikat denganmu, 5. Sepenuhnya terikatkah? Chase and run...it's just action things!
1. Prologue

…**Prologue…**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Tokyo. February. 2012**

Laki-laki berpakaian seragam anti peluru serba hitam itu memasang sikap siaga, begitu melihat objek incarannya bergerak—menatap lensa yang tidak pernah lepas di depan mata _orange-caramel_ tajamnya. Nafasnya tenang, berusaha untuk tidak bergerak banyak dan membuat pergerakannya lepas dari si mangsa. Tangan kanannya sudah siap di bidikan, tinggal menunggu perintah dari alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya. Tidak lama lagi. Itu yang dia yakini. Sampai korban buruannya tiba-tiba bergerak tanpa terduga, menghilang di balik dinding. Laki-laki itu hampir saja menyumpah, namun dengan cepat ditahannya, sebelum dia merusak posisi senapan laras panjang yang sudah sangat hati-hati dia arahkan ke luar jendela—memantau si korban di bangunan seberangnya.

Matahari menghilang di balik awan hitam, membuat suasana kota Tokyo menjadi teduh dan terlindungi dari cahaya panas. Namun, tidak untuk si laki-laki yang sudah merasakan ketegangan seorang diri selama hampir satu jam lamanya. Tanpa perintah. Menjadi seorang sniper bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengambil tugas sniper seperti ini, yang dia pikir ini adalah hal terkeren di sepanjang masa hidupnya. Seperti impian bocah bodoh yang terlalu banyak menonton film aksi para tentara ataupun mata-mata di balik layar. Ironis.

Laki-laki sniper itu mulai tidak sabaran, sifat alami dirinya. Dia bisa saja langsung menarik pelatuk beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum si mangsa menghilang dari balik dinding gedung pertemuan itu. Sebelum dia kehabisan kesabaran dan mengeluarkan granat dari dalam tasnya—melemparnya begitu saja ke arah bangunan di depannya. Hal itu terlalu bodoh untuk dilakukan, bagi seorang professional seperti dirinya. _Kau harus fokus…fokus…_

"_Berry, katakan posisimu sekarang."_ Suara di telinganya hampir membuat si sniper tersentak kaget. Akhirnya, seseorang menghubunginya sekarang—sebelum dia mengambil tindakan bodoh. Lalu, si sniper menyadari hal mengganjal barusan, sesuatu yang seharusnya dia sadari begitu rekannya memanggil namanya.

"Berry?! Kau tidak bisa mengatakan kode namaku dengan benar, botak?! Aku ini Zangetsu, bodoh!" desis si Sniper— **code name : Zangetsu**.

"_Siapa yang botak, hah?! Kau sendiri saja salah mengatakan kode namaku, berr—"_

"_Sebaiknya kau minggir, botak!"_ kata seseorang yang mengambil alih pembicaraan, membuat Zangetsu menghela nafas lega. _"Bagaimana posisimu, Zangetsu? Disini Fuji Kujaku."_

Zangetsu kembali fokus pada lensa senapannya, sedikit lega begitu melihat si target kembali pada posisinya semula. "Target sempat menghilang tadi, tapi bisa kuatasi sekarang. Tinggal menunggu perintah darimu."

"_Baiklah, pertahankan posisimu sekarang. Kami sudah mulai bergerak disini."_

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit?" gerutu Zangetsu yang mulai tidak sabaran. Alisnya terus berkerut tajam, memaksa untuk tetap fokus, sekaligus menahan amarah—menunggu ketidakpastian yang menahannya sejak tadi.

"_Sabarlah sebentar! Kami sedang berusaha disini. Kapten sudah siap—Kapten?! Tunggu dulu!"_

Keributan mulai memekikkan telinga Zangetsu, membuatnya mengernyit kesal. Dia mulai tidak tahan dengan kinerja anggota divisinya yang lambat, ditambah kaptennya yang selalu bertindak seenaknya.

"_Zangetsu, posisi siaga!"_ perintah Fuji Kujaku, membuat Zangetsu kembali menegang. Dia mulai memegang senapannya pada posisi siap siaga, dengan sebelah tangannya yang siap menarik pelatuk—kapanpun. _"Kami sudah mengepung target!"_

"Siap," balas Zangetsu yang memperhatikan keadaan dari lensa jarak jauhnya. Targetnya masih belum bergerak risih, sepertinya dia belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terkepung.

"_Lantai enam belas sudah diamankan."_

Zangetsu mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menetralkan lagi nafasnya seperti semula. Tubuhnya mulai rileks, berusaha untuk tidak banyak melakukan gerakan tidak penting. Misi ini harus diselesaikannya sebaik mungkin, tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"_Lantai tujuh belas! Aman!"_

Dirinya seperti sedang menunggu hitung mundur, menuju hukuman mati. Ah, tapi kali ini tidak. Dia tidak akan mati disini. Tapi, targetnya lah yang akan ma—

"_Ingat Zangetsu, jangan bunuh target! Lumpuhkan saja dia!"_ Teriak Fuji Kujaku, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Zangetsu.

_Terserah kau saja…_

"_Lantai delapan belas! Semuanya, cepat ikuti kapten!"_

_Sepertinya kapten sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Dia berhasil mengamankan tiga, ah bukan, empat lantai ya?_

Tiba-tiba pergerakan target membuat Zangetsu siaga. Terdengar suara tembakan dari seberang alat komunikasi di telinganya. Penyerangan sudah dilancarkan dan sepertinya target tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mata Zangetsu menangkap target yang berdiri memunggungi jendela, mengeluarkan senapan sekaligus ponsel dari sakunya. Seperti yang diduga, dia sedang menghubungi seseorang—bala bantuan. Tidak! Tentu saja Zangetsu tidak akan membiarkan hal seceroboh itu terjadi. Dengan segera dia menarik pelatuk senapannya…dan..

"Meleset! Sial!" sumpah Zangetsu yang memukul lantai dibawahnya—dimana posisinya sedang berbaring di lantai dengan senapan laras panjang di tangannya. Si target terkejut dengan sesuatu yang melesat tajam di sampingnya, memecahkan kaca bangunan sekaligus membuat wajahnya terkena luka gores yang cukup dalam. Si target menoleh, mencari-cari sosok Zangetsu yang tidak bisa dilihatnya dari jarak pandang sejauh itu, tanpa bantuan lensa jauh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zangetsu melancarkan serangan keduanya. Berharap kali ini tidak meleset.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di belakangnya terbuka paksa, membuat Zangetsu tersentak dan spontan menarik senjata cadangan di pinggangnya—pisau pendek. Seseorang, bukan, dua orang berbaju hitam formal menodongkan senapan ke arah Zangetsu—siap membidik. Dengan cepat Zangetsu melemparkan pisau di tangannya ke arah orang pertama, tepat di lehernya. Satu tumbang. Namun, seorang lagi tidak terkejut ataupun mundur begitu melihat rekannya sudah terjatuh. Dia menembak ke arah Zangetsu, tapi meleset begitu sesuatu mengenai tangannya dengan keras—jeruk?

Tanpa pikir panjang sebelum si musuh melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya, Zangetsu dengan gesit mengambil jeruk yang tertata rapi di atas meja kopi pendek di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke arah target kedua, sebelum peluru tajam melesat—membunuh Zangetsu. Cerdik? Tidak juga. Bahkan, Zangetsu pikir itu adalah aksi terbodoh yang pernah dia lakukan. Melempar jeruk ke arah lawan? Mungkin ini akan menjadi bahan olokan rekan-rekannya, mengingat dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang mirip dengan jeruk. Ya…warna rambutnya.

Begitu perhatian musuh teralihkan, Zangetsu dengan cekatan berdiri dan menendang lawannya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Dia langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik leher musuhnya dan memelintirnya. Begitu saja. Selesai.

"_Zangetsu! Kau dimana?! Kami butuh bantuanmu segera!"_ Suara Fuji Kujaku kembali memekikkan telinganya, membuatnya kembali berlari menuju posisinya semula—sniper.

"Tadi ada gangguan! Bukankah sudah kuminta untuk mengamankan posisiku, selama aku bekerja?!" Zangetsu kembali fokus, mencari dan berusaha membidik target yang lepas dari pengawasannya barusan. Dan…nihil. Target menghilang.

"_Aku sudah mengirimkan dua orang untuk menjaga posisimu!"_

"Sialan! Apa yang mereka kerjakan sekarang? Apakah sudah tumbang karena dua orang yang kujatuhkan barusan?!"

"_Zangetsu! Target berusaha lari! Ke atap! Sekarang!"_

Ini benar-benar situasi yang membuat Zangetsu panik. Dan misinya terancam gagal sekarang. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar hotel—tempatnya bersembunyi barusan. Langkah panjangnya teredam di karpet sepanjang lorong hotel, menuju ke tangga darurat. Dia harus segera mencapai atap hotel, sebelum si target kabur menggunakan helikopter.

"_Kau ada dimana, Zangetsu?!"_

"Di tangga darurat! Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Zangetsu tanpa kesulitan untuk bernafas, walaupun adrenalin mulai memacu jantungnya perlahan. Begitu mencapai pintu atap, dia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan segera berlari menuju pinggiran atap, membidik bangunan yang ternyata sedikit lebih tinggi dari bangunan tempatnya berpijak. Zangetsu mulai memosisikan senjatanya dengan hati-hati, sedikit miring ke atas dan ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk membidik. Seandainya si target menyadari kalau Zangetsu sudah menunggunya lebih dulu, kemungkinan besar misinya tidak akan berhasil kali ini.

Zangetsu segera melirik lensanya dan menemukan beberapa orang berlarian di atap bangunan, di seberangnya. Atap bangunan tanpa dinding batu pelindung di sekelilingnya, membuat Zangetsu bisa dengan mudah membidik siapa saja yang lewat. Namun, helikopter sudah siap sedia disana—yang sebentar lagi akan segera lepas landas. Dan keberuntungan sedang memihak Zangetsu sekarang, begitu melihat si target lari tergesa-gesa menuju helikopter, namun belum cukup cepat. Zangetsu melancarkan serangannya, dan kali ini tepat mengenai bahu si target. Serangan berikutnya mengenai kaki target, melumpuhkannya seketika. Sesuai perintah yang diberikan untuknya, agar tidak membunuh target lawan di depan matanya.

Beberapa orang membidik Zangetsu dari atap seberang, namun jarak yang memisahkan terlalu jauh untuk menyerang tanpa menggunakan senjata laras panjang. Zangetsu langsung melancarkan serangan berikutnya, melumpuhkan beberapa lawan berikutnya—sekedar mengamankan situasi, sebelum rekan-rekannya mencapai atap. Sebuah misi yang diluar dugaan, sedikit meleset dari harapan. Tapi, hal itu tidak menyurutkan kelegaan di hati Zangetsu—pria berambut jeruk itu. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sudah berhasil. Cukup sempurna.

"Mission accomplished!"

~0*0~

.0.

.0.

.0.

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Author's note:**

Hi, minna-san! Ini fic multi-chap keduaku untuk fandom Bleach! Yeaaayy~ ^^ Genrenya sendiri berbeda dari fic sebelumnya (_Four Seasons_). Disini aku berusaha membuat suasana menjadi lebih menegangkan. Maaf sebelumnya kalau penulisanku belum sesuai dari harapan dan tidak mendekati suasana yang aku maksud T-T.. Tapi, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan kritik saran dari kalian semua! Hihihhihihi XDb

_This is just a prologue!_ Semuanya belum terbongkar disini..hihihihi.. Tapi, pasti udah bisa menebak siapa aja chara yang sudah muncul bukan? Hihihihihi..XDb maaf salah penulisan sebelumnya, harusnya prologue malah jadi epilogue...TAT.. terima kasih buat **tamagochi**!

See you in the next chapter…the beginning of the story….^^b


	2. Adrenaline Rush

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

* * *

** Scene 1 : Adrenaline Rush **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Tokyo. September. 2012**

"Jadilah pacarku."

Ah, jantung yang langsung berdetak cepat, perasaan gelisah tidak menenangkan, gugup dan canggung, bahkan wajah yang memerah. Seharusnya itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Merasakan reaksi akibat pernyataan cinta seseorang yang ditujukan langsung padaku, di taman belakang sekolah. _Begitukah?_ Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu seperti yang ada di dalam khayalanku semata. Sama sekali. Nihil. Dan malah sebaliknya, entah mengapa aku benar-benar merasa kesal dan muak begitu melihat laki-laki aneh ini yang berdiri tegap di depanku. Bukan, bukan berarti dia…jelek atau terlihat buruk. Dia…tampan? Mungkin begitu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan atletis, tatapan tajam, warna rambut yang tidak biasa, dan sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak serius. Terlihat bodoh tapi memukau. Dan tanganku tidak bisa bersabar lagi untuk menonjok wajahnya itu.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?" ucapnya lagi, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. _Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Dia sama sekali tidak serius! Apa jangan-jangan dia mempermainkanku? Hah?!_

Aku mengernyit kesal dan langsung menepis tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau! Kau bertaruh berapa banyak dengan temanmu, _hah?!_"

"Bertaruh? Apa?!"

"Jangan bohong padaku, baka! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! Kau…kau sama sekali tidak serius mengatakan hal itu, bukan? Kau sama sekali tidak menyukaiku," balasku sengit, memelototinya.

Laki-laki itu balas memelototiku, terlihat kesal. Sikapnya benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

"Apa katamu? Aku serius, pendek! Kau tidak bisa melihat kalau wajahku sudah serius seperti ini?!"

"Serius darimananya," gumamku berbisik. Hah….ini benar-benar melelahkan. Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang seperti dirinya. Menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu! Dasar bodoh!

Aku berbalik dan berniat meninggalkannya, secepat mungkin. Sulit sekali untuk mengatasi orang semacam dirinya, terlalu keras kepala dan bodoh. Entah apa maksud dan rencananya mendekatiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak suka. Lalu, tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tangannku kuat—menahanku pergi. Aku kembali berbalik padanya dan menatapnya tajam. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, bodoh!"

"Hei! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik!"

Aku mendesah kesal dan menghentakkan tanganku kuat-kuat, sehingga terlepas darinya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan namamu! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengan seseorang yang tidak kuketahui namanya!"

Dia terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang berpikir keras. _Ah…akhirnya dia menyadarinya, ya?_ Reaksinya berubah seketika. Alisnya yang berkerut dalam perlahan berubah lebih rileks. "Ah..namaku Ichigo."

"Hanya itu?" _Tidak ada nama keluarga?_

"Ya..kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia."  
Aku melotot kaget. "Ba..bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"  
Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat terusik, malah semakin berubah santai. "Loh? Kita kan satu sekolah?"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran di sekolah ini!"

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan," ucapnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Tidak mungkin aku tidak memperhatikan, mengingat warna rambutnya berbeda daripada yang lain. Coklat-_orange_ menyala, seperti matahari.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Tunggu, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo yang sudah kutinggal di belakangku.

Aku masih memegang pendirianku teguh, tidak melirik ke belakang dan tetap melangkahkan kakiku—pulang. Dan orang keras kepala itu sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. Dia bersikeras mengikutiku, kemanapun aku pergi. Bahkan, setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Bisakah kau pulang saja, Ichigo?" teriakku membalasnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!"

_Perlukah dia mengantarku? Memangnya…dia itu siapa?!_

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tawake!"

"Tidak, aku tetap akan mengantarmu!" Suaranya semakin terdengar dekat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah berhasil menyusulku—berjalan berdampingan denganku. "Kau kan pacarku."

Aku menghentikan langkahku paksa, sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. "Da..darimana kau berpikir kau ini pacarku?!" Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan cintanya tadi!

Ichigo terdiam sambil mengerutkan alisnya lagi, kembali berpikir keras. Aku berusaha menunggunya dengan sabar, sebelum tas di genggamanku melayang menuju kepala terangnya. "Itu…ya, pokoknya kau pacarku!"

Dan…bingo! Langsung saja kuhempaskan tasku menuju kepala bodohnya dan reaksinya membuatku tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari seranganku. _Ba..bagaimana bisa?!_

Aku menggerutu kesal sebagai pelampiasan dan kembali menghentakkan kakiku cepat, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku di belakangku. Dia kembali memanggilku, berharap aku menoleh padanya. "Kubilang jangan mengikutiku!"

Dan kali ini Ichigo terdiam, membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia sudah menyerah untuk mengikutiku. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia sudah muncul di sebelahku dan hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung. Langkahnya sama sekali tidak terdengar mendekat, bahkan mengikutiku. Sikap tubuhnya berubah menegang, membuatku bergidik ngeri entah karena alasan apa. Tatapannya menatapku lembut terkesan aneh. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tapi matanya itu seperti berkata lain. Mata hangatnya itu, membuatku yakin kalau tidak selicik yang kukira. Yah…mungkin dia tidak bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk menyatakan cinta padaku. _Tapi…alasan apa yang membuatnya ingin mendekatiku begitu saja? Tanpa persiapan?_

"Kau tidak akan menyerah," ucapku, memecah keheningan. Kutatap lagi jalan di depanku, memperhatikan bayangan diriku yang terpantul pada aspal hitam. Rumah-rumah di sekeliling kami seakan-akan melindungi dari matahari sore dan angin musim gugur yang berhembus dingin. Dunia seakan berhenti, meninggalkanku disini berdua dengan orang aneh berambut menyala. Ichigo.

"Tidak," balasnya, terdengar lebih lembut. Aku terkejut begitu mendengarnya. Ternyata, dia bisa juga berubah lebih baik dan tidak terlihat sangar. Tidak seperti seorang yakuza muda.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?" tanyaku lagi, menghiraukan kecanggungan yang siap menelanku hidup-hidup.

Ichigo terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. Matanya kembali menatapku, seperti sedang meneliti. Dan ini membuatku canggung, sungguh tidak enak untuk ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan menilai yang hanya melihat dari segi fisik. "Entahlah…sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik dari dirimu..." balasnya santai.

Oke…ini sudah keterlaluan! "Kau mengejekku?!" kutendang kaki si bodoh itu dan kali ini berhasil mengenainya. Dia mengernyit nyeri, begitu tulang keringnya kutendang cukup keras. Cukup untuk menaklukannya.

Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja kerasku dan kembali berjalan pulang, meninggalkannya. "Kau! Kau menendangku! Sakit, pendek!"

"Kau mengejekku!"

"Tapi, memang kau pendek! Bahkan tubuh ratamu itu sama sekali tidak mendukung," balasnya cuek, membuatku benar-benar marah.

Kupukul kepala bodohnya itu keras, membuatnya kembali mengernyit sakit. "Berhentilah mengikutiku kalau kau tidak punya alasan! Dasar penguntit aneh!"

Ichigo melotot kaget melihatku, masih dalam posisi berjongkok. Sungguh terlihat bodoh. "Pe..penguntit? Aku bukan penguntit! Mana ada penguntit yang berjalan berdampingan dan mengobrol dengan orang yang dikuntitnya?"

_Baiklah…terserah padamu!_ Karena tidak bisa lagi memendam amarahku, aku berbalik dan segera mengambil seribu langkah meninggalkannya. Kupacu kakiku lebih cepat berjalan daripada yang sebelumnya, menghiraukan Ichigo yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tidak punya urusan dengan dirinya dan tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa kujadikan teman, bahkan kekasih sekalipun! Ini seperti mimpi buruk bagiku. Kuharap aku bisa cepat terbangun dan kembali ke dalam duniaku sendiri. Dimana tidak ada orang bodoh seperti dirinya yang terus menerus mengusikku seperti lebah berdengung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat—hampir berlari— begitu melihat bangunan yang kukenal menjulang tinggi di depan. Ya, apartemenku. Sebaiknya aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan tidak memberikan si bodoh itu petunjuk dimana aku tinggal. Yah, itu lebih baik! Dan kudapati suasana apartemen yang lebih sepi daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil jalur tangga daripada lift, yang ketimbang lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu lift terbuka. Lantai 4, itu bukan jarak yang jauh dari sini.

"Larimu cepat sekali!" suara Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, membuatku tersentak kaget. Hampir saja aku kehilangan langkah dan salah menginjak anak tangga di bawahku.

"Ka..kau!" kataku kesal sambil memelototinya tajam. Ichigo sama sekali tidak terkejut melihatku begitu marah menatapnya. Bahkan, reaksinya terkesan biasa saja. Dan nafasnya terlihat stabil, tidak terlihat habis berlari kemari. Aneh.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya, berusaha mengambil topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan. Aku melanjutkan langkahku menuju lantai 4, tinggal dua lantai lagi. Sebelum aku menendangnya ke bawah tangga dan mengirimnya langsung ke lantai 1!

"Kau tinggal sendirian, atau bersama keluargamu?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha mengambil perhatianku. Tentu saja tidak akan berhasil. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menganggapnya sebagai angin lewat saja. _Tenang, Rukia…dia hanya angin…atau bahkan mungkin udara kosong!_

"Kau tinggal di lantai 4?" tanyanya lagi begitu aku berbelok ke arah lorong apartemen. Yah..mau dipikir bagaimanapun, dia bukanlah angin ataupun udara kosong. Angin tidak bisa berbicara. Dan tidak bodoh.

Aku kembali berjalan dalam diam dan berhenti begitu melihat pintu apartemenku yang tidak begitu jauh jaraknya dari tangga. 406. Segera kurogoh tas sekolahku, mengambil kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang pintu. Kuhela nafas sesaat, begitu menyadari kalau Ichigo masih berdiri di sebelahku, tidak berniat pergi. Apakah dia berharap akan kuundang masuk begitu saja? _Sama sekali tidak! _"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan mengundangmu masuk," ucapku malas tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar meliriknya.

"Aku tahu itu," jawabnya santai, masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Dengan terpaksa aku menoleh ke arahnya, melakukan apapun untuk segera mengusirnya dari sini. Harapan awal untuk mendapati matanya menatapku kaget, berubah seketika. Ichigo terlihat terkejut, melihat lorong apartemen yang aku yakin kosong—tidak ada apapun disana. Suasana aneh yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri entah kenapa, ditambah Ichigo yang merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih serius.

"I..Ichigo?" panggilku ragu, berusaha mengartikan raut wajahnya yang menegang.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku masuk ke dalam apartemenku, diikuti dirinya yang langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya sehening mungkin—tanpa suara. Aku berniat memprotes kelakuan anehnya itu, namun berhasil ditepis oleh tangannya yang menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Sekarang aku mulai panik, melihatnya menarikku masuk dan bergerak ke arah meja dapur. Sebisa mungkin aku memberontak untuk segera lepas darinya. _Mu..mungkin dia berniat jahat? Pencuri? Penculik? Atau dia…orang mesum?!_

"Berhentilah memberontak," bisikknya sinis dan menarikku untuk berjongkok di balik meja dapur. Aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan kakiku yang bebas, menendang kaki atau apapun bagian tubuhnya. Yang penting aku bisa lepas dari tangan dan cengkramannya. Dan, Ichigo bisa membaca gerakanku. Dia mendorongku ke punggung meja, mengunci gerakanku. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku, menatapku tajam dan mengancam. Sebelah tanganku tidak berdaya mencengkram tangannya yang menutup mulutku dan sebelah lagi terkepal erat di sisi tubuhku—bergetar hebat. Aku benar-benar takut dan panik. _Tenanglah Rukia…kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya! Dia…mungkin akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Dia pikir dirinyalah yang menang dan berhasil menjatuhkanmu! Tenanglah..berpikir..berpikir…._

Suara gebrakan pintu membuatku tersentak kaget. Sesuatu menghantam pintu depan begitu keras, seperti suara orang yang berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu. Kulirik wajah Ichigo yang berubah panik, memperhatikan pintu depan dan ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ah, mungkin itu polisi atau orang yang berniat menolongku. Mungkin mereka melihat Ichigo yang membekap dan menyeretku paksa kemari.

"Diam dan ikuti aku," perintah Ichigo. Dia menarikku untuk berdiri dan membawaku ke dalam..kamarku? Begitu kami tiba di dalam, dia melirikku bingung, memperhatikanku yang terdiam di dalam ancamannya. Aku tidak bisa menyerangnya begitu saja. Dia sudah tahu gerakanku dan kemungkinan besar akan dengan mudah menaklukkanku lagi. Aku harus menunggu saat yang tepat, sebelum menjambak dan meninju wajahnya hingga terjatuh. Belum saatnya.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk tidak berteriak, begitu kulepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya terlihat ragu. Aku hanya harus mengikuti kata-katanya sekarang, membuatnya percaya kepadaku.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju. Perlahan dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutku, memperhatikan reaksiku yang masih terdiam. Sebelum dia sempat menghela nafas, kuraih rambutnya dan berusaha menjambaknya kuat-kuat, sementara kakiku bergerak liar untuk menendang tubuhnya.

"Rukia! Tunggu dulu!" Ichigo berusaha kembali menjatuhkanku. Tangannya mencengkram pundakku dan kakinya mengkait kaki belakangku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai kayu kamarku. Pasti kepalaku akan terbentur.

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menjalar cepat di kepalaku. Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Kepalaku membentur sesuatu yang tidak sekeras lantai kayu, malah terasa lebih lembut. Perlahan kubuka mataku, mendapati tubuh Ichigo yang hampir menindih tubuhku. Tangannya terulur ke belakang kepalaku, menahannya untuk tidak terbentur. _Benarkah?_

"Nyaris saja," ucapnya, terlihat lega.

"Tolonggggg!" teriakku melengking keras, menggunakan kesempatan kecil itu untuk meminta bantuan. Sikapnya yang berusaha untuk menolongku, sama sekali tidak membuatku luluh padanya. Tetap saja dia orang jahat, bukan orang baik.

Ichigo kembali membekap mulutku dengan tangannya. Tubuhku yang memberontak tidak berdaya, ditindihnya dengan tubuh besarnya. Membuatku mengernyit ngeri. Kini, kedua tanganku terkunci di depan tubuhku, tertindih olehnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa kugerakkan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berisik!" desisnya, membuatku semakin memberontak hebat. "Rukia..hei…Rukia, dengarkan aku."

_Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mau menuruti apa maumu!_

"RUKIA!" teriaknya, membuatku terdiam kaget. Separuhya karena telingaku yang berdengung hebat. Ichigo menghela nafas sesaat dan raut wajahnya kembali terlihat tegang—lebih serius. Alisnya berkerut begitu dalam, namun matanya menatapku simpati. "Rukia, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Beberapa orang sedang mengincar dirimu dan sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu depanmu. Aku kemari untuk melindungimu dan sebaiknya kau mendengar kata-kataku."

_Hah? Apa..maksudnya?_

"Kau sebaiknya bersembunyi disini, aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Sementara aku membereskan orang-orang di luar sana, kau berhitunglah sampai dua puluh detik."

_Be..berhitung?!_

"Bila sampai dua puluh detik aku tidak kembali lagi kemari, kau harus segera kabur melalui jendela kamarmu. Disana ada balkon yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan tetangga sebelahmu, bukan?"

_Ah…ya..itu memang ada akses untuk menjangkau apartemen sebelah. Tapi..apa maksudnya?_

Sebelum aku bertanya lebih jauh, dia segera melepaskan tangannya dan kembali berdiri. Dengan cepat dan pasti, Ichigo melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Meninggalkanku sendirian disini, masih dalam keadaan bingung.

Nafasku mulai tidak teratur, sebagian karena tegang dan sebagian lagi karena kehabisan nafas. Tangan si bodoh itu benar-benar membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Ditambah wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Tubuhnya yang hampir menindihku sepenuhnya, membuatku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. _Tunggu dulu…aku tidak boleh berpikiran jauh sampai ke sana!_ Dia tetap orang jahat! Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh hanya karena perlakuan baiknya.

Segera aku bergegas menuju jendela kamar, membukanya perlahan dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Kulirik arah kiri dan kananku, berusaha berpikir untuk memilih balkon siapa yang harus kulewati. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan tetangga cerobohku, yang tinggal dua kamar di samping kananku. Tepat menuju tangga keluar. Dia seringkali meninggalkan pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci dan hampir membuat rumahnya dimasuki perampok. Semoga saja kali ini dia melupakan hal penting itu. Semoga saja pintunya tidak terkunci.

Aku menaiki balkon kamarku dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke seberang. _Hup!_ Balkon pertama. Ini bukan hal yang sulit, melewati dua balkon tanpa perlu terjatuh ataupun terpeleset ke bawah. Begitu sampai di balkon ke dua, segera saja aku menggeser jendela kamar dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Jantungku mulai bertalu cepat karena panik. _Tidak terkunci…tidak terkunci…_

Kuputar kenop pintunya dan mendapati pintu yang tidak terkunci! Hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Dan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berlari menuruni anak tangga—langsung melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah berlari! Sejauh mungkin…secepat mungkin. _Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Rukia! Jangan ragu akan diri si bodoh itu…_

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Normal's POV…**

Ichigo segera melangkah perlahan menuju pintu depan yang masih terus berusaha didobrak. Dia tidak sembarangan mengambil langkah, berusaha meredam suara sepatunya yang mungkin bisa berdecit seketika. Matanya melirik dan meneliti ruangan di sekitarnya, ruangan kecil yang terdiri dari dapur kecil, meja makan, sofa, dan tivi. Sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bila musuhnya membawa senjata. Apalagi senapan. Itu membuat dirinya benar-benar terpojok.

Ichigo mengambil langkah cepat, bersembunyi di balik tembok, di dekat pintu keluar. Dia bisa menyergap musuhnya dari sana diam-diam. Dan, semoga saja musuhnya tidak dalam jumlah banyak. Dua sudah lebih dari cukup. Suara pintu didobrak keras membuat Ichigo kembali harus menahan nafas, berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Langkah seseorang, bukan, dua orang mulai memasuki koridor ruang utama. Ichigo memasang posisi siaga, mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum musuhnya lewat di depannya.

Begitu dia melihat orang pertama lewat, Ichigo langsung menyerangnya dari samping—tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat dia mengincar lehernya, mencekik dan memelintir. Orang kedua didapatinya sedang membawa pistol di tangan kanannya. Musuhnya mulai mengarahkan pistol ke arah Ichigo, tepat ke arah wajahnya. Namun, karena jaraknya yang terlalu dekat, dengan mudah Ichigo mencengkram tangan lawannya dan memelintirnya. Pistol itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara berdebam, tanpa sempat tertarik pelatuknya. Ichigo memukul lawannya di daerah vitalnya—leher dan pelipis. Begitu lawannya limbung, Ichigo menekan lehernya dengan menggunakan tangannya dan menekannya ke arah dinding. Situasi yang tidak menguntungkan bagi si korban. Tidak bisa memberontak dan dalam keadaan pusing, ditambah saluran nafasnya yang tertekan hebat. Ichigo berhasil menumbangkan lawannya dengan mudah, tanpa terluka.

"Ginjou," gumam Ichigo, memperhatikan kedua orang yang sudah tumbang itu, sambil berusaha mengatur nafas lelahnya. Tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat dengan keberadaan Rukia, gadis keras kepala dan pemarah yang hampir membuatnya mundur dari tugasnya. Tugas melindungi seorang gadis, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi itu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya.

Panik dan takut, Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia dan mendapati kamar yang kosong. Jendela gesernya sudah terbuka lebar, meninggalkan jejak Rukia yang ditakutkan oleh Ichigo sejak tadi. Dia kabur. Tanpa perlindungan darinya.

"Sial! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Ichigo segera berlari ke pintu keluar, melewati dua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dia mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, sebelum menutup pintu depan yang sudah tidak bisa terkunci rapat lagi karena didobrak paksa. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengejar Rukia dan mendapatkannya kembali. Apapun caranya.

** ~*~(to be continued…)~*~ **

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note: **

Chapter 1 finish! Sebagian besar memang memberikan kesan action, karena itu adalah genre nya..hihihh Semoga kalian suka ya..XD

Apakah sudah mendapatkan ketegangannya? Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menulis adegan pertaruangan untuk fandom Bleach..hihihhi Coba berikan saran, kritik, kesan kalian lewat review ya! Boleh juga lewat PM…^^

Karena sebagian besar adalah POV dari Rukia, jadi penataran ceritanya tidak bisa dijelaskan secara langsung, seperti siapa Ichigo sebenarnya, tugas apa yang membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Rukia? Hal-hal tersebut perlahan bisa terungkap di penjelasan chapter-chapter berikutnya, walaupun terkesan lebih lambat jadinya..hihihi

Terima kasih bagi para readers! Hihhi.. Juga bagi para reviewers, bagi yang sudah me follow dan fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya ! ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**

**tamagochi** : Makasih sudah review ya! XDb Dan sebelumnya makasih banyak atas koreksimu, aku salah menulis prolog, malah jadi epilog TAT… Sudah aku ganti kok..hihhhii Iya, ini lebih ke genre action, jadi pasti menegangkan..hehe.. tapi romance nya masih ada kok, walaupun belum bisa keluar di chapter-chapter awal..sabar ya ^^ Oke, sudah aku update!

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Florence and the Machine : Breath of Life, No Light No Light_

_Anggun : Snow of the Sahara_

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Enrique Iglesias : Finally Found You (feat/ Sammy Adams)_

_David Guetta : Where Them Girls At (feat/ Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida) _

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	3. Panic Attack

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

******Scene 2 : Panic Attack **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Lari tanpa berpikir, membuat jantung terus berpacu dan berdentam mengisi keheningan. Deru nafas yang memburu, seakan-akan oksigenlah kebutuhan utamaku saat ini. Tapi, tidak. Bukan udara yang kubutuhkan untuk menenangkan diriku sekarang. Bukan pelarian tanpa henti dan kabur dari cengkraman si penjahat. Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa membuatku merasa kembali aman dan terlindungi adalah penjelasan. Keadilan. Ya..benar! Aku harus segera mencari seseorang atau siapapun yang bisa menolongku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Diriku seorang tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan penguntit..ah bukan, penjahat beringas bermata tajam itu. Walaupun, aku bisa menghajarnya dengan tendangan dan tinjuku. Tenaga bukanlah sebuah jawaban pasti. Buktinya, aku bisa ditaklukannya dengan mudah—untuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Gender bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disamakan untuk saat ini, pria dan wanita. Kekuatan dan ancaman seorang laki-laki tentu lebih dominan dan berkuasa di atas diri wanita yang lemah. Dalam segi fisik. Aku dan Ichigo. Bukan perbandingan yang sebanding.

Kuhentikan langkah cepatku dan bersender pada tembok rumah berbatu bata merah—berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku yang hampir sesak sepenuhnya. Tenggorokanku serasa seperti terbakar hebat. Kedua kakiku mulai terasa keram, dipaksakan untuk berlari tanpa henti. Entah sudah berapa block yang kulewati tadi, mencari jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari apartemenku. Tempat yang selama ini sudah menjadi rumahku, sekarang tidak lagi terasa aman. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal setengah mati. Kenapa…kenapa dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki keras kepala dan bodoh itu, bisa mengubah hidupku menjadi seperti ini? Benar-benar berputar seratus depalan puluh derajat.

_Tenang Rukia… Kau harus berpikir di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Ini bukan sebuah simulasi semata, ini kenyataan. Jika kau tidak lari, maka kau akan tertangkap._

Kulirik ke arah kiri dan kananku, memperhatikan jalan perumahan yang terlihat sepi. Tidak ada orang yang lewat, membuat suasana di sekitarku semakin terasa hening dan mencekam. Seluruh bulu kudukku terasa berdiri seketika, merasakan aura aneh yang siap menelanku. Yang pasti, aku harus segera melangkah keluar dari sini. Kemanapun aku pergi, tidak masalah.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulutku. Kuseka peluh yang sudah membasahi kening dan leherku. Sebagian besar adalah keringat dingin karena perasaan tertekan dan terancam. Kumantapkan tekadku untuk segera melangkah ke tempat ramai, pusat kota. _Polisi? Ataukah… nii-sama?_

Polisi, mungkin itu bisa menjadi pilihan terbaik saat ini. Keberadaan mereka bisa membuatku merasa aman, setidaknya. Walaupun, aku tidak berharap banyak dari kinerja mereka selama ini. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan nii-sama. Ya…mungkin sekarang dia sedang mengadakan rapat penting dengan para investor perusahaan Kuchiki. Bukan hal yang aneh. Nii-sama selalu terlihat sibuk dan jarang sekali menghubungiku. Jadi, mengharapkan bantuannya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kuharapkan dapat terwujud. Disamping karena rasa khawatirku pada nee-san yang masih terbaring lemah, takut untuk membuatnya panik. Untuk menjenguknya pun aku tidak bisa—lebih tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan dirinya, ingin sekali melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Bukan dari omongan semata yang dilontarkan oleh sekretaris nii-sama.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menapaki jalanan ramai yang cukup dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang. Syukurlah. Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega sekarang. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian aku baru menyadari kesalahan bodohku. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mulai berpikir di tengah jalanan padat. Dimana letak kantor polisi terdekat?

Kenapa aku sungguh bodoh?! Bahkan, letak pos polisi pun aku tidak tahu! Ini semua gara-gara si rambut orange menyala bodoh itu. Ichigo. Yang bahkan nama keluarganya tidak mau disebutkannya. Sungguh menyebalkan. Sebenarnya…_apa mau orang itu?_

Sesuatu menarikku kuat begitu saja ke samping, menuju lorong sepi di pinggir bangunan toko. Mulutku tertutup rapat, tertahan oleh sesuatu yang menahannya kuat. Tanganku tertahan di samping tubuhku, karena sesuatu yang melilit tubuhku begitu kuat—membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Deru nafas hangat terasa di telingaku. Seseorang…menyekapku tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah, Rukia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu," bisiknya di telingaku, terasa geli. Tunggu…aku kenal suara ini. _Dia…_

Kakiku menendang-nendang udara liar, berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangannya pada tubuhku. Bukan kelonggaran yang kudapati, tapi genggaman kuat di sekeliling pinggangku. Dia menarikku semakin dalam ke arah lorong gelap. Meninggalkan sebagian cahaya matahari senja di pusat kota. Bau pengap karena udara kotor dan sampah, membuatku mual seketika. Ini seperti kegelapan yang benar-benar menelanku. Bersamaan dengan segala keburukannya.

"Perlukah aku membiusmu?!" gumamnya kesal, membuatku mengernyit ngeri. Teriakanku teredam dalam tangannya yang menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, terdengar seperti gumaman keras tanpa arti. Sama sekali tidak bisa membantu di dalam gang sempit ini. Aku berniat untuk melakukan tindakan gila—menggigit tangannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi tidak bisa kulakukan. Kenapa dekapannya begitu kuat?

"Aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu, asalkan kau menuruti apa yang kukatakan," ucapnya lagi, membuatku menghela nafas pasrah.

_Terserah apa maumu, baka!_

"Kau mengejek?!"

_Siapa yang mengejek? Apa salahnya orang menghela nafas?_

"Jangan memelototiku seperti itu! Mengerikan!"

_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan selama tanganmu masih membekap mulutku?!_

Sepertinya Ichigo mulai mengerti apa arti dari bahasa isyarat mataku. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, tanpa melonggarkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Baiklah, katakan apa jawabanmu sekarang, Rukia."

"Tangan yang satunya," tunjukku pada tangan yang melingkar erat di perutku. Mataku semakin memelototinya yang berdiri terlalu dekat di belakangku, berharap itu akan menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku sejauh mungkin. Tapi mustahil, _bukan?_

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan jawabanmu!" ucapnya ngotot. Alisnya semakin bertaut tajam. Terlihat menyebalkan.

"Jawaban apa?! Kau mau mengancamku! Me..menculikku!" balasku sengit, dengan nada yang semakin tinggi—seakan-akan sedang terancam. Ah…memang seperti itu posisiku sekarang.

Ichigo semakin mempertajam kerutan di dahinya, terlihat terusik sekaligus bingung. "Menculikk?! Aku tidak berniat menculikmu! Tidak adakah yang lebih bagus daripada itu?"

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Ya…seperti kalau aku itu agen rahasia yang secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan tugas untuk melindungi seorang gadis muda keras kepala berbadan rata!"

Cukup sudah omong kosong si bodoh ini! Kuinjak kakinya keras-keras, hingga membuatnya mengernyit sakit. Tangannya terlepas dari tubuhku, membuatku langsung melompat dan berniat untuk lari keluar dari sini.

"Kau mau kemana?!" tahan Ichigo yang langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku kembali meronta, tidak ingin kalah dari dirinya yang keras kepala dan kembali ingin mengancamku. Tidak kali ini.

"Lepaskan, tawake!"

"Baiklah… tidak ada pilihan lain," kata Ichigo sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti..tanda pengenal. "Lihat ini! Aku tidak berbohong!"

Aku menyipitkan mataku, memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang terlalu kecil disana. Terpampang foto formal Ichigo beserta keterangan akan dirinya. _Soul Society Federation, Officer of 11__th__ Division, Position : Investigator, Head-Officer battalion…_

Mataku terbelalak lebar begitu melihat keterangan di kartu identitasnya. Soul Society Federation. SSF? Dia.._anggota SSF?_

"Kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan bahasa Inggris? Aku bisa menerjemahkannya—"

"Kau…bagaimana bisa kau…SSF.." ucapku terbata-bata, dengan lidah yang mulai kelu.

Ichigo terbelalak lebar dan mulai memamerkan senyum lebarnya—menyeringai. "Oh..kau mengerti rupanya? Baguslah, aku tidak perlu menjelas—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, bodoh!" teriakku kesal, sungguh menyebalkan. Seseorang yang memiliki pekerjaan penting seperti dirinya, sudah kuanggap sebagai orang jahat! Seandainya saja dia mengatakan hal itu lebih awal. Seandainya dia menjelaskan kalau dia adalah salah satu anggota dari badan penegak hukum paling berpengaruh di Jepang. SSF—badan intelijen yang sebagian besar bekerja di balik layar. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui hal itu, sekedar kalangan dunia atas—bisnis dan politik.

"Hah? Itu salahmu sendiri karena lari begitu saja! Sudah kukatakan untuk menungguku selama dua puluh detik dan begitu aku menemukanmu, kau meronta seperti kelinci liar! Sulit sekali untuk—"

Kutinju rahangnya kuat-kuat, yang kuyakin itu tidak akan berarti untuk dirinya. Ya, kecuali dia jatuh terduduk ke belakang sambil memegangi dagunya dan menatapku tajam—tatapan pembunuh. "Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kau menjelaskannya dari awal!" _Bukannya menyatakan cinta padaku!_

"Bisakah untuk tidak selalu memotong kalimatku?!" ucapnya sedikit tidak jelas, karena rahangnya yang sulit digerakkan dalam tangkupan tangannya. Hal itu membuatku menyeringai lebar karena dirinya yang mulai kelihatan tidak berdaya. Untuk saat ini.

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Kenapa kita kembali lagi kesini?" tanyaku bingung, memandangi bangunan apartemenku di depan mata.

Ichigo menghela nafas, sebelum melangkah ke dalam gedung. Tangannya merogoh baju belakangnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Pistol. "Kita harus cepat, sebelum mereka datang kemari dan menyerang lagi."

Aku hanya mematung seperti orang bodoh disini, memperhatikan Ichigo yang memegangi senjata berbahaya itu di samping tubuhnya dengan santai. Sesaat aku sempat ragu, apakah senjata itu nyata atau tidak. Mungkin itu hanya merupakan ancaman semata. Tidak ada peluru yang keluar dari sana, bukan? Mungkin air atau…

"Kenapa kau diam saja, pendek? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" ucapnya lagi, mengotak-ngatik senjatanya. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak, seperti suara pistol yang diisi ulang. Ini bukan bayanganku semata, bukan adegan dalam sebuah film action. Ini…sungguhan.

Aku berjalan lambat, canggung sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa otakku tidak bisa memproses sesuatu dengan cepat sekarang. Hanya menerimanya satu arah, tanpa bisa membalas informasi aneh yang terlalu diluar dugaan. Diluar akal sehat. Ya, benar begitu.

"Begitu sampai di apartemenmu, tutup matamu dan jangan melihat," jelasnya sambil terus berjalan menapaki anak tangga, memunggungiku.

"Tidak melihat? Lalu…bagaimana caranya aku berjalan?" balasku sengit.

"Aku akan menuntunmu. Ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat."

_Sesuatu? Apa?_

Kami mulai menapaki lorong yang masih terlihat hening, tanpa orang. Aneh sekali, gedung apartemen yang seharusnya dilalui orang-orang ini terasa sangat mencekam. Jam pulang kantor seharusnya membuat suasana terlihat lebih ramai. Bahkan, matahari di balik awan pun sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Hampir terbenam sepenuhnya, menyisakan warna jingga bercampur ungu tua. Menjelang gelap.

"Tutup matamu," kata Ichigo, mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sebelum aku menutup mataku, kudapati pintu depan rumahku yang sedikit terbuka. Kulirik ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, tapi dihentikan oleh tangan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba menghalangi pandangan. "Sudah kukatakan jangan melihat."

"Memangnya ada apa?" rontaku, berniat melepas tangannya.

"Sesuatu…yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat. Aku tidak mau kau shock karena hal ini," ucapnya datar, tapi terdengar menuntut dengan suara rendahnya.

Aku memutar otakku, mendapati sesuatu yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ada orang yang menggedor pintu depanku—saat Ichigo menyekapku di dalam. Ah…orang-orang itukah? _Apa…jangan-jangan?_ "Mereka? Apakah…"

"Ya. Mereka sudah kubereskan dan..karena itu…" potong Ichigo yang membuatku kembali menegang. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa melewati pintu depanku dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Kemungkinan untuk shock dan panik akan menghantuiku dengan cepat. Belum pernah sebelumnya aku melihat…orang mati. Apalagi di dalam rumahku. Tempat teramanku.

Kututup mataku dengan cepat dan meraih tangan Ichigo, terasa hangat. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, membuatku gugup setengah mati. Ichigo mulai berjalan perlahan begitu aku siap, menuntunku dalam keheningan. Suara decitan pintu membuatku mengernyit ngeri, seperti suara decitan yang mengejek. Kuikuti langkah Ichigo yang lebih lebar dari langkahku biasanya, membuatku harus sedikit melangkah cepat. Kucengkram tangannya begitu kuat, hingga kukuku menancap pada telapak tangannya. Dia tidak memprotes sama sekali, malah sebaliknya. Apakah dia mengerti akan keadaanku?

Tiba-tiba aku menendang sesuatu, terasa keras dan bergerak ketika kakiku menyeretnya. Aku menjerit kecil begitu merasakannya dan tanpa sengaja mataku terbuka. Kulihat seorang laki-laki yang terbaring kaku di bawahku, dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Dia…menatapku dalam diam. Seakan-akan, dia bisa membunuhku seketika dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, membuat kedua kakiku lemas. Sebelum lututku menyentuh lantai, Ichigo mengangkatku dan memelukku dalam dekapannya. Tangannya membenamkanku dalam pundaknya, membuat mataku terfokus pada baju seragamnya dan tulang lehernya. Kedua tanganku mencengkram hebat di punggung bajunya. Bahkan, kedua mataku mulai berair, menghalangi pandangan jelasku. Sekarang, aku benar-benar panik.

Ichigo segera melangkah cepat, membawaku dalam gendongannya dengan mudah—menuju kamarku. Dia langsung menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan cepat dan melepaskanku di atas lantai kamar. Kakiku memijak lantai dengan goyah, membuat tubuhku terjatuh duduk dengan lemas. Nafasku mulai tidak teratur, seperti sesak nafas yang menghantam begitu hebat. Kedua tanganku bergetar di depan mataku, membuatku harus mencengkramnya kuat—sekedar untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Ichigo menangkup pipiku, membuatku merasakan sedikit kehangatan. Walaupun, rasa dingin menusuk tulang masih menyelimutiku sepenuhnya.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan lewat mulutmu," ucapnya, terdengar lembut. "Lalukan beberapa kali."

Mataku fokus untuk melihat wajahnya yang menegang. Kedua mata hangat itu terlihat tidak tenang menatapku, terlihat rapuh. Padahal aku mengharapkan warna terang disana, menatapku penuh semangat dan ancaman. Selama aku memandangi wajahnya, kulakukan perintah yang dikatakannya. Menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat…

"Itu pertama kalinya untukmu…jadi, wajar kalau kau panik," bisiknya. Tangannya membelai kepalaku lembut, berulang kali. Kenapa dia bisa berubah seperti ini? Tiba-tiba saja, sikap kerasnya menjadi lunak dan perhatian. _Si bodoh ini…_

Ichigo bangun dari duduknya, setelah nafasku mulai lagi teratur. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaianku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Ichigo mengeluarkan tas besar dari sana, yang jarang sekali kupakai untuk berkemas. Lalu, dia mengobrak-abrik lemariku, mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung disana—memasukkannya dalam tasku.

"Apa…yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku lemah, berusaha bangun dari dudukku.

"Membereskan barangmu. Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi," jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Dia melipat baju secara asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Wajahnya berubah tegang begitu melirik sesuatu dari sana. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatku kembali panik.

"Ja..jangan sentuh pakaian dalamku!" teriakku, entah mendapat suara darimana. Segera aku berjalan cepat—lemas—ke arahnya dan mengambil braku yang sempat tersentuh tangan kotornya. Kupelototi dirinya yang masih mematung. Wajahnya tersipu merah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud… tapi, kita harus buru-buru," katanya gugup, mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah lain, sementara aku membereskan barang-barangku sendiri. Aneh, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini—menuruti perintahnya?

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

"Nanti kujelaskan di perjalanan. Yang pasti kau tidak aman disini dan tugasku untuk membawamu keluar—menjagamu. Hanya itulah yang pasti," jawabnya tenang. Kulirik Ichigo yang berjalan ke arah meja belajarku, kembali berkutik untuk mencari sesuatu.

Setelah kurasa cukup untuk membawa barang yang kubutuhkan—pakaian yang tidak banyak jumlahnya—aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengambil kebutuhan pribadiku lainnya. Kupikir aku membutuhkannya nanti, sebelum kusesali karena tidak memasukkannya sekarang ke dalam tas.

"Kurasa ini cukup." Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju tasku, memasukkan dompet dan passportku. Tunggu dulu…_passport?_

"Untuk apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah passport yang dimasukkannya.

Ichigo menatapku bingung, alisnya kembali bertaut tajam. "Identitas dirimu. Kupikir itu berguna nantinya."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, menyetujuinya. Dia menutup tas yang sudah seperti akan meledak, karena kelebihan isi dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Kemudian tangannya terulur kepadaku, membuatku terpaut bingung.

"Kita harus kembali melewati pintu depan," katanya, yang membuatku tidak perlu berpikir panjang lagi. Kuraih tangannya dan kembali menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ichigo mengangkat tubuhku, membuatku mengernyit kaget.

"I..Ichigo!"

"Ini lebih cepat," gumamnya sebelum melangkah cepat, membiarkanku bersender lagi pada bahu lebarnya.

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sekarang kami tiba di sebuah bangunan tinggi, basement parkir gedung. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari apartemenku, kembali membuat kakiku keram. Ditambah perasaan tidak tenang dan panik yang mengusikku. Benakku tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan orang itu. Orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa, tergeletak kaku di dalam rumahku. Membuatku bergidik ngeri begitu memikirkannya. Kudekap tubuhku erat dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa merinding itu dari sini. Dimana kegelapan mulai menudungiku. Secercah cahaya yang hanya bersumber dari lampu jalanan.

"Kita sudah sampai, sebentar lagi," kata Ichigo yang kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, masih dengan tasku yang tersampir di pundaknya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat beban baginya.

Aku mengikutinya diam, tanpa menolak. Kabur dari sini bukanlah suatu pilihan baik untukku. Walaupun, masih suatu rahasia yang menyebabkan diriku diincar oleh orang-orang aneh itu. Membuatku tidak bisa banyak memilih. Ya, kecuali mengikuti dirinya yang merupakan anggota SSF. Dimana keberadaan mereka lebih berpengaruh dan bisa melindungiku daripada harus lari ke kantor polisi. Bukankah itu tugas Ichigo sekarang, menjagaku? _Tapi…benarkah?_

Nafasku kembali tidak teratur, harus menaiki tangga ke lantai basement yang cukup tinggi. Lantai lima. Tanganku mencengkram pinggiran tangga, sebagai penopang tubuhku yang sudah tidak bertenaga. Beberapa mobil terlihat terparkir disini, walaupun tidak banyak. Ichigo melangkah mantap, menuju sebuah mobil hitam begitu kami sampai di basement kosong ini. Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengikutinya, tanpa bertanya lebih banyak.

Anehnya, sesuatu mendesing cepat melewati wajahku, di telinga kananku. Sebelum aku bereaksi, Ichigo menarik tanganku dan memelukku di balik tembok tebal. Tubuhku menghantam tubuhnya begitu kuat, membuatku spontan berteriak. Sejak kapan dia bisa ada di depanku, setelah dia berjalan beberapa langkah jauhnya dariku? Jadi inikah seorang SSF? Sudah terlatih sepenuhnya.

Suara desingan itu kembali terdengar, membuatku mencengkram tubuh Ichigo panik. Suaranya benar-benar memekikkan telinga, bising. "Sial!" umpat Ichigo.

"Mereka…menembaki kita?" tanyaku ngeri, hampir berteriak panik.

"Ya. Kita terpojok," balas Ichigo yang mulai merogoh ke kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan pistol dari sana. Dia melepas pengamannya, sebelum menembaki lawannya dari balik dinding. "Ini benar-benar sulit!"

Aku hanya menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Tangan Ichigo memeluk pinggangku, membuatku untuk tidak pergi menjauh darinya. Sementara orang-orang itu terus menembaki kami disini tanpa henti. Dan terbesit sebuah pikiran dalam benakku. Sesuatu yang mengerikan dan tidak mau kupercayai sebenarnya. Apa kita akan mati disini?

Ichigo terus melancarkan serangannya, berharap salah satu tembakannya mengenai musuhnya. Tapi, aku sendiri tahu kalau dia benar-benar mengalami kesulitan di posisinya sekarang. Kulirik wajahnya yang berubah panik, semakin mengernyit kesal. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggangku, berusaha menenangkannya. Rasa aman berada di dekatnya, membuatku yakin kalau Ichigo tidak akan berhenti mencoba. Dia akan melindungiku, dengan segenap kekuatannya. Apakah hanya sekedar tugas baginya?

Sebuah decitan ban mobil mengambil perhatianku. Mobil sedan hitam yang menerjang ke arah kami. Musuhkah? Apa mereka akan menabrak kami hingga menghantam dinding?

"Bantuan," gumam Ichigo. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tegangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bocah.

Mobil itu terus melaju menuju ke arah musuh, yang aku tahu akan menabrak mereka dengan keras. Suara teriakan beberapa orang membuatku menundukkan kepalaku dan tanpa sengaja membenamkannya pada tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo sempat tersentak sesaat, namun dengan cepat dia berubah tenang. Detak jantungnya yang memacu, seperti dentaman drum berirama—sedikit menenangkanku.

Lalu, suara berisik itu menghilang. Hening sesaat. Ichigo mendorongku lembut dan meraih tanganku untuk segera mengikutinya. Kami berlari menuju mobil hitam yang berada di balik tembok, seseorang berdiri di sana. Laki-laki tinggi berperawakan sangar, berambut merah terikat. Dia berpakaian serba hitam, dengan senjata senapan di genggamannya erat. Kedatangan kami membuatnya menoleh dan membuatku sedikit tersentak. Dia bertato penuh, di dahi dan lehernya. Dan kemudian, orang itu menyeringai lebar. "Yo, Zangetsu!"

"Zabimaru," balas Ichigo sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya—yang memegang pistol. Sebelah tangannya lagi masih menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kau benar-benar menolong."

Aku mengerjap bingung, mendengar nama asing itu di telingaku. Dia memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Zangetsu?

"Itu code name," ucap Ichigo, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kami memakainya disaat bekerja."

"Ah…begitu," gumamku sambil mengangguk jelas.

"Hehe…kau berhutang satu padaku—eh? Dia gadis itu?" tanya orang aneh itu. Dia melihatku tajam, seperti memelototi. Sungguh membuatku merasa canggung.

"Ya, dia Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, ini Zabimaru, dia juga anggota SSF—teman setimku," jelas Ichigo.

"Zabimaru itu code nameku. Panggil saja aku Renji, Rukia." Orang itu—Renji—terlihat santai dan lebih memilih memainkan senjatanya daripada menyimpannya di tempat aman.

"Masuklah." Ichigo membukakan pintu mobil untukku, memberikan ruang.

Aku mulai kebingungan sekarang, melihat perkenalan singkat, perintah lagi, dan situasi yang kembali tenang. Dengan gugup dan kikuk aku memasuki mobil dan mendapati Renji sudah duduk di kursi depan. Di sebelahnya, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, memegang setir kemudi.

"Ah, Ichigo! Akhirnya kau selamat!" ucap orang itu, terlihat bahagia.

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, Kaien! Tentu saja aku selamat, bodoh!" balas Ichigo sengit, sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Dia terduduk di sebelahku, masih memandangi orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba orang itu—Kaien—berbalik ke belakang dan menatapku. Mata tajamnya menyerupai Ichigo, membuatku tersentak kaget sesaat. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar padaku, menyeringai. "Ah, kau Kuchiki Rukia bukan? Aku Kaien, wakil kapten tim dari si orange bodoh ini," tunjuknya cuek pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mendengus kesal sambil kembali memelototi Kaien. "Kau pamer?! Tapi, tentu saja aku lebih unggul darimu, walaupun kau hanya memegang nama wakil kapten!"

"Akui saja kalau kau tidak bisa naik pangkat, Ichigo! Sudah berapa kali kau hampir menggagalkan misimu?" ejek Kaien yang kembali membuat Ichigo menggerutu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka. Seperti orang bodoh.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya dan keluar dari tempat ini!" gertak Renji, yang membuat perhatian kami beralih padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi kagetku, terbelalak lebar. "Selamat datang di SSF!"

"Ah…." Jawabku canggung, membuatku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku selanjutnya. Seperti inikah kehidupan di SSF?

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Chapter 2 finish! Hihihihi…seperti biasa, silahkan beri kritik, saran, masukkan dari kalian semua lewat review ataupun PM…XDb

SSF itu seperti FBI atau CIA dari dunia nyata..hehehe… Tapi, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih bekerja di balik layar, jadi sedikit orang yang tahu keberadaan badan intelijen itu.

Dua chara mulai muncul disini…Kaien dan Renji! Yeaay~ Mereka memanggil nama masing-masing, tidak memakai code name, karena bisa dikatakan sudah selesai bekerja. Kalau sedang bekerja dan menggunakan alat komunikasi seperti telepon dan sebagainya, mereka diwajibkan memanggil rekannya menggunakan code name (mencegah penyadapan dan lain-lain)…hihihi Dan, mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyebutkan nama keluarga, dengan alasan keamanan.

Terima kasih bagi para readers! Hihhi.. Juga bagi para reviewers, bagi yang sudah me follow dan fave! Arigatou gozaimasu! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya ! ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers: **

**Sookyung06** : Halo, makasih ya udah review! XDb wkwkwkkwk…iya, karena kemarin baru prolognya, jadi aku langsung publish chapter 1 nya..hihihi.. Walaupun action, tapi masih ada romance nya kok.. tapi nanti ya, sekarang masih belum kelihatan. Hehehe..ini udah aku update tapi ga secepat kemarin, makasih semangatnya! XDb

**Yuhi Yuki Ishida **: Hai! Makasih udah review ya! XDb wkwkwk gapapa kok, aku udah seneng kamu bisa sempetin review sekarang.. hihhii..aku memang suka membuat penasaran orang *plakk!* biar tegangnya kerasa. Ini aku udah update, makasih semangatnya ya! ^^

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Karmin : Hello_

_Florence and the Machine : Breath of Life, No Light No Light_

_Anggun : Snow of the Sahara_

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Enrique Iglesias : Finally Found You (feat/ Sammy Adams)_

_David Guetta : Where Them Girls At (feat/ Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida) _

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	4. Rest (for a while)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

******Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

** Scene 3 : Rest (for a while…) **

******POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Jadi…kalian tidak mau menceritakan apa yang membuatku bisa ada di tempat ini?" tanyaku dingin, membuat tiga orang di depanku ini terlihat menegang. Kaien-san yang duduk di pinggir sofa, Renji yang bersandar di dinding belakang sofa, dan Ichigo yang terduduk tepat di depanku—bersandar di atas sofa yang seakan-akan sedang memakannya hidup-hidup. Mataku memicing tajam, membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Pengecut!

Kaien-san menghela nafas, membuat pandanganku teralih padanya. Ya, dialah satu-satunya orang yang…terlihat 'wajar' disini. Kaien-san baik padaku, tidak seperti Ichigo yang kasar ataupun Renji yang selalu tersenyum menyeramkan setiap kali melihatku. Dia juga berperilaku normal, berpenampilan normal, bahkan rambutnya pun normal—hitam seperti bulu gagak. Tidak berwarna jingga terang ataupun merah mencolok. Dan, Kaien-san terlihat peduli dengan keadaanku. Tidak jarang dia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti _'kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?', 'apa kau masih takut dengan kejadian barusan? Kau bisa berteriak ataupun menangis kalau kau mau', 'makanlah yang banyak, itu bagus untuk membuatmu tenang dan kalau mau kau bisa mengambil bagianku'_. Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang bertugas melindungiku disini? Si kepala aneh pengancam itu atau seorang intelijen profesional seperti Kaien-san?

Intelijen ya…sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya dengan orang-orang yang berada di depanku ini—yang sudah 'menyekapku' di dalam apartemen kecil ini selama dua hari. Tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas. Tanpa informasi bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya. Dan, tanpa kabar yang bisa kuperoleh dari keluargaku—Kuchiki. Ah..itu bukan hal yang harus kukhawatirkan sekarang, bukan? Nii-sama mungkin tidak akan peduli, seandainya dia tahu aku sedang berada dalam pengawasan dan penjagaan SSF. Selama aku baik-baik saja dan selamat. Sedikit…menyebalkan.

"Begini, Rukia-chan," kata Kaien-san memulai. "Kami melakukan tugas ini berdasarkan perintah dan ketentuan dari divisi dan para pemimpin SSF. Dalam kasusmu, Ichigo dilarang memberi informasi lain, selain kalau kau berada dalam perlindungan dan pengawasan sesuai waktu yang ditentukan kantor pusat. Mengenai hal kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat ini, bersama Ichigo dan juga kami, itu karena—"

"Kau menjadi incaran pembunuhan," potong Ichigo, melanjutkan. "Rukia-chan~"

Dia mengejekku! Kuambil bantal sofa di sebelahku dan melemparnya tepat ke arah wajah si bodoh itu. Dan…sial. Meleset. Ichigo memelototiku dan siap-siap untuk balas melempar bantal yang tergenggam di tangannya. Tapi, aksinya itu segera ditahan oleh Kaien-san.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian berdua. Sudah dua hari ini kalian selalu berdebat dan hampir melempar semua barang disini!" gerutu Kaien-san, merebut bantal di genggaman Ichigo dan memeluknya sendiri sebagai gantinya.

"Kalian bisa menghancurkan apartemenku perlahan!" tambah Renji, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Ichigo. "Apa?"

"Apartemenmu darimana? Kau mendapat tempat ini karena syarat dan akomodasi dari atasan, bukan?" jawab Ichigo ketus.

Renji mulai geram dan perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo. "Tapi tetap saja ini tempatku! Barang-barang yang rusak disini sepenuhnya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, baka!"

"Hei-hei..sudahlah! Sekarang kau yang akan menghancurkan tempatmu sendiri, Renji!" cegah Kaien-san, melempar bantal di pelukannya ke arah Renji, tepat di wajahnya.

"Kaien! Kauu!"

Dan dimulailah pertengkaran baru lagi. Kali ini tanpa diriku. Aku mendesah kesal sebagai gantinya, melihat ketiga orang kekanak-kanakkan ini memulai pertengkaran tidak penting. Rasanya seperti bukan seorang yang profesional, atau yang bisa memakai senjata semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini terlihat…normal. Benar-benar normal bila dibandingkan dua hari yang lalu. Dimana keadaan terasa menegangkan dan mencekam. Seperti ditarik ke dalam dunia yang lain, dunia aksi layar kaca. Bahkan, aksi Ichigo yang terlihat…mengagumkan itu bisa membuatku tercengang di tempat. Walaupun dia bertingkah seenaknya sendiri, kasar, memaksa, tapi dibalik itu semua terdapat keseriusan yang tidak bisa kusangka. Hmm…dia terlihat seperti Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Daniel Craig **(1)**? Ah…tidak-tidak. Itu terlalu keren untuk dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

_Buuukk!_ Sebuah bantal tepat mengenai wajahku, membuat hidungku terbentur sakit. Kulirik tajam siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melempar bantal ini secara tiba-tiba kepada seorang perempuan satu-satunya di tempat ini. Tidak sopan!

"Kau kenapa, Rukia-chan? Jangan melamun di siang bolong! Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan," ejek Ichigo, sambil tersenyum nyengir.

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya memutari meja tengah. Kulempar berkali-kali bantal di genggaman kuatku ke arah kepala bodohnya. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. "Mati kau, jeruk sialan!"

(..)

Dan….disinilah kami berdua. Ditinggal sendirian di dalam apartemen mungil ini. Kaien-san yang mendapat panggilan dari kantor pusat, langsung pergi tanpa pamit di pagi hari. Dia hanya meninggalkan sebuah note kecil di pintu kulkas. Renji belum pulang dari kemarin siang. Tugasnya membuat dia harus pergi dan menginap bersama teman serekannya di distrik sebelah—itulah yang dia jelaskan pada Ichigo lewat telepon. Dan ini adalah hari ke empatku disini, di dalam apartemen berkapasitas dua ruang tidur, dua kamar mandi—untungnya, dan satu ruang tengah yang berdampingan dengan dapur. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini, selain makan, tidur, mandi, mencuci piring, menonton televisi, dan membaca koran. Aku benar-benar butuh udara bebas! Matahari!

"Pagi," tegur Ichigo yang muncul dari arah kamar mandi. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana training panjang yang berwarna sama. Suram. "Dimana Kaien?"

Kuambil note yang tertempel di kulkas dan menyodorkan kertas itu padanya. "Dia pergi tadi pagi." _Meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan monster keras kepala ini._

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tajam, memperhatikan note di tangannya sesaat. Kemudian, dia berjalan santai ke arah counter dapur, seakan-akan masalah tadi bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkannya. "Kau mau sarapan apa, mungil?"

"Aku tidak mungil! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali—"

"Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain," potong Ichigo cuek, membuka kulkas dan melirik ke dalamnya.

Kesal, aku berusaha menutup pintu kulkas, berniat menutup dan membiarkan kepalanya membeku di dalam sana— bersama ikan, susu, dan sayuran layu. Dengan sigap Ichigo menahannya dengan sebelah tangan, membuatku harus memberi tenaga ekstra dengan kedua tanganku untuk mendorong.

"Bisakah kau hentikan untuk tidak terus menyakitiku?" gerutu Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya menggapai tanganku, mencengkramnya.

"Kau yang memulai duluan!" balasku sengit. Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke belakang hingga membentur meja. Tubuhnya memenjarakanku, berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhku. Aku berjengit kesal karena gerak tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu cepat, juga sikapnya yang seakan-akan berkuasa atasku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, selain orang yang berusaha untuk melindungiku, dari apapun itu.

"Pergi sana, menjauh dariku!" protesku mendorong tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyetujui syarat yang kuajukan," balasnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan kedua tanganku.

"Syarat apa lagi?!"

"Pertama, jangan memukul atau mencoba untuk menyakiti kepalaku," ucapnya santai, tapi sorot matanya terlihat tajam. "Kedua, jangan memukul atau menyerang tubuhku dengan apapun benda yang ada di tempat ini. Ketiga, kau harus mematuhi apa yang kukatakan."

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucapku mengernyit ngeri. "Untuk apa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

"Karena aku pelindungmu," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau kulindungi dari apapun bahaya yang mengancam nyawamu. Dan, sebaliknya kau harus berterima kasih padaku dengan menuruti perkataanku." Aku bergidik kaget begitu wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku. Terlalu..dekat. "Itu simbiosis mutualisme. _Deal_?"

Kulihat celah di balik sikap ngotot dan sok berkuasanya itu. Kutendang kakinya sekuat tenaga dengan sisa tenagaku dan berhasil membuatnya mengernyit sakit. Kudorong tubuhnya ke belakang dan berlari ke arah meja makan. Duduk manis disana dan...tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak bilang untuk tidak menendang kakimu, Ichigo-kun~"

"Kau! Sialan—"

"Cepat masakan sarapan untukku. Aku lapar," bujukku dengan suara lembut melengking milikku. Berusaha membuatnya patuh pada perintahku, bukannya sebaliknya. "Kau tidak mau membuatku mati kelaparan disini, bukan? Bukankah tugasmu adalah melindungiku dan menjagaku untuk tetap hidup? Tidak tersakiti sedikitpun, seujung jaripun?"

Ichigo mengernyit kesal dan memelototiku dengan tatapan maut tajamnya, sebelum segera berbalik dan mengambil bahan-bahan di dalam kulkas. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal di atas lantai kayu, membuatku tertawa geli dengan sikapnya yang tidak bisa membalasku. Si bodoh yang terlalu patuh.

Kuambil surat kabar yang tergeletak di atas meja, mencari-cari berita terbaru hari ini. Mungkin berita mengenai hilangnya diriku bisa ada di sana, terpampang jelas dengan fotoku yang diperbesar tidak wajar. Atau mungkin tidak. SSF adalah badan intelijen rahasia yang seharusnya tidak memamerkan diriku di surat kabar dan langsung menarik perhatian para penjahat yang kabarnya berusaha keras mengincar nyawaku. Sedikit membuatku tenang, karena aku benar-benar tidak suka diekspos—seperti barang langka yang dipertontonkan di depan banyak orang. Terlalu menarik perhatian.

Kutaruh kembali surat kabar yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatku untuk membaca. Hitam dan putih, ahh…abu. Terlalu membosankan. Kulirik Ichigo yang masih berkutik dalam diam, memasak sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa itu. Tapi, yang pasti wanginya harum, seperti wangi sirup kental dan buah peach. Ini sungguh menyiksaku, membuat perutku memberontak liar. Lalu, pandanganku tiba-tiba terjatuh pada sosoknya yang berdiri tegap membelakangiku. Postur tubuh yang proposional, dengan bahu yang lebar. Dia juga tinggi, mungkin sekitar 5 hingga 6 kaki. Dan baru kusadari otot tangannya yang terlihat jelas disana, dibalik kaos yang sedikit ketat di badannya. Tubuh kurusnya benar-benar berotot, namun bukan hal aneh untuk kalangan intelijen yang terlatih. Berapa banyak latihan yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan serta kecepatan seperti sekarang ini? Apakah harus menyebrangi jembatan gantung di atas jurang? Atau bahkan mungkin melawan beruang! Ah..mengerikan.

Dan kemudian, wajahnya yang terlihat kaku dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Alis yang kadang menukik tajam disaat marah ataupun serius. Hidungnya mancung, serta bibir tipis yang bisa menarik lebar disaat tersenyum mengejek. Yang paling menarik adalah matanya. Warna yang aneh dan bisa dibilang jarang. Coklat caramel hangat yang bercampur dengan jingga jeruk. Ditambah bulu matanya yang panjang, bukan tipe mata seorang laki-laki pada umumnya. Mempesona dan tam—

"Kau kenapa?"

Dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku, begitu Ichigo melirikku aneh. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, hampir membuat dadaku terasa sakit. Untung saja aku bisa menahan suara nafasku yang tercekat hebat—hampir berteriak. Bodohnya diriku! Bagaimana bisa aku melamun dan memperhatikan orang bodoh itu dalam khayalan anehku? Dan..apa tadi? Aku hampir mengatakan dia…tam..tam—

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo lagi, meletakkan piring yang sudah berisi makanan di depanku. Tangan kekarnya dan jari-jari panjangnya memegang piring itu begitu kuat. Wajar saja dia bisa menahan seranganku dan menarik tubuhku begitu mudah. Tunggu? Apa lagi yang kupikirkan?!

"Cepat makan makananmu, mungil! Sebelum aku ambil jatahmu," ucapnya sambil memotong pancake di piringnya menggunakan garpu. Ichigo terduduk santai di kursinya—tepat di depanku— sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sikap anehku.

"Pancake," kataku memastikan. "Dan selai peach? Kau..memasak pancake?"

"Kau mengejekku?" balasnya terlihat terusik sekarang, sambil memasukkan potongan pancakenya ke dalam mulut.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, mendapatkan satu lagi sifat tidak terduga dari dirinya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak menduga kau akan membuatkan pancake sebagai sarapan."

Kupotong pancake milikku dan melahapnya perlahan. Manis! Dan benar-benar enak. "Kau suka?" tanya Ichigo.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban tanpa meliriknya dan kembali menyendok pancakeku. Ini lebih baik daripada harus makan telor ataupun bacon sebagai sarapan. Kami makan dalam diam, hanya menyisakan dentingan alat makan di tangan yang bersentuhan ringan dengan piring. Jam berdetak nyaring, bergerak pelan dan memutar—mulai menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Rasanya tenang, tapi terlalu sepi. Apakah aku harus memulai percakapan kembali?

"Hmm..Ichigo, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyaku ragu, meliriknya yang masih berkutik dengan potongan pancake terakhir.

"Apa?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Ichigo akhirnya melirikku, menaikkan satu alisnya tinggi. "Pertanyaan pribadi?"

"Jawab saja. Jujur, kau terlihat terlalu tua saat memakai seragam sekolahku waktu itu."

Ichigo terdiam, seperti menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya. Aku menunggu dalam sabar, sambil menjilati ujung garpu yang dilumuri selai peach manis. Mungkin dia sudah berumur pertengahan 20?

"Delapan belas—"

Aku hampir saja tersedak pancake yang baru saja akan tertelan ke dalam tenggorokanku. Dan Ichigo menatapku tajam sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak. Ah, bukan…hanya saja aku tidak menyangka..kau masih terbilang muda untuk menjadi anggota SSF," ucapku terbata-bata sambil berusaha menelan sisa-sisa pancake yang membuat tenggorokanku gatal. "Kau..dilatih semuda itu?"

"Ya..sejak aku berusia dua belas tahun."

Wow. Benar-benar muda! "Apa kau dilatih memegang…senjata dan semacamnya?"

"Semuanya. Bela diri, pertahanan diri, taktik, melatih fisik, membunu—" Kata-kata Ichigo terputus begitu saja, yang kutahu jelas akan kelanjutannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, entah karena prihatin ataupun takut. Rasanya tidak adil mengambil kenangan masa kecilmu dan menggantinya dengan hal-hal mengerikan. Hidup yang sama sekali tidak ingin kupilih, mungkin bagi Ichigo juga?

Kembali hening dan kali ini benar-benar canggung. Ichigo berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa piringnya kembali ke dapur. Aku hanya bisa terduduk disini, merasakan keganjalan dan perasaan aneh di punggung tegap Ichigo. Sekuat apapun dirinya, dia tetap menyimpan perasaan lunaknya sebagai manusia. Hati.

Aku mendesah sesaat, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk berjalan ke arahnya, dengan piring kosongku di tangan. "Maaf," ucap Ichigo lembut, membuatku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membahas hal mengerikan yang bisa membuatmu kembali trauma."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mendesaknya untuk menyingkir, mengambil bagianku untuk mencuci piring. Ichigo berniat memprotes, namun kupotong segera, "Aku bisa mencuci sendiri."

Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan diriku. Kembali aku mengingat saat empat hari yang lalu, dimana Ichigo terus menggandeng tanganku yang tidak bisa berhenti bergetar hebat. Tanpa sadar aku terus mencengkram tangannya hebat—meninggalkan bekas merah disana— hingga sampai di apartemen ini. Sebuah kejadian yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehatku, pembunuhan dan pembantaian. Tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, kupikir akan baik-baik saja saat melihatnya dengan kedua mataku ini. Tapi sebaliknya, membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hampir memuntahkan makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Hari demi hari kondisiku pulih dengan cepat. Ditambah Kaien-san yang selalu menghiburku, Renji yang tidak pernah diam dan membuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya, dan Ichigo tidak berhenti untuk mengusiliku, membuatku kembali melawannya dengan tenagaku seadanya.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanyaku lagi, melirik Ichigo yang bersandar di meja counter sementara aku masih mencuci piring dengan sabun busa.

"Ya."

Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini terus menggangguku dari kemarin, yang anehnya baru terpikirkan sekarang. "Kau…mengatakan suka padaku di awal pertemuan kita, itu adalah taktikmu untuk mendekatiku?" tebakku.

Ichigo terdiam dan memelototiku tidak percaya. Ekspresinya sekarang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat aneh. "Kau…masih membahas hal itu?"

"Ayolah, Ichigo-kun… apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku? Sungguh?" godaku.

"Tidak mungkin! Itu semua ide dari Ukita—ah..atasanku! Dia yang menyarankanku mengenai ide itu," tepis Ichigo, hampir berteriak.

"Dan kau terima begitu saja?"

"Kupikir itu akan berhasil," gerutunya kesal, membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau sungguh bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin itu berhasil? Kau tidak melihat wajah bodohmu saat itu! Benar-benar menggelikan!"

"Itu tidak lucu!" bantah Ichigo, wajahnya mulai memerah kesal dan malu.

Kucipratkan air yang masih membasahi tanganku ke arah wajahnya, sebelum mengambil seribu langkah dari sini. "Kemari kau, mungil!"

(..)

Hampir seharian ini waktuku dipakai berlarian di dalam apartemen, menghindari serangan balik Ichigo. Bantal sudah berserakan di lantai kamar dan ruang tengah. Bahkan, air dari kamar mandi—yang kugunakan untuk menyiram si bodoh itu—mengotori lantai kayu, akibat tapak kaki kami berdua. Sekarang aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membereskannya, dan lebih memilih berbaring di sofa ini. Sementara Ichigo bersender di sofa panjang, dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya hampir berbisik. "Renji akan benar-benar marah."

"Itu salahmu!" balasku sengit, mencari benda di sekitarku yang bisa kulempar lagi, tapi tidak ada.

"Kau yang memulai! Bahkan air di kamar mandi itu adalah idemu!"

"Ide bagus untuk membuatmu terpeleset," ucapku geli, mengingat Ichigo yang terpeleset air yang membasahi lantai—hingga kepalanya membentur punggung sofa.

"Aku akan membalasmu, mungil! Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu lelah untuk menangkapku?"ejekku sambil berdiri dari dudukku, melirik bantal yang tidak jauh jaraknya dariku—di atas lemari pendek.

Tiba-tiba lengannya menarik pinggangku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Dia menaruh tubuhku tepat di sebelah bahunya, membuat wajahku menghadap belakang punggungnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak kali ini! Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!"

Kupukul-pukul punggungnya dan kakiku berusaha menendang tubuhnya—tapi dengan cepat ditahannya dengan sebelah tangannya. Di melangkah perlahan, membuatku panik karena masih terperangkap disini, tidak berdaya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Ichigo goyah, membuatku semakin panik karena wajahku hampir menyentuh lantai kayu. Spontan kututup mataku dan mendengar bunyi berdebam yang keras. Tubuhku jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Ichigo. Dan wajahku membentur bahunya, bukan lantai kayu—untung saja. "Kau bodoh!" teriakku sambil memegangi hidungku yang terbentur cukup keras.

"Itu gara-gara kau yang membasahi lantai dengan air!" balasnya, sebelah tangannya masih melingkar erat di pinggangku.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, tawake!"

"Tadaima!" Suara seseorang terdengar dari pintu depan, diiringi suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Aku melihat sosok Renji yang berjalan santai masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Tatapannya tanpa sengaja jatuh pada tubuh kami yang masih terbaring di atas lantai basah. Mulutnya menganga lebar, seperti seekor baboon yang terinjak ekornya. "Apa-apaan kalian?!"

Ichigo bangun dari duduknya, mendorong tubuhku ke belakang hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu. "Ini semua karena—"

"Dan kalian apakan apartemenku?!" teriak si baboon merah, memelototi isi apartemennya seperti habis kemasukan maling. "Tidak bisakah kalian lakukan di kamar saja?!"

"Hah?" Aku dan Ichigo bertanya bersamaan, mengerutkan alis menatap Renji yang masih terpaku disana.

"Ya itu… kalian…aku tidak menyangka..kalian..sepasang kekasih—"

"Tunggu Renji! Apa maksudmu?" potong Ichigo, membuat wajahnya memerah seketika. "Jangan katakan itu! Aku dan dia—"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung, memperhatikan kedua orang bodoh ini yang mulai berdebat lagi. Tatapan mereka berdua menatapku ngeri, seperti akulah biang onar disini. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau berani-beraninya menyerang gadis tidak berdosa itu, Ichigo?!" teriak Renji lagi, kali ini memekikkan telingaku tajam.

(..)

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Apa yang dikatakan Renji itu tidak benar. Ini benar-benar konyol. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Rukia, buka pintunya!" gedor Ichigo ngotot, membuatku kembali terbenam di balik bantalku. "Jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu!"

"Pergi kau!" teriakku kesal, membenamkan wajahku begitu dalam. Nafasku tercekat begitu kuat, tertahan oleh bantal bodoh ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli, selama aku tidak berdekatan dengan orang mesum itu.

"Yang Renji katakan itu tidak benar!" balas Ichigo, kembali menggedor pintu kamar. "Ayolah, kau harus makan, Rukia! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Perutku bergemuruh tiba-tiba, mengkhianati perasaanku sendiri. Menyebalkan!

Aku ingin sekali membuka pintu itu, melahap semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dan di dalam kulas. Tapi…Renji yang sudah memberikan fakta mengerikan mengenai Ichigo, membuatku kembali mengurungkan niatku. Dia kini terlihat seperti orang…mesum… di mataku. Caranya menatapku, menarikku, menggendongku, bahkan memelukku. _Argghhh!_

"Renji! Kau mau kemana? Jangan kabur!" teriak Ichigo yang mulai menjauhi pintu, derap langkahnya bergema cepat. Sepertinya…Renji pergi?

Terdengar suara pintu depan berdebam, tertutup. Hening. Apa mungkin mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Dengan ragu, aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar. Kubuka kuncinya dan kuputar kenop pintu, membiarkan bunyi berdecit di tempat ini terdengar nyaring. Kulirik ke arah lorong kamar, mencari-cari sosok si orange itu. Tidak ada. Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Benarkah?  
"Rukia? Kau keluar?" tanya suara mengerikan itu dari balik dinding. Ichigo melirikku kaget, seperti terlihat penuh harap akan keberadaanku. Dengan cepat aku kembali menutup pintuku, yang parahnya segera dicegah olehnya. "Tunggu! Jangan ditutup!"

"Lepaskan, tawake!"

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau kira! Apa yang Renji katakan itu benar-benar hal bodoh! Rukia..kumohon!"

Aku terdiam, melihat tatapan memelas Ichigo. Sejak kapan dia jadi melunak seperti ini? Dia memohon..padaku?!

"Aku serius! Aku bukan orang mesum! Renji hanya salah paham dengan…ya…keadaan tadi barusan—"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku ragu, memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari balik pintu. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menyergapku dan menangkapku seperti yang Renji—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak berniat seperti itu!" potongnya, membuatku tersenyum geli melihat wajah paniknya.

"Mungkin…aku bisa percaya padamu," ucapku ragu sambil membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

Ichigo menatapku bingung, "Mungkin? Kenapa mungkin?"

"Wajahmu mengatakan kau tidak berbohong, saat ini. Terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal 'itu', kupikir," jawabku sambil berjalan menghindarinya, menuju meja makan. "Aku lapar!"

Ichigo mendesah lega di belakangku, mengikuti langkahku menuju ruang tengah. "Baguslah! Aku tidak mau mendapat omelan lagi dari Kaien! Dia bisa menceramahiku seharian begitu melihatmu mengurung diri di kamar, kau tahu?"

Aku mendapati meja makan yang hampir penuh dengan makanan. Ada beberapa makanan aneh yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat—makanan asing. "Itu bagus untukmu!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik pipiku dari belakang—tangan Ichigo. Aku memprotes kesal, berusaha menggapai rambut terangnya itu dan menjambaknya. Tapi…tidak berhasil. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengelak dengan cepat dan menyingkir dariku, sambil tersenyum lebar. _Awas kau!_

(..)

Baiklah…lima hari aku terkurung disini. Membuatku kesal setengah mati, karena mereka sudah membatasi ruang gerakku. Aku butuh angin, aku butuh cahaya matahari, dan bahkan cahaya bulan sekalipun! Aku butuh untuk merasakan kebebasan di luar. Segera.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Biarkan aku keluar sebentar," rengekku yang berbaring tengkurap di sofa panjang. Sementara Ichigo sedang sibuk dengan saluran televisi yang selalu digantinya berulang kali.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Ichigo cuek, masih berkutik dengan remotnya.

"5 menit!" tawarku.

"Tidak!"

"Hmm..3 menit!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah! 1 menit saja!" ucapku lebih ngotot, bangun dari posisi tidak nyamanku dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa, memelototi si bodoh itu.

"Tidak!"

"Urgghhh! 50 detik!"

"Sedetik pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini," balas Ichigo, kini matanya memandangku tajam. "Tidakkah kau mengerti mengenai aturan yang aku dan Kaien jelaskan kemarin?"

"Itu tidak menguntungkanku. Aku punya hak untuk memberikan pendapat!"

Ichigo tersenyum kecut, seperti mengejek. "Memang tidak. Karena itulah aturan dibuat, untuk mencegahmu berbuat sembarangan dan mencari mati sendiri."

Aku berdecak kesal dan kemudian terbesit sebuah ide di benakku. Kupeluk bantal sofa yang besar di pangkuanku dan membenamkan wajahku disana. Mulailah aku mengeluarkan suara keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan tangisan. Semoga ini bisa meluluhkan hatinya, setidaknya.

"Jangan keluarkan suara aneh itu! Kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari orang yang benar-benar sedang menangis, Rukia. Aktingmu sungguh jelek."

"Apa katamu?" ucapku kesal dan kembali memelototinya marah. Kulempar bantal di pangkuanku, menyadari tindakanku ini tidak berguna sama sekali.

"Lebih baik kau menonton tivi atau membaca koran?" saran Ichigo, kembali lagi berkutik dengan tivi di depannya.

"Tidak mau! Itu bukan hal yang kulakukan setiap hari, tawake!"

"Aku hanya menyarankan, mungil!"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang dirimu," balasku cepat, mendapat sebuah ide baru lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan aneh ini.

"Hah?"

"Apapun! Tentang SSF juga boleh. Ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan dengarkan," kataku sambil memasang posisi duduk manis dan tersenyum maut padanya. Ichigo memandangku aneh sebagai balasannya, dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Kau membuka sesi konseling?"tanyanya ragu.

Aku berdeham keras, sedikit terusik dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya akan mendengar, tidak memberikan masukan atau jalan keluar untukmu, Ichigo. Apa…aku perlu bertanya padamu, memberikan pertanyaan misalnya?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya tajam, membiarkan tivinya menyala dan lebih memilih memperhatikanku lekat. Terlihat seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm…baiklah, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh."

Aku tersenyum puas dan memulai aksi tanya-jawab ini, sesuai dengan diriku yang bertanya. "Pertanyaan pertama…apa kau memiliki keluarga?"

"Privasi, dirahasiakan." Jawabnya langsung, tanpa pikir panjang. "Selanjutnya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?"

"Tidur."

Satu alisku terangkat dengan sendirinya, benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dia lebih memilih tidur dibanding aktivitas lainnya. "Mmmm…baiklah. Tidak seru! Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa kau punya pacar?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan yang aneh-aneh!"gerutu Ichigo, memarahiku.

"Apa salahnya dengan memiliki pacar? Pasangan hidup? Aku hanya bertanya, tidak meneror."

Ichigo mendecak kesal, bersandar pada sofanya lebih dalam. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

"Jawab saja!" balasku ngotot, memaksa dirinya yang sudah memenjarakanku disini hampir seminggu lamanya.

"Peraturan pekerjaanku ini tidak mengizinkan kami memiliki hubungan khusus," jelasnya lanjut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dengan rekan kerja, dengan orang luar, maupun dengan klien dan siapapun itu."

"Selamanya?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Tidak, bodoh! Sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Apalagi, aku ini termasuk dalam anggota inti, jadi hubungan privasi bisa membahayakan diriku sendiri."

Mulutku membuka dan membentuk huruf o besar. Begitukah tanggung jawab sebagai seorang agen? Bahkan memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis pun dilarang. Tapi, itu masuk akal juga, mengingat keselamatan kekasihmu sendiri menjadi ancaman. "Lalu, apa ada peraturan lain selain itu, yang mengikat khususnya?" tanyaku lagi, ingin tahu lebih banyak.

Ichigo menghela nafas sesaat, kembali berpikir dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Ada beberapa peraturan ketat selain itu, seperti…dilarang diet ketat?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak mau pingsan disaat bertugas, bukan?" Ichigo menyengir seperti orang bodoh, menggelikan.

"Tidak lucu!" sergahku kesal. Dia mau melawak? Yang benar saja. "Bagaimana kalau hewan peliharaan?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Ichigo kembali menggerutu, terlihat tidak suka dengan topik baruku.

"Misalnya seperti anjing pelacak atau semacamnya. Kalian memilikinya, bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami punya? Itu ada di bagian penyelidikan khusus atau mungkin pelacakan jejak TKP," jawab Ichigo, sedikit melotot melihatku yang antusias dengan jawabannya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau coba bawa kemari? Aku ingin bermain! Sungguh bosan disini seharian tanpa melakukan apapun!" gerutuku sambil mengambil bantal sofa lainnya, menghempaskannya di sofa kosong sebelahku.

"Mereka bukan anjing peliharaan! Bodoh!" omel Ichigo yang mulai bangkit dari dudukknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah, dengan tivi yang masih menyala terang. Disana terdapat sebuah film kartun yang menarik perhatianku sepenuhnya. Dari semua kebosanan yang siap menghisapku di ruangan kecil ini. Seekor kelinci yang melompat-lompat di padang rumput, dengan diiringi lagu latar belakang yang menggemaskan.

"Chappyy!" teriakku antusias tanpa sengaja, kembali menyimak kelanjutan dari film yang sudah seperti harta karunku ini. "Kau tidak bilang kalau tivi ini menyiarkan acara kartun!"

Ichigo kembali lagi berjalan ke tempat duduknya semula, mengambil sesuatu disana dan mengarahkannya ke arah tivi. Dan…_beep_. Tivi di depanku berubah warna, hitam total.

"Ka..kau mematikan tivinya?!" tanyaku tidak percaya dan segera bangkit dari dudukku, berniat mengambil remot di tangannya. "Nyalakan!"

"Aku benci acara itu! Suara lagunya benar-benar mengerikan!" balas Ichigo, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang remot tinggi-tinggi. Tidak bisa kugapai.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**(1)** Ada yang tahu nama-nama actor Hollywood itu? Semuanya terlibat dalam film aksi laga yang bertemakan agen mata-mata. Mirip dengan kondisi pekerjaan Ichigo disini..hihihihi XD

Chapter 3's here! Hihihi… Ichigo rehat dulu dari tugas aksinya, dia dan Rukia bersembunyi (tinggal sementara) di apartemen Renji. Sedangkan, Renji dan Kaien masih sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, jadi jarang ada di sana. Chapter ini khusus Ichiruki, full! Juga full Rukia's POV! Hope u all like it! XDb

Rukia : Sifat Rukia disini lebih terkesan kuat dan cuek, dikarenakan juga dia tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari keluarganya. Keluarga terdekatnya saat ini hanyalah nee-san nya yang masih terbaring sakit dan Rukia dilarang untuk menemuinya sekarang. Rukia tidak terlihat tegang dan takut saat Ichigo 'menculik' nya dan membawanya ke apartemen Renji. Dia berpikir, 'selama dia selamat dan berada di dalam penanganan orang yang benar, apa salahnya?' ^^;

Ichigo dan Rukia aku buat semirip mungkin dengan yang ada di manga atau animenya, tapi…berlebihan ya? Hihihhi… Mereka memang tidak bisa tidak ribut disini, selalu aja ada masalah yang membuat mereka saling lempar bantal..XD Sesuai judulnya (Rest, for a while) mereka beristirahat sejenak dari masalah yang mengejar-ngejar mereka dan memilih kegiatan lain untuk mengisi waktu luang. Hanya sampai perintah dari atasan Ichigo kembali dikeluarkan..hihihih ^^

Scene berikut mulai kembali dalam rutinitas utama, chase and run… dan ada sedikit flashback disana..just waiting, ok? XDb

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mengikuti dari awal cerita! Juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal! Dan tidak lupa untuk para reviewers, yang selalu mendukung dan memberi masukan…hihihihihi juga bagi yang sudah me-fave, follow, alert, arigatou gozaimasu! XDb

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**Guest** : Hi! Makasih udah review ya! XDb Oya? Hihihi makasih2… Fours Seasons memang berbeda genre sama fic ini, jadi lebih santai dan tidak banyak konflik. Disini konfliknya sudah kelihatan dari awal, jadi kelihatan lebih serius ya? Thehehehe.. Untuk chapter ini, konfliknya rehat dulu ya. Kemungkinan aku bisa buat sebanyak Four Seasons, atau mungkin lebih (?) Semoga saja ya..hihihi Ini aku udah update, secepatnya aku update chapter berikutnya..oke?

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_2Cellos : Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson), Viva La Vida (Coldplay), With or Without You (U2).._ bener-bener instrumental yang keren banget! Sumber inspirasi saat aku menulis XDb

_Alanis Morisette : Ironic_

_Seal : Kiss from a Rose_

_Demi Lovato : Heart Attack_

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Enrique Iglesias : Finally Found You (feat/ Sammy Adams)_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	5. A Few Step Ahead

"Kaien-san, apakah perlu kubantu?" tawarku, melihat Kaien-san masih sibuk berkutik dengan masakan yang hampir terlihat menghitam didalam frying pan. Hitam, berarti gosong—dia tidak berbakat untuk memasak, bukan?

Kaien-san melirikku sekilas, terpatri raut wajah khawatir yang sengaja ditutup-tutupinya, "Tidak perlu, Rukia! Aku bisa melakukan hal ini, tidak terlalu sulit!" Kaien-san tertawa lepas, membuatku semakin gelisah dengan sikap serampangannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia memasukkan gula ke dalam spaghetti? Gula dan gula! Tanpa garam! _Urgghh…._

"Tapi, Kaien-san…" ucapku bersikeras, berusaha merebut panci itu segera, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Misalnya, Ichigo yang mendapati masakannya hangus di tangan Kaien-san. Padahal, dia sudah mempercayakan masakan yang belum selesai itu ditanganku, sekedar untuk menjaganya. Ya…dari makhluk aneh yang satu ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia! Sungguh! Aku ahli dalam hal ini! Ichigo seringkali mempercayakan masakan Spanyol ini padaku," katanya dengan percaya diri, melempar spaghetti tanpa menggunakan spatula ataupun garpu. Mataku melotot begitu masakan aneh itu terlempar ke udara dan jatuh kembali ke dalam panggangan dengan keadaan utuh—selamat tanpa tercecer ke lantai.

"Itu..Italia, Kaien-san. Masakan Italia," lanjutku, mengoreksi Kaien-san.

"Ah..Italia ya..itu tidak beda jauh!"

_Apanya?_

"Bisa kau ambilkan piring disana, Rukia?" tunjuk Kaien-san ke atas meja makan, yang sudah tersusun piring rapi berwarna putih. Aku mendesah pasrah dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Sebenarnya dimana Ichigo? Bisakah aku mempercayai Kaien-san dengan masakan anehnya itu? Lebih tepatnya, bisakah masakan itu dimakan?

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 4 : A Few Step Ahead**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Normal's POV…**

Ichigo menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah, maju mundur menghantam dinding batu. Handphone di tangannya tergenggam erat, serta alisnya yang berkerut tajam. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi sekarang. Terhadap dirinya. Terhadap diri gadis itu—Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau permasalahan ini akan menjadi sedalam dan serumit ini. Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?

"_Bagaimana, Zangetsu? Kau seharusnya tidak kesulitan untuk melakukan hal ini. Hanya menunggu hingga waktunya tepat,"_ ucap seseorang dengan nada khasnya dari ujung saluran komunikasi di seberang sana.

Ichigo mendesah kesal, memijit pelipisnya yang sudah berdenyut pelan. "Tapi, ketua…kupikir ini tidak adil bagi Rukia." Suara berat Ichigo terdengar seperti menahan sesuatu yang berusaha ditahannya. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan perasaannya sendiri di dalam tugas yang ditanganinya sekarang. Dia adalah seorang professional, anggota agen intelijen berkuasa di Jepang.

"_Aku tahu hal itu,"_ lanjut lawan bicara Ichigo, yang dipanggilnya sebagai ketua. _"Seiring berjalannya waktu, Rukia harus bisa menghadapinya. Dan, aku mempercayakan dirinya kepadamu, Zangetsu. Aku tahu ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang termasuk dalam bidangmu, tapi inilah bentuk kepercayaan yang sangat kuyakini dalam diriku."_

Ichigo mendesah sekali lagi, diantara memikirkan takdir hidupnya dan sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai sebuah kewajiban. Bukan sebuah kewajiban secara pasti, tapi lebih merujuk terhadap kepercayaan dan sebuah ideologi. Karena ini adalah hal yang sudah dipegangnya sejak lama. Melindungi. Sesuatu yang aneh sekaligus menarik keras seperti pegas dalam dirinya, seperti tertanam paten hingga ke akar jantung. Sesuatu yang berharga menurutnya, seseorang. Dan anehnya, seseorang itu muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan dirinya. Rukia.

Siapa Rukia? Keluarga? Teman? Saudara? Dia…dia bukanlah seseorang yang seharusnya dilindungi oleh Ichigo. Dia bukan orang terdekatnya. Dia bukan penyelamatnya. Dan dia bukan juga orang yang dicintainya. Tapi mengapa, perasaan di dalam dirinya begitu kuat menarik untuk rela menjadi tameng bagi Rukia, dari seribu hujaman peluru sekalipun? _Ini aneh…bukan?_

"_Kau bisa melindunginya, Zangetsu,"_ ucap si ketua, seakan-akan meyakinkan pertanyaan Ichigo yang sedang menari-nari tidak menentu di dalam otaknya. _"Aku juga akan membantumu, begitu pula rekanmu. Jadi, percayalah. Percaya dengan kata hatimu, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."_

"Tu..tunggu ketua. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak memakai kata hati atau semacamnya di dalam tugas? Ini perintah, bukan? Memakai perasaan pribadi bukanlah pilihan utama!" sergah Ichigo, kembali bingung dengan ucapan kapten anehnya itu.

"_Zangetsu… aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk tidak memakai 'hatimu' disaat perintah diturunkan. Hmmm….bagaimana aku menjelaskannya padamu, ya?"_

Hening. Ichigo menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan segera dijelaskan kapten padanya. Berharap akan keluar sebuah jawaban yang wajar dan memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Semoga…

"_Yah…pokoknya lindungi putrimu itu, pangeran! Hahaha…hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan padamu sekarang, Zangetsu. Jyaa na!"_

"Tu..tunggu dulu kapten—"

_Tut…tut…tut…tut…tut…_ sambungan komunikasi terputus begitu saja, membuat alis Ichigo semakin mengkerut kesal. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa jawaban dari kaptennya itu. Dan ini sungguh membuatnya frustasi. Apa ini juga takdir bagi dirinya?

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras ke lantai kayu dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen Renji.

**Normal's POV end…**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Ichigo kaget, melihat Kaien-san yang sedang menghiasi makanan coklat merah kehitamannya itu. Entah apa namanya, tapi yang kuyakini itu bukan spaghetti. Pasti.

"Lihat Ichigo! Aku sudah membuat masakanmu menjadi sebuah karya seni—"

"Karya seni darimananya?!" potong Ichigo sambil memelototi Kaien-san sengit, lalu nasib masakannya yang berubah tidak berbentuk itu. "Masakanku…"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Ichigo beralih padaku, masih menatap tajam. Spontan aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain. Kenapa aku ini?

"Rukiaaa," ucap Ichigo, seperti menggeram marah. Mungkin memang marah. "Kenapa kau memberikan masakanku kepada si bodoh ini?!"

"A..Aku.." aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kaien-san merebutnya dariku." Kupasang wajah memelas pada Ichigo, semoga dia bisa luluh dan…

"Jadi kau ya yang berulah," kata Ichigo, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepalaku—menekannya.

Kuraih tangan besarnya dan berusaha menepisnya, tapi tenaganya terlalu kuat, membuatku semakin menunduk hingga ke bawah. "I..Ichigo..lepaskan!"

"Ichigo," sergah Kaien-san, menepis tangan Ichigo dari kepalaku. "Bisakah kau bersikap sopan didepan wanita?" Seorang gentleman.

"Kaien-san…."

"Lihat dia Kaien! Matanya yang merajuk dan berusaha memohon itu palsu!" tunjuk Ichigo, menunjukku yang sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kaien-san.

"Ichigo, sudahlah," omel Kaien-san, memukul kepala Ichigo menggunakan tinjunya. Ichigo mengernyit sakit dan berniat membalas Kaien-san.

Aku langsung memotong tindakannya lebih lanjut, mencegah hal buruk untuk terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran lagi di tempat ini. "Ba…bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Aku sudah lapar! Kalian juga lapar, bukan?" ucapku berusaha untuk antusias, mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh dari Kaien-san. "Benar bukan, Ichigo-kun~"

Ichigo masih memelototiku, dengan alis yang bertaut tajam. "Kita mau makan apa?"

"Itu—"

"Tentu saja ini!" pamer Kaien-san, menyodorkan makanan buatannya di depan Ichigo. "Ayo kita makan!"

"Tidakkkk!" teriak Ichigo, merebut makanan hitam itu dari tangan Kaien-san dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku tidak mau sakit perut karena sesuatu yang kau sebut makanan ini, Kaien!"

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, Ichigo," balas Kaien-san, mengikuti Ichigo ke arah dapur. "Tunggu! Jangan dibuang!"

_Hahhh_…Ichigo sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku untuk hari ini.

(..)

"Rukia, cepat bereskan barangmu setelah mencuci piringmu," pinta Ichigo sambil berjalan, melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan santainya. Aku terbengong di sini, menatap punggung Ichigo yang kian menjauh.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung, sambil mengelap piring-piring yang sudah dicuci Kaien-san barusan. Setidaknya, itu adalah pekerjaan baik yang dikerjakan Kaien-san hari ini. Setelah kejadian aneh tadi, Ichigo segera membuang makanan hangus buatan Kaien-san dan membuat makanan baru lainnya. Hanya berupa yakiniku, sesuatu yang dia sebut spring-roll, dan sayuran bayam rebus. Dikarenakan ketersediaan bahan makanan yang menipis—sebagian besar karena Kaien-san sudah seenaknya memasukkan apapun yang ditemukannya di dalam kulkas ke dalam masakannya—membuat Ichigo harus memasak seadanya. Tapi…benar-benar enak! Dia adalah koki yang handal, selain pekerjaannya sebagai intelijen.

"Lakukan saja," jawab Ichigo yang sudah terduduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. "Kita harus segera pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Kaien-san yang sudah muncul entah darimana, melihatku bingung. "Kau mau pergi lagi, Rukia?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," sergah Ichigo, membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kaien-san. "Ini perintah atasan untukku."

"Setidaknya aku perlu tahu kemana, Ichigo," timpalku, menuntutnya. Aku tidak mau terus menerus berlarian tidak tentu arah. Entah apa permasalahannya, entah apa yang sedang mengejarku sekarang, dan entah siapa yang harus kupercayai sebenarnya. "Ini tidak adil bagiku."

Ichigo menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan santai ke arahku, dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan menarik tanganku. Tubuhku tersentak karena tarikannya tiba-tiba, membawaku menyusuri lorong ruang tengah menuju kamarku. "Tunggu…Ichigo."

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar dan membawaku masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa suara, membuatku terkurung disini bersama dirinya. Berdua. Menyebalkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku berusaha menahan amarah, mengepalkan kedua tanganku sekuat tenaga.

Ichigo menatapku diam, matanya masih terlihat tajam. Sikap diam dan siaganya membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ini mengingatkanku akan kejadian saat itu, dimana orang-orang yang berusaha menyerangku sudah dihabisinya dengan mudah. Tubuhnya selalu terlihat tegap dan kaku, seperti robot. Dan aku tidak suka hal itu. Walaupun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tertanam dalam dirinya sejak lama. Aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang mengontrol begitu kuat, untuk diriku maupun orang lain.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo memulai, membuatku kembali tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu, tapi semua hal ini merupakan sebuah prosedur dari ketua dewan SSF. Aku hanya diberi perintah untuk melindungimu, Rukia. Hanya itu. Dan tentang masalah yang menimpahmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan ceritanya secara jelas dan detail."

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, lagi-lagi maratapi nasibku yang terombang-ambing dengan mudah. Haruskan aku merasakan sedih? Kecewa? Marah?

"Rukia, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah melindungimu," lanjut Ichigo. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipiku lembut. Dia menengadahkan wajahku, untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Melihat ke dalam mata terang miliknya. "Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyakitimu."

_Benarkah?_ Benarkah dia akan melakukan itu semua untukku? Yang benar saja. Dia adalah seorang agen, seorang intelijen muda keras kepala yang terlalu patuh pada perintah dan tugas. Ichigo tidak mungkin melindungiku tanpa adanya sesuatu untuk menggerakkannya. Sebuah prosedur, sebuah tugas, sebuah kewajiban. "Tugas," ucapku memastikan. "Itu tugasmu."

Ichigo terlihat terkejut dengan kata-kataku, matanya terbelalak lebar. "Rukia?"

"Itu tugasmu, untuk melindungiku. Itu semua adalah sebuah tugas bodoh yang kauterima begitu saja dari atasan atau siapapun itu, untuk….melindungiku," kataku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi, emosi memuncak. Kekecewaan yang terlalu mendalam. "Dan aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Baiklah. Terserah padamu!"

Aku menepis tangannya dan berbalik menuju lemari pakaianku. Kuambil tas yang digunakan si kaku bodoh itu untuk mengemas barang-barangku seenaknya, membawaku kemari, dan sekarang akan membawaku keluar lagi—entah kemana. Dengan kasar kuraih baju yang tergantung rapi dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam tas koper. Ichigo hanya bisa terpatung disana, terdiam tanpa bergerak. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya, atau apapun itu. Sudah cukup aku muak karenanya. Karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupersalahkan, sebenarnya. Entah siapa yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupanku ini, sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Seperti batu karang di pinggir pantai yang terhempas ombak hebat.

Terdengar suara pintu yang berdecit terbuka dan kemudian tertutup rapat—meninggalkan keheningan ganjil di dalam kamar. Kulirik sosok Ichigo yang sudah menghilang dari sana, keluar dan membuatku terpaku di sini. Kuambil bantal di kasurku dan menghempaskannya ke lantai sekuat tenaga. Kuraih bajuku dari dalam lemari dan ikut kuhempaskan ke lantai kayu, menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak dari gantungan bajunya. Nafasku mulai naik turun tidak teratur, membuatku ingin berteriak keras, tapi tidak bisa karena tertahan sesuatu. Lututku yang tiba-tiba lemas, membuatku jatuh berlutut ke atas lantai, tanpa daya. Kueratkan kedua tanganku kepada sprei kasur yang sudah kusut karena ulahku tadi. _Ini…sungguh terasa tidak adil._

"Sial," bisikku miris, berusaha menghalau air mata ketidakberdayaan yang hampir menetes keluar. "Jangan menangis, Kuchiki Rukia…"

(..)

"Biarkan aku ikut, Ichigo," ucap Kaien-san, berusaha menghalangi langkah Ichigo yang hampir mencapai pintu depan. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam, sambil merapatkan cardiganku rapat-rapat, sementara tasku sudah dibawa oleh Ichigo. Juga beserta tasnya yang tidak kalah besar. Mungkin kami akan pergi jauh kali ini.

"Tidak, Kaien," sergah Ichigo, berusaha menepis Kaien-san. "Kau masih memiliki tugas lain di sini."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh—"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Rukia," ucap Kaien-san, membuatku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba. "Hanya mengantarnya, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan mengikuti kalian, aku berjanji."

Tangan Kaien-san menggenggam tanganku erat, membuatku bingung sekaligus kaget. Dia peduli pada keadaanku, sungguh berbeda dengan Ichigo yang dengan mudahnya membuatku kecewa. Kulirik wajah Ichigo yang berubah serius, menatapku dan Kaien-san secara bergantian. Kemudian, tatapannya jatuh ke arah tangan kami yang bertautan. Kudapati rasa kekecewaan yang mengganjal di sana, jelas terpatri pada kedua matanya yang perlahan meredup. Tapi aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan dirinya. Itu sudah pantas di terimanya, _bukan?_

"Terserah kau saja," gumam Ichigo yang langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah pintu depan. Kaien-san terlihat antusias dengan jawaban Ichigo, menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, setidaknya pada diri Kaien-san yang berusaha membuat diriku nyaman dan tenang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Rukia. Aku janji," ucap Kaien-san sambil mengelus kepalaku, membuat rambutku teracak-acak oleh tangannya.

Kami berjalan menuruni tangga apartemen dalam diam, kembali hening mencekam. Sejak tadi Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengajakku berbicara, begitu pula denganku. Bahkan, kekesalan yang kurasakan ini belum kunjung mereda. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang masih terbungkam di depanku. Kuncinya hanyalah SSF, juga Ichigo yang tidak mau mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang sesuatu yang menghantui diriku.

Ichigo berhenti melangkah di depanku dan spontan juga aku berhenti mengambil langkah—sebelum terbentur punggung kerasnya. Aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di sana, dengan seseorang dipintu kemudi, berpakaian serba hitam. Dia berbicara sesuatu pada Ichigo dan menyerahkan kunci yang kuyakini adalah kunci mobil. Ichigo mengambilnya tanpa bertanya apapun lagi dan segera melangkah ke belakang bagasi mobil—menaruh koperku dan miliknya. Kaien-san menepuk pundakku lembut dan menyuruhku masuk kepintu belakang, sedangkan dirinya melangkah ke kursi penumpang depan. Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu sudah menghilang entah kemana, seperti angin kabut—membuatku bingung dengan 'jurus' telepatinya.

"Masuklah, Rukia," tegur Ichigo yang sudah membukakan pintu untukku. Tatapannya tertuju padaku, tidak marah maupun senang menyeringai. Tidak juga sedih. Hanya hampa dan keseriusan yang kulihat disana, membuatku sedikit kecewa dan seperti tertohok di dada.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung menghentikan kontak mata dengannya, memilih masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di sana. Ichigo menutup pintunya, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bodyguard ataupun penjaga untukku dan aku sungguh tidak menyukainya.

Ichigo segera masuk ke kursi kemudi yang terletak tepat di depanku, membuatku harus menatapi rambut orangenya yang mencuat di depan mataku. Dia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarai mobil dalam hening yang mencekam.

"Jadi…kita akan kemana?" tanya Kaien-san, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlalu kental menekan.

"_Underground_," ucap Ichigo datar, membuat Kaien-san melotot tiba-tiba. Aku melirik kedua orang itu bingung, berusaha mencerna kata-kata mereka, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa yang mereka maksudkan. Itu semua karena aku tidak pernah terlibat di dalamnya, sejak awal. Aku adalah orang luar bagi mereka.

(..)

(..)

(..)

**The flasback**

**Someone else's POV – The Fox…**

Kuketukkan jariku diatas meja kayu, menghitung detik-detik jam yang nyaring terdengar di dalam ruangan. Membosankan. Itulah satu-satunya kata yang lewat di dalam benakku sekarang. Bisakah waktu bergulir lebih cepat, segera menunjukkan pukul lima sore?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatianku teralih pada sosok orang yang masuk begitu saja, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan. "Hai hai….siapa kau?"

Pria bertubuh besar dan kekar, dengan jaket kulit yang menutupi kaos putih usangnya. Rambut bergelombang coklat tuanya sama sekali tidak tertata rapi, jatuh sebahu dan membuatku harus menahan ejekan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutku. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini, ah…mungkin memang mengenalnya. "Ginjou! Itu kau, bukan?" ucapku lebih seperti memastikan.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanyanya terlihat bingung, sepertinya dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang kumaksud sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Ginjou-san. Aizen-taichou yang menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu padaku," balasku santai dan segera bangun dari dudukku. "Dan Aizen-taichou sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Masuklah ke pintu itu, Ginjou-san." Kutunjuk pintu yang tertutup rapat di sebelahku, menyeringai lebar pada sosok Ginjou, masih terpaku diam. Pintu yang kutunjuk terbuka secara tiba-tiba, memperlihatkan si pria sangar berambut biru keluar dari sana, diikuti dengan sosok Aizen. "Sepertinya kau tidak perlu masuk."

"Kau boleh pergi, Grimmjow," perintah Aizen seperti biasa, kharismanya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Grimmjow hanya mendengus kesal dan melangkah pergi tanpa melirik ke belakang. Masih angkuh seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi darinya, Aizen-taichou?" tanyaku memulai perbincangan dan mendapat senyuman puas dari Aizen. Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu, bukan?

"Ah… Grimmjow sungguh berguna sebagai informan dunia underground. Walaupun dia tidak bisa memberitahu semuanya secara jelas, tapi aku sudah mengetahui garis besarnya," jelas Aizen dan kemudian melirik Ginjou di depannya. "Dan apa yang kita dapati di sini sekarang, Ginjou-san?"

Ginjou hanya terdiam di sana, masih terpaku memandangi Aizen.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar ceritamu," celetukku dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari Ginjou. "Aku hanya penasaran, Ginjou-san."

"Bagaimana dengan targetmu, Ginjou-san?" tanya Aizen, memotong Ginjou yang hampir membalas kata-kataku. Benar-benar tipikal dirinya, tidak ingin terbuang begitu saja, tanpa perhatian. "Gadis Kuchiki itu."

Ginjou menyeringai lebar, membuatku sedikit bingung dengan sifatnya. Orang kasar yang aneh. "Ya…aku sudah menemukan tempat dimana gadis itu tinggal, Aizen-san. Tinggal menunggu perintahmu selanjutnya."

"Dia di Karakura?"

"Ya," balas Ginjou singkat.

Aizen terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang, atau mungkin sebelumnya juga. Ah…aku memang tidak bisa membaca jalan pikirannya, terlalu rumit.

"Haruskah aku membunuhnya?" tanya Ginjou, memancing Aizen untuk mengatakan pendapatnya cepat.

"Tidak perlu, Ginjou, tidak untuk sekarang," jawab Aizen terlihat tenang. Dia kembali berjalan santai ke arah Ginjou sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Kau hanya perlu menyakitinya sedikit, kalau saja dia memberontak dan berusaha kabur. Tapi jangan membunuhnya. Tangkap saja dia."

Aizen memberikan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal pada Ginjou dan mendapat seringaian lebar dari pria bodoh itu. Sungguh munafik, kalau sudah menyangkut soal uang. "Sesuai perintahmu, Aizen-san."

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum lebar, membiarkan Ginjou berlalu pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua di sini. Ah...akhirnya dia pergi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukai orang itu, Aizen-taichou. Dia terlalu munafik dan serakah, bukan?" jawabku sambil menatap Aizen penuh tanya. Mungkin dia bisa sependapat denganku sekarang.

Aizen hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk perlahan. "Ya…dan dia sedikit sulit untuk diatur. Tapi, sangat tergiur dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Itu sungguh membuatnya mudah tunduk padaku."

Aku hanya tertawa miris, menatap nasib Ginjou yang bisa dengan mudah dibalikkan begitu saja oleh Aizen. "Ironis."

"Dan aku semakin tertarik dengan gadis itu," lanjut Aizen, kembali berpikir keras. Sikapnya sungguh sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kuchiki itu? Benarkah? Kupikir kau sangat membencinya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Memang, aku membencinya karena dia hampir membahayakan nyawa kita. Tapi, aku sungguh tertarik dengan koneksi dirinya dengan beberapa lembaga pemerintah."

"SSF," ucapku, menebak apa yang ada di otak Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum lebar, menatap lembaran dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjaku. "Ya, SSF. Langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya, aku benar-benar penasaran."

Aku tersenyum kecut memandangi Aizen yang tidak berdaya melawan SSF, mungkin untuk saat ini. "Anda benar-benar bisa penasaran juga ya, Aizen-taichou."

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan gadis Kuchiki itu," lanjutnya, menghiraukan kata-kataku. "Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ada di tanganku? Bukan begitu, Gin?"

"Ah….Aizen-taichou," jawabku, kembali menemui titik buntu. Sebelumnya dia begitu menginginkan kematian Kuchiki kecil itu dan sekarang dirinya yang utuh hidup dibawa kemari oleh Ginjou. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Aizen?

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Scene 4! Selesai dalam satu hari! Hihihhihi… Disini ada bermacam-macam POV, mulai dari Rukia, Normal, dan Someone else's POV. Gin! Yeaay…. Flashback ini berdasarkan POV yang berbeda-beda dan tidak setiap chapter ada moment ini. Kemungkinan flashback yang ada itu sekitar 4 chapter sekali dan dari pandangan chara berbeda tentunya. Ichigo belum bisa di buat POV disini, kemungkinan nanti akan dibuat, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat..hehehhe XD

Hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia di sini sungguh berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya. Mereka bertengkar, serius dan membuat hubungan keduanya renggang. Tapi tidak lama, kok. Ini hanya menggambarkan kekecewaan Rukia yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang membuatnya bisa terlibat dengan SSF, karena dia hanya ingin tahu kebenaran tentang dirinya. Lalu, Rukia tidak menyukai sifat Ichigo yang katanya seperti robot, apalagi menganggap Rukia hanya sebagai misi belaka. Sementara Ichigo tidak mengetahui jalan cerita masa lalu Rukia dari ketuanya itu, hanya sedikit informasi yang di dapatnya. Namun, Ichigo juga tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu, karena prosedur tugasnya yang tergolong professional. Ichigo belum membuka perasaannya di sini terhadap Rukia, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hihihihi.. _Just wait, ok? _XDb

Gin jahat? Aku belum bisa jawab..hihihi yang pasti dia muncul sekilas di flashback sini, dan belum terlalu jelas perannya selain menjadi bawahan Aizen (seperti di manga ^^). Grimmjow pasti akan aku jelaskan perannya di beberapa chapter berikutnya, _just wait, ok?_ Yang jelas Aizen dan Ginjou bekerjasama untuk menangkap gadis Kuchiki itu, yang pasti udah ketebak kok. Dan Aizen itu tokoh jahat di sini, kelihatan bukan? Hehehhe..

Ide untuk membuat sikap terpojok dan ketidakberdayaan Rukia muncul begitu saja, waktu aku mendengar lagunya **Labrint feat Emeli Sande- Beneath Your Beautiful**! Lagunya benar-benar mengharukan (best song ever!), walaupun artinya tidak sama dengan perasaan Rukia di sini (malah beda banget XD). Juga dari lagunya **Pink feat Nate Ruess- Just Give Me A Reason**. _It's just a cover song, just try to hear it, ok?_ XDb

Thank for all readers! Makasih sudah membaca ya, juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal! XD Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me-review, fave, follow! Thanks for all of you! *bighug ^^ Dan tidak lupa aku menunggu kritik, saran, pendapat kalian semua, lewat review maupun PM! I'm waiting here~

It's almost 2 a.m. in the morning~ So sleepy here =_=… jyaa nee~

Gin : byebye~ ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no-login reviewers :**

**ichirukilover** : Makasih udah review ya! XDb Iya, Rukia memang terlihat kasar (sifat alami?) hihihhihh…tapi di sini dia ga kok, sedikit frustasi juga. Ini aku dah update ya, makasih juga! ^^

**zircon** : Makasih udah review ya! Halo juga, zircon-san! XDb thehehehehe jadi malu *plakkkk!* Iya, masih ada romance nya di sini, kan termasuk drama juga (?) hihihihi… Iya, Rukia aku usahain ga terlalu OOC, hehehe.. Iya, masih permulaan di sini, chapter ini juga masih awal, belum masuk konflik lagi ^^; Mungkin chapter depan ya..siiip~ Aku udah update ya ini..hehe

**tiwie okaza** : Makasih udah review ya! XDb Ini lanjutannya~ hihhihi… Makasih semangatnya ya!

**MR. KRabs** : Makasih udah review ya! XDb hihihihih.. iya, full ichiruki, tapi untuk chapter ini ga dulu ya, ada selingan lain. Hmm..Ichigo masuk SSF lebih muda dari itu, kan harus dilatih dulu.. wkwkkwwk buat jadi intelijen ga terbatas kok umurnya, asalkan memang terlihat pantas (author ngasal XD) Sasuke? Aku ga ngikutin, jadi gatau TAT.. gomen.. Iya, misterinya masih banyakkkk buangett..hehehe… Makasih semangatnya! XDb Sama-sama~

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Alanis Morisette : Ironic_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande : Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Pink feat Nate Ruess : Just Give Me a Reason_

_Demi Lovato : Heart Attack_

_Anggun : Snow Of The Sahara_

_The Lumineers : Ho Hey, Stubborn Love_

_2Cellos : Viva La Vida_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	6. Quick On The Trigger

Mobil terus berjalan stabil, dalam kecepatan rata-rata. Ichigo memegang setir kemudi dalam diam, terlihat tenang namun tegang. Lagi-lagi bahunya dalam posisi siaga tegak, seperti sebuah pertanda buruk bagiku. Dia masih menyelami pikirannya sendiri, membuatku terlantarkan di dunia gelap namun gemerlap ini. Lampu-lampu kota terlihat seperti sinar cahaya dalam kegelapan mencekam, menyisakan orang-orang yang masih ingin tersadar dalam benaknya. Kuning, merah, biru, bahkan hijau. Gemerlapan itu seperti harapan yang tidak bisa diraih oleh sepasang tangan rapuh, terlalu cepat dan menghilang dari pandangan, dan berganti ke dalam harapan palsu berikutnya. Aku tidak suka kota malam. Aneh dan membingungkan. Membuatku sedikit pening dan muak.

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 5: Quick On The Trigger**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

Lampu jalan kian memudar, digantikan oleh kegelapan malam yang terasa aneh. Perlahan, Ichigo menepi ke sebelah kanan jalan—memarkir mobilnya di sebelah bangunan tinggi dan gelap. Kami terdiam sesaat, setelah Ichigo menarik rem tangannya yang menimbulkan suara berdecit pelan. Kaien-san terlihat diam, tidak bergerak dalam posisinya. Ichigo pun meniru perilakunya, hanya terdiam tanpa melihatku maupun Kaien-san. Masing-masing sedang bergumul dalam pikirannya sendiri—menimbulkan keganjalan yang aneh. Aku mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam dudukku, sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi?

Kaien-san berdeham, membuatku hampir terlonjak dalam dudukku. Tubuhnya bergerak ke samping, melirikku yang berada di belakangnya. "Kita sudah sampai, Rukia," ucapnya tenang, namun sorot matanya terlihat lain.

"Di…mana?" tanyaku bingung, dengan suara yang seserak batuk. Sudut mataku menangkap pergerakan Ichigo. Dia terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari bawah kursinya, yang entah aku tidak tahu apa itu. Ichigo mengangkat benda itu dalam kegelapan mobil dan bisa kulihat sesuatu yang pernah terekam dalam memori otakku sebelumnya. Sebuah senjata. Pistol.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, membuatku hampir terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya. Nadanya terdengar datar, seperti biasa. Robot yang diperintah. "Jangan pernah menjauh dariku."

Aku hanya mengernyit bingung, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah atau paksaan. Entahlah, tapi itu membuat bulu kudukku sedikit merinding. Hawa dingin terasa di tengukku.

Ichigo memeriksa senjatanya dan kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam balik jaketnya. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan bangkit dari posisinya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam disini, haruskah kuikuti perintahnya itu?

"Rukia?" tegur Kaien-san yang membuatku melirik posisinya. Pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka lebar, namun tubuhnya masih terduduk santai di kursi depan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat, berusaha terlihat tegar namun gagal. Ini…lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Tidak tahu kemana aku dibawa, apa alasannya, apa hubungannya dengan diriku. Semua pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kulontarkan kepada sosok Ichigo yang berubah kaku. Tenggorokanku terasa seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu, membuat seluruh tubuhku memprotes akan kebebasan yang tidak kunjung datang. Kuraih kenop pintu mobil dan menariknya ke dalam, membuat pintu segera terbuka lebar. Ichigo menariknya dari luar, membantuku untuk segera keluar dari sini. Kulirik dirinya yang berubah gelap, melihat rambut terangnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Topi _barrett_ berbahan _wool _gelap, entah hitam atau biru dongker sudah menutupi si _orange_ rapat-rapat dari dunia luar yang terlalu pekat. Aku kembali terpaku diam, begitu Ichigo menutup pintu mobil dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arahku. Untuk…apa?

Ichigo menatapku tajam, membuatku tersentak kaget karena warna matanya yang hampir berubah terang. Terang di kegelapan malam. Terlihat lebih menyala seperti api _orange_. Aku…takut?

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucapnya datar. Dan otakku tidak bisa memproses kata-katanya. Seperti terserang virus bodoh mendadak.

Ichigo yang tidak sabaran segera menyambar tangan kiriku dan menarikku mendekat padanya. Tubuhku maju dan hampir menabrak tubuh besarnya, memaksa kakiku untuk segera menghentak berhenti. Ichigo melangkah dalam diam, membuatku terpaksa harus mengikuti di sampingnya. Terlalu dekat. Dan tangan yang saling mengkait. Dingin dan hangat.

Kaien-san tersenyum simpul padaku dan mulai mengikuti langkah kami dari belakang. Kakiku menimbulkan suara hentakan pelan di trotoar yang sepi, terdengar seperti alunan melodi kematian. Kematian…kah?

Jalan sepi tergantikan oleh suara bising yang entah datang darimana. Dari dalam bangunan yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni ataupun dari gang-gang gelap yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sosok-sosok misteriusnya. Ichigo berbelok ke kiri, ke arah sebuah jalan kecil yang terlihat berkelok-kelok. Genangan air dan suara cicitan tikus terdengar nyaring. Sekelebat bayangan hitam terbang melayang di atas kepala. Dan aku tidak mau tahu itu makhluk berwujud apa. Bau apak tercampur pekat dengan besi berkarat—asam dan dingin. Ichigo kembali berbelok, berbelok, dan berbelok. Seperti sebuah maze yang aneh, menggiringmu ke dalam dunia bawah yang menakutkan. Apa karena ini, Ichigo menyebutnya _underground_?

Suara orang yang sedang berbincang terdengar semakin nyaring, memperlihatkan jalan yang berubah menjadi semakin luas. Beberapa orang bersender di dinding batu hitam yang bernoda—seperti bercak seni pembawa mimpi buruk. Sebagian besar adalah laki-laki berperangai besar dan menyeramkan, menatap kami yang melewatinya seperti penganggu kesenangan sesaat. Dari dua orang menjadi tiga orang, empat, bahkan lebih. Semakin kami melewati jalan ini begitu dalam, semakin banyak orang-orang yang terlihat. Laki-laki menyeramkan dan wanita berpakaian minim. Mataku terbelalak lebar, begitu melihat wanita yang hanya memakai _dress_ pendek tanpa lengan dan _stocking_ hitam sepaha. Matanya melirik tajam diriku yang masih melangkah di samping Ichigo, melihat dengan tatapan jijik memuakkan. Aku hanya bisa mengernyit begitu kami berhasil melewatinya, tapi halangan tidak kunjung menghilang. Kembali terlihat wanita yang berpakaian sama dan kini menghalangi jalan di depan kami. Mereka…melirik Ichigo? Sebenarnya…ini tempat apa?

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan kemudian dia menyingkir dengan cepat. Kulirik Ichigo yang tiba-tiba mengeratkan tangannya begitu kuat, melihat mata tajamnya menatap marah. Dia…menggertak seorang wanita malam?

"Hei hei…kau menakuti wanitaku!" ucap seseorang, terdengar mengancam. Laki-laki berperawakan besar dengan _tattoo_ tercetak hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Lemak di tubuhnya membuatku mengernyit ngeri—obesitas berlebihan. Dia berjalan mengancam, mendekati Ichigo yang belum bergeming untuk bergerak. Kemudian, tatapannya beralih kepadaku. Tubuhku seperti membeku sesaat, begitu melihat seringaian anehnya. "Kau membawa wanita baru? Si kecil ini?"

Tangan laki-laki menjijikan itu terulur, hampir menjangkauku. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menepisnya kasar dan menarikku mundur ke belakang tubuhnya. Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh bahuku lembut, membuatku hampir menepisnya kuat. Tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihat Kaien-san yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku, menjaga di belakang.

"Minggir," desis Ichigo, membuat bulu kudukku kembali meremang. Suaranya benar-benar berat dan terdengar mengerikan. Tangannya tidak pernah lepas dariku, bahkan menggenggam semakin erat—enggan melepaskan.

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo dan berhasil membuat laki-laki besar itu mundur—memberi jalan. Belum sempat aku berkomentar, Ichigo kembali berjalan, membuatku kembali menggerakkan kakiku. Perjalanan kami berlanjut, menyusuri tempat gelap yang menahan nafasku sesak. Terlalu gelap dan dalam. Aku takut kalau kami tidak bisa kembali dari sini, takut tempat ini akan menelan dalam-dalam, menahan untuk keluar.

"_Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menyakitimu."_ suara Ichigo kembali menggema dalam benakku, janjinya padaku. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa kupercayai, karena genggamanku tidak kuat padanya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, tidak bisa untuk memulainya. Ini semua karena ketidakpercayaan yang meliputi diriku, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan sampai saat ini. Dikarenakan kebenaran tidak kunjung terungkap, membuat diriku seperti terikat rantai yang tertanam hingga ke tulang. Tidak bisa maju maupun mundur. Bahkan, diri Ichigo yang perlahan bisa kuterima, sekarang menghilang seperti angin. Digantikan dengan seorang laki-laki asing—alien berkepala menyala seterang mentari, berhati segelap gerhana. Seseorang yang akan melindungiku dalam diam. Yang menggengam tanganku erat saat ini.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pintu rumah, tertutup rapat. Dia membukanya dengan sebelah tangan, memperlihatkan dunia yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Sebuah bar. Remang-remang dan bau alcohol, juga rokok. Aku tidak suka di sini. Tapi, langkah Ichigo tidak bisa membuatku berhenti, terus berjalan menuju tempat bartender di belakang bar. Beberapa orang kembali melirik kami sinis, membuatku harus mengalihkan pandangan.

"Giriko?" tanya Ichigo kepada seseorang yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas bening. Laki-laki itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ichigo, segera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju meja belakang. Dia memanggil seseorang yang masih sibuk berkutik dengan ramuan anehnya. Berpakaian ala bartender dan bahkan terlalu rapi untuk tempat seperti ini. Dia berjalan santai menuju ke arah kami, meninggalkan pekerjaannya sesaat tanpa melirik ke belakang. Laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari yang kuduga sebelumnya. Mata kanannya tertutup _eye-patch_ hitam, membuat kesan menyeramkan tidak lepas dari dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum, bahkan ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk dilihat.

"Ichigo _Zangetsu_-san? Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu," ucap laki-laki itu, menunduk sesaat sebelum kembali dalam posisi awalnya. "Lebih baik kita bicara di belakang, tidak baik untuk dilihat pelangganku di sini."

Laki-laki itu keluar dari counter bar nya dan berjalan ke belakang bar, diikuti oleh Ichigo juga diriku. Kaien-san kini terlihat di sampingku, berjalan tegap seperti mengawal. Atau memang mungkin begitu. Laki-laki itu membuka sebuah pintu dan mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk, ke dalam ruangan kecil yang terlihat seperti ruangan kantor. Bahkan, terlalu rapi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, seperti yang diminta oleh _Katen Kyoukotsu_," katanya, sambil mengambil sesuatu di laci meja. Dia menyodorkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna cokelat pada Ichigo. "Tiket, surat-surat keperluanmu, dan juga keperluan pribadi."

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dariku, membuatku merasakan kekosongan mendadak. Kulirik dirinya yang mulai membuka amplop untuk meneliti isinya, membiarkanku terpaku di sini sendirian. Tanpa perhatian darinya.

"Dan…ini gadis itu?" tanya laki-laki yang sudah berdiri di depanku, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya yang menilai itu. Membuatku jengah. "Siapa namamu, nona?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," tegur Ichigo, membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya yang terlihat kasar. "Ini sesuai dengan apa yang kumau." Amplop di tangannya dilambaikan sesaat, sebelum tangannya menarik lagi tanganku. Seperti kait.

"Kuharap kau bisa menempuh perjalan dengan selamat," ucapnya, terdengar dingin dan sinis. "Selamat jalan, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo tidak membalas kata-katanya dan memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi aku ditarik seperti boneka, mengikutinya dalam diam. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Bukankah sekarang saatnya aku bertanya pada Ichigo? Pada dirinya yang terlihat siaga? Apa belum?

"Kau terlalu dingin, Ichigo," kata Kaien-san di sampingku. Dia tersenyum miris menatap Ichigo yang menghiraukannya. "Jadi…itu Giriko-san? Informan _underground_?"

"Ya," jawab Ichigo singkat. "Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Begitu?" balas Kaien-san, mengernyitkan alisnya terlihat bingung. "Dan..ada sesuatu yang menggangguku dari tadi."

"Apa?"

"Rukia. Kau menariknya terlalu kasar," tunjuk Kaien-san.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian melirikku di sampingnya. _Apa? Apa dia baru menyadari keberadaanku di sini? _

Mata tajamnya berubah melembut, membuatku kembali mempertanyakan sikapnya. Dia bisa berubah dengan cepat, di satu sisi lembut dan kemudian berubah dingin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung, membuatku mengernyit marah.

_Setelah diseret-seret tanpa penjelasan, kau hanya menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu? _"Kau baru sadar?" tanyaku sinis, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," ucapnya memohon dan melonggarkan tangannya pada genggaman kuatnya, membuatku kembali harus memutar otak. Apa yang ada di dalam benak Ichigo sebenarnya? Tugas? Perasaan? Ambisi? Keegoisan? Kewajiban? Keinginan?

"Kau membuat Rukia-chan marah," timpal Kaien-san. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Kau sudah menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita."

"Berisik kau!" omel Ichigo, kembali ke dalam sifat lamanya. Kembali menggertak. Dan mereka kembali terlibat dalam argument tidak penting, di sebuah jalan gelap yang terasingkan.

_Dasar…bodoh!_

Beberapa orang tertangkap oleh mataku, berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Mereka terlihat mengancam dan menggenggam balok kayu, bahkan besi di tangan masing-masing. Apa mereka… "Ichigo…itu?"

"Apa—" kata-kata Ichigo menggantung di udara, begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Menghalangi jalan keluar kami.

"Rukia, mundurlah," perintah Kaien-san, membuatku spontan mundur ke belakang tubuh Ichigo.

"Pegang ini," ucap Ichigo, menyerahkan amplop cokelat padaku. Kuraih cepat dan menggenggamnya erat di dadaku, seakan-akan nyawaku bergantung pada lembaran dokumen aneh di dalamnya. "Jangan menjauh dariku, mengerti?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mencengkram amplop kusut ini, melihat Kaien-san yang maju lebih dulu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kaien-san sinis, membuat beberapa orang mengancam itu tertawa lebar—mengejek.

"Serahkan gadis kecil itu!" ucap salah satu dari mereka, maju ke depan dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Dia menghantamkan tongkat kayunya ke arah Kaien-san yang dengan mudah dihindari. Kaien-san meraih tongkat itu dan menendang perut lawannya dengan lutut yang ditekuk kuat—membuatnya tersentak dan langsung terjauh ke tanah. Beberapa orang mulai maju untuk membantu temannya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dan beberapa lainnya menghampiri Ichigo, membuatku harus lagi menahan nafas. Ichigo tidak bergerak, tidak berani untuk menjauh dariku. Sementara kami terpaku di sini, Kaien-san berusaha menaklukan 4 orang yang berniat menjatuhkan dirinya. Terlalu banyak.

Seorang maju sambil menghunuskan tongkat besinya ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo menendangnya lepas dan langsung mengambil tongkat yang terlontar itu sebagai senjata. Beberapa orang kena hentakan kuatnya, sebagian di kepala dan sebagian di perut. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menghajar musuhnya, 3 orang berhasil dirubuhkan dengan mudah. Ah…Ichigo lah yang terlalu kuat untuk mereka. Brutal.

"Ichigo, cepatlah pergi! Bawa Rukia!" teriak Kaien-san yang kembali disibukkan oleh beberapa orang yang datang ke arahnya. Empat orang yang sudah ditumbangkannya tadi tergeletak di tanah tidak bergerak. Jadi…yang bergerak ke arahnya sekarang adalah musuh baru? Berapa banyak jumlah mereka? "Cepat!"

Ichigo menarik tanganku dan mulai berlari. Spontan kugerakkan kakiku cepat, mengikuti langkah lebarnya yang membuatku hampir kehilangan nafas. Kami berlari meninggalkan Kaien-san, dengan beberapa orang yang mengikuti kami dari belakang. Oh…ini buruk.

"I..Ichigo!" teriakku, berusaha memanggilnya. "Mereka..mengejar kita!"

"Aku tahu! Teruslah berlari!" perintahnya yang langsung mengambil langkah cepat, mengitari gang yang berkelok-kelok lagi. Kakiku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, terlalu cepat dan membingungkan. Tenggorokanku sudah panas, seperti terbakar api. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam kakiku, hingga membuatku tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Tangan Ichigo terulur cepat untuk menjangkau tubuhku, menahan dalam pelukannya. "Rukia!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke belakang, melihat orang-orang itu sudah hampir menjangkau kami. Aku tidak bisa berlari lagi, terlalu lelah dan takut. Ini terlalu berat dan mengerikan. Apakah kami akan berakhir disini? Di tempat asing antah berantah yang memuakkan?

Sesuatu menggapai pinggangku, melilit seperti ular yang kuat. Mataku terbelalak lebar, terkejut sekaligus bingung. Ichigo mengangkatku ke atas bahunya, membuatku tidak mempercayai keputusan gilanya ini. Dia menggendongku…seperti karung beras! "Ichigo!"

"Berisik, kita tidak punya pilihan lain! Dan…tubuhmu benar-benar ringan, mungil!" teriaknya, terdengar mengejek sepenuhnya. _Sialan!_

Ichigo terus berlari tanpa henti, sementara aku tergantung di atas bahunya. Wajahku menghadap ke belakang, membuatku menonton pelarian para pengejar itu yang masih terlihat gigih. Kucengkram kedua tanganku kuat-kuat ke punggung Ichigo, mengkait ke jaket tebalnya sebagai penahan keseimbangan. Kedua kakiku menggantung canggung di depan tubuhnya, terkadang menghantam dada dan perutnya. Apa…tidak sakit?

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku hampir terjungkal dari bahunya. Nafasku tercekat kaget, hampir berteriak ngeri karena nasibku yang bisa saja mencium tanah di bawah. Si bodoh ini. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memukul kepalanya, membuatnya mengaduh kesal dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Sakit, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau mau membuatku jatuh?! Aku tidak mau kalau harus mencium tanah—Ichigo! Mereka mendekat!" kataku panik, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya kuat. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergeming, membuatku harus memalingkan wajahku ke belakang. Di depannya terlihat dua orang berpakaian hitam, menghalangi jalan keluar. Jadi karena itu Ichigo berhenti?

Perlahan, Ichigo menurunkan tubuhku, membuat kedua kakiku merasakan kerasnya tanah. Dia mendorong tubuhku ke arah dinding batu, sementara tubuhnya menghalangiku di depan, sebagai tameng pelindung. Dua orang menghampiri dari sebelah kiri dan tiga orang dari sebelah kanan. Lima orang mengepung kami berdua.

Seorang maju tanpa berkomentar ataupun memberi tanda-tanda, mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke arah Ichigo. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menahannya dengan sebelah tangan dan menendang perut si korbannya itu. Lalu, teman-temannya maju secara serempak, membuatku hampir berteriak kaget dengan kerumunan massa tidak adil ini. Ichigo terkepung.

Hal selanjutnya membuat nafasku kembali tercekat. Ichigo melompat tinggi, menendang lawannya di udara. Kekuatan lebihnya itu berhasil menghantam satu orang, tepat di wajahnya dan membuat teman yang berdiri di belakangnya ikut tumbang karena hantaman tubuhnya. Ichigo kembali memulai aksinya, menggunakan kepalan tinjunya untuk menghajar orang terdekatnya. Sebelah kakinya terulur seperti tombak tajam, menghantam dagu lawan yang muncul tiba-tiba di sebelahnya—menyerang tanpa diduga. Seorang lagi dihantam menggunakan tongkat kayu yang terlantar—tepat di kepalanya—membuat orang itu terhuyung ke belakang sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Lima orang tumbang. Tapi, dua orang masih berusaha untuk bangun berdiri. Dengan cepat, Ichigo menghantamkan tongkat kayu itu ke tulang belikat lawannya, sebelum terbangun duduk. Satu lagi menjadi korban amukannya, mendapat hentakan kaki Ichigo di wajahnya. Brutal. Membuatku menganga tidak percaya.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kita harus pergi dari sini," ucapnya buru-buru, mengambil tanganku dan melanjutkan pelarian. Aku masih tidak bisa memproses otakku untuk berpikir. Ini terlalu cepat dan menegangkan. Seperti film _action_ tanpa ada adegan _slow motion_ yang mendramatisir. Dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak sempat mengambil nafas sesaat, masih terlihat stabil dan kuat. Dia ini…apa?

"I..Ichigo..bagaimana kau..melakukan hal itu?!" teriakku melengking, berusaha mengambil nafas dan berbicara. Hasilnya, teriakan mengerikan seperti melihat penampakan makhluk astral.

Bisa kulihat senyum Ichigo yang merekah lebar—terlalu sombong dan percaya diri. "Kau suka aksiku?"

_Si bodoh ini_. "Itu…tetap tidak bisa..menutupi kebodo..hanmu!" tenggorokanku seperti tercekat, hampir terbatuk karena nafas yang terambil secara tiba-tiba.

"Sialan!"

"Jangan mengejek—" tiba-tiba wajahku menghantam punggung kerasnya, membuat hidungku terasa sakit karena hantaman kuat. "Apa lagi kali ini?!"

"Ginjou," desis Ichigo, seperti menggeram marah. Suaranya kembali membuat bulu kudukku meremang , seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuberanikan diriku untuk melirik ke depan tubuh Ichigo, melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dalam kegelapan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, karena cahaya minim yang hanya datang dari bulan purnama. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah jaket kulitnya, celana panjang dan sepatu boots kebesarannya, serta rambut gelombang sebahu. Gigi putihnya terlihat mengerikan, karena senyum lebar yang tersungging tidak wajar. Kucengkram jaket Ichigo sebagai pengalihan ketakutanku. Orang ini terlihat berbahaya.

"_Yo_…Ichigo! _Hisashiburi_! Kau masih ingat denganku?" katanya, sambil berjalan lambat. Hentakkan kakinya terdengar berirama nyaring, mengiringi suara desahan nafas lelahku dan Ichigo. Wajahnya perlahan mulai terlihat jelas, memperlihatkan pancaran mata terangnya yang terlalu mengerikan dan mengancam.

"Minggir, Ginjou—"

"Aku ingin putri mungilmu itu," tunjuknya ke arahku. Ichigo semakin menarik diriku mundur, terhalang oleh punggungnya. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sialan!"

Orang itu—Ginjou—semakin tertawa miris dan melangkah mendekat, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh gertakan Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa memonopolinya sendiri, Ichigo. Sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?"

"Minggir atau kau akan kuha—"

"Akan apa?" potong Ginjou lagi, membuatku ingin melempar sebongkah batu ke arah wajahnya. Bisakah dia tidak memotong perkataan orang lain? "Akan menghajarku seperti dulu? Kau sungguh bodoh, Ichigo. Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabisiku dulu dan kau tidak menggunakannya dengan benar. Keberuntungan tidak akan datang dua kali, kau tahu?"

Kurasakan tubuh Ichigo semakin menegang, membuat tangannya semakin mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat. Kuyakin akan bercak merah yang tertera di sana, segera. Pola merah yang tercetak di kulitku, karena kemarahan dan rasa takut dari diri Ichigo. Tersalurkan padaku. Dia takut, aku tahu hal itu. Walaupun rasa takutnya itu berusaha ditekan kuat-kuat, membuat ketegaran yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Tapi…mata tidak bisa berbohong, bukan? Sekilas bisa kulihat, pancaran matanya bergeming sesaat. Warna terangnya tidak lagi bercahaya terang ataupun gelap mengancam.

_Kenapa kau takut, Ichigo? Apa karena orang ini, Ginjou? Apa yang membuatmu takut?_

Tubuh Ichigo menghantamku kuat ke belakang, membuatku terjatuh terduduk di tanah. Kulihat Ichigo yang berusaha menahan sesuatu di depan tubuhnya. Orang itu—Ginjou—mendorong sesuatu yang panjang, tertutupi oleh kain sarung hitam. Apa itu…pedang? Darimana dia membawa benda itu, sejak tadi?

Ichigo menendang tubuh Ginjou, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Pegangan Ginjou pada senjatanya itu melonggar, membuat kainnya tersingkap sempurna. Benar, itu pedang. Sinar rembulan membuatnya terlihat mengkilap terang, indah dan meneror. Keadaan tidak berimbang sekarang. Ini buruk bagi Ichigo.

"I…Ichigo…" suaraku bergetar hebat, membuatku harus mencengkram tanah dan amplop yang masih setia ada di genggamanku.

"Mundurlah," balasnya berbisik, sambil mengambil langkah ke depan dengan cepat. Dia kembali mendorong tubuh Ginjou ke depan menggunakan tendangannya, sambil melompat tinggi. Ginjou yang tidak siaga hampir terjatuh ke belakang, tapi pedang di tangannya adalah aset berharga. Dia mengayunkannya ke arah wajah Ichigo, membuatku hampir berteriak ngeri. Ichigo segera menunduk dan berguling ke samping, hampir saja mengenai benda tajam itu—tepat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kau takut denganku sekarang, hah?!" teriak Ginjou sambil tertawa lebar, seperti suara kelelawar penghisap darah. Kini Ichigo terpojok, sementara aku masih terduduk tidak berdaya di sini. Apa ada hal…yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Tidak?

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Cut! Hehehhee.. scene 5 is here! Sudah dapat ketegangannya? Actionnya? Apa masih kurang? Kirim komentar dan pendapatmu lewat review atau PM ya! Sedikit susah sebenarnya buat mendeskripsikan aksi action disini T-T, _it's not my thing actually_….thehehehe…

Lack of conversation. Disini perasaan Rukia lebih mendominasi dibanding percakapannya dengan Ichigo maupun Kaien. Gomen bagi yang mengharapkan Ichiruki disini, interaksinya absent dulu ya….

Thank you so much for all readers! Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, atau tidak? Hihihihi.. Arigatou gozaimasu para reviewers! Juga yang sudah me-fave, follow, alert! Love u all *bighug

Hmm..ngomong apa lagi ya? Yang pasti aku menunggu saran, kritik, dan masukan dari kalian semua, just wait..hihihihi _See you on the next scene!_

**Gin : byebye~ ^^**

**Balasan untuk anonymous and no login reviewers :**

**Nematoda** : Makasih sudah review ya! XDb hee…makasih banyak buat kritik sarannya! ^^ Kalau POV sebenarnya aku masih bingung juga, untuk saat ini masih fokus POV Rukia saja, ditambah POV normal dan tambahan yang tidak terlalu banyak, takut merusak cerita seperti yang kamu bilang juga..hihihihi.. Akan aku pertimbangkan buat ke depannya nanti..Thanks a lot!

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! Hihihih…gapapa kok, malah aku seneng kamu sudah sempat untuk mereview XDb Iya, Ichiruki moment agak terlalu panjang ya. Disini dimulai actionnya, semoga suka ya..^^Ichigo selalu melindungi Rukia tentunya..rahasia Rukia akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit. Actionnya dimulai dari chapter ini dan kedepan, aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin buat menciptakan ketegangannya..sudah dapat? Gomen kalau masih flat TAT…Romancenya menyusul ya..wwkkwkw Makasih semangatnya! XDb

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Florence And The Machine : Breath of Life, No Light No Light_

_Demi Lovato : Heart Attack_

_Anggun : Snow Of The Sahara_

_2CELLOS : Smooth Criminal_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	7. Lock and Load

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 6: Lock and Load**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Pertarungan tidak imbang dan berat sebelah. Sebuah pedang melawan tangan kosong. Ichigo terus menghindari serangan brutal dari Ginjou, mundur…menyamping…menunduk. Di satu kesempatan Ichigo melihat adanya celah untuk menghajar Ginjou, tapi begitu dia maju ke depan, tubuhnya terhantam oleh tendangan Ginjou. Ichigo tersungkur ke tanah, membuatnya sedikit hilang pertahanan dan kesempatan emasnya tadi. Tubuhku semakin bergidik ngeri, melihat sesuatu yang di luar dugaanku—berbalik arah, tidak imbang. Yin dan Yang, hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kau sudah lelah?" ejek Ginjou yang memainkan pedangnya dengan sebelah tangan, tanpa menyerang Ichigo yang masih jatuh terduduk. "Kau tidak sehebat yang kukira."

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Ginjou. Mengapa dia tidak langsung menyerang Ichigo, tapi lebih memilih berjalan santai sambil mengkibas-kibaskan pedangnya tanpa maksud tertentu. Apa dia memberi Ichigo pilihan? Apa dia sekedar mengejek keadaan tidak imbang Ichigo?

Amplop di tanganku terlihat sangat kusut, membuat bercak garis mengkerut yang terlihat terlalu dipaksakan. Aku tidak peduli apa isinya, yang pasti aku membutuhkan sebuah pegangan sekarang ini. Sebuah amplop tidak mencukupi hal itu. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghadapi situasi aneh, mencekam, dan genting yang perlahan melahapku di dalam kecekaman ganjil. Sesuatu yang bisa membalikkan keadaan. Entah apa itu, tapi sesuatu yang tidak memiliki akal sehat adalah hal yang tidak aneh untuk dilakukan, setidaknya. Mungkin ini ide gila, tapi pantas untuk dicoba, bukan?

Suara hantaman terdengar lagi, membuatku kembali fokus pada situasi yang anehnya sudah berbalik lagi. Ichigo sudah bangun dari posisinya dan mulai berusaha untuk menyudutkan Ginjou ke belakang. Ginjou berusaha menepis serangan Ichigo dengan mengayunkan pedangnya berulang kali, namun sulit untuk mencapai gerakan cepat Ichigo. Terlalu cepat, dibandingkan dengan pedang besar. Ichigo menyudut ke samping dan menggunakan dinding sebagai pijakannya—membuat dirinya terlontar ke samping Ginjou, yang tanpa pertahanan berarti. Kepalan tinju Ichigo langsung menghantam pelipis Ginjou, membuatnya terhuyung mundur—hilang keseimbangan.

Ichigo menendang tangan Ginjou yang membuat pegangan pada pedangnya lepas seketika. Pedang itu terpelanting ke belakang, cukup jauh dari jarak mereka saat ini. Apa…aku bisa meraih pedang itu dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo?

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Ginjou," ucap Ichigo sengit, masih terus menghantam Ginjou dengan pukulannya. Ginjou berusaha melindungi dirinya, namun terlihat kelelahan dan sulit menghindari kecepatan Ichigo. Sekali…dua kali wajahnya terkena hantaman tinju Ichigo.

Aku sedikit melonggarkan lenganku pada amplop di dadaku dan memilih untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi. Ichigo adalah orang yang kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Ginjou yang—

"Arrghhh!" teriakan itu membuat bulu kudukku merinding dengan cepat. Nafasku tercekat hebat, begitu mengetahui asal suara kesakitan barusan. Itu bukan Ginjou. Itu…_Ichigo_.

Ichigo kembali tersungkur ke tanah, memperlihatkan sesuatu mengalir aneh dan tidak wajar di kakinya. Ichigo terluka dan berdarah. Tapi dimana? Aku tidak bisa melihat dari cahaya gelap tanpa penerangan lampu jalan.

"Aku meleset ya? Seharusnya pisau ini tertancap tepat ke dalam pahamu," kata Ginjou yang membuatku teriak tertahan. Pisau lipat di genggamannya memperlihatkan cahaya kilauan aneh, pantulan cahaya pada mata pisau dan warna merah sepekat darah. Terlalu banyak.

Kulirik Ichigo yang masih tertunduk dan memegangi kakinya. Sedikit cahaya bulan mulai menerangi hal mengerikan itu—cairan aneh yang tidak wajar. Darah mengalir dari kakinya, menetes ke tanah yang gelap. Bahkan, warnanya terlihat hampir sama—terlalu gelap. Kakiku bergetar hebat begitu melihat Ginjou unggul kembali—menendang wajah Ichigo hingga membuatnya terlentang tidak bergerak di tanah. _Ichigo…_

"Dimana harus kutanamkan benda ini, hah?" Ginjou kembali memainkan pisau di tangannya, membuatku sedikit geram dan berusaha menggerakkan kakiku secara paksa. "Kepala? Tangan? Leher? Dada? Kaki? Ah…sepertinya itu tidak penting, bukan? Aku harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan membosankan ini. Bukankah kau setuju denganku, Ichigo?"

Tangan Ginjou mulai bergerak, menghunuskan pisaunya pada tubuh Ichigo yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya. Mataku terus fokus pada pisau itu, sementara kakiku terus berpacu cepat semenjak Ginjou membual tadi. Kedua tanganku terulur, tepat pada waktunya—meraih tangan Ginjou dan mencengkramnya erat. Kugigit pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga merasakan cairan asin di mulutku—darahnya. Teriakan terdengar kembali, miris dan marah. Dan kemudian, sesuatu yang menyesakkan menghantam tepat di perutku. Tubuhku terpelanting ke belakang tiba-tiba, merasakan rasa sakit yang keras di perutku…dan tanganku? _Tangan?_ Kedua tanganku terasa seperti terbakar hebat, terlalu perih.

"Ginjou!" teriakan Ichigo terdengar keras, yang bisa hanya kudengar dari posisiku terjatuhku saat ini. Terdengar suara tembakan keras dan kembali suara teriakan miris. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa. Namun, itu terdengar memilukan dan menyayat hatiku perlahan. Tenggorokanku tercekat hebat, tegang dan mual, sementara kedua tanganku terbujur kaku dan basah. Cairan apa ini?

"Rukia!" seseorang memanggilku dan mengangkat tubuhku yang terbaring di tanah. Wajah khawatir dan panik Ichigo terlihat jelas dan dekat, tepat di depan wajahku. Nafasnya memburu cepat, menyapu kulit wajahku yang terasa membeku dingin. Dia meraih tanganku dan membelalakkan matanya lebar—mata terangnya di kegelapan malam. "Kau bodoh, Rukia! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Kulirik tanganku yang sekarang berada di atas tangkupan tangannya, memberikan pemandangan mengerikan. Merah darah. Dan perih. Terbakar panas.

Nafasku naik turun terlalu cepat, panik dan takut. Airmata menggenang di ujung mataku, begitu melihat warna darah kembali muncul di sampingku—kaki Ichigo. Pahanya terkena sayatan pisau lipat, yang aku yakin lukanya dalam. Tidak ada apa-apanya dengan tanganku—kedua tanganku yang tidak kusadari telah mencengkram pisau lipat Ginjou begitu hebat.

"Ka..kakimu," ucapku terbata-bata. Ichigo menghiraukanku dan lebih memilih mengangkat tubuhku untuk segera berdiri.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ucap Ichigo sambil mendorong pundakku kuat. Langkahnya tersendat karena luka di kaki kanannya, membuat tanganku spontan memeluk pinggangnya—menjaga keseimbangannya. Kulirik tubuh Ginjou yang terbaring kaku di tanah, tidak bergerak. Sementara, cairan merah lagi-lagi terlihat, pekat membasahi tanah sekitarnya hingga membuatku mual seketika. Sesuatu menghalangi pandanganku tiba-tiba—tangan hangat Ichigo. "Jangan melihat."

"Ka…kau membunuhnya?" tanyaku ngeri, sambil terus tetap berjalan tertatih-tatih di samping Ichigo.

"Mungkin…." Balasnya, terdengar datar tanpa emosi.

Kami terus berjalan dalam diam menuju ke mobil yang terparkir di jalan luar. Nafas Ichigo yang tidak stabil membuatku sedikit takut. Dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, mungkin bisa saja tubuhnya ambruk seketika. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau melihat Ichigo terluka. Terluka karena diriku?

Kami sampai di depan sebuah mobil hitam, yang masih terparkir di tempat awalnya. Ichigo membukakan pintu untukku, melihat kedua tanganku terluka cukup dalam. Sementara dirinya berjalan pincang memutar, menuju kursi kemudi. Sesaat setelah terduduk di dalam, kurasakan tubuhku yang mulai bergetar hebat. Angin dingin tidak terasa sama sekali di dalam sini, tapi gigiku bergemeletuk begitu hebat.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Ichigo. Kulirik dirinya yang sudah terduduk malas di kursi, namun wajahnya berubah pucat. Kusodorkan tanganku tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut dan mendapati Ichigo membalutnya dengan lengan jaketnya. "Ini untuk menahan pendarahanmu."

"Ta..tapi, lukamu…" kata-kataku terpotong begitu Ichigo mengikat erat jaketnya kuat-kuat, membuatku mengernyit sakit. Kini tanganku seperti terikat borgol, sedikit tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena kain jaket yang masih bergelantungan di antaranya.

"Lukamu lebih parah, Rukia. Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Pahamu hampir tertusuk pisau dalam-dalam! Wa..walaupu meleset, tapi tetap saja lukanya sangat dalam! A…apa kau tahu kalau saraf kakimu terluka, kau—"

"Ssstt...diamlah Rukia," tegur Ichigo, berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi, tentu saja tidak bisa.

"Ba…bagaimana aku bisa diam melihatmu terluka karenaku? Di..dia mengincarku…Ichigo! Aku tidak tahu a..apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku sekarang, tapi aku..aku tidak mau diam saja dan membiarkan orang lain menggantikan…posisiku—"

"Aku tahu, Rukia, karena itu—"

"Karena itu, berhentilah menjadi pelindung bagiku! Apa itu penting…bagimu? Pelindung tanpa menjelaskan situasi yang sedang menimpah diriku…apa gunanya?!" teriakku marah, membuatku menyesali kata-kataku kemudian. Ichigo terbelalak kaget, berbeda dari biasanya. Matanya terlihat sangat terpukul, membuat tenggorokanku kembali tercekat hebat. Aku sudah melukainya terlalu dalam.

Ichigo terdiam kaku, tatapannya masih belum bisa lepas dari diriku. Karena canggung, kulirik jendela di sampingku dan menghindari mata sedihnya itu. Dia benar-benar bodoh dan posesif. Terlalu kaku dan percaya diri. Diri seseorang yang keras kepala, sulit untuk diatur. Tapi, aku tahu ada kelembutan di balik semua itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa merasakan hal itu. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. Rasa itu hanya terpancarkan lewat matanya di saat tertentu saja, tanpa tindakan. Kami bukanlah teman ataupun sahabat. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang terlalu ngotot untuk melindungiku karena tugas yang dijalankannya. Tugas. Hanya seorang intelijen rahasia dan kliennya. Tidak lebih.

Sesuatu menyentuh tengukku lembut, membuatku tersentak kaget. Tangannya terasa menjelajahi leherku, meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuberikan. Perhatian dan kepercayaan? Mataku kembali bertemu dengan matanya, masih terlihat sedih dan menuntut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikannya, tapi itu membuatku risih sekaligus penasaran. Jari-jarinya menelusuri pipiku dan perlahan naik ke dahiku, mengusapnya lembut. Dia menyibakkan poni yang jatuh tidak menentu di depan wajahku, sebelum kembali terkejut—membelalakan matanya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanyanya menuntut, sambil menyapukan jempolnya di dahiku. Sesuatu yang disentuhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa hilang hingga saat ini. "Apa Ginjou—"

"Tidak. I…ini luka yang kudapat saat aku masih kecil," ucapku memotongnya dan menepis tangannya. Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya.

Ichigo masih tetap terdiam dalam posisinya, membuatku harus meliriknya tajam. "Aku…tidak apa-apa…"

Matanya masih menatapku bingung, sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk mengotak-atik kunci mobil—menimbulkan suara deru mobil yang mulai bergetar jalan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal. Yang terlupakan. "Kaien-san!"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau misiku saat ini," ucapnya miris, membuatku tersentak kaget begitu mendengar penekanan pada kata 'misi' nya itu. Ichigo mulai memegang setir dan menurunkan rem tangan.

Aku kembali terdiam dan duduk tidak nyaman di sampingnya. Perasaan bersalah masih menggelayutiku, bercampur rasa khawatir pada Kaien-san yang tertinggal. Bukan hal aneh kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah seorang agent professional. Tapi…tetap saja itu—

"I..Ichigo," bisikku ngeri, sambil terus melirik gelisah ke sekitarku. Mencari yang kembali tertinggal.

Ichigo tidak menanggapiku, matanya masih tertuju pada jalan di depannya. "Ichi—"

"Apa?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, sekaligus menahan amarah yang hampir keluar kembali. "A…amplopnya." Aku tahu dia akan marah sebentar lagi. Kujatuhkan amplopnya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu, lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali tidak menanggapi diriku. Sebelah tangannya merogoh ke samping, mengambil sesuatu di samping jok mobilnya. Dia memperlihatkan amplop cokelat yang tergenggam erat di tangannya, membuatku melotot kaget. _Ba…bagaimana bisa?_

"Aku mengambilnya saat kau terjatuh tadi. Amplopnya tergeletak di tanah, tidak jauh darimu," katanya datar, membuatku kembali menunduk suram. "Padahal aku sudah mempercayakannya padamu."

_Tapi aku menolongmu, tawake!_

(..)

Kecanggungan menghilang perlahan, begitu mobil sudah terparkir di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah membuat perasaan lembut dan menenangkan. Rumah yang tidak bisa kutuju sebelumnya. Kediaman tetap yang bukanlah sebuah pelarian tanpa arah. Aku merindukannya.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Ichigo yang segera turun dari mobil, begitu mesinnya sudah dimatikan.

Kuraih kenop pintu di samping, tapi menyadari kebodohanku. Kedua tanganku terbalut lengan jaket yang saling menyambung, seperti gumpalan bantal aneh dan menahan pergerakannya. Bagaimana bisa aku meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya?

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka begitu saja, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang menjulang tinggi di depanku. Sebelah tangannya meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk berdiri. Tubuhku langsung goyah begitu kakiku menyentuh tanah, membentur tubuhnya tanpa sadar. Ichigo mengernyit sakit, membuatku spontan mundur agar tidak menyentuh kakinya yang terluka.

"Maaf—"

Ichigo kembali menarik siku tanganku dan memotong kata-kataku di udara. Diriku tertarik secara paksa menelusuri koridor depan rumah. Dia berhenti begitu mencapai pintu depan dan mulai menggedor pintu secara brutal. Tidak sabaran.

"Sabar! Aku sedang membuka pintu sekarang!" teriakan seseorang terdengar nyaring dari dalam rumah. Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sorot matanya masih terlihat tajam dan enggan menatapku. Sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang tanganku kuat.

"Siapa?!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang aneh. Wajahnya terlihat mengancam, begitu pintu sudah terbuka lebar. "Kau—"

"Dimana Ukitake-san?" tanya Ichigo, kembali tidak mempedulikan lawan bicaranya. Dia mulai melangkah masuk sambil membawaku di sampingnya.

"Oi! Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak boleh masuk seenaknya!"

"Ada apa berisik sekali Sentarou!" teriakan seorang perempuan terdengar dari dalam rumah, membuatku semakin bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

Dari balik pintu di belakang ruang tengah, muncul seorang perempuan mungil yang menatap tajam kami secara bergantian. "Hooii, Sentarou! Kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan tamu-tamu untuk masuk?! Teriakanmu mengganggu Ukitake-san!"

"Berisik Kiyone! Kau sama saja mengganggu jam istirahat Ukitake-san!" teriak laki-laki aneh itu—Sentarou—yang menunjuk perempuan mungil di depannya. Tidak kalah mungil dariku. "Juga orang ini! Dia—"

"Astaga Ichigo-san! Kau terluka!" teriak perempuan itu—Kiyone—yang mulai berlari ke arahku dan Ichigo. "Biar kuobati lukamu!"

"Tidak," ucap Ichigo sambil mendorongku ke depan. "Obati dulu tangannya. Dia mendapat luka dalam."

"Ta…tapi—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka gores."

"Luka gores?!" teriakku ngotot tanpa bisa ditahan. "Kau kehilangan banyak darah dan kau bilang itu lu—"

"Ada apa, Sentarou? Kiyone?" suara orang terdengar lagi dari belakangku. Dari balik pintu yang dilewati Kiyone tadi, muncul seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki rambut putih panjang. Unik. Tatapan matanya teduh dan membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang seketika. Dia bukan orang jahat. "Ah…Ichigo-kun! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu berkunjung!"

"Ukitake-san!" teriak Kiyone, kembali meributkan suasana. "Ichigo-san terluka parah! Juga…pacarnya?"

"Aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

Hening sesaat. Kupelototi Ichigo yang hampir menyerempet kata-kataku, walaupun berbeda satu detik.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, tidak perlu berdebat," ucap pria lembut itu—Ukitake-san. Tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali meraih siku tanganku dan menyeret tubuhku ke sofa putih di ruang tengah. Terlihat nyaman.

"Kiyone, tolong ambilkan peralatan dan obat di ruang kerjaku," lanjut Ukitake-san. Aku terduduk di sofa, di samping Ichigo yang dengan susah payah menekuk pahanya. Darah kembali mengalir dari sana, membuatku mengernyit ngeri. Spontan kedua tanganku menangkup pahanya, sebisa mungkin menekan pendarahannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Ichigo, terdengar ngotot. Kuhiraukan perkataannya dan kembali menyibukkan diriku dengan luka terbukanya itu.

"Apa dia…Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake-san, langsung menarik perhatianku. Dia tahu tentang diriku?

"Ah…" jawab Ichigo tenang—di luar dugaanku. "Dia adalah orang yang harus kulindungi."

Kulirik Ukitake-san lagi, melihat matanya yang kembali mengamatiku diam. "Begitukah? Wajahmu terlihat sangat familiar."

_Eh?_ "Apa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ukitake Juushirou. Aku adalah mantan anggota SSF, sepertinya kau sudah tahu pekerjaan Ichigo-kun, bukan?"

Aku hanya bisa diam begitu mendengar penuturan dari dirinya. Seorang mantan anggota SSF. _Pensiunan?_ " Ah..ya…begitulah."

Ukitake-san tersenyum ramah dari seberangku—terduduk di sofa yang hampir menenggelamkan dirinya. Putih dan putih. Terlihat rapuh di mataku. "Kau gadis yang baik, Kuchiki. Ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan bagimu, Ichigo-kun, mendapatkan gadis sebaik ini."

"Apa maksudmu Ukitake-san?" celetuk Ichigo, segera mengangkat tanganku yang tertangkup di pahanya, membiarkan darah sedikit merembes ke dalam gumpalan jaketnya. "Kau seperti beranggapan bahwa si mungil ini adalah pacarku. Sudah kubilang, bukan—"

"Aku tidak mungil!" protesku kesal, kembali berdebat dengan si bodoh ini.

"Kau masih bisa marah-marah setelah apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, mungil?" balas Ichigo, menyentil dahiku dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak menarik."

"Memangnya kau mau aku bagaimana, hah? Mengemis perhatian darimu dan duduk terpojok tidak berdaya di ujung ruangan? Baka!" Kupelototi mata tajamnya yang mulai menyorotku tanpa bergeming, sementara tanganku mengusap-usap dahiku yang memerah karenanya.

"Ukitake-san! Aku sudah membawanya!" potong Kiyone yang terpogoh-pogoh membawa sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang, kotak obat?

"Ah, baiklah. Sebaiknya kalian berhenti untuk berdebat dulu, Ichigo-ku, Kuchiki. Biar kami obati luka kalian," ucap Ukitake-san yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum aneh padaku. "Kiyone, kau tolong obati luka Kuchiki. Dan, Ichigo-kun, biar kubersihkan lukamu dulu di ruanganku. "

Eh? "Ke..kenapa tidak disini saja?" tanyaku bingung, memperhatikan Ichigo yang mulai bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya, Ichigo yang diobati lebih dulu, bukan aku."

Ichigo mulai menyeringai aneh padaku, membuatku kembali mengerutkan alisku kesal. "Kau mau aku membuka celanaku di depanmu, mungil?"

Aku diam sesaat, berusaha memproses kata-katanya yang sedikit membingungkanku. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Kurasakan pipiku yang mulai memanas—malu dan kesal. "Ta…tawake!"

Ukitake-san tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi reaksiku, membuatku semakin malu pada diriku sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menggodanya, Ichigo-kun."

(..)

"Nah…sudah selesai, Kuchiki-san," ucap Kiyone, memastikan kedua tanganku sudah terbalut perban putih dengan rapi. Lukanya tidak sedalam yang si bodoh itu khawatirkan. Membuatku bisa bernafas sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih, Kiyone-san," kataku sambil menunduk dalam. "Panggil aku Rukia saja."

"Ah, Rukia-san! Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku," ucap Kiyone antusias sambil sibuk membereskan peralatannya.

"Kiyone! Kau tidak menaruh tempat gula di tempatnya! Aku hampir membongkar seluruh lemari dapur karena ulahmu!" teriak Sentarou yang membuatku tersentak dari dudukku. Kiyone mulai memelototi sosok Sentarou yang sibuk membawa nampan berisi gelas di depannya, mulai berjalan masuk sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk memindahkannya kemarin, bukan! Itu salahmu sendiri karena lupa!" balas Kiyone yang mulai naik pitam, berdiri dari duduknya.

Sentarou berniat untuk membalas perkataan Kiyone lagi, setelah menaruh nampannya di atas meja di depanku secara kasar. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya padaku! Lagipula, aku sedang sibuk untuk membantu Ukitake-san membersihkan ruangannya!"

"Membersihkan ruangan Ukitake-san, hah?! Aku yang membantu Ukitake-san untuk membongkar ruangan kerjanya, bukan kamu!"

"Aku yang selalu membantu Ukitake-san!"

"Ukitake-san yang selalu memintaku membantunya!" balas Kiyone semakin sengit

"A…ano…" ucapku berbisik, berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang ini, yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Ukitake-san lah yang memberikan semua tugasnya padaku! Dia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya!" Sentarou sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, masih terus lanjut berdebat dengan Kiyone.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh untuk menangani pekerjaan Ukitake-san! Aku lah orang terpercayanya!"

_Ting…tong…_ Terdengar bunyi bel nyaring, yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang ini, yang sama sekali menghiraukannya. "Ki…Kiyone-san…itu.."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau Ukitake-san mempercayaimu! Kau hampir membuat dokumen miliknya terbuang, Sentarou!"

_Ting tong ting tong…._

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu! Lagipula, kau yang memberikan intruksi itu padaku!"

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong…_

"Aku sudah memberi arahan yang benar padamu! Kau saja yang tidak mendengar dengan benar!"

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting—_

"Ki…Kiyone-san!" teriakku keras, membuat perhatian kedua orang itu teralihkan padaku seketika. "Itu…ada orang yang memencet bel…"

Perhatian Kiyone teralih kembali pada Sentarou, tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya. "Ini semua karena ocehanmu, Sentarou! Bahkan, sampai bel pun tidak terdengar!"

Sentarou segera melangkah ke arah pintu depan, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kiyone yang masih berdiri di depanku, "Suaramu lah yang memekikkan telingaku, bodoh! Ini semua karenamu!"

"Si bodoh itu!" desis Kiyone yang menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai di bawahnya, membuatku menatapnya bingung sekaligus takjub. Dia memiliki suara yang besar dengan ukuran tubuh sekecil ini. "Maaf, Kuchiki—ah, Rukia-san! Ini semua karena Sentarou, aku jadi membuatmu terganggu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," balasku sambil tersenyum simpul padanya, sedikit canggung.

"Biar aku menaruh kotak obat ini dulu, kau silahkan beristirahat di sini, ya." Kiyone membalas senyumku singkat sebelum segera beranjak dari ruang tengah ini.

Aku terduduk nyaman sambil menunggu seseorang yang datang menemaniku di sini, entah sosok Kiyone lagi atau Ichigo. Ah…orang itu. Dia hampir membuatku berniat untuk menjambak rambutnya lagi, tapi segera kuurungkan niatku bila di depan Ukitake-san. Itu…terlalu brutal untuk dilihat oleh dirinya.

Suara bincang dua orang terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Kulirik sosok Sentarou yang mulai masuk ke dalam dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu belakang—yang barusan dilewati oleh Kiyone. Dan seorang lagi masuk ke dalam ruang tengah, orang yang mengikuti Sentarou tadi. Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut cokelat bergelombang panjang, diikat satu dan jatuh tersampirkan di bahunya. Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dilapisi lagi dengan coat panjang berwarna…pink? Pink bercorak…bunga sakura?

Matanya menatap sosokku, membuatku tersentak kaget lagi. Dia mulai tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah santai ke arahku, membuatku sedikit takut dengan tingkahnya. "Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Kuchiki Rukia-chan!"

_Eh? Dia…mengenalku?_ "Ah—"

Orang itu meraih sebelah tanganku dan mengecupnya perlahan. Wajahku memanas seluruhnya, terlalu kaget dengan sikap langsungnya itu. "Kau benar-benar terlihat cantik, Rukia-chan! Oh—ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kau terluka?"

"Eh…itu..aku—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?! Dan…kau apakan Rukia?!" teriak Ichigo yang lagi-lagi membuatku tersentak kaget. Kulihat dirinya yang berdiri mematung di pintu belakang ruang tengah. Sepertinya, kakinya sudah selesai diobat, walaupun noda darah masih terlihat membekas jelas di celana hitamnya.

"Eh~ Begitukah sikapmu kepada ketuamu sendiri, Ichigo-kun?" rajuk pria itu, yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ke…ketua?!" teriakku tanpa bisa ditahan sebelumnya, melihat kaget sosok pria mesu—aneh yang seakan-akan sudah mengenal diriku ini. Dia…apa dia…ketua SSF?

(..)

"Namaku Kyouraku Shunsui, ketua dari Soul Society Federation," ucap pria itu, Kyouraku-san, penuh keyakinan sekaligus senyum menyeringainya. Apa tidak apa-apa menyebutkan nama lengkap begitu? Bahkan, nama keluarga Ichigo pun aku belum tahu. Seorang atasan sekaligus ketua dari SSF—orang yang seharusnya disegani oleh Ichigo. Tapi, sebaliknya. Ichigo lah yang memarahi Kyouraku karena kedatangannya tiba-tiba, sekaligus memperbicangkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu. Masalah pribadi mereka. "Dan…sepertinya kalian terlihat akrab, ya?"

Kulirik Ichigo yang duduk terlalu dekat denganku. Bahuku menyentuh lengannya, merasakan ketegangan sekaligus suhu tubuhnya yang terasa hangat. Sedangkan, Kyouraku-san dan Ukitake-san terduduk santai di depan kami, sambil memperlihatkan senyum aneh mereka. Aku tidak mau tahu artinya.

"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku," Ichigo memulai. "Jadi wajar saja kalau aku harus melin—"

"Bukan begitu, Ichigo-kun. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap kasar pada seorang wanita!" rengek Kyouraku-san, membuatku mempertanyakan pekerjaannya itu. Benarkah dia seorang ketua? "Bagaimana ini, Ukitake? Ichigo-kun tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

"Tenanglah, Kyouraku. Ichigo masih muda, maklum saja dia sedikit tidak menuruti kata-katamu. Lagipula, biarkan dia yang belajar sendiri. Semuanya bisa dipelajari dari pengalaman, bukan?" jawab Ukitake-san antusias, sambil tertawa lebar. Tapi akhirnya dia terbatuk-batuk. "Ah….maaf, aku kurang enak badan hari ini."

"Kalian tidak perlu membicarakan sesuatu di depan orangnya secara langsung. Aku bisa mendengarkan jelas dari sini!" celetuk Ichigo, terlihat tidak sabaran. Tubuhnya masih terus menempel padaku, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Ah, karena itulah kami membicarakannya! Bukan begitu, Ukitake?" jawab Kyouraku-san santai, lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi kekesalan Ichigo. Itu dianggapnya seperti angin lalu. "Dan, mari kita kembali ke topik utama di sini. Ini mengenai masalahmu, Rukia-chan."

Tubuhku langsung menegang seketika, membuat kedua tanganku mencengkram bajuku secaa kuat. Sesuatu yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, masalah yang menimpahku. "Ah, ya, Kyouraku-san."

Wajah Kyouraku-san dan Ukitake-san berubah serius, tidak santai seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Aku tahu ini menyangkut masalah serius dan terlalu dalam untukku. Tapi, demi sebuah kebenaran, semua orang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk hal itu. Bukan?

"Ichigo-kun belum mengatakan secara jelas tentang hal yang menimpah dirimu," Kyouraku-san memulai. "Aku akan menceritakannya secara jelas. Ya…walaupun tidak semuanya bisa kuceritakan kepadamu, Rukia-chan."

"Ke..kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu, berusaha menelan kegugupanku.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau melibatkan dirimu ke dalam bahaya yang lebih dalam lagi. Ini…masalah yang serius. Karena itu kami ada di sini untuk membantumu."

Sesuatu mencengkram tanganku kuat, terasa hangat. Kulihat tangan Ichigo yang menangkup tanganku dalam diam, tanpa merubah posisi duduknya sama sekali. Matanya memancarkan perasaan lain, yang kembali mengusik hatiku. Kehangatan. Dan juga rasa khawatir. Kenapa…dia menunjukkan hal itu padaku? Apa karena rasa kasihan?

"Kau sedang diincar oleh seseorang, Rukia-chan," lanjut Kyouraku-san serius. "Seseorang yang mengincar nyawamu, hidup maupun mati. Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa kami lawan secara langsung, karena relasi sekaligus kekuatannya di negara ini cukup besar."

"Sebuah perusahaan besar," sambung Ichigo, semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tanganku. "Seharusnya keluargamu tahu itu."

"Perusahaan…besar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kami tidak bisa mengumpulkan bukti secara pasti dan jelas, sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum yang ada di negara ini. Tapi, yang pasti dia sedang mengincarmu, karena alasan tertentu," sambung Kyouraku-san lagi, seperti rangkaian cerita yang terpotong-potong. "Kau tahu, Sosuke Aizen?"

Aizen? "Dia…pemimpin kepala cabang perusahaan besar Genryuusai, bukan?" jawabku ragu.

Kyouraku-san mengangguk setuju, menyetujui kata-kataku, "Kau benar. Dia adalah pemimpin kepala cabang perusahaan eksport-import Genryuusai di Yokohama, sekaligus orang terpercaya kakek Yamamoto—pemilik perusahaan Genryuusai sendiri. Dialah orang yang mengincarmu, Rukia-chan."

Mataku terbelalak lebar tidak percaya. Ini sungguh di luar dugaanku. Orang hebat seperti Aizen, sedang mengejar-ngejar dan mengincar diriku. Yang bahkan tidak dianggap sebagai anggota utama keluarga Kuchiki? Bagaimana…bisa? "Kenapa? Kenapa dia mengincarku?"

Kyouraku-san mendesah sesaat, sebelum kembali menatapku lembut. "Itu tidak bisa kukatakan kepadamu, Rukia-chan. Maafkan aku, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri."

Aku kembali menunduk pasrah. Rasanya seperti maju dua langkah, lalu kembali mundur satu langkah. Kemajuan yang pesat, namun harus kembali mundur karena menemui jalan buntu. Tidak berdaya. "Begitukah?"

"Dan aku mempercayai Ichigo-kun untuk melindungimu, Rukia-chan. Sampai kami bisa menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam. Mungkin, akan butuh waktu yang cukup lama." Kyouraku-san mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan sedikit meregangkan badannya yang terlihat kaku sejak tadi. "Dan ini mungkin akan membantumu, Rukia-chan, dengan mengetahui siapa yang mengincarmu. Aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui Aizen sekaligus orang-orang bawahannya secara tidak langsung? Mereka seringkali diliput di dalam berita nasional maupun internasional. Jadi, aku ingin kau lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas sambil mendesah lega. Setidaknya, masalah ini bisa ditunda untuk sesaat. Yah, walaupun sedikit membuatku penasaran karenanya.

"Ketua," celetuk Ichigo di sampingku. Dan baru kusadari, genggaman tangannya belum lepas dari tanganku. Masih mengkait erat. "Aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan Kaien. Dia bersama kami tadi, selama kami menuju Underground. Tapi, orang-orang Ginjou menyerang kami tiba-tiba, membuat kami harus terpisah."

"Ginjou?" tanya Ukitake-san tidak percaya.

"Ya. Tapi, aku sudah melumpuhkannya, untuk saat ini," jawab Ichigo, terlihat tidak yakin.

"Dan kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuminta? Dari Giriko-san?" tanya Kyouraku-san lanjut.

"Ah. Semuanya sudah kudapatkan. Tiket untukku dan Rukia, keperluan data pribadi, dan—"

"Tunggu dulu," potongku langsung, memajukan badanku ke arah Ichigo untuk memastikan lebih jelas. "Apa maksdumu tiket untukmu dan untukku? Tiket apa?"

Ichigo memasang tampang polosnya, sedikit terlihat santai namun serius. "Aku belum mengatakannya padamu, ya? Itu..tiket untuk keluar dari Jepang."

"Ke…keluar dari Jepang?"

"Kalian akan pergi untuk _honeymoon_! Ah..pasangan muda benar-benar membuatku iri!" teriak Kyouraku-san yang langsung membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Ketua!" Ichigo langsung berdiri sambil bergidik ngeri, memandangi Kyouraku-san tajam. Tapi, kemudian terduduk lagi secara langsung sambil memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Si bodoh ini, selalu saja memaksakan dirinya.

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Scene 6's done! Gomen minna-san! Aku telat update untuk chapter ini. Ini karena kesibukanku di minggu kemarin, yang membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh laptop untuk mengetik. TTATT….Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu cukup lama! I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Sepertinya, action di sini sedikit dipaksakan? Hihihhih… Ichigo lebih jago dalam kombat tangan kosong, melawan Ginjou yang membawa pedang…tidak imbang ya? XD

Hubungan Ichigo-Rukia tidak terlihat semakin dekat, juga tidak jauh. Mungkin untuk chapter depan bisa terlihat lebih akrab? Mereka akan segera honeymoon! Hahhahaa…just kidding..Xb Itu hanya candaan Kyouraku saja.

Kyouraku muncul! Dia adalah ketua SSF! Excited? No? Sekedar info saja, Kyouraku bukanlah ketua utama, sekaligus orang yang mengurusi pekerjaan dan masalah seluruh SSF. Masih ada dewan-dewan penting di atasnya. Ini seperti central 46 di Soul Socitey (manga & anime). Begitulah kira-kira XD…

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan yang masih setia membaca! Love u all! XDb Juga yang sudah me-review, fave, alert, follow…terima kasih semuanya! Kritik saran kalian sangat berarti bagiku!

Oke…silahkan beri kritik, saran, pendapat, pesan dan kesan kalian lewat review! Bisa juga lewat PM secara langsung…hihiihihihi Aku tunggu ya~

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**MR KRABS** : Makasih sudah mereview ya! XD hihihih…oke, ini updatenya ya…maaf lama TAT..

**zircon** : Makasih sudah review ya zircon-san! XDb oya? Wah…lega nih…aku pikir actionnya terlalu biasa kesannya..moga di chapter ini juga ga ya.. Makasih2 ^^ Ini lanjutannya ya, maaf lama TAT…

**Sookyung06** : Makasih udah review ya! XDb hihihi makasih2…actionnya berlanjut disini, walaupun cuman sebentar. Underground tuh seperti dunia bawah, dimana tempat2 bagi transaksi illegal maupun kegiatan illegal juga ada. Pokoknya tempat serem disana tuh..hihihhi.. Oke, Rukia pasti selalu dilindungi kok, tenang aja XDb Buat masalah Ginjou dan Ichigo, mungkin harus menunggu dulu ya, belum bisa diceritakan disini, soalnya Ginjou udah keburu dilumpuhkan sama Ichigo..wkwkwkkw…Makasih semangatnya! Maaf menunggu lama ya, telat update TAT..

**Nematoda **: Makasih udah review ya! XDb Makasih banyak! Yang janggal? Oh..masalah penulisan ya, oke! Nanti aku usahakan lebih diperbaiki ke depannya. Makasih sarannya ya! Maaf aku telat update TAT..

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Florence And The Machine : Breath of Life, No Light No Light_

_Demi Lovato : Heart Attack_

_Anggun : Snow Of The Sahara_

_2CELLOS : Smooth Criminal_

_Alanis Morissete : Ironic_

_Pink feat Nate Ruess : Just Give Me a Reason_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	8. At the Crossroads

**Normal's POV…**

"Kau yakin akan hal ini…Ukitake-san?" tanya Ichigo terlihat ragu. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku bercover merah bata, tanpa niat untuk membacanya sekalipun. Hanya mengamati lapisan luarnya, tanpa mau menyentuh dan mengintip isi di baliknya. Seperti hatinya, enggan untuk kembali ke dalam memori dan menelisik setiap rahasia yang siap untuk terkuak. Sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak berniat untuk mengumbarnya secara langsung.

Ukitake hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sedikit lebih berat karena kondisi tubuhnya sedikit kurang baik pagi ini. Tangannya ditelungkupkan di atas meja kerjanya, sementara matanya memandang sendu dinding ruang kerjanya yang berlapis wallpaper hijau botol bercorak bunga-bunga putih. Ini mengingatkannya akan kampung halamannya, tempat dimana dia bisa menarik nafas dengan bebas. Tidak disini, tempat yang menuntutnya untuk terus bekerja, walaupun dirinya sudah pensiun cukup lama. Semua dikarenakan sakit yang dideritanya—menghambat aktivitas di lapangan secara langsung. Tidak seperti anak muda yang berdiri malas di depannya, yang masih berkutik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia memiliki stamina yang kuat, kekuatan untuk berlari dan melakukan yang dikehendakinya, bahkan pikiran cepat tanggap seperti sebuah mesin komputer canggih. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tidak dimiliki pemuda serampangan berambut orange menyala itu. Yaitu, kepercayaan pada diri sendiri. Inilah yang menutup dirinya rapat-rapat dari dunia luar, termasuk dari dirinya sendiri—menghambat setiap langkah yang akan diraihnya.

"Bukankah luka di dahinya sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Ichigo-kun…kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," ucap Ukitake akhirnya. Matanya memandang Ichigo tajam, hendak mempertegas kata-katanya barusan. Namun, orang yang bersangkutan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu—membohongi diriku. Hanya saja…" kata-kata Ichigo terputus, menggantung di udara pagi hari yang dingin, menghembuskan angin musim gugur dari jendela yang terbuka. Sebelah tangannya memijit batang hidungnya, menahan rasa frustasi yang hendak keluar seluruhnya.

"Hanya?" tanya Ukitake, ingin tahu. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Ichigo-kun. Aku tahu kau selalu mengikuti segala prosedur yang ada, karena itu adalah tugasmu. Tapi, ini hal lain. Ini masa lalu—"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, Ukitake-san," potong Ichigo sengit. Kali ini matanya menatap tajam Ukitake, membalas tatapan tegasnya.

"Kau tidak menyakitinya, Ichigo." Ukitake tersenyum pahit, melihat kebodohan sekaligus kecanggugan mantan muridnya ini. "Ini masalahmu dengannya, bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang ini. Mengenai masalah pribadi seperti ini, apa salahnya menceritakannya tanpa kebohongan? Kupikir…kau rindu kepadanya selama ini?"

Ichigo kembali terdiam, menghela nafas dan berdecak frustasi. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya, setelah menceritakan segala kisah hidupnya yang seperti berulang ini. Hanya Ukitake yang dipercayainya, bila menyangkut masalah pribadi. Namun, lagi-lagi keraguan melahap dirinya dalam-dalam. Entah karena takut, atau kembali lagi ke dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Aku selalu mencarinya selama ini, tanpa petunjuk sekalipun. Kupikir…dengan masuk ke dalam organisasi ini, aku bisa mendapatkan ilmu tentang penyelidikan, namun ini sungguh berbeda sama sekali. Aku…benar-benar bodoh."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Ichigo-kun. Kau adalah anggota kesatuan terbaik yang pernah kami miliki—maksudku SSF. Ini menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dirimu untuk terus mencari 'penolong' di masa lalumu, walaupun kau menemui jalan buntu. Yang penting adalah usahamu, bukan halangan yang menghadang di depan. Dan…bukankah kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu?"

"Memang…tapi, apa Rukia bisa menerimanya? Maksudku…situasi sekarang ini sedang genting, dan dirinya harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Bisakah…dia mempercayaiku?" tanya Ichigo ragu, kembali ke titik awalnya—sebuah keraguan.

Ukitake hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, melihat muridnya ini yang berubah bingung seperti anak kecil, walaupun wajahnya terlihat garang seperti preman jalanan. "Percayalah, Ichigo-kun. Karena dia adalah bagian dari dirimu, memori masa lalumu. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya, bukan? Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menghadapinya. Dia adalah penyelamatmu, itu yang harus kau yakini."

**Normal's POV end…**

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 7: At the Crossroads**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"_Bonekanya!"_

"_Ini semua karena salahmu! Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" teriakku kesal, memperhatikan boneka kelinci yang mengambang di air danau._

"_Itu…aku…" dia mulai gemetar takut, matanya basah karena airmata yang ditahannya kuat-kuat._

"_Sekarang ambil!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa berenang…"_

_Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa seorang anak laki-laki tidak bisa berenang? "Dasar lemah!"_

"_A..aku tidak lemah!"_

"_Buktikan!" tantangku kesal._

"_Na..namaku berarti pelindung…"_

"_Kenapa kau ragu?"_

"_Aku tidak ragu!"_

_Aku mulai kesal dengan tingkahnya dan memilih untuk berjalan sendiri menuruni bukit, menuju danau di bawahku. Namun, tiba-tiba sebersit warna terang menarik perhatianku. Sesuatu tercebur ke dalam danau. Tidak. Seseorang. Bocah itu._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriakku kesal sambil berlari menuruni bukit, memperhatikan warna terang yang berusaha untuk terus mengambang di atas danau. Warna mencolok yang tidak asing. Orange menyala…._

Kubuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, mendapati langit-langit putih tanpa noda. Nafasku mulai terasa tidak teratur, mendapati mimpi aneh yang berupa potongan masa laluku. _Masa lalu?_ Benarkah demikian? Tapi….mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu dengan benar? Dan..mengapa warna orange yang terbersit di dalam mimpiku?! Seingatku…tidak ada warna orange di sana—di dalam ingatanku. Sial! Ini semua karena ulah si bodoh itu! Bahkan, mimpiku disabotase oleh keberadaan dirinya. _Urrgghhh…_

Kuregangkan kedua tanganku ke arah kepala ranjang, sementara kedua kakiku kutarik ke bawah kuat-kuat. Rasanya… tubuhku seperti sudah terhantam truck besar dan membuat punggungku terasa nyeri. Seluruh otot tubuhku mengejang dan linu. Aku tidak yakin bisa menggerakkannya secara bebas seperti biasa. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi mataku tidak bisa terpejam lagi. Seakan-akan, kelopak mata terbuka lebar seluruhnya, tertahan oleh lem perekat yang terlalu kuat.

Pintu kamar terbuka tanpa ketukan, membuatku tersentak kaget dalam posisi tidurku. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah warna orange, lagi. Lalu, wajahnya yang mengkerut tajam, seperti biasanya. "Bangun, mungil! Kita harus segera berangkat!"

Spontan aku bangun terduduk dari tidurku dan menatapnya tajam—kesal dengan sifat seenaknya itu. Dan…seluruh tubuhku memprotes karenanya. Aku meringis sakit, begitu otot-otot lengan dan pahaku mengejang. Ini semua karena kejadian malam kemarin. "Bisakah kau…mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

"Mau kuketuk atau tidak, kau tidak akan membukanya. Jadi, itu hanya membuang waktu saja."

_Cih! Si bodoh ini!_ Kuraih bantal di belakangku dan menghempaskannya ke arah Ichigo. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia berhasil menangkapnya. "Tidak sopan menerobos ke dalam kamar seorang perempuan, baka!"

Bantal di tangannya dihempaskan ke lantai perlahan, tanpa berniat membalas seranganku. Tidak biasanya dia melakukan hal itu, menyerah? "Pertama, ini bukan kamarmu, kau tamu di sini. Dan yang kedua…aku tidak yakin kalau kau perempuan." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sesuatu pada diriku. Aku mengernyit bingung dan mengikuti arah telusuran jarinya, menuju…camisole yang hampir memperlihatkan dadaku—sebagiannya sudah memperlihatkan bra putihku. Segera kututup diriku dengan selimut dan menjerit kesal sekeras-kerasnya.

"Sialan! Dasar mesum!"

"Me..mesum? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sesuai dengan kenyataan! Dadamu—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melompat ke arahnya. Kedua tanganku siap mencakar ataupun menghajar wajah bodohnya itu. Tanpa berbelas kasihan.

(..)

Ukitake-san terus menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya masih memegang sumpit dalam posisi awal. Aku terduduk di depannya—di meja makan—sambil menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam karena kesal. Sementara, Ichigo duduk di samping Ukitake-san, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sikap mantan rekannya itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Ukitake-san, sebelum kau terbatuk lagi," celetuk Ichigo yang melahap makanannya perlahan. Kulirik wajahnya yang memiliki bekas merah di sana, akibat cakaran dan pukulan keras tanganku. Usahaku tidak sia-sia.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Rukia-san! Kau berhasil menumbangkan anggota _ace_ kami!" teriak Kiyone di sebelahku, sibuk untuk memilih-milih sayur di depannya. Sentarou masih terlihat mondar-mandir di dapur, mempersiapkan masakan yang entah berapa banyak lagi akan dihidangkannya. Ini lebih dari cukup.

"Jangan membual, Kiyone! Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menaklukkanku!" bantah Ichigo yang melirik diriku tajam. Kubalas tatapan matanya, sambil meremas sumpitku kuat-kuat. Yang kutahu, ini belum selesai.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, kepala orange!" balasku, sambil menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya—mengejek.

"Diam kau, pendek!"

"Alien!"

"Dada rata!"

_Apa_ _dia_ _bilang?_ "Kerut permanen super bodoh!" Aku bangun dari dudukku, siap menerjangnya kembali kapanpun.

Ichigo ikut berdiri, menyamai gerakanku. "Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kau super bodoh!"

"Baiklah, hentikan kalian berdua," cegah Ukitake-san yang menarik-narik lengan Ichigo. Dan hebatnya, Ichigo mematuhi permintaan Ukitake-san—kembali duduk, tapi tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada diriku.

"Rukia-san, tidak baik memulai pertengkaran tanpa mengisi tenaga. Setidaknya, isilah tenagamu dengan makanan lezat ini!" celetuk Sentarou yang kembali menaruh piring makanan di atas meja makan.

"Jangan memulai, Sentarou!" teriak Ichigo kesal, membuatku hanya bisa terkikik dengan sifat bodohnya itu. Ralat. Super bodoh!

_Ting…tong…_ suara bel terdengar nyaring dari ruang makan ini, membuat Ukitake-san spontan terbangun dari dudukknya.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu," ucap Ukitake-san yang mengambil langkah keluar dari meja makan.

"Biar aku saja yang membukakannya, Ukitake-san!" teriak Sentarou, buru-buru mendahului langkah Ukitake-san.  
"Tidak! Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, Ukitake-san! Anda sebaiknya sarapan dulu untuk mengisi tenaga anda!" celetuk Kiyone yang ikut-ikutan berdiri, menyamai langkah Sentarou.

"Aku yang lebih dulu mewakili Ukitake-san untuk membuka pintu!" balas Sentarou marah, membuatku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak! Akulah yang wakil dari Ukitake-san! Bukan kau!"

_Ting… tong…._

"Itu aku!"

_Tinggg….tonggg…._

"Aku!"

_Tinggg…tong..ting..tong…_

"Akulah yang—"

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini dan segera buka pintu sialan itu!" teriak Ichigo, menghentikkan perdebatan Sentarou dan Kiyone. Wajah Ichigo semakin mengkerut dalam, karena orang-orang yang sudah mengganggu sarapannya.

Kiyone melirik tajam Sentarou, tanpa berniat untuk mengalah sekalipun. "Baiklah, kau yang bukakan, Sentarou!"

"Jangan memerintahku! Yang bisa memerintahku hanya Ukitake-san!"

_Jadi….siapa yang bodoh disini?_

(..)

"Jadi…kalian siap?" tanya Renji, sambil menyungingkan senyum lebar anehnya itu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa ketua harus menyuruhmu untuk ikut bersama kami?" celetuk Ichigo yang sepertinya sedang _badmood_ hari ini.

Renji—tamu tak diundang yang memencet bel pintu hampir lima menit lamanya— berdecak kesal menanggapi sikap cuek Ichigo. "Apa maksudmu, _hah_?"

"Aku tidak butuh pengawal, aku sendiri sudah cukup," balas Ichigo yang enggan melirik sosok Renji di depannya.

"Heh! Sombong seperti biasanya!" Renji memandang picik Ichigo, menunggu sebuah pertengkaran terjadi lagi.

"Baiklah! Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Ukitake-san, yang mulai muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi, dengan coat panjang berwarna cream muda yang hampir menutupi seluruh dirinya. Selain itu, pakaiannya berwarna serba hitam, seperti yang dikenakan oleh Renji dan juga Ichigo.

"Ukitake-san," panggilku, masih bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ukitake-san, dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu. "Apa kau…"

"Ya, Kuchiki-san. Aku akan ikut bersama dengan kalian!" ucapnya terlihat antusias, untuk seorang mantan anggota SSF.

Ichigo hanya memperhatikan sosok Ukitake-san dalam diam, sementara mata Renji terbelalak lebar. "U..Ukitake-san…seharusnya anda beristirahat di rumah, biar aku saja yang menangani tugas ini…"

"Zabimaru, aku bukanlah orang tua lemah yang harus berdiam diri di rumah seharian. Aku masih bisa melakukan tugasku, seperti saat awal aku menjadi anggota SSF. Dan ini adalah tanggung jawabku juga, mengantar Ichigo dan Kuchiki ke garis perbatasan," jelas Ukitake-san mantap.

Renji hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Ukitake-san ragu. Sementara aku semakin menyandarkan tubuhku ke dalam bantal sofa yang empuk—mencari kenyamanan sebelum menghadapi ketegangan lagi kemudian.

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat sekarang," celetuk Ichigo, masih menampakkan kerutan di alisnya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah koper dan ransel yang akan dibawa, milikku dan miliknya. "Ayo bangun, mungil! Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu lagi, kakiku masih belum kuat untuk menahan berat badanmu."

Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat di samping tubuhku. "Aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Tawake!"

"Haruskah kalian bertengkar setiap saat?" protes Renji yang sudah melangkah santai menuju pintu depan.

"Ah…pasangan muda," tambah Ukitake-san yang mulai tersenyum sumringah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, memikirkan diriku dan Ichigo sebagai….pasangan? Itu mustahil!

"Kami bukan pasangan!" bantah Ichigo yang sibuk membawa tas-tas beratnya, membuatku semakin mengerutkan alisku kesal. Kakinya terluka, tapi bisa menanggung beban seberat itu. Belum kuat darimananya?

Sesuatu menyentuh tanganku lembut, membuatku menoleh pada sosok Kiyone. Matanya memandangku khawatir, "Rukia-san, jaga dirimu dengan baik ya!"

Kerutan di dahiku mengendur, berganti rasa tidak enak pada Kiyone yang selalu membantuku, "Kiyone…."

"Jangan sungkan untuk menyuruh orang itu," tambah Sentarou, menunjuk sosok Ichigo dengan telunjuknya. "Dia bisa melakukan apapun, aku jamin itu!"

"Sentarou!" teriakan Ichigo sama sekali tidak digubris Sentarou, yang malah makin tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, Kuchiki! Ini saatnya," panggil Ukitake-san yang membuatku menoleh padanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan, menyusul Ukitake-san dan yang lainnya. Setengah takut dan setengah tegang. Ini bukanlah perjalanan yang menyenangkan.  
"Terima kasih, Kiyone, Sentarou," ucapku sebelum keluar ke arah pintu depan. Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku, menghargai sikap baik dan ramah dari mereka berdua.

"Jagalah rumah selama aku pergi," kata Ukitake-san sambil melambaikan tangan perlahan.

"Siap! Ukitake-san!"

(..)

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Ichigo. Kau mau mengikutiku hingga ke toilet?" tanyaku kesal, berusaha untuk merendahkan nada suaraku. Dia terlalu protektif, mengikuti kemanapun aku melangkah. Berbagai alasan selalu saja keluar dari mulutnya itu, seperti _'Ini airport, Rukia! Terlalu banyak orang yang tidak bisa kuperhatikan satu persatu!'_ atau _'Bagaimana kalau orang-orang suruhan Aizen menculikmu tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuanku, Ukitake-san, ataupun Renji? Bagaimana kalau kita terpisah? Airport ini terlalu besar, Rukia!'_

Kadang hal itu membuatku jengah. Memang, kenyataannya aku ini adalah incaran orang-orang Aizen, yang begitu tertangkap habislah sudah. Tapi…ini hanya toilet! Astaga! Perlukah dia menemaniku buang air di toilet?

"Jangan terlalu lama," ucap Ichigo pasrah, tanpa bisa menghilangkan raut wajah khawatirnya. Ukitake-san dan Renji memperlihatkan wajah yang sama, seperti tiga anak kembar yang berusaha menekanku, dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutuku kesal, sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tiga orang itu yang masih duduk termangu di sebuah café airport. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat, menuju tanda 'toilet' yang cukup jauh di depan sana, sambil menghindari orang-orang yang berdatangan dari arah berlawanan. Bandara siang ini terlihat cukup padat, dengan jam kedatangan pesawat dari Beijing, Seoul, dan London yang hanya berselang beberapa menit—tertera jelas pada layar pemberitahuan jadwal penerbangan airport Tokyo—Narita.

Kulihat papan petunjuk arah 'toilet', menunjukkan tanda panah untuk berbelok ke kanan, menuju lorong yang menyisakan dua pintu—laki-laki dan perempuan. Kudorong pintu toilet kuat-kuat dan mendapati keadaan toilet yang kosong. Untunglah toiletnya kosong, aku tidak harus mencurigai siapapun disini.

Kuputar kran air _wastafel_ dan mencuci tanganku dalam diam, entah kenapa niat untuk ke toilet menghilang sudah. Mataku menyisakan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat kentara, terpatri jelas pada cermin toilet. Beberapa hari ini adalah masa-masa terberat dalam hidupku, dimana menuntutku untuk hidup dalam pengejaran. Rasa lelah yang terasa dan membuat seluruh ototku mengejang. Pikiran terfokus pada keselamatan diriku yang terombang-ambing seperti kayu di tengah lautan—tanpa arah.

Aku mendesah kesal, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengalami hal ini. Sesuatu yang menahanku dan berusaha merengut kebebasanku. Aizen. Entah apa hubungan dirinya dengan diriku. Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya secara langsung, ya kecuali dari surat kabar dan televisi setiap harinya. Bertatapan muka saja tidak pernah, apalagi terlibat sesuatu yang gelap dengannya ini. Membuatku ingin muntah dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Seandainya saja itu membantu.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan ke pintu keluar, sebelum Ichigo mendobrak masuk ke dalam toilet wanita. Aku mendorong kasar pintu keluar dengan sebelah tangan dan hampir saja menabrak orang yang mau melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, maafkan aku—"

"Nona Kuchiki?" tanya wanita itu, tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkram tanganku kuat. Mataku terbelalak kaget dan mendongak untuk melihat sosoknya, seorang wanita berpakaian formal serba hitam dan berkaca mata hitam. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu ke belakang, tertata dengan rapi. "Ikutlah dengan saya dan jangan memberontak, bila tidak ingin ketiga rekanmu ikut tertangkap."

Aku terdiam tanpa kata, sulit untuk memproses otakku dengan cepat. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, tegang sekaligus takut. _Apa…apa yanga harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Wanita itu menarikku begitu kuat, memaksaku untuk mengikutinya berjalan keluar. Di depan toilet sudah ada beberapa orang laki-laki yang berpakaian sama, sedang menuggu. Mereka berjalan mendekat begitu melihatku, mengapitku dari kedua sisi. Kami berjalan dalam diam, terus melangkah melewati kerumunan orang yang masih terus berlalu lalang, menghindari pandangan. Aku menelan ludahku dan mengerjapkan mataku yang mulai basah. Aku takut, tapi harus kulakukan ini mau tidak mau. Mereka berbohong untuk tidak ikut menangkap Ichigo dan yang lainnya. Aku yakin mereka tetap akan menangkap Ichigo, memukulinya, bahkan mungkin menyiksanya. Orang-orang ini berbahaya, mereka adalah orang suruhan Aizen, bukan?

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benakku, niat untuk melarikan diri. Kubulatkan tekadku kuat-kuat sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan memulai aksiku. Dengan sengaja kujatuhkan diriku ke lantai dan disambut rasa terkejut dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Nona Kuchiki—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meraih rambut wanita itu dan menariknya begitu kuat, hingga tubuhnya terpelanting ke lantai. Tubuhku berdiri dalam sekejap dari jatuhku, mendapatkan pegangan sekaligus perlawanan diri. Kutendangkan kakiku kuat-kuat ke tulang kering salah satu pria yang menghalangi jalanku, dilatari oleh suara teriakan kesakitan si wanita yang terjatuh. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menerobos kerumunan orang-orang, mengacuhkan teriakan para penangkap itu yang terus memanggil namaku panik. Nafasku mulai tidak teratur—lelah dan panik. Tubuhku kupaksa untuk berlari secepatnya, menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang menatapku bingung. Aku harus mencapai tempat Ichigo. Harus!

Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat, membuatku meronta untuk segera lepas. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dan mendapati si pria pengejar yang sudah berhasil menyusulku. "Nona Kuchiki, tenanglah!"

Aku berusaha meninjunya dengan kepalan tanganku, tapi tidak berhasil. Tangannya yang kuat menahan kedua tanganku lebih dulu, sambil berusaha menarikku dari kerumunan orang.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang polisi bandara mulai berjalan mendekat. Matanya memandangiku bingung, tidak berniat untuk membantu sama sekali.

"Kami sudah berhasil menemukan orang yang kami cari, mohon bantuan anda." Pria penangkapku berbicara tanpa rasa takut. Jadi…mereka berkomplot?

"Anda nona Kuchiki?" tanya si polisi bandara. "Ikutlah dengan kami, nona. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti anda." Tangan si polisi menyentuh bahuku paksa, ikut mendorong tubuhku.

"Le…lepaskan aku!" teriakku yang hampir terdengar berbisik. Tubuhku gemetar karena takut—merasa tidak berdaya. "Lepas—"

"Sebaiknya anda ikut dengan kami. Ini perintah langsung dari tuan Kuchiki," jelas pria itu yang membuat mataku terbelalak lebar. Apa maksudnya? Jadi yang memerintahkan untuk menangkapku adalah…keluargaku sendiri?

"A…aku.. itu tidak mungkin," bantahku sambil terus menarik tubuhku ke belakang, mencari celah untuk kabur. "Itu—"

"Kuchiki Byakuya yang memerintahkan kami."

Satu nama itu, membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku. Nii-sama melakukan ini padaku? Tapi, untuk apa? Bukankah seharusnya dia menolongku? Tapi…_mengapa?_

"Ichigo—" Aku harus meminta penjelasan padanya, segera. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai sekarang. "Ichigo!"

"Jangan berteriak, nona. Atau aku akan—"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Airmata mengaburkan pandanganku, sementara pergelangan tanganku terasa sakit karena cengkraman yang kuat. Seberapa kuat aku menarik tubuhku, tetap tidak bisa lepas. "Ichigo!"

Kudapati sosok Ichigo yang berlari kencang ke arahku, membuat nafasku kembali tercekat. Kepalan tangannya tiba-tiba melayang ke arah wajah si penangkap dan menghajarnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Sebelah tangannya menarik bahuku kuat, hingga punggungku menghantam tubuh kekarnya. Si polisi terlihat kebingungan, melepas tanganku begitu saja, namun masih mendapat pembalasan dari Ichigo—sebuah tendangan di perut.

Ukitake-san dan Renji datang dari balik Ichigo, menghalangi tubuhku dari para penangkap yang mulai banyak berdatangan. Jumlah mereka bertambah dua kali lipat, ditambah polisi bandara yang mulai ikut turun tangan. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Bawa dia pergi! Cepat!" teriak Renji panik sambil memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk menghadang musuhnya.

"Kami akan menahan mereka disini," perintah Ukitake-san sambil melirikku dan Ichigo bergantian. "Jagalah dia, Ichigo-kun."

Tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik lagi, kali ini oleh Ichigo. Dia menarikku untuk berlari, menyusuri jalanan padat yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang penasaran. Kami mulai berlari secepatnya, meninggalkan kekacauan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. "Jangan menengok ke belakang," pinta Ichigo sambil terus berlari dan mencengkram tanganku semakin erat.

Nafasku mulai terputus-putus, merasakan rasa panas menghujam tenggorokanku. Ichigo berbelok ke kiri, menuju _gate_ nomor 25. Tujuan Moscow. _Russia?!_

Beberapa orang polisi terlihat berjaga di depan pintu menuju pesawat, membuatku berniat untuk berhenti lari. Namun, langkah Ichigo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melambat, malah semakin cepat. "Tu..tunggu Ichigo—"

Ichigo terlihat sedang merogoh kantong celananya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan dompet—ah bukan—seperti sebuah passport, namun bentuknya lebih kecil. Ichigo menunjukkannya pada beberapa polisi di depannya, seperti sebuah tanda pengenal. "Unit rahasia divisi 11 Soul Society Federation! Biarkan kami lewat!" perintahnya kepada polisi-polisi itu.

Ichigo menghentikkan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuatku hampir menghantam punggungnya keras. "Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat!" sanggah si polisi, terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, tepatnya sarung pistolnya.

"Ketua Zaraki akan segera menjelaskannya pada kalian, dan sekarang…biarkan kami lewat!"

Tiba-tiba saja para polisi itu terdiam sambil membelalakan matanya, terlihat ketakutan. Mereka perlahan memberi jalan yang langsung diterobos Ichigo dan diriku yang kembali diseret paksa. Kini kami bisa melewati _jet bridge_ tanpa halangan, namun tetap saja mendapat perhatian dari orang banyak. Sedikit risih.

"I..Ichigo..siapa Zaraki itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu, sambil terus menelusuri jalan dengan cepat.

"Dia?" Ichigo menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Zaraki adalah ketua divisiku, sekaligus salah satu penanggung jawab di pos kepolisian Jepang."

Anggota SSF sekaligus pemimpin dari para polisi Jepang? Tapi…bagaimana bisa? Dua pekerjaan sekaligus.

"Dan..Ichigo…apa yang akan kita lakukan di Moscow?" tanyaku lagi, masih terengah-engah dengan nafasku sendiri.

"Honeymoon?"

_Sialan! Si bodoh ini!_

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Scene 7 finish! Yeaay~ Update cepat, akhirnya…hihhihihi… Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Setengah aksi dan setengah lebih dramanya..hehe Untuk saat ini, atau bisa dibilang mulai chapter depan, adegan actionnya harus absent dulu ya TTATT…Drama lebih banyak porsinya dan tentu saja hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia akan semakin dekat! XDb

_DICTIONARY : About airport…_

_Gate_ : Gate (pintu atau gerbang) disebut juga sebagai airport terminal gate. Tiap gate memiliki tujuan pesawat yang berbeda-beda destinasinya. Gate keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat berbeda tempatnya (terpisah).

_Jet Bridge_ : Sebuah lorong yang menghubungkan tempat gate suatu bandara dengan pesawat yang akan dinaiki oleh penumpang. Jet Bridge merupakan penghubung yang bisa berpindah-pindah, sesuai dengan ketinggian sebuah gedung, jarak, dan tempat pesawat mendarat secara tepatnya.

Masalah baru muncul! Yeaayy~ Masalah utama belum beres, sekarang masalah baru mulai muncul. Ini lebih masalah pribadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak dari chapter ini ya? Hihihii… Terinspirasi dari cerita manga aslinya, Rukia yang menolong Ichigo. Tapi, ini belum terkuak secara jelas, beberapa chapter berikutnya akan mulai fokus ke masa lalu mereka…jadi…tunggu ya~ *dihajar massa seketika*

Lagu tema untuk chapter ini adalah **Highway don't Care** by **Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**! Lagu country yang memberikan banyak inspirasi untuk penulisan kali ini…_Just listen it! This is really a good song~_

Aku tunggu pendapat, kritik, dan saran kalian lewat review ataupun PM! Hihihhihi…demi kelancaran cerita ini, mohon kerjasamanya, minna!

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang masih setia hingga chapter ini! Juga bagi yang baru mulai membaca, salam kenal XDb! Dan terima kasih banyak bagi para reviewers! Terima kasih atas kritik saran dan pendapat kalian, juga dukungannya TTATT….itu membuatku untuk terus semangat dalam melanjutkan fic ini..arigatou gozaimasu! Juga tidak lupa untuk yang sudah me-fave, follow, alert cerita ini…_Big hug for all of you! Love u all~_ ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**Uzumaki Kuchiki**: Halo! Makasih udah review ya! XDb hhihihih… Iya, tiba2 Rukia main terjang aja…wkwkwk walaupun bahaya itu. Iya donk, Ichigo langsung marah, buktinya langsung dihajar telak tuh..heheheh… kenapa ga pakai pistol dari awal? Itu karena sifat Ichigo yang bisa disebut 'ksatria', ga main curang…dia ada masalah dengan Ginjou dulu, jadi Ichigo berusaha menyelesaikan secara adil, tapi Ginjou lain pendapat tuh XD.. Oke deh! Ini aku update cepat! ^^ Makasih semangatnya!

**Cim-jee** : Hi, makasih udah review ya XDb Makasih udah sempet baca n review, walaupun bukan genremu ya..Aku senang! ^^b Iya, perasaan Ichigo ga terlalu diumbar secara terang-terangan, karena aku juga ga mau ngerusak terlalu parah karakter Ichigo aslinya, sebisa mungkin ga OOC..walaupun masih tetap aja OOC (karena chara milik om Tite ^^) hihihih..gimana ya kalau Rukia udah selamat? Ditunggu aja ya.. Tentang alesan Ichigo mendekati Rukia, bisa dilihat di chapter ini, ternyata Ichigo memiliki alasan baru untuk dekat dengan Rukia (?)… Aku udah update ya ini, update cepat XDb Makasih sudah menunggu~

**Nyanmaru** : Halo, makasih udah review ya! XDb Hihihi..makasih2.. Gelap banget ya? Sesuai judulnya juga sih, Black, jadi memang kesannya gelap ^^; hehehehe… Susah ketebak hintnya? Gomen ne~ Aku memang suka kalau buat cerita dari awal (disebutnya alur maju ya?), jadi konflik dan sebagainya ada di belakang..biar penasaran juga *plakk!* Hihihi kesannya ironis banget ya kena pisau Ginjou? Tpi itu sebagai lambang juga kalau Ginjou tuh orangnya licik, beda dengan Ichigo..^^; Btw, makasih sarannya ya! Oke, ini aku dah update cepat..hihihii…makasih semangatnya XDb

**Nematoda** : Makasih sudah review ya! XDb hihihih…makasih2.. Oya? Humornya terasa ya, untunglah TTATT~ Oke, makasih semangatnya XDb

**ichirukilover** : Makasih udah review ya! XDb hihhhihih.. Iya, mereka mau honeymoon *dihajar Rukia* mungkin chapter depan ya, mereka baru bisa berduaan (?) Chapter ini masih tentang pengejaran Rukia..hehehe

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban : Highway don't Care_

_David Guetta feat Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida : Where them Girls at_

_ONE OK ROCK : Clock Strikes, The Beginning_

_Demi Lovato : Heart Attack_

_Alanis Morissete : Ironic_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	9. Kick the Can Down the Road

Awan kapas tipis terlihat sangat putih dan bersih—berlatarkan langit biru yang cerah. Gumpalannya seperti permen kapas yang manis. Seandainya saja tanganku bisa meraihnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut keringku. Tapi, itu hal yang mustahil, bukan?

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya suara berat di sebelahku, memecah lamunanku. Pandanganku beralih padanya seketika, melihat warna orange yang mendominasi. Matanya menatapku redup, hal yang tidak kusukai dari dirinya.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemas dan kembali menerawang keluar jendela, berharap ada awan berbentuk Chappy yang bisa menghiburku dari sana. Sesuatu menyentuh pipiku lembut, hangat. Kudapati jari-jari tangannya yang mengelus permukaan kulitku ringan, memberikan semburat merah yang tercetak panas di sana.

"Minumlah sesuatu, Rukia. Bibirmu terlihat kering," bujuknya lembut, membuatku kembali memalingkan wajahku. "Rukia…"

"Aku tidak haus."

"Tapi kau membutuhkannya. Air putih bisa menenangkan dirimu, setidaknya."

Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, sementara Ichigo menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada wajahku. "Kau benar-benar memaksa."

"Itu karena kau yang keras kepala, mungil."

Aku mengambil tawarannya dalam diam, membuka tutupnya dan meneguknya perlahan. Air yang terasa dingin mengalir di dalam tenggorokan keringku, seperti gurun sahara yang menerima hujan di siang hari. Melegakan.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo, lagi-lagi menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Suaranya seperti memaksaku, sekaligus membuatku tenang. Dia adalah tempat bersandar untukku kali ini, tidak ada yang lain. Seperti sebuah paksaan.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sesaat, sambil melirik jendela sesekali. Kembali aku memutar memori otakku ke dalam beberapa jam yang lalu—masih teringat segar. "Ya…orang-orang itu."

"Orang suruhan Aizen?" tanya Ichigo, yang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Bukan," gelengku perlahan. "Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka adalah orang suruhan keluargaku. Tepatnya nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ichigo terdiam, membuatku melirik lagi padanya—ingin tahu. Matanya menatap tajam diriku, sebagian terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tidak jarang melihat Ichigo selalu memutar otak seperti ini. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu?" balasku, ingin tahu pendapat dari dirinya.

"Kupikir…mereka tidak salah, juga tidak berbohong," jawab Ichigo, terdengar ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahatkan saja tubuhmu. Waktunya tidur," sanggah Ichigo, membuatku mengerutkan alisku kesal. Lagi-lagi dia merubah topik seenaknya.

"Langit saja belum menenggelamkan matahari. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, tawake!" bisikku kesal dan mendapat pembalasan dari dirinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menutupi mataku rapat-rapat.

"Tidur saja."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan berisik. Perjalanan masih panjang, sebaiknya kau tidur, mungil."

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene ****8: Kick the Can Down the Road**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Moscow, Russia. Aku tidak menyangka Russia akan sedingin ini. Semua yang dilihat oleh mata hampir tertutupi salju putih nan dingin. Tembok-tembok bangunan tidak memiliki warna yang mencolok, selain putih gading, kadang merah bata atau cokelat muda lembut, atau mungkin biru laut yang tertutup oleh lapisan salju. Pemandangan yang tidak semenarik di Rio atau Brazil, tidak sehangat Prancis atau Italia, tapi ini memberikan kesan tersendiri bagiku. Dingin yang hampa, namun masih memberikan kehangatan dari cahaya remang matahari di balik awan, juga jaket tebal yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh. Sebuah kota bersejarah yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan oleh turis asing—termasuk aku. Turis? Seandainya bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'pelarian', daripada dilihat sebagai pengunjung yang memberikan devisa lebih pada negara. Juga orang di sebelahku ini, yang masih berkutik dengan peta di memo canggihnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tegurku langsung, memecah keheningan yang membekukan. Kedua tanganku semakin memeluk tubuhku erat, menghalau rasa dingin yang lagi-lagi berhembus oleh angin musim dingin. "Kau sudah menemukan jalannya?"

"Sebentar lagi," balasnya, masih tidak bisa lepas dari alat di depan wajahnya itu. Jarinya sibuk mengotak-atik layar sentuhnya, sementara matanya memandang tajam. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ini...sedikit lebih sulit daripada yang kukira."

_Heee? Sedikit? Bilang saja kalau kau memang buta arah, tawake._

Ichigo menghentikan gerakan monotonnya itu dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati keadaan sekitarnya—di pinggir jalan raya yang tergolong sepi. Matanya menyusuri jalan panjang ini, sekaligus mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang. Seseorang lewat di sebelahnya, wanita paruh baya yang terlalu kecil untuk memakai jaket sekaligus _shawl_ kebesarannya—seperti tenggelam dalam lautan kain berwarna abu monokrom. Ichigo menegurnya, dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Sementara aku membelalakan mataku bingung, dia dan wanita itu sudah terlibat dalam perbincangan yang terlalu cepat bagiku. _Bahasa Russia? Yang benar saja..._

Ichigo tersenyum singkat pada wanita itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Aku masih terpaku memelototinya, mendapat suatu fakta yang bisa dibilang diluar akal sehat. Atau aku hanya memelodramatisir keadaan? "Apa...yang kaukatakan tadi?"

"Aku hanya menanyakan arah stasiun kereta api," ucapnya singkat dan segera mengambil langkah berikutnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kakiku terpaksa mengikuti langkah lebarnya, kembali mengambil tas ranselku yang harus kusampirkan di pundakku. Ichigo sibuk membawa dua koper besar yang juga disampirkan di kedua bahunya, enggan untuk membagi beban itu padaku.

"Kita harus kemana?" tanyaku lagi, menggerakkan kedua tanganku secara bersamaan, mencari kehangatan.

"Terus ikuti jalur ini…lalu…belok kanan."

"Masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Jaraknya hanya beberapa kaki dari sini."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencari petunjuk arah dari ponsel canggihmu tadi?" tanyaku lagi, membuat bibirku sedikit bergetar karena dingin.

"Sinyalnya mati, entahlah. Teknologi tidak selalu membantu," balasnya santai yang langsung berhenti tiba-tiba. Tubuhku menabrak punggungnya cukup keras, membuat tubuhku oleng dan hampir terjatuh karena licinnya lantai salju.

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, baka!"

"Kita sudah sampai," potongnya, sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi ke dalam sebuah gedung besar. Kaca melapisi bagian luarnya dan terdapat papan nama yang berasal dari bahasa Russia—yang tentu saja aku tidak tahu artinya. Lebih mirip seperti sebuah simbol.

"Apa yang tertulis disana?" tunjukku ke arah atas gedung. "Bagaimana kau membacanya?"

"Itu tertulis _'Kurskiy vokzal'_," jelasnya dengan aksen yang aneh. "Artinya adalah stasiun Kursky."

"Ku..kuruskiy vakuzal?" ucapku, berusaha mengikuti apa yang Ichigo katakan tadi, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"_Kurskiy vokzal_." Ichigo mengoreksi sambil terus melangkah ke depan, tanpa menengokku di belakangnya. Langkahnya sungguh sulit untuk diikuti. "Jangan memakai aksen Jepangmu."

"Aku tidak pernah berbicara bahasa Russia, tawake," cibirku kesal, berniat untuk memukul kepala si bodoh itu dengan tasku, tapi segera kuurungkan. Memukulnya pun tidak akan mengurangi kebodohannya.

Kami mulai memasuki gedung yang cukup padat oleh orang-orang berpakaian tebal. Cukup hangat disini, dengan penghangat ruangan yang bisa sedikit memberikan rasa hangat pada kulitku. Langkah Ichigo tidak berhenti di tempat, dia terus melangkah ke dalam stasiun menuju sebuah loket. Loket pembelian tiket?

Ichigo menaruh kedua tasnya di lantai dan segera menarik tanganku untuk mendekat padanya. Tubuhku hampir menabrak tubuhnya lagi, yang kembali membuatku kesal. Apa _sih_ maunya?

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya dan memberikan pada orang di balik loket. "Aku tidak bisa mengawasimu seorang diri, bila kau terus berkeliaran seorang diri."

Terlalu protektif. Seperti inikah bila seorang intelijen mengawasi setiap pergerakanmu? "Terserah kau saja, tawake."

Ichigo kembali menarik tanganku, sementara satu koper ransel disampirkan di sebelah bahunya dan satu lagi dibawa oleh tangannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam—mencengkram—tanganku kuat, membuatku harus melangkah lebar di sebelahnya. Kehangatan lebih mulai menjalar dari tanganku yang terpaut olehnya. Anehnya, ini sedikit membuatku merasa nyaman.

Sebuah kereta sudah terhenti di jalur yang kami tuju. Terlihat antrian orang yang akan segera menaiki kereta, menuju pintu yang dijaga oleh seorang petugas kereta api. Ichigo mengambil langkah untuk mengantri, sementara tubuhku didorong olehnya ke depan—ikut mengantri. Ichigo berdiri di belakangku, mengawal sekaligus mengawasi pergerakan orang di sekitarnya. Sejak kapan dia menjadi protektif seperti ini?

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku ingin tahu, sementara Ichigo memberikan tiket—yang entah kapan sudah ada ditangannya— kepada petugas pintu kereta. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti artinya, sementara si petugas melirikku aneh. Senyumnya tersungging padaku, juga Ichigo.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawabnya singkat dan kembali mendorongku lembut untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Kini dia yang mengambil tempat di depan, menjadi pemandu.

"Kenapa petugas itu tersenyum pada kita?" tanyaku lagi, ingin tahu. Sementara Ichigo terus menyelusuri gerbong yang terlihat panjang ini. Sebuah lorong terlintas, dengan pintu-pintu di sampingnya yang tersusun secara berurutan dan terlihat sama. Interior ruangan yang berwarna cokelat dan merah _burgundy_, memberikan suasana klasik dan hangat. Tidak seperti kereta di Jepang yang lebih terlihat hijau atau putih daripada merah. Ini seperti penggambaran dalam cerita-cerita klasik dan novel terjemahan. Apik dan menarik.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Ichigo balik, memecah kekagumanku pada kereta ini. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan menggesernya terbuka—mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk. "Terpukau?"

"Ya. Ini seperti yang ada di dalam _'Harry Potter'_," balasku sambil memasuki ruangan kecil yang terdapat dua sofa panjang berhadapan. Sebuah jendela terpampang jelas di depanku, begitu memasuki ruangan mini ini. Terlihat seperti dipaksakan. "Dan…ya. Aku ingin tahu semua hal tentang apa yang kaukatakan pada orang-orang di kota asing ini."

"Sekarang aku menjadi penerjemahmu?" Ichigo menaruh kedua ranselnya di ujung sofa sementara dirinya terduduk di sebelahnya, merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini.

Aku terduduk di seberangnya, sambil mengamati keluar jendela. Bagaimana rasanya saat kereta ini sudah berjalan, ya? "Ah. Karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa asing selain Inggris, jadi iya. Kau adalah penerjemahku."

"Aku bukan kamus berjalan, mungil!"

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti jeruk berjalan," balasku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan memulai!"

"Kalau begitu jawab saja pertanyaanku! Apa yang petugas itu katakan?" kataku ngotot, sambil berusaha memelototinya.

Ichigo terlihat tidak tenang dalam duduknya, mengotak-atik _shawl_ panjang yang tersampir disekeliling lehernya. "Dia menganggap kita sedang berbulan madu—"

"Apa?!"

"Katanya kau ingin tahu?" omel Ichigo, balas memelototiku.

"Ta..tapi… bagaimana mungkin dia…"

"Aku tahu…" lanjutnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau terlalu kecil untuk menjadi istriku."

Kutendang kakinya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku, membuatnya mengernyit sakit. "Jangan mengejek!" Untunglah ruangan ini sempit.

"Jangan menendangku! Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan berkelakuan kasar sepertimu?!"

Aku mendengus kesal, sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Suara deru kereta terdengar jelas sekarang. Mesin-mesinnya sudah mulai berjalan dan memberikan getaran pada badan kereta. "Itu karena kau yang memaksa!"

Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas—lagi-lagi bahasa asing. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya cuek. "Anggap saja kau tidak mendengar."

Alisku bertaut kesal dan kakiku menendangnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ichigo kembali mengernyit kesakitan, sementara diriku berusaha untuk merasa nyaman pada sofa ini—membuat diriku hangat dan terlindungi.

(..)

**Normal's POV…**

Ichigo memandangi sosok Rukia yang sudah tertidur lelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Kepalanya miring ke samping, bersandar pada jendela kereta. Alis Ichigo bertaut tajam, melihat keadaan 'gadis' nya itu yang sedikit menyedihkan. Seorang gadis muda yang seharusnya bisa hidup santai dan bermain bersama teman-temannya saat ini, harus terikat dengan seorang pemuda keras kepala yang bekerja sebagai _sniper_ unggulan. Ditambah keadaan aneh yang sekarang sudah berputar-putar di dalam benak Ichigo. Masa lalunya.

Sebuah memori yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan kembali mendominasi otaknya, setelah beberapa tahun berselang. Dirinya yang diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis tanpa nama, tanpa identitas yang bisa diketahuinya. Hanya sebuah petunjuk yang bisa diingat oleh pemuda protektif itu. Sebuah luka yang disebabkan dirinya pada si gadis, tepat di keningnya. Haruskah dia mengkaitkan hal itu pada diri Rukia, yang tanpa sengaja memiliki luka yang sama dengan _gadis kecil_ itu? Haruskah Rukia berperan menjadi si _gadis kecil_, sementara dirinya tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehidupan normal untuk beberapa waktu lamanya? Dan..haruskah gadis yang tertidur di depannya ini menerima dan mempercayai diri pemuda putus asa ini sebagai orang yang mau bertanggung jawab atas lukanya?

Ichigo mengerang kesal, sementara kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang mencuat asal. Matanya kembali menerawang ke langit-langit kereta, mencari-cari jawaban yang tidak pernah bisa ditemukannya hingga saat ini. Otaknya seperti sebuah mesin cuci, terus berputar ke arah yang tidak menentu—kadang ke kiri dan kadang harus ke kanan. Keinginan yang kuat terasa di kedua kepalan tangannya. Keinginan untuk melindungi. Instingnya kembali terasa hingga ke permukaan kulit, menjadi sebuah tameng, sekaligus sebuah pedang. Dan kali ini dia tidak mau untuk mengambil salah langkah. Walaupun, ini bukanlah pekerjaan utamanya—pekerjaan baru sebagai seorang bodyguard, bisa dibilang—dan membuatnya harus menekan segala tindakan dan kebiasaannya selama ini. Tangannya terasa kram, karena sudah lama tidak memegang senjata ataupun granat. Yang harus digenggamnya sekarang hanyalah tangan seorang gadis rapuh. Tidak bisa menggenggamnya terlalu kuat, juga terlalu ringan—seperti sebuah barang pecah belah.

Tubuhnya kini sudah memprotes lelah. Rasa letih mulai menjalar ke seluruh ototnya, membuat kedua kelopak matanya menjadi berat. Tapi, tanggung jawabnya belum selesai sampai di sini. Dia tidak bisa tertidur, sementara orang yang mengincar Rukia sedang berkeliaran di luar sana, mungkin di dalam kereta ini. Mau tidak mau, dirinya harus terus terjaga selama 24 jam penuh, mengawasi diri gadis ini. Sebuah pekerjaan yang awalnya sempat ditolak olehnya, karena ini bukanlah 'hal' nya. Ichigo terlalu sering terjun ke dalam medan perang, secara langsung. Dan sekarang kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat—terbalik. Memegang senjata lebih mudah daripada harus mengawal, itu bagi dirinya yang lebih menikmati aksi daripada sebuah drama.

Rukia mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya—terasa tidak nyenyak. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil tindakan. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Membelainya perlahan. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya, untuk mengubah posisi Rukia menjadi lebih nyaman dan bisa tertidur lelap. Tubuhnya bangkit dari duduk dan mulai meraih tubuh Rukia perlahan—mengangkatnya. Dia menidurkan gadis itu pada sofa panjang, yang ternyata cukup untuk gadis mungil itu gunakan sebagai tempat pembaringan. Ichigo meraih _shawl_nya dan melipatnya rapi, menaruhnya di bawah kepala Rukia sebagai pengganti bantal.

Kini dirinya merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, melihat Rukia bisa tertidur nyaman. Ichigo terduduk lagi ke dalam posisi awalnya, bersandar pada sofa yang terasa keras baginya. Matanya mengawasi sosok Rukia yang tertidur, mulai dari matanya yang terpejam rapat, hingga ke arah dahinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh daerah itu lagi, yang sempat tersentuh oleh jari-jari panjangnya. Ichigo menyampirkan rambut Rukia dan mendapati luka yang sama di sana— sebuah luka gores panjang yang sudah berubah cokelat di kulit mulusnya. Jarinya menelusuri luka itu, sementara hatinya terasa begitu perih. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa yakin sekarang, bahwa gadis ini terikat padanya sejak lama. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

"Maaf…Rukia," ucap Ichigo miris, menghela nafasnya. "Kini aku yang akan melindungimu."

**Normal's POV end…**

(..)

**Someone else's POV— The lonely girl...**

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bertindak sembarangan, Ginjou!"

"Berisik, Riruka!" Ginjou sama sekali tidak berterima kasih padaku yang sudah menolongnya, tapi balas memarahiku seperti ini. Menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah Riruka, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Kau terlalu berisik untuk mengurusi urusan Ginjou," celetuk Tsukishima, semakin membuatku kesal. Orang ini sama sekali tidak mendukungku!

"Setidaknya, dukunglah aku sedikit saja!" tunjukku pada Tsukishima dengan jari telunjukku. "Dan apa-apaan kau Ginjou? Kenapa kau masih saja terus berurusan dengan Ichigo?"

Ginjou hanya bisa membuang muka, sambil meneguk kaleng birnya tanpa henti. Orang yang terlalu keras kepala. "Bukan urusanmu, anak kecil!"

"A…apa?! Anak kecil—"

"Kau masih menyukai Ichigo bukan, Riruka?" tanya Tsukishima yang langsung membuat wajahku terasa panas. Apa-apaan orang ini? Ba…bagaimana dia bisa berpendapat seperti itu?!

"Tidak! Aku tidak—"

"Dia itu pengkhianat," ucap Ginjou datar, tanpa emosi. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela yang sudah menunjukkan keremangan malam hari. "Pengkhianat yang harus menerima hukumannya."

_Itu karena kau yang mengkhianatinya terlebih dahulu bukan, Ginjou?_ Ingin sekali kukatakan kata-kata itu padanya, tapi tidak bisa. Sebuah kalimat yang hanya bisa menjadi sebuah asap dingin yang mengepul di dalam ruangan. Aku tidak sekuat yang kukira, tidak bisa membela Ichigo di depan Ginjou. Dia tidak bersalah, karena dia hanyalah korban di sini. Korban dari keserakahan dan keegoisan kelompok ini, termasuk diriku.

"Kenapa kau murung, Riruka?" tanya Tsukishima, memperlihatkan senyum yang tersungging di mulut tipisnya. Aku tidak suka saat dia sedang tersenyum seperti itu, terlihat mengerikan. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Saranku, lupakan si bodoh itu," lanjut Ginjou, kembali meneguk bir kalengnya. "Kau terlalu naïf dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Itu…bukan urusanmu," bisikku kesal, memeluk boneka kelinciku kuat-kuat dalam dekapan. Aku hanya bisa menatap lantai kayu sendu, sementara perapian ruangan terus menyala, memperlihatkan warna orange yang kukenal. Milik orang itu.

"Hei, Tsukishima. Kapan mereka akan datang?" tanya Ginjou, memecah keheningan. Dia hendak berdiri dari duduknya, tapi malah meringis sakit.

"Lebih baik kau jangan banyak bergerak, Ginjou. Lukamu masih belum menutup," saran Tsukishima.

"Sial!" Ginjou kembali mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Harusnya dia bersyukur, karena Ichigo tidak menembaknya tepat di jantung, tapi meleset beberapa senti di atas jantung berharganya itu. Pundak atas Ginjou menjadi sarang peluru panas itu.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring dari ruangan luas ini. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah pintu kayu, hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Siapa?

"Mungkin itu mereka," ucap Tsukishima sambil berjalan santai ke arah pintu masuk. Dia membuka pintu yang berderit nyaring, menyambut orang-orang yang tidak kukenal suaranya. Terlihat dua orang memasuki ruangan di belakang Tsukishima—yang satu bertubuh besar dan yang satu bertubuh lebih kecil. Keremangan perapian memperlihatkan wajah mereka perlahan, membuatku sedikit tercekat karena wajah si pendek itu. Dia wanita.

"Ginjou, inilah orang-orang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," jelas Tsukishima santai, mempersilahkan kedua orang itu duduk. Aku hanya memperhatikan rambut si wanita dalam diam, mendapati warna yang sama dengan orang yang kukenal dengan jelas. Hanya saja, rambut si wanita berwarna lebih gelap—tidak secerah matahari.

"A…aku Inoue Orihime," ucap wanita itu, sedikit gugup. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ginjou-san."

"Chad." Pria bertubuh besar di samping si wanita hanya berkata singkat. Matanya hampir tidak terlihat oleh rambut gelombang yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Dia seperti orang asing, bila dibandingkan dengan orang Jepang yang terlihat lebih Asia.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, aku Kuugo Ginjou." Ginjou melirikku singkat, memberikan sinyal tajam padaku.

"Apa?" celetukku kesal, lebih memilih mencibirnya.

"Dia teman kami, Dokugamine Riruka," kata Tsukishima, memperkenalkan diriku tanpa persetujuan diriku. "Dia agak merepotkan, tapi dia baik."

"Apa katamu? Tsukishima?!" Sial. Sekarang orang ini yang memancing emosiku.

"Se…senang berkenalan denganmu….Riruka-san." Tiba-tiba wanita itu memanggil namaku, membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Inoue adalah seorang perawat handal, dia bisa membantu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, Ginjou," jelas Tsukishima, menghiraukan sikap ngototku padanya.

"Begitu?" Ginjou terlihat terkejut, yang tentunya dibuat-buat olehnya. "Itu mungkin akan sangat membantu untukku, nona."

"Ah…kau terluka? Karena apa?" Wanita itu langsung bertindak sigap begitu melihat perban di tubuh Ginjou. Seorang perawat yang terlalu perhatian pada orang lain, aku tidak suka.

"Ini…" Ginjou terlihat murung, hanya acting. "Sebenarnya, ini adalah alasan kami memanggil kalian berdua."

"Kami?" tanya si pria bertubuh besar, yang sedari tadi lebih memilih diam. "Untuk apa."

Ginjou menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Baiklah, inilah saatnya memulai pertunjukannya. "Ini…ini semua karena perbuatan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat kalian kenal."

"Siapa?" tanya wanita berdada besar itu, terlihat panik.

"Mungkin kalian kenal orang ini, orang yang sudah melukai Ginjou. Sekarang dia adalah buronan utama kepolisian, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Tanpa penyebab yang jelas, dia menembak Ginjou hampir di jantungnya."

Si wanita terlihat terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "I..ini sungguh kejam, Tsukishima-san!"

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil memperlihatkan wajah murungnya. "Kau benar, Orihime. Dan lebih buruknya, dia adalah teman lama Ginjou. Dia mengkhianati kelompok ini—kelompok kita."

"Itu tentunya sebelum kalian datang bergabung," lanjut Ginjou, memperlihatkan senyum masamnya. "Dia adalah pemberontak di _Execution_ ini, pengkhianat."

"Siapa dia Ginjou-san? Mungkin kami bisa membantu," ucap Chad si pria besar, terlihat prihatin. Matanya benar-benar terlihat hangat, tanpa kebohongan. Sungguh bodoh.

"Namanya adalah…Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalian pasti kenal, bukan?"

Kedua tamu ini hanya bisa melongo tanpa kata. Ekspresi berlebihan sangat terlihat dari wajah Orihime, si perawat terlalu perhatian. Sungguh ironis bagi mereka. "Ti…tidak mungkin…Kurosaki-kun."

"Dia hampir menghancurkan kelompok _Execution_ ini, dengan menjebak kami dengan sebuah kebohongan besar. Dan karenanya, kelompok penegak kebenaran ini hampir dihancurkan kepolisian Jepang," jelas Tsukishima, terdengar melebih-lebihkan di telingaku ini.

_Ichigo…apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang? Maaf…aku tidak bisa membantumu…untuk kali ini._

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

Finish! Chapter 8 is here! Semoga kalian suka ya…walaupun lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya. XD

Ahhh…masalah baru lagi.. Ginjou masih hidup! Yeaaay~ *langsung kena timpuk* Hmmm..apa itu _Execution_? Tidak seperti di manganya, disini tuh _Execution_ lebih seperti sebuah kelompok masyarakat Jepang yang bergerak di bidang keadilan. Mereka membela dan membantu orang-orang lemah dan membutuhkan, tapi bukan badan resmi. Lebih seperti _super heroes_ dadakan? Ya…seperti itulah..thehehehe.. Maaf belum bisa menjelaskan lebih dalam, siapa anggota _Execution_ lainnya. Sampai saat ini yang jelas terlihat hanyalah Ginjou, Tsukishima, Riruka, Inoue, dan Chad. Bagaimana Giriko? Dia sebenarnya bukan anggota resmi, karena lebih memilih bekerja menjadi bartender dan informan di _Underground_…hohohoho…

**Penjelasan tentang Jepang-Russia…**perbedaan waktunya tuh berbeda jauh, Russia 6 jam lebih awal daripada Jepang. Jadi, kalau di Jepang jam 12 siang, di Russia masih jam 6 pagi.

Jadwal tempuh penerbangan Jepang-Russia itu sekitar 10 jam. Ichigo dan Rukia berangkat dari Jepang sekitar jam 11 pagi, sampai di Russia jam 9 malam waktu Jepang. Karena Russia lebih awal 6 jam dari Jepang, maka ketika Ichigo dan Rukia sampai di Russia, matahari masih belum tenggelam (yaitu masih jam 3 sore waktu Russia). Begitulah penjelasannya…XD Dengan kata lain, waktu seperti berjalan mundur…hehehhe

Rukia menyebutkan kalau kereta yang dia tumpangi di Russia seperti yang ada di dalam _Harry Potter_. Itu karena keretanya memiliki cabin di dalamnya, tidak seperti kereta di Jepang yang menyediakan kursi penumpang yang berderet saja. XD.. Tapi sebenarnya ada juga kereta Russia yang memiliki kursi penumpang seperti di Jepang. Tapi, menurutku kereta bercabin lebih menarik dan menandakan cirri khas Russia..hehehehe

Thanks a lot for all my readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal XDb… Terima kasih juga untuk para reviewers tercinta! Review kalian sungguh sangat membuatku terpacu untuk menulis fic ini! Juga bagi yang sudah me-fave, follow, alert, terima kasih banyak! Love u all~ ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**AlwaysIchiruki**: Makasih udah review ya! XD Oya? Ga bisa login? Walah… temenku juga ada yang ga bisa login ffn..apa masalah teknis? TTATT Gapapa kok, santai aja..hihihi makasih udah sempetin review ya! Aku ga hiatus kok, hihihihi tenang aja.. telat update karena lagi sibuk menugas, tapi sekarang udah berkurang kok XDb Detective Conan? Wah..banyak yang bilang gitu ya, padahal aku ga ngikutin DC nih, nontonnya pas nongol di TV swasta aja dulu, loncat2..wkwkwkwk.. Oke, gomen kali ini ga kilat..tpi aku dah update XDb

**Uzumaki Kuchiki**: Halo! Makasih udah review! Hihhihih XDb Iya, masih banyak teka-tekinya nih…sekarang nambah lagi deh *plakk!* Udah pernah ketemu belum ya? Menurut Ichigo sih begitu, tapi Rukia belum tahu..masih ambigu..wkwkwk Nanti bakal dibahas kok, tenang aja XDb Oke deh, ini aku dah update! Makasih semangatnya! Hehe….

**Tiwie okaza**: Halo! Salam kenal juga Tiwie-san! Hehehe.. Berhenti? Maksudmu actionnya? Hihihihi..iya, sekarang ganti dulu ke drama ya..kan genrenya action-drama..ga adil kalo action melulu..wkwkkwkw Nah, sekarang mulai berlanjut ke romance..hihihi Gapapa kok nagih, aku jadi tahu pendapat para readers..hehehe XD

**Nyanmaru**: Makasih udah review ya! XDb Oya? Mungkin karena loncat-loncat ya settingnya, jdi terasa pendek n cepet..hihihhi XD Mungkin chapter baru ini lebih pendek lagi TAT gomen.. Oya? Makasih2..jadi malu XD *plak!* Sebenarnya aku belum pengalaman buat action begini, hanya mengandalkan inspirasi dari film2 action TAT, syukurlah kamu suka.. Hehe..kebanyakan action ngambil setting Russia ya, ini aku terinspirasi dari film Salt..XD Oya? Naruto? Wah..aku belum pernah berkunjung ke fandom itu, soalnya ga ngikutin manga Naruto, cuman nonton animenya beberapa episode..hehehe Iya, masih banyak rahasia nih, sekarang muncul yang baru lagi *plakk* kan ga seru kalau dibongkar di awal *dihajar* Byakuya coming soon ya..wkkwkwk beberapa chapter lagi..XD Itachi? Sama2 cool yah dua orang itu..nii-chan kakkoi! XDb Oke, makasih semangatnya! Hihihihi.. Oleh2? Apa ya? Hmmm…salju? XD *plakkk!* atau mau…_baby_ baru? *lirik Ichiruki..fufuufu

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban : Highway don't Care_

_2Cellos: Viva la Vida, With or Without You_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande: Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Seal: Kiss from a Rose_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Alanis Morissete : Ironic_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_

_See you on the next chapter~_


	10. Call it a Day

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 9: Call it a Day**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Mataku hampir menutup sepenuhnya, terasa berat dan bengkak. Hawa dingin memaksaku untuk tetap tersadar sepenuhnya, juga memberikan ekstra tambahan bagi otot tubuh yang menegang. Sekujur tubuhku terasa membeku karena hujan salju yang turun secara mendadak—membuat kedua tanganku seperti mati rasa. Kepulan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutku dapat terlihat begitu jelas. Bahkan, gemetar tubuh yang hampir membuatku terjatuh pada kegelapan sepenuhnya, begitu kentara di antara kumpulan orang-orang yang lewat di depanku.

"I..Ichigo…sampai kapan…kita akan menunggu..dhh..dhi sini?" Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar seperti sebuah radio rusak—sungguh menggelikan.

"Kemarilah," ucap Ichigo datar, sambil menarik tubuhku ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku erat, membuatku membenamkan seluruh wajahku pada dada bidangnya—mencari kehangatan. "Kau benar-benar membeku, mungil!"

"I..hhini semua….khh..karenamu, tawa..ke!"

"Bahkan di dalam kondisi seperti ini, kau masih bisa mengejekku?"

_Sialan!_

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi," lanjutnya santai, sambil sesekali mengusap punggungku lembut. "Seharusnya kau memakai jaket yang lebih tebal."

"Aku tidak….tau..khh..kalau Russia..sedingin…hhh..ini..dan…khh..kenapa kau…bisa..khh…kuat di..cu..aca shh..sedingin ini?"

"Berhentilah berbicara kalau kau tidak mau lidahmu tergigit," perintah Ichigo lembut. _Lembut?_ Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi perhatian seperti ini? Apa karena _ukha _**(1) **yang dimakannya saat di kereta api tadi?

Kubenamkan wajahku semakin dalam pada jaket tebalnya, menghalau rasa dingin yang semakin terasa, juga pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah selesai. Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa mengejek, dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap kepalaku lembut. Perubahan sikapnya ini benar-benar bisa membunuhku perlahan!

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara keras, yang membuatku terlonjak seketika. Dan lagi-lagi bahasa Russia yang digunakannya, membuatku bisa frustasi hampir sepanjang hari. Terdampar di negri asing memang tidak menarik. Akhirnya aku menyerah dengan keputusasaan mendadakku dan memilih untuk menengok ke belakang—melihat lawan bicara Ichigo.

Pria dengan jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu tua, dilengkapi dengan _shawl_ bermotif garis-garis hijau putih yang aneh, senada dengan topi _barret_nya. Kulirik wajahnya yang hampir tertutupi oleh topi kebesarannya itu, yang hanya menampilkan sedikit rambut pirang di depan wajahnya. Lalu, pria Russia itu melirikku, sambil tersenyum lebar yang menandakan firasat aneh. Sikapnya itu seperti seorang salesman yang terdampar di stasiun kereta api negara utara.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_!" ucapnya dengan logat aneh. Bahasa Prancis? Apa dia orang Prancis?

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya dalam bahasa Prancis, Urahara-san?" tanya Ichigo, terdengar bingung sekaligus kesal. Pria ini—Urahara-san—lebih terlihat seperti orang Inggris daripada orang Russia ataupun Prancis. Tunggu dulu, tadi Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang? Benarkah?

"Tapi nona manis ini terlihat seperti orang Prancis…atau Itali?" Pria aneh itu semakin terlihat kikuk dan bingung, mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Janggut tipis yang tidak dicukur dalam beberapa hari terlihat jelas pada dagunya—memberikan kesan yang tidak rapi.

"Dia orang Jepang! Bisakah kau lihat dari tubuh kecilnya ini—"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menginjak kaki Ichigo dan mendapat rintihan protes darinya. Si bodoh ini…

"Wah..wah…nona mungil kita sungguh terlihat kuat—"

Sekarang kupelototi si pria salesman hijau-putih itu.

"Maa..maksudku nona manis," koreksinya cepat. "Sebelumnya maaf atas kelancanganku, nona. Perkenalkan, namaku Urahara Kisuke. Aku teman dari pria yang sedang memelukmu mesra itu. Salam kenal~" Pria itu—Urahara-san—tersenyum semakin lebar, membuatku semakin canggung dengan posisiku sekarang ini.

"Aku sedang tidak memeluknya, tapi menghangatkannya, sebelum tubuhnya semakin menciut karena dingin—"  
Kuinjak lagi kakinya untuk kedua kali, berusaha menyadarkan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau tidak menginjak kakiku, setiap kali aku berbicara?!" Ichigo benar-benar terlihat kesal, namun tidak mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Itu..khh..karena kau yang..mengejek ukkhhhuran tubuhku! Tawake!" teriakku kesal, membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-san sudah kedinginan. Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum kalian berdua menjadi patung salju di stasiun ini!" Ucap Urahara-san girang, sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan—hijau tua botol.

"Khhau…tahu..namaku?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gemetar. Tapi sia-sia saja.

"Ah..tentu, Kuchiki-san! Aku tahu semua informasi tentang dirimu! Mari aku jelaskan di rumahku untuk lebih jelasnya," balas Urahara-san, berusaha terlihat ramah namun mencurigakan. "Dan..selamat datang di kota Vladimir! Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai rumah sementaramu."

(..)

Kami tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak terlalu kecil, juga tidak terlalu besar. Rumah pada umumnya, terlihat biasa dengan cat tembok berwarna cokelat tua, terlapisi oleh salju putih di beberapa tempatnya. Beberapa bingkai jendela tampak mencolok dengan bingkai berwarna putih bersih, senada dengan salju yang menemani di ambang jendela dan kacanya—terpatri dengan rapi. Rumah dua lantai yang terdapat di sebuah perumahan sederhana di kota Vladimir, yang tentunya menjadi tempat peristirahatan kesekianku. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan di atas salju putih dan mulai memasuki lantai kayu beranda depan rumah. Tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di rumah baru kalian!" ucap Urahara-san antusias, sambil membukakan pintu depan rumah dengan sebelah tangan. "Masuklah!"

Ichigo memberi jalan untukku, sebagai isyarat agar aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Urahara-san untuk masuk ke dalam 'rumah'. Dan lagi-lagi mendapati pemandangan yang sederhana. Wallpaper ruang tengah bernuansa merah bata bercampur dengan perabot kayu dan hijau tua. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam buku klasik, dimana kau masih tinggal di era pertengahan Eropa. Sofa tua yang berwarna cokelat usang, beserta perapian antik di depannya. Terdapat sebuah jam besar tua yang menarik perhatianku—berbentuk seperti Big Ben mini dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang tengah rumah. Pendul besarnya bergerak seirama, menciptakan rima ketukan halus yang mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Dan terdapat sebuah rak buku yang terlihat modern, bila dibandingkan dengan perabot antik lainnya—tepat di sebelah kiri dan kanan perapian.

"Kau suka, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Urahara-san yang langsung memecah pengamatan singkatku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sejenak dan kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan. Mulai dari jendela kaca yang berembun karena salju, tirainya yang memiliki renda sederhana namun klasik, hingga anak tangga yang tertutupi karpet merah beludru hingga ke lantai dua.

"Kau terlihat nyaman untuk tinggal di sini, Urahara-san," komentar Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di sampingku, entah sejak kapan.

"Begitulah! Ini sungguh nyaman bila badai salju datang tanpa diduga. Cukup duduk di depan perapian dan ditemani oleh secangkir teh panas," jelas Urahara-san yang mulai berlalu lagi sambil melepas jaket tebalnya. Topinya masih dibiarkan terpasang di atas kepalanya. "Ayo kita menuju kamar kalian berdua."

Spontan aku mengikuti Urahara-san menuju lantai dua rumah. Anak tangga yang sedikit berderit menjadi sebuah simfoni dalam keheningan yang datang kembali. Hal ini membuatku sedikit nyaman dan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang melindungiku untuk saat ini—jauh dari sebuah pelarian tanpa akhir. Urahara-san berbelok ke kanan koridor, menyusurinya sambil menggumamkan lagu aneh. Terdengar seperti sebuah alunan lagu kuno yang terlalu _jazz_.

Urahara-san berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah tempat tujuan, diikuti olehku dan Ichigo di belakang. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan tersenyum ringan padaku. "Masuklah, ini kamar kalian mulai saat ini! Satu ranjang besar dan—"

"A—Apa?!" Ichigo berteriak di belakangku, membuatku bergidik kaget di tempat. "Aku tidur sekamar dengannya?! Ditambah lagi…hanya satu ranjang? Yang benar saja!"

Urahara-san mengerutkan alisnya bingung, dengan sebelah tangan mengusap dagunya perlahan. "Bukankah kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Cinta terlarang antara seorang intelijen professional dengan seorang gadis bangsawan—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" potong Ichigo sengit, menghempaskan tas kopernya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Apa tidak ada kamar yang terpisah untuk kami berdua?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ini yang bisa kusiapkan. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasan," jelas Urahara-san terlihat santai.

"Siapa?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?" tanya Ichigo sengit. Benar-benar membuatku ingin menginjak kakiknya karena terlalu berisik.

"Tentu saja ketua, Ichigo-kun. Itu Kyouraku!" Urahara-san kembali tersenyum lebar, seperti baru saja mendapat sebuah undian berhadiah. Orang yang aneh.

Ichigo berbicara bahasa asing lagi, bahasa Russia sepertinya—terdengar seperti umpatan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah dan melirik ke dalam kamar yang terlihat menyenangkan ini. Suasana hijau sendu mewarnai sebagian besar ruangan, diikuti oleh aksen biru tua. Kulirik bantal yang terdapat di atas ranjang berukuran besar, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Urahara-san tadi. Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh seprai dan bantal empuk itu, sekaligus membaringkan kepalaku di atasnya—menghalau suara berisik dari koridor sana. Ichigo dan Urahara-san masih terlibat perdebatan tidak penting dan tidak bisa kuserap seluruhnya. Rasa lelah dan kantuk luar biasa hampir menutup kelopak mataku sepenuhnya. Lelah karena pengejaran dan lelah karena takdir aneh yang menghantui seperti mimpi buruk. Aku hanya bisa mendesah lelah sekali lagi dan menunggu kegelapan menenggelamkan diriku sepenuhnya.

(..)

Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan, mendapati cahaya yang langsung menusuk ke arah mataku. Kuraih selimut yang menutup tubuhku dan menariknya hingga ke atas—menutupi wajahku sepenuhnya. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut, sementara tubuhku seperti membatu dan kaku. Lagi-lagi perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan dan membuatku lelah. Perlahan kutarik selimut tebal ini dan melirik ke arah sumber cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Cahaya mentari yang menembus masuk melalui celah tirai jendela. Hal yang bagus untuk membangunkanku di pagi hari.

Suasana kamarku terasa hening, tidak seperti biasanya. Seharusnya alarm bisa membangunkanku untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah—ah—sepertinya…tidak. Kupalingkan wajahku ke sekitar, mendapati suasana kamar yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ini bukan kamarku. Dan aku tidak berada di dalam rutinitas keseharianku. Tempat ini bukanlah rumahku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kesal dan lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhku lagi di atas ranjang, kembali ke dalam dunia mimpiku. Seandainya saja aku tidak terbangun lagi untuk hari-hari yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Seandainya saja Chappy bisa segera menjemputku ke dalam dunia mereka dan tidak kembali lagi ke dalam pengawasan—

"Bangun, mungil! Hari sudah hampir menjelang siang!" Ah…tidak kembali lagi ke dalam pengawasan si rambut orange bodoh itu, yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" protesku sambil menarik kembali selimut ke seluruh tubuhku, menutupi sepenuhnya.

Sesuatu menarik selimut itu dari jangkauanku, turun ke bawah secara paksa. Aku hanya bisa menjerit kecil begitu udara luar menyentuh kulitku. "Percuma aku mengetuk, kau tidak akan membukakannya, bukan? Nah, sekarang bersihkan dirimu dan segera turun untuk sarapan. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak malam kemarin, selain langsung jatuh tertidur seperti orang mati!"

"A…aku hanya lelah, tawake! Dan aku tidak tidur seperti orang mati!" ucapku membalasnya sengit, berusaha mengambil bantal di atasku untuk menghempaskannya ke arah wajahnya. Tapi, sesuatu menahan tanganku di sana, untuk tidak bergerak. Tangan Ichigo mencengkramku kuat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terbangun saat aku mengguncang maupun mencubit lenganmu, mungil. Dan…rencana pembalasanmu ini harus diatur ulang, aku bisa membacanya dengan mudah." Ichigo mulai berusaha menarik tanganku menjauh dari bantal, sementara tubuhnya memenjarakanku dari atas—menjulang tinggi di atasku. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, tepat di atas wajahku. Posisi ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.  
"Lepaskan aku!" protesku kuat, menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku secara liar, berusaha lepas darinya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menahan pinggangku kuat, membuatku bergidik sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak bisa lepas dari tangan musuh di saat dalam posisi ini, apalagi saat kau memberontak. Musuh akan semakin menahanmu untuk lepas, jadi sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu dan biarkan musuh hilang pengawasan sesaat darimu," jelas Ichigo santai, sekaligus serius. Nafas hangatnya bisa kurasakan menerpa pipiku lembut. Dan karena itu, seluruh tubuhku terasa menegang dan juga kikuk. Aku yakin wajahku bisa memerah sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat di saat musuh yakin kau sudah berada di bawah kendalinya," lanjut Ichigo, sambil mengubah posisi tangannya di pinggangku, berganti di atas perutku. Ichigo naik ke atas ranjang, menahan tubuhku di atas tubuhnya. "Saat tumpuan di pinggangmu menghilang dan berganti posisi, kau bisa melawan musuh dengan mudah. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusahalah untuk tetap tenang."

Kakinya terbuka di antara kedua kakiku, berusaha menghimpitku. Dan aku mulai panik, diserang tiba-tiba olehnya saat aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku. "I..Ichigo—"

"Kubilang tetap tenang dan tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang pikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk melawan dan membela dirimu dari musuh yang berusaha menyerang ataupun mencekikmu." Kedua tangan Ichigo berpindah ke arah leherku, berpura-pura untuk mencekik. Tatapan matanya tajam, melihat dan mengamati wajahku yang berubah panik. Rasanya hangat dan aneh, membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

Tiba-tiba saja terbersit sebuah ide dalam benakku untuk melawannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangkat kakiku dan berusaha menendangnya liar. Namun…sepertinya aku salah mengenai sesuatu, yang berhasil membuat Ichigo mengernyit dan memelototiku. "Ru..kia!"

_Auchh_…itu pasti sakit. "Ah…Ichigo..aku tidak sengaja, itu karena kau bilang—"

"Ini hanya simulasi!" teriaknya ngeri dan berguling dari atasku ke samping ranjang sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian 'bawah' tubuhnya sana. "Kau tidak perlu menendangku…begitu kuat! Kau mau membunuhku?"

Di satu sisi aku khawatir dengannya, tapi di sisi lain ini terlihat menggelikan. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan mulutku, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Maaf…apa perlu..kuambilkan es?"

"Tentu saja!" teriak Ichigo, masih terlihat panik sambil berguling ke samping. Aku segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar, sambil tertawa kecil melihat ketidakberdayaannya. Kulangkahi koridor sepi dan berbelok ke arah tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tempat ini sungguh mudah diingat, karena tidak terlalu besar untuk sebuah rumah pribadi. Tidak seperti di dalam kediaman Kuchiki. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat.

Aku melirik tempat yang seperti dapur di belakang ruang tengah. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbincang. Kulirik dari balik pintu dan mendapati Urahara-san sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan sambil meminum kopi panasnya. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut panjang terikat rapi sedang memasak sesuatu. Matanya tajam dan warna kulitnya terlihat gelap—tidak seperti orang Jepang maupun Russia. Bentuk tubuhnya benar-benar bagus, membuatku iri bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh kecilku. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Ohayou~" ucap Urahara-san sedikit mengagetkanku. Dia dapat melihatku dari balik pintu dapur. "Masuklah! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Wanita muda itu berbalik dan menatapku tajam. Terdapat sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya, menambah kecantikan eksotisnya itu. "Jadi kau ya gadis itu. Masuklah, aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu," ucap wanita itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar. Jadi, dia orang Jepang juga?

"Dia Yoruichi-san, partnerku." Urahara-san memperkenalkan wanita itu padaku, terlihat seperti teman lama baginya. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam, sebagai tanda perkenalan pertama.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yoruichi-san," ucapku gugup. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia dan…ah—aku lupa!"

"Apa?" Urahara-san menatapku bingung.

"A…eto..aku butuh es batu," ucapku sedikit malu dan kikuk.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak makan es di cuaca sedingin ini, bukan?" tanya Yoruichi-san, sambil mengoyang-goyangkan spatula di tangannya.

"Bu..bukan…itu—"

"Untukku!" potong Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, tanpa suara. Kemunculannya membuatku sedikit bergidik dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, hampir membuatku tertawa keras di hadapannya.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan menuju lemari es, sambil memegangi pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tentu saja ini menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi pasangan partner di depanku ini. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yoruichi-san bingung, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo.

"Ini semua karena dia!" balas Ichigo yang menunjukku di belakangnya, hanya bisa berdiri mematung. "Dia menendangku!"

Aku hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutku rapat, sementara Yoruichi-san masih menatap Ichigo bingung. "Dimana dia menendangmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo mengambil beberapa es batu dan melapisinya dengan lap di atas meja. Dia kembali berjalan keluar dari dapur, sambil melirikku sinis.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Yoruichi-san meledak, membuatku kembali bergidik ngeri. "Kau benar-benar hebat Kuchiki! Kau bisa menaklukkan anak didik bodohku ini dengan sekali tendangan!"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, tidak baik untuk memaksa Kuchiki-san," tambah Urahara-san sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Bersikaplah lembut bila menghadapi wanita, Ichigo-kun. Jangan menjadi serigala liar yang bisa menerkam kelinci mungil ini bulat-bulat. Akhirnya kau menerima ganjarannya, bukan?"

"Diam kau! Sialan!" teriak Ichigo dari arah ruang tengah, membuatku kembali tertawa melihat kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, biarkan si bodoh itu merenungi nasibnya. Sekarang, duduklah bersama kami," ucap Yoruichi-san yang sudah mulai duduk di samping Urahara-san sambil menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Itu sungguh membuat perutku bergemuruh karena lapar.

Aku berjalan memasuki dapur dan mengambil kursi kosong di samping Yoruichi-san, duduk di sana sambil mengamati sarapan yang tersaji di depan meja. Roti panggang beserta sosis dan bacon. Apa ini sarapan orang Russia? Tapi terlihat seperti sarapan barat pada umumnya.

"Kau mau teh?" tawa Yoruichi-san, tersenyum ramah padaku. "Ambillah yang kau suka."

"Ah..boleh. Terima kasih, Yoruichi-san," balasku kikuk sambil mengambil setangkup roti panggang dan juga selai stroberi di depanku. Urahara-san masih sibuk dengan kopinya, juga dengan senyum aneh yang tersungging lama di sana.

"Kau menakuti gadis ini, Kisuke," tegur Yoruichi-san, memelototi Urahara-san yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Hanya saja…aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Ichigo barusan. Apakah….kalian—"

"Tidak! Bu..bukan seperti itu!" potongku langsung, benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan anehnya. "Ichigo hanya melatih simulasi penyergapan mendadak denganku dan…tanpa sengaja aku…menendang…'nya'."

Urahara-san langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar penjelasanku, membuatku mengkerutkan alis—bingung sekaligus kesal. "Kau benar-benar manis, Kuchiki-san! Bahkan akupun belum selesai mengatakan pendapatku mengenai kejadian itu. Jadi, kau berharap aku menyangka, kalau kalian berdua sedang bermesraan?"

Wajahku langsung berubah merah padam dan panas, menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan Urahara-san benar, aku terlalu cepat menafsirkan pendapatnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku malu dan cepat-cepat mengunyah roti yang ada di dalam mulutku.

"Jangan menjahilinya, Kisuke! Dia benar-benar masih polos untuk gadis muda yang beranjak dewasa." Yoruichi-san tersenyum lebar dan menatapku geli. "Tapi, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang menarik. Kau dan Ichigo—"

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!" potong Ichigo sengit yang mulai masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia berjalan cepat dan segera duduk di samping Urahara-san—tepat di depanku. Matanya menatap sinis Yoruichi-san, yang anehnya tidak terlihat kesal terhadap diriku yang terang-terangan sudah menyakitnya tadi. Tanpa sengaja tentunya.

"Tapi pendapatku tidak pernah meleset, Ichigo! Mataku terlalu jeli untuk menangkap sesuatu yang mulai terlihat di antara kalian berdua," jelas Yoruichi-san penuh semangat.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengambil gelas kosong di hadapannya, mengisinya dengan teh panas yang berada di dalam teko. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris, mendengar argument Yoruichi-san juga Ichigo. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kusangkal.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu dengan jelas, Kuchiki-san," potong Urahara-san, mengganti topik yang sudah terdengar sengit itu. Dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku, membuatku membalas senyumannya kikuk. "Aku Urahara Kisuke dan Yoruichi-san adalah partner kerjaku selama ini. Kami berdua bekerja di bawah naungan Soul Society Federation, seperti pekerjaan yang Ichigo lakukan. Hanya saja, kami berbeda profesi dan jalur yang bertolak belakang."

"Urahara-san bekerja di bagian penyelidikan," sambung Ichigo, sambil menyeruput teh panasnya. "Dia ahli dalam bidang pencarian dan penyadapan menggunakan teknologi. Dia adalah salah satu kartu As SSF."

"Ah…jangan terlalu memuji Ichigo-kun! Lagipula, kau juga adalah anak kesayangan SSF!" balas Urahara-san sambil tertawa keras.

"Itu karena aku yang melatihnya." Sekarang pandanganku beralih pada sosok Yoruichi-san. "Ichigo adalah salah satu anak didik terhebatku, sekaligus kepercayaan SSF. Tapi, sifat keras kepalanya tidak bisa berubah selama ini, membuatnya disegani oleh para anggota lainnya."

"Apa maksudmu, Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo kembali terlihat kesal. Dia mengambil roti yang diisinya dengan daging bacon dan melahapnya penuh.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri! Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terburu-buru dalam mengerjakan tugasmu, Ichigo. Karena itulah, sekarang tugasmu berganti alih menjadi seorang bodyguard."

"Itu hanya sebuah selingan," balas Ichigo tanpa memandang Yoruichi-san, masih sibuk dengan roti isinya. "Lagipula, aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Itu karena Kuchiki, bukan?" tanya Yoruichi-san, terdengar seperti menggoda Ichigo.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengkaitkan diriku dengan si mungil ini?" Ichigo menunjukku dengan telunjuknya, membuatku berniat untuk menendang kakinya kuat. Dan…tepat di tulang keringnya. "_Akhhh_—bisakah kau berhenti menendangku?!"

"Tidak sampai kau berhenti untuk mengejekku!" balasku sengit.

"Ahh….pasangan muda," ucap Urahara-san. Tiba-tiba tangan Ichigo menjangkau kursi Urahara-san dan mendorongnya ke belakang—membuat pria malang itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" Ichigo benar-benar terlihat marah besar, terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya itu.

Yoruichi-san hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, menatap nasib Urahara-san yang masih terbaring di atas lantai. Sungguh ironis. "Sebaiknya kau jangan melukai Kisuke, Ichigo. Bila kau merusak otaknya, maka kau harus mengerjakan misi ini sendirian."

"Aku….ti..dak apa-apa," balas Urahara-san yang berusaha untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya, sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Ini…tidak ada apa-apanya…untukku."

"Tidak sebelum pisau ini menembus kepalamu!" balas Ichigo sengit, membuatku harus menendang tulang keringnya lagi dengan kuat. Dan lagi-lagi Ichigo mengernyit ngeri, sambil memelototiku dalam dendam.

(..)

Aku menenggelamkan diriku dalam sofa usang ini, sambil menatapi jilatan api yang muncul dari perapian. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, menghabiskan waktu sore hari dengan snack yang diberikan Urahara-san padaku. Rasa snack ini sedikit mirip dengan _senbei _**(2)**, walaupun terasa lebih manis bercampur asin. Kutatapi api merah yang membakar kayu secara perlahan. Rasanya sama seperti diriku yang hampir habis karena sesuatu yang berusaha merengut diriku. Hidup benar-benar terasa sulit, seperti _senbei_ yang terbelah menjadi dua.

"Kau mencuri bajuku," kata Ichigo yang mulai muncul dari belakang sofa. Dia mengambil tempat di sampingku untuk ikut duduk di depan perapian. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dekat, ketika lengannya menyentuh lenganku tiba-tiba—sebuah kontak fisik yang di luar dugaan. Dia melihat baju yang kugunakan, sweater hitam miliknya yang tanpa sengaja kutemukan di dalam koper miliknya. Karena terlihat tebal dan hangat, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengenakannya di atas lapisan baju hangatku—terlihat kebesaran tapi cukup menghangatkan.

Tatapanku beralih lagi ke dalam perapian yang telihat menyala panas—menghindari tatapan ingin tahunya—kembali merenungi pertanyaan yang bermunculan setiap harinya. Seperti, 'apa yang akan kuhadapi saat hari esok tiba?', 'apakah orang-orang itu akan tetap mencariku tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu?', 'bagaimana caranya aku mencari kebenaran ini?', dan 'apakah aku harus menghadapinya seorang diri, tanpa pertolongan dari Ichigo sekalipun?' Ini benar-benar terlihat rumit dan membuatku hampir merasakan sakit kepala setiap harinya. Ichigo tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku, begitu pula dengan Urahara-san ataupun Yoruichi-san yang baru kutemui di Russia ini. Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, yang membuat diriku mempertanyakan peranan mereka dalam hidupku. Apakah mereka orang-orang yang bisa kupercayai, untuk saat ini?

Sesuatu menyentuh pipiku lembut, membuatku bergidik karena rasa dinginnya. Kulirik jari-jari Ichigo yang mengusap sebelah pipiku, kembali menciptakan rona merah di sana. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa lagi, Rukia?" Dia tidak terusik dengan sikap cuekku padanya, malah kembali berubah lembut padaku.

Kulihat matanya yang berubah sendu, sedikit mengagetkanku. Tidak jarang dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaanku, mengingat dia adalah penjagaku sekarang. Tapi, apakah benar dia dengan tulus menghargai perasaanku ini? "Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, kau juga pasti tahu."

Ichigo terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata sindiranku, lebih memilih terpaku di sebelahku. Kurasakan dia mendesah sesaat, terasa dari lengannya yang bergerak menyentuh lenganku—bergesekkan tanpa sengaja. Rasanya tidak lagi canggung ataupun risih. Segera kubaringkan kepalaku pada lengan hangatnya itu, yang ironisnya tidak jatuh tepat di atas bahunya—karena tubuhku yang terlalu kecil ini. Yang kudapati hanyalah lengan atas kekarnya yang terbalut oleh baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker, terasa keras sekaligus nyaman untukku.

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuatku bergidik kaget karena kata-katanya yang sungguh tidak biasa. "Aku tahu kalau kau bingung dengan situasi yang kau hadapi sekarang."

Mataku masih terpaku pada perapian yang menyala-nyala, mendengarkan percikan api yang membakar kayu bakar bercampur dengan suara nafas milikku dan Ichigo. Teratur dan berirama. "Kau…tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, Ichigo?" tanyaku, sedikit terdengar merajuk dan putus asa.

"Bukan seperti itu. Ini demi keselamatanmu, Rukia. Aku…tidak mau bertindak gegabah dan melukaimu kemudian," balasnya berbisik lembut. Wajahnya menyentuh puncak kepalaku, membuatku merasakan nafas hangatnya menyapu rambutku. "Aku hanya ingin…melindungimu. Itu saja. Jadi…maukah kau percaya padaku, hingga tiba saatnya kau menemukan kebenaran itu?"

"Pertanyaannya adalah…apakah aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu, setelah apa yang sudah kau korbankan untukku."

Jawaban Ichigo membuatku bingung sepenuhnya. Kuangkat kepalaku dari pembaringan hangatku dan mulai melihat wajahnya. Matanya terlihat hangat dan sedih, membuat dadaku terasa seperti terpilin begitu melihatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dirinya yang begitu keras kepala dan dingin itu bisa berubah lembut seperti ini?

"Apa…maksudmu?"

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya dalam, sementara sebelah tangannya mulai terulur menjangkau dahiku. Jari-jarinya menyibakkan rambutku perlahan, membuatku merinding seketika. "Kau…tidak ingat dengan ini? Luka yang ada karenaku?"

_Lukaku?_ Luka di dahiku karena Ichigo? "Aku…tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Ini adalah luka yang kudapat saat aku masih kecil, jadi—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku ya, Rukia?" Tatapannya terlihat semakin terpukul, seperti diriku sudah menyakitinya secara mental. "Kau, si _'Chappy the Lightning Princess'_ tidak ingat dengan bocah cenggeng yang terus mengusik dirimu?"

Sesuatu seperti menghantam tubuhku hingga ke tulang. Perasaan dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rasanya seperti sebuah_ flashback_ yang mengantarkanku pada memori masa lalu, kepada sesuatu yang berwarna _orange_ menyala. Mimpi itu. Sesuatu yang terlupakan…

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

(1) _ukha_: makanan Russia yaitu sup ikan (_fish broth_) yang berasal dari abad 17-18. Ayam juga bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti ikan dalam bahan utamanya. Sayuran jarang sekali digunakan untuk membuat sup ini, walaupun sekarang mulai banyak menggunakan berbagai macam bahan tambahan seperti kentang contohnya.

(2) _senbei_: kerupuk Jepang yang berwarna cokelat keemasan dan berbentuk bulat. Biasanya erdapat rumput laut di tengah-tengah kerupuk.

Bersambung! Hihihihihi…Chapter ini mulai memasuki permasalahan Rukia dengan Ichigo, yaitu kembali ke masa lalu! Yeaay~ Tunggu chapter depan ya untuk penjelasan flashbacknya..XD _So excited to writing this story!_ Papooy~

Ah...aku sempat ketiduran saat menulis chapter ini =_=, tapi untunglah bisa terselesaikan dengan baik! Hihihihi… Dan, aku lupa menulis author's note di chapter kemarin, yaitu…ayo silahkan review! Wkwkwkwk.. Aku masih menunggu pendapat para readers, sekaligus mendukung jalan cerita fic ini. Bisa berikan kritik, saran, kesan, dan pendapat kalian melalui review ataupun PM! ^^ Arigatou~

Untuk chapter sebelumnya di bagian Execution, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencantumkan kata flashback ya, karena bisa dibilang itu bukan masa lalu bagi Ginjou dkk, soalnya luka Ginjou sendiri baru didapat baru-baru ini. Jadi, aku akan mengubah dan menghapus kata flashback itu segera, untuk memudahkan para readers saat membaca..Gomen ne~

_Did you know?_ Aku memakai judul setiap chapternya yang diambil dari _**idiomatic expression**_. Jadi, itu bisa berarti lain dari arti yang sebenarnya. Kalau di dalam bahasa Indonesia, itu seperti ungkapan kata ya? Ini adalah rincian arti dari beberapa chapternya (tidak semua pakai idiomatic ^^):

**Scene 5 Quick on the Trigger**: Seseorang yang merespon sesuatu secara cepat.

**Scene 6 Lock and Load**: Kata-kata dalam kemiliteran yang berarti, "_be ready and prepared_".

**Scene 7 At the Crossroad**: Kamu adalah point dimana sebuah keputusan harus segera dibuat.

**Scene 8 Kick the Can Down the Road**: Artinya kamu berharap suatu masalah dapat segera menghilang atau seseorang dapat membuat keputusan penyelesaiannya kemudian.

**Scene 9 Call it a Day**: Artinya kamu berhenti untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk sementara waktu, normalnya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini! Dan bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal! Juga terima kasih kepada para reviewers yang baru ataupun selalu mereview fic ini! Saran dan pendapat kalian sangat membantuku dalam menulis cerita ini, _hontou ni aritgatou gozaimasu, minna_! XDb

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers :**

**Nyanmaru: **Makasih sudah mereview lagi! XDb Aku ngakak baca reviewmu ini! Hihihhi… lucu banget! Kehapus reviewnya sampe diketik nih…XD Ya, punya bb memang begitu ya..wkwkkwk aku juga pernah merasakan TTATT *hiks* mana keypadnya kecil banget… wkwkwkkw kaya yang lagi liburan ya si Rukia, dibiayain sama SSF, aku juga mau tuh *plak* Karena itulah aku mendeskripsikan kereta Russia, pengen nyoba juga aku..penasaran ya XD hihihihi.. Soal masa lalu Rukia n Ichigo baru akan dibahas di chapter berikutnya, jadi tunggu ya…fufufuuf..Mungkin Rukia ga inget tuh karena daya ingatnya kurang, alias pelupa? Wkwkwk hahhahhah sumpah ngakak lagi aku! Sambil makan es krim n abisnya barengan lagi XDb Makasih sudah mau mengerti ya, betul katamu itu, bikinnya ga gampang TAT *hiks* hahahhaha ilfeel sama si Ginjou ya? Aku buat ga beda jauh sama manga nya kok, alias sama…wkwkkwwk Aku juga ga suka sama dia =_= kaya monyet diliat2 *plakk* Iya, aku nambahin Inoue n Chad, biar tambah rame..fufufuufu Peran mereka masih mengantri nih, soalnya ada beberapa chara yang mau aku keluarin dulu..hihihhi. Ichigo tuh masih berumur 18, dia udah lulus sekolah kok, tapi ga lanjut kuliah karena pekerjaannya ini. Hahahhaa…masih kepikiran sama absentnya Rukia ya XD, moga dia bisa ngejar ketinggalannya dia (don't try this at home). Naruto dan Harpot? Hihihhi…nanti ya aku coba-coba berkunjung, walaupun ga ngikutin ceritanya dari awal..wkwkwk Makasih sarannya XDb Hihihiihi…makasih juga semangatnya! Iya loh, aku jadi semangat baca review panjangmu..xixixixi..gapapa kok banyak nanya ^^b Dengan senang hati aku menjelaskan~ Ini updatenya ya, moga kamu suka Nyanmaru~

**Nematoda:** Makasih udah mereview lagi! XDb Untung belum ku publish chapter ini, jadi bisa membalas reviewmu..hehe.. Ini updatenya ya, moga kamu suka~ Makasih semangatnya ^^

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban : Highway don't Care_

_2Cellos: Viva la Vida, With or Without You_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande: Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Seal: Kiss from a Rose_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Owl City: Saltwater Room, Peppermint Winter_

_Lifehouse feat Natasha Bedingfield: Between the Raindrops_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	11. Rest (for a while): Feel Like a Million

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya dalam, sementara sebelah tangannya mulai terulur menjangkau dahiku. Jari-jarinya menyibakkan rambutku perlahan, membuatku merinding seketika. "Kau…tidak ingat dengan ini? Luka yang ada karenaku?"

Lukaku? Luka di dahiku karena Ichigo? "Aku…tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Ini adalah luka yang kudapat saat aku masih kecil, jadi—"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku ya, Rukia?" Tatapannya terlihat semakin terpukul, seperti diriku sudah menyakitinya secara mental. "Kau, si _'Chappy the Lightning Princess'_ tidak ingat dengan bocah cenggeng yang terus mengusik dirimu?"

Sesuatu seperti menghantam tubuhku hingga ke tulang. Perasaan dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rasanya seperti sebuah_ flashback_ yang mengantarkanku pada memori masa lalu, kepada sesuatu yang berwarna orange menyala. Mimpi itu. Sesuatu yang terlupakan…

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 10: Rest (for a While): Feel like a Million **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

_**Flashback, the first time we met (verse 1)…**_

"_Aku adalah Chappy the Lightning Princess! Dan kau adalah musuhku Woofy the Bad Wolf!" ucap si gadis kecil dengan lantang. Telunjuknya tertunjuk pada sosok bocah kecil yang berdiri ternganga di depannya—melihat perlakuan tegas gadis itu padanya. Matanya sedikit nanar karena gertakan tiba-tiba yang ditunjukkan padanya, si bocah berambut terang menyala. Kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal erat, menggenggam baju kesayangannya yang bermotif garis-garis merah-hijau-putih. _

_Bocah itu menatap ragu pada sosok yang sedikit ditakutinya, juga seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Di sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir danau yang indah, menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka berdua. "A..apa itu Kaapii? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," balas si bocah, sedikit takut untuk membalas kata-kata si gadis yang terlihat terlalu tegas di matanya. Terlalu dewasa untuk umurnya yang masih terlalu muda._

_Si gadis menatap si bocah kesal. Sebelah tangannya masih terulur untuk menunjuk si bocah, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi masih menggenggam boneka kesayangannya begitu erat—Chappy the Lightning Princess. "Kau tidak tahu Chappy? Dia adalah pahlawan hebat yang menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan orang-orang jahat! Dan kau adalah orang jahat itu! Woofy!"_

"_Aku tidak jahat!" balas si bocah sengit, tidak suka karena dirinya dianggap jahat pada pertemuan pertama mereka. "Dan aku bukan Boofy!"_

"_Woofy! Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan benar!" Si gadis semakin kesal dengan perlakuan bocah itu yang tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan mereka. Membingungkan sekaligus mengesalkan. "Baiklah…ini kupinjamkan bonekaku."_

"_Apa itu?" Mata nanar si bocah menangkap sebuah boneka kelinci putih di tangan si gadis, berukuran besar yang hampir seukuran tubuh si gadis. Kelinci putih yang memakai mahkota di kepalanya, bertelinga panjang, dan memakai pakaian seperti rok tutu. Sungguh menggemaskan, namun terlihat aneh di mata si bocah. Dia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau perempuan, apalagi boneka. Itu adalah mainan milik adik-adik perempuannya, bukan untuknya yang seorang laki-laki pemberani._

"_Ambilah! Ini kupinjamkan padamu, Chappy the Lightning Princess!" ucap si gadis mantap. Dengan ragu si bocah mengambil telinga si kelinci putih dan menggenggamnya erat. Diamatinya boneka kelinci di tangannya yang terlihat terlalu besar, seakan-akan kelinci itu sedang memelototi dirinya._

"_Ini aneh," komentar si bocah, tapi memeluk boneka itu di dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kelinci memakai rok seperti ini sebelumnya."_

"_Karena itulah Chappy berbeda! Dia hebat, tidak seperti kelinci putih yang hanya bisa melompat!" Si gadis menjelaskan dengan antusias, sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya—mendramatisir. Kedua mata besarnya menatap si bocah penuh harapan, berharap dia bisa mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya. "Bagaimana, Woofy?"_

"_Aku bukan Boofy! Dan menurutku kelinci ini aneh," balas si bocah sengit, namun kembali nanar begitu melihat si gadis memelototinya—bukan si Chappy._

"_Kau Woofy! Lihat warna rambutmu itu, terang seperti Woofy si jahat!" tunjuk si gadis pada rambut menyala si bocah yang mencuat. Si bocah mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan tidak sopan si gadis, yang menunjuk-nunjuk rambut kebanggaannya._

"_Ini adalah rambut kaa-chan dan aku mewarisinya! Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan Boofy si jahat itu!"_

"_Terserah kau saja!" Si gadis mulai kesal karena bocah itu tidak mau menuruti kata-katanya. Dia menatap sengit si bocah sambil berlalu pergi, berjalan menjauh._

"_Kau mau kemana?" tanya si bocah bingung, sekaligus takut dengan perubahan emosi si gadis yang tidak biasa.  
"Mencari bunga untuk Chappy the Lightning Princess!" balas si gadis, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kuat sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya—mencari bunga untuk sebuah mahkota. "Kau diam disana dan jaga Chappy-ku!"_

_Si bocah hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat boneka kelinci di pelukannya. Dia masih menatap bingung kepada si boneka kelinci yang terlihat aneh itu—lebih mirip alien daripada pahlawan kelinci yang menggemaskan._

_**End for the flashback (verse 1)…**_

(..)

"_Woffy_?" ucapku bingung dan mengamati seluk beluk wajah Ichigo. Dia menatapku penuh harap, dengan kedua matanya yang terpancar bersinar. "Benarkah?"

"Kenapa jawabanmu terdengar tidak yakin?" tanya Ichigo, sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Terlihat kesal. "Kau…tidak ingat denganku?"

Aku menggeleng dengan ragu, sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Ichigo. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan petunjuk di sana. Tapi wajahnya terlalu…berbeda? Ichigo memiliki wajah yang tegas, tulang pipi yang tinggi, mata yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan juga bibir yang tipis. Tidak seperti bocah cengeng itu, yang matanya terlihat lebih besar dan berbinar karena air mata. Apa mereka orang yang sama? Tapi warna rambutnya benar-benar mirip—rambut _Woofy_ yang bersinar terang. Hal yang kusukai sejak lama. "Tapi rambutmu terlihat sama," ucapku yakin.

"Hanya warna rambutku? Tidak ada hal lain?" tanyanya lagi, lebih mirip seperti menginterogasiku.

"Anehnya hanya itu yang bisa kuingat…untuk saat ini," jawabku penuh penyesalan. Rasa penasaran mulai menggelayuti diriku, ingin tahu akan masa laluku sendiri. Rasanya seperti sedang menyingkap sebuah drama pertunjukkan di teater klasik—terlalu lama dan sulit untuk diungkap.

"Atau…bagaimana kau mendapat luka ini?" tanyanya lagi, suaranya terdengar serak dan berat.

Jari-jari Ichigo menyentuh lembut dahiku, berusaha memberikan pengertian yang sulit kuterima. Ini seperti gerak lambat, sebuah film lama yang diputar kembali. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat lagi memori yang seperti terputus-putus itu, yang kusimpan rapat-rapat dalam relung hatiku. Sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuungkapkan pada orang lain, yang kuputuskan untuk tetap tersimpan di sana hingga berdebu. Bocah itu sudah pergi menjauh, dan kupikir tidak perlu lagi mengungkit hal ini. Hingga saat ini.

"Kau yang ceritakan," ucapku pada Ichigo, tersenyum simpul padanya. "Kalau memang kaulah si _Woofy_ itu…" Aku berharap dia bisa menceritakan kisah itu lagi kepadaku, dari mulutnya sendiri. Seperti mendengarkan kisah dongeng sebelum tidur. Tokoh utama, gadis muda yang terlalu asyik dengan khayalannya sendiri, bertemu dengan bocah cengeng yang terlihat urakan—yang anehnya sangat kurindukan saat ini.

(..)

_**Flashback, the first time we met (verse 2)…**_

"_Bertahanlah! Pegang sesuatu!" teriak si gadis keras dan panik, memperhatikan si bocah yang hampir hilang dari permukaan danau. Kaki kecilnya terus berlari menuruni bukit, namun sadar apa yang dilakukannya mungkin akan menghambatnya. Bocah itu tidak bisa bertahan. Si gadis mengambil sebuah keputusan yang diluar akal pikirannya, sebagai anak kecil yang masih rapuh akan apapun. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang di pinggir bukit yang cukup tinggi untuk di daki, di antara pinggir danau dan puncak bukit. Dirinya memegang mantap rasa takutnya dan menguburkannya dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya. Langkah mantapnya membuat tubuh si gadis terjun bebas ke arah danau dan tercebur ke dalam air yang cukup dingin itu._

_Si gadis dengan cepat muncul kembali ke permukaan air dan segera berenang sebisanya ke arah si bocah. Dia terus mengingat-ingat langkah yang harus diambilnya kemudian, seperti yang diajarkan ayahnya dulu. Tangan membuka air di depan wajahnya, sementara kakinya membuka lebar di belakang, menendang air sebisanya. Dia hanya perlu mempertahankan gerakan itu, hingga sampai ke tempat si bocah yang berhasil menggapai dinding batu di pinggir danau. Si bocah terlihat gemetar takut dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangan kecilnya sudah cukup lelah untuk mencengkram batu dinding begitu kuat, hingga memberikan goresan merah di jari-jari mungilnya._

_Sesuatu mencengkram punggung si bocah, membuatnya terkejut seketika di tempat. Sebelah tangannya menghalau sentuhan itu, menghentakkannya dengan keras. Dia takut akan pikiran yang menghantui rasa takutnya, takut akan laba-laba besar yang hinggap di bahu kecilnya. Suara benturan terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya berpaling dari lamunannya pada boneka kelinci yang mengambang tidak berdaya di atas air dan melirik ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar begitu mengetahui si gadis kecil sudah berada di belakangnya—ikut berpegangan pada dinding batu. Namun, pemandangan mengerikan tertangkap pada mata si bocah. Dahi si gadis terluka dalam, dengan darah yang mengalir turun ke arah pipi putihnya. Si bocah menyadari kebodohannya tadi, yang salah mengira si gadis adalah makhluk laba-laba besar yang akan menerkam dirinya._

"_Maaf…maaf..a..aku—" si bocah terisak cukup keras, melihat si gadis berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dahinya, karena tak sengaja terbentur dinding batu akibat hentakan tangan si bocah yang ketakutan._

"_Tidak apa-apa…jangan menangis.." si gadis sedikit iba melihat si bocah yang terisak begitu menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya._

"_Maaf…maaf—"_

"_Jangan menangis. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini, Woofy. Berpeganglah padaku…"_

"_Maaf…maaf…aku—"_

"_Berhentilah menangis! Jangan cengeng!" teriak si gadis kesal, yang sontak menghentikan tangisan si bocah. Mata si bocah terbelalak lebar, dengan masih memperlihatkan air mata yang mengalir juga warna merah di bola matanya. "Woofy tidak cengeng!"_

_Si bocah hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Dia melirik ke belakang, melihat boneka kesayangan gadis itu masih mengambang di tempatnya—menunggu untuk di selamatkan. Dengan tekad kuat dan berusaha melawan rasa takutnya, si bocah bergerak perlahan ke arah boneka itu sambil berpegangan pada dinding batu. Air matanya masih menetes di pipinya, yang berusaha dihalaunya untuk tetap turun._

"_Kau mau kemana?!" si gadis terlihat panik, menjangkau bahu si bocah. Dia berusaha menghentikan tindakan nekat si bocah yang hampir tenggelam itu, yang entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. _

"_Kaapii…aku harus mengambilnya," tunjuk si bocah pada boneka si gadis. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih dari posisinya sekarang—terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. "Sedikit lagi…"_

"_Kau tidak bisa berenang! Woofy lemah pada air!" ucap si gadis sambil berusaha menarik baju si bocah. Kepalanya kini terasa pening, akibat benturan mendadak tadi. Tapi, demi si bocah cengeng pemberani itu, si gadis berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan berenang hingga ke seberang. "Pegang tanganku dan kayuh kakimu!"_

_Si bocah yang panik hanya bisa mengikuti intruksi si gadis, sementara matanya masih terpaku pada sosok boneka itu. Kedua kakinya mengayuh pada air, sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan si gadis erat. Mereka berenang dengan bertumpu pada dinding batu di pinggir danau, yang akan segera membawa mereka ke tepian. Perlahan dan pasti, kedua anak itu berhasil menggapai dataran pinggir dengan napas terengah-engah. Kelelahan dan ketakutan. Si bocah segera mengambil napas sekuat-kuatnya, sebelum dihembuskannya perlahan. Ini akan membuat dirinya tenang, seperti yang diajarkan guru bela dirinya di sekolah._

_Mata si bocah segera mencari sosok si gadis yang tidak lagi mengomel pada dirinya. Si gadis tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah, dengan mata terpejam dan darah masih mengalir dari dahinya. Mata si bocah kembali nanar, melihat si gadis tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak lagi memarahinya. Dia rindu dengan suara si gadis, walaupun selalu membentak dirinya yang takut pada hal kecil apapun. Dia terlalu pengecut dan cengeng untuk gadis itu, untuk melindunginya. Padahal, arti namanya selalu membuat dirinya terpacu untuk selalu memberanikan dirinya. Pelindung. Sesuatu yang selalu dibanggakan si bocah selama ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipakainya saat ini, begitu melihat si gadis memejamkan mata indahnya untuk dirinya. Tidak mau lagi melihat diri si bocah menangis terisak karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sendiri._

_**End for the flashback (verse 2)…**_

(..)

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri dan aku benar-benar panik," jelasnya dengan mata tertunduk padaku, mengamati tatapan seriusku padanya. Ichigo menghela napas sesaat, memberikan kembali ketenangan ganjil dalam ruangan. Terasa hening dan dingin. "Dan…aku harus menggendongmu hingga keluar dari hutan kecil itu, menuju pos polisi terdekat."

"Ah…aku sedikit mengingatnya," ucapku membalasnya. Samar-samar aku bisa melihat jalan raya yang berwarna abu di bawahku, sementara tubuhku tergantung di udara, berpegangan pada sesuatu yang hangat. "Lalu kau…menghilang?"

Ichigo terdiam, kembali mengamati diriku yang sudah bersandar nyaman pada sofa. Jari-jarinya masih menelusuri luka itu, sesekali membelai rambutku. Jantungku berdetak cepat karenanya, gugup dan terasa…menyenangkan. "Kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan namamu padaku."

"Itu karena kau memanggilku _Woofy_," balas Ichigo miris. "Lagipula, aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan—" kata-katanya terputus di sana, membuatku penasaran akan kelanjutannya.

"Dan?"

Ichigo terdiam tanpa kata, matanya menerawang jauh ke perapian di depannya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya, mengamati warna rambutnya yang mirip dengan lidah api itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkanku di sini sendirian. Masih dengan rasa hening di depan perapian yang hangat. Tapi itu tidak membantuku untuk tetap menghangat malam ini, setelah melihat kesedihan di raut wajah Ichigo, yang mengiris dadaku perlahan. Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanku, untuk kali kedua—setelah kejadian yang lampau itu.

(..)

Aku menghela napas lagi, mengamati perapian yang memberikan suara derik kayu yang terbakar perlahan. Sumber kehangatan sekaligus sumber cahaya satu-satunya di ruangan ini. Terlalu malas untuk meraih tombol lampu di pojok ruangan, karena kenyamanan akan kegelapan yang menelanku perlahan. Sekaligus rasa kesendirian yang pekat. Ditinggal sendirian terlalu terasa kosong dan hampa. Membuat tubuhku terasa lemas dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Hanya terpaku pada satu objek di depan mataku, tanpa perlu berpikir terlalu keras.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku, membuatku terlonjak dari duduk nyamanku. Kudapati sosok Ichigo yang menjulang tinggi di sebelahku, memberikan segelas minuman hangat yang mengepulkan asap. Wanginya sungguh manis dan khas. Cokelat panas.

"Minumlah," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan gelas lebih rendah pada tanganku. Ragu aku mengambilnya, sedikit senang akan perlakuannya. Kupikir dia sudah pergi entah kemana, meninggalkanku di sini sendirian dengan pikiran anehku sepanjang malam. Dapur luput dari pikiranku beberapa menit yang lalu, tempat yang dituju Ichigo untuk membuatkan segelas cokelat panas untukku.

Aku menghirup aromanya yang langsung menusuk hidungku. Rasanya enak dan hangat, langsung menusuk jantungku. Senyuman lebar tidak bisa kutahan dari sudut mulutku, yang segera meminum cokelat ini perlahan. "Terima kasih."

Kembali hening, sementara aku menikmati cokelat panasku. Rasa manis sudah mengisi mulutku penuh, dan masih meminta lebih. Kuamati gelas di tanganku yang hampir kosong sepenuhnya, berharap akan kembali penuh dengan sendirinya. Kurasa tidak mungkin.

"Apa…masih terasa sakit?" tanya Ichigo dengan jari-jarinya yang terulur kembali ke arah dahiku. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku tadi, tetap di sini bersamaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, menanggapi pertanyaan bodohnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak, _baka_! Ini sudah lama terjadi, tentu saja tidak terasa sakit. Hanya saja—"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka…bisa bertemu dengan bocah cengeng itu di sini, tepat di sebelahku. Kau. Intelijen keras kepala yang selalu mengejarku dan berusaha untuk melindungiku."

Ichigo tersenyum miris dan tatapan lembutnya mulai kembali. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. "_Gomen_, Rukia. Aku…terlalu bodoh saat itu, hingga melukaimu seperti ini."

"Tidak. Kau terlihat…berani saat itu. Walaupun tidak berhasil menyelamatkan _Chappy_ milikku…"

Jari-jarinya mengusap lukaku perlahan dan wajahnya turun mendekati dahiku. Bibirnya mengecup lukaku lembut, bertahan di sana untuk beberapa detik. Wajahku tersipu merah karenanya. Benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Jantungku berdegup cepat kembali, terhadap perlakuan lembut dan menyambut rasa bersalah yang terlalu pekat diberikannya padaku.

"_Gomen_," gumamnya lagi, tanpa menarik diri menjauh dariku. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu…untuk meminta maaf. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, sejak hari itu. Namun, mungkin janjiku ini baru bisa terwujud untuk saat ini…dan seterusnya."

Kuraih lehernya yang berada tepat di depan wajahku dan mengecupnya perlahan—menyadari wajahnya terlalu jauh untuk kugapai. Kuberikan rasa perhatianku padanya, bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak membencinya. "Hmm…terima kasih, Ichigo dan… tidak perlu meminta maaf untukku, _gospodin_**(1)**."

"Darimana kau belajar kata itu?" tanya Ichigo ingin tahu, bisa kurasakan mulutnya membentuk seringaian lebar.

"Dari buku di lemari dekat perapian sana. Urahara-san memberikannya padaku. '_Panduan berbicara bahasa Russia bagi pemula'_."

"Ah…_sou ka_**(2)**."

Suara pintu yang berderak spontan membuatku terlonjak. Seseorang berusaha membuka pintu depan dengan gebrakan mendadak, tidak bisa terbuka karena terkunci. Ichigo dengan sigap mendorong tubuhku ke belakang tubuhnya—menyembunyikanku dari sesuatu di pintu depan.

"Siapa itu?" bisikku sedikit takut, menggenggam baju Ichigo dengan kuat. Apa orang-orang yang mencariku sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian ini?

"Ssstt…diamlah. Jangan menjauh dariku," ucap Ichigo serius. Tubuhnya terasa tegang, memacu adrenalinku perlahan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka terbuka lebar perlahan, kuncinya sempat berputar sesaat. Seseorang sudah berhasil memasuki rumah ini. Ichigo cepat meraih pajangan berbentuk beruang di meja samping sofa dan melemparnya ke arah pintu. Kututup mataku rapat-rapat, menunggu suara berdebam atau rintihan orang dari luar sana. Tapi tidak terjadi demikian.

"Wow…wow! Tenang, ini kami!" ucap suara yang kukenal akhir-akhir ini. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik tubuh Ichigo, mendapati Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san di sana—berdiri di pintu depan dengan jaket tebalnya. Patung beruang yang dilempar Ichigo, berhasil ditangkap oleh Yoruichi-san, yang tergenggam erat di sebelah tangannya. Dia cepat, seperti Ichigo.

"Kalian membuatku takut! Bisakah untuk tidak menggebrak pintu saat memutar kuncinya?" teriak Ichigo kesal, memarahi kedua orang rekannya itu.

Urahara-san hanya tersenyum lebar, sementara Yoruichi-san masih bersikap santai di sebelahnya. "Itu karena kuncinya sulit untuk diputar. Mungkin karena pintunya yang sudah terlalu tua, jadi aku harus sedikit memaksa untuk memutarnya," jelas Urahara-san santai. "Dan…kau melempar patung kesayanganku, Ichigo-kun! Aku harus berdebat keras untuk membelinya di toko dengan seorang wanita tua yang keras kepala! Dan sekarang aku nyaris kehilangannya."

Urahara-san menyukai beruang? Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. "Ah..benar-benar cerita yang mengharukan," ucap Ichigo datar. Sepertinya cerita Urahara-san sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya tertarik.

"Dan…apa yang kalian lakukan selama kami pergi?" celetuk Yoruichi-san yang sudah melangkah masuk, sambil melepas pakaian tebalnya. "Apa kalian bermesraan di depan perapian? Apa kau mencium gadis itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo berubah kaku, sementara wajahku kembali memerah, mengingat Ichigo yang mengecup dahiku tadi. Terasa hangat dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "I…itu—"

Yoruichi-san tidak bisa menahan tawa kerasnya. Terbahak-bahak yang membuat kami terpojok. "Aku bangga padamu, Ichigo! _Ma-la-dyets_**(3)**!"

"Berisik!" teriak Ichigo memprotes Yoruichi-san. Sementara aku meringkuk di sini, masih mencengkram baju tebal Ichigo dan menyembunyikan rasa panas di wajahku.

(..)

Pagi yang tenang seperti biasanya, dingin yang menyentuh kulit. Suara teko yang sudah panas terdengar berdesing dari arah dapur. Kulangkahkan kakiku malas menuju lorong ruang tengah. Rasanya masih sulit untuk membuka mataku lebar-lebar di pagi hari. Aku masih butuh selimut dan bantalku. Tapi, rasa yang terlalu nyaman itu tidak bisa menahanku untuk terus bermalasan di tempat tidur. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. Tidak ada lagi rasa tegang dan ketakutan—digantikan dengan kenyamanan yang tidak ada habisnya. Aku takut rasa itu akan menenggelamkanku di sini, di kota terdingin di Utara Eropa.

Kulirik dapur yang sudah terlihat terang, mengamati sosok Yoruichi-san yang mungkin sedang memasak di sana. Tapi, sepertinya tebakanku meleset. Yang kudapati adalah sosok Ichigo di depan kompor, sedang memasak sesuatu yang wanginya hampir berhasil meneteskan liurku. Perutku mulai bergemuruh ribut, menginginkan sesuatu yang lezat segera lewat ke dalam mulutku.

Langkahku terhenti seketika, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang menganggu akhir-akhir ini. Hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Ini terjadi setelah…malam itu. Dimana tanpa sengaja Ichigo mengecup keningku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya menciumku tiba-tiba dan tidak ingin tahu alasannya. Separuh penasaran dan separuh takut akan kebenaran yang akan diungkapnya. Tapi sifat tertutupnya itu sedikit membuatku nyaman, menikmati keadaan yang ada sesuai dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sebuah imajinasi yang mengawang-awang di atas kepala. Lagipula, aku membalas kecupannya, bukan? Walaupun itu tidak berarti apapun, hanya sebuah tanda empati dariku padanya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Rasanya sungguh aneh, bisa bertemu dengan masa laluku di tempat seperti ini, atau mungkin beberapa minggu yang lalu—dimana kami dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa kumengerti maksudnya. Ichigo menyatakan pengakuan cinta padaku, lalu mengikutiku, dan tiba-tiba melindungiku dari orang-orang yang berusaha menculik atau membunuhku. Dan sekarang disinilah kami, terjebak di sebuah kota dingin yang menyembunyikan kami dari dunia. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuketahui maksudnya, dan mengapa aku bisa terlibat dalam pengejaran yang rumit. Semuanya itu terhubung kepada orang itu, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku. Apa ini yang namanya takdir? Apakah takdir adalah sebuah benang merah yang saling menghubungkan satu hal dengan hal yang lainnya—saling terikat satu sama lain?

Bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar keras di telingaku, berhasil membuatku terlonjak. Kulihat Ichigo yang mematung di sana, sementara panci jatuh di bawah kakinya. Matanya melotot ke arahku, seakan-akan aku adalah makhluk mistis di sini.

"Kau mengagetkanku, mungil!" ucapnya ngeri dan kembali mengambil panci yang sudah dijatuhkannya.

Aku hanya bisa mengerut kesal, tidak suka dengan sikapnya tadi. Tidak sopan. "Me..memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya berdiri di sini!"

"Ya..berdiri di situ tanpa bergerak dengan rambut mengerikan seperti itu! Kau seperti hantu kecil yang menghantui rumah tua ini!"

_Sialan! Si bodoh itu!_ "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, kepala _orange_!" Kakiku menghentak keras dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan kesal. "Itu karena tubuhmu yang terlalu tinggi dan warna rambutmu yang terang!"

"Apa warna rambut sungguh mempengaruhi? Yang benar saja!" Ichigo masih terlihat sibuk dengan masakannya, berbicara tanpa menghiraukanku yang sudah memelototinya dari samping. Perlahan aku mengamati mata tajamnya yang masih terlihat memukau—seperti malam kemarin—juga bibirnya. Di mana saat bibir itu menyentuh keningku lembut…dan perlahan jari-jarinya yang panjang mengelus—

"Kau dengar tidak, Rukia?"

"Hah? Apa?" tanyaku kikuk, segera memalingkan wajahku begitu matanya menatap diriku yang diam-diam mengamatinya.

"Seriuslah sedikit! Kau ini benar-benar—ah! Sialan, rotinya!" teriak Ichigo panik dan berlari menuju counter dapur di pojok ruangan. Sepertinya roti yang dipanggangnya sudah terlalu lama berdiam di pemanggangan—mungkin akan hangus. "Rukia, tolong pegang masakan di sana! Jangan sampai hangus!"

Kulirik _frying_ _pan_ yang diisi beberapa daging di atasnya—termasak di atas minyak panas. Bunyi desis yang mengeluarkan aroma menggiurkan sedikit membuatku bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha memegang pegangannya.

"Balik _bacon_ dan _bratwurst_ nya! Memangnya kau tidak pernah memasak?"

Mengingat aku hanya tinggal sendirian di _apartment_ dan tidak ada yang memasak masakan untukku, jadi, "Tidak pernah."

Sesuatu menyentuh tanganku lembut—tangan Ichigo. Punggungku membentur badannya, membuat nafasku tercekat kaget. Sejak kapan dia ada di belakangku? "Balik saja menggunakan _spatula_, begitu kau melihat dagingnya sudah berwarna coklat. Ini mudah!"

Ichigo menyerahkan _spatula_ padaku, yang kuambil dengan ragu. Kucoba untuk membalikkan daging-daging itu dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya berantakan. Satu daging berhasil kubalik, mudah untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi ini di dapur?" suara itu sontak mengagetkanku lagi, tanpa sengaja tubuhku menabrak tubuh Ichigo keras.

"Bisakah untuk tidak mengagetkanku saat memasak?" omel Ichigo kesal pada Urahara-san yang berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah malasnya.

"Dengan Kuchiki-san di pelukanmu? Itu sungguh romantis!"

Sesuatu melayang ke arah Urahara-san dan..._jackpot_! Tepat mengenai kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilempar Ichigo padanya, tapi itu terlihat sepadan.

(..)

"Jadi ini adalah tempat kerjamu?" tanyaku sedikit terpukau dengan ruangan yang terlihat penuh ini. Sebuah ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah, telah diubah menjadi tempat kerja yang canggih oleh Urahara-san. Terdapat begitu banyak perangkat keras komputer yang tersusun rapi. Kegelapan ruangan dimanfaatkan dengan baik sebagai pendukung daya kerja komputer—sumber cahaya sekaligus sumber informasi utama. Ini sungguh terlihat seperti di dalam film FBI! Atau CIA?

"Ya, benar sekali Kuchiki-san!" Urahara-san sudah terduduk di kursi tengah ruangan, yang mengarah kepada salah satu layar komputer. "Di sinilah aku memantau berbagai pergerakan target yang kami incar. Dan sekarang, Aizen menjadi salah satunya."

Mulutku membentuk huruf o kecil, sedikit takjub dengan kecanggihan benda-benda di sini. Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya dan tidak berniat melakukan hal itu. Seakan-akan jariku ini akan segera menciptakan sebuah goresan fatal pada permukannya. Sungguh rapuh. "Lalu…mengapa kau bekerja di sini, di Russia? Bukankah, kantor utama SSF berada di Jepang?"

"Ah…itu karena aku—"

"Dia hampir menghancurkan kantor pusat karena penelitian anehnya," sambung Ichigo yang terlihat malas memperhatikan peralatan di depannya. "Kau tahu biaya yang hampir kau habiskan, Urahara-san? Pantas saja para dewan tidak tahan dengan daya tampung 'otak tak terbatas' mu itu."

"Hahaha…Ichigo-kun, kau terlalu memuji diriku," balas Urahara-san sambil tertawa ringan. "Itu salah satu alasannya, karena mereka tidak memberikan fasilitas lebih untukku. Dan juga meminimalisir keberadaanku bagi para target."

"Meminimalisir?" tanyaku mengikuti kata-kata Urahara-san.

"Dia menjadi incaran para target yang kami incar," ucap Ichigo, lagi-lagi menjelaskan. Dia terduduk di sebuah meja kosong di pinggir ruangan, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. "Tidak jarang kami bersusah payah menyembunyikan dirinya dari incaran para musuh. Otaknya termasuk barang langka di Jepang dan Asia, jadi para dewan memutuskan daerah Utara adalah tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi."

"Benar sekali! Dan Russia adalah kampung halamanku!"

_Benarkah?_ Kupikir dia adalah orang Perancis? "Ah…tapi, bukankah mereka akan menemukanmu di kampung halamanmu sendiri? Ini tempat yang mudah untuk dicari, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kuchiki-san. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau nenekku adalah keturunan Russia. Dan aku belum pernah tinggal di sini sebelumnya, semenjak kepindahanku tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu karena aku dilahirkan di Jepang."

_Jadi…darimananya dia orang Russia?_

"Dan bagaimana pergerakan Aizen?" tanya Ichigo pada Urahara-san yang mulai sibuk dengan peralatannya. "Apakah masih di sekitar tempat target?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sekitar Asia Timur….di..aha! HongKong!" ucap Urahara-san, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti maksudnya. Yang bisa kulihat adalah layar komputer yang menampilkan gambar-gambar seperti artikel. Surat kabar?

"Kau…menemukannya dari internet?" tanyaku miris. Mungkin ini bukanlah suatu hal yang terlihat rumit.

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki-san! Aku suka sekali mengikuti berita terkini."

"Lalu…apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu?" tanyaku mulai bingung. Jangan katakan kalau dia diincar karena bakatnya mencari artikel melalui internet. Ini tidak lucu.

Sesuatu menepuk kepalaku ringan. Kulirik Ichigo yang sudah ada di belakangku, memperhatikan layar sekaligus memenjarakan tubuhku. Sebelah tangannya tersampir pada bahuku. "Bagian penyelidikan. Dia ahli dalam menyelidiki sesuatu melalui teknologi, juga menyadap. Anggap saja seperti bagian mekanis dan teknik," jelas Ichigo.

"Aih aih…Ichigo-kun, pekerjaanku lebih penting daripada itu. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai—"

"_Hacker_?" potongku, mengatakan sesuatu yang terbersit dalam otakku.

"Itu…lebih baik," balas Urahara-san tersenyum lebar. "Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Ya, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," kata Ichigo sarkastik. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Terlihat dari sikapnya, yang lebih menyukai pertarungan langsung secara fisik. Yah, itu lebih cocok untuk dirinya.

"Oya, dimana Yoruichi-san?" tanyaku tiba-tiba mengingat dirinya, tidak terlihat semenjak pagi.

"Dia sedang ada urusan mendadak, mungkin akan kembali beberapa hari lagi," jawab Urahara-san yang sekarang semakin terlihat sibuk dengan segala pekerjaannya. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kau ikut denganku." Ichigo menarik sebelah tanganku, yang segera meninggalkan ruangan ini. "Biarkan dia bekerja sekarang."

"Ya..ya…biarkan aku bekerja di sini, sementara kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk bermes—"

"Kau lanjutkan kata-katamu, maka akan kuhancurkan ruang kerjamu!" ancam Ichigo sinis yang langsung dihadiahi suara tawa Urahara-san. Sepertinya menjahili orang kaku ini termasuk hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. "Jangan tersenyum, mungil!"

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) _**gospodin**_: bahasa Russia yang berarti tuan (dalam bahasa Inggris, mister).

(2) _**Sou ka**_: bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'begitukah?' (dalama bahasa Inggris, Is that so?).

(3) _**Ma-la-dyets**__: _bahasa Russia yang berarti 'good job!'.

**Bratwurst**: sosis dari Jerman yang bisa menggunakan daging sapi, veal (sapi muda), atau babi.

**Bacon**: daging babi asap.

**Feel like a million**: Idiomatic expression yang berarti merasa sangat sehat atau bahagia.

Dan, aku salah mengetikkan satu kata dalam bahasa Indonesia, yaitu **napas**. Di chapter2 sebelumnya aku salah memperkirakan, dengan mengetik kata nafas. Tapi, setelah kucek di Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia (online) kata yang benar adalah napas (bukan 'f'). Gomen, _minna-san~_

Scene 10's cut! Hehe.._Dou da?_ Aku sedikit bingung untuk mengetik adegan Rukia dan Ichigo di sini. Di satu sisi Ichigo berharap Rukia bisa mengingat dirinya, di sisi lain Rukia sedikit terlihat biasa saja (tapi kaget juga saat Ichigo adalah bocah dari masa lalunya). Ichigo terlihat sangat bersalah karena luka Rukia yang diakibatkan oleh dirinya, sementara Rukia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karena dia sendiri tahu apa yang dirasakan Ichigo dulu—rasa takut namun terpukau dengan keberaniannya. ^^~ Kuharap pesannya bisa sampai kepada kalian semua…

Sifat Rukia sedikit tertutup dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan suatu masalah yang menurutnya tidak menganggu dirinya. Aku pernah menulisnya di scene 3 (chapter 4) dimana sikapnya cuek namun kuat. Sedangkan Ichigo terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya, apalagi mencakup orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Rukia salah satunya, setelah terbukti bahwa dia adalah gadis dari masa lalunya. Sejak mengetahui hal itu, sikap Ichigo berubah menjadi lebih protektif.

Ah….terima kasih banyak bagi para readers yang masih mengikuti cerita ini hingga saat ini TTATT, walaupun masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini. Juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal! Dan untuk para reviewers yang selalu memberi dukungan, pesan, kesan, saran, dan kritik pendapat dari kalian, terima kasih banyak! Dan yang sudah me-fave, alert, ataupun follow cerita ini, terima kasih untuk kalian semua…love u all! *bighug

Bagi yang mau memberi kritik saran, pendapat, kesan, dan pesan kalian, silahkan kirim lewat review ataupun PM. Aku tunggu~

And..seriously? Zangetsu? 0_o? Ada yang sudah membaca manga chapter terbaru Bleach? Ouugghhh…kenapa Ichigo jadi terkait dengan masalah Quincy…TAT aku ga suka Juha Bach =_=; _he's so_ _creepy_…

Oke, back to the topic ^^…. **Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**Nematoda**: Makasih sudah mereview lagi, Nematoda-san! XD Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai Ichiruki versiku! Semoga di chapter ini masih suka ya..hihihihi..ini update terbarunya, makasih sudah mau menunggu XD

**AlwaysIchiRuki**: Makasih udah review lagi XDb hihihhi.. (bingung nih mau nyebut namamu ^^; *plak baru sekarang nanya) Makasih banyak! TTATT *jadi terharu… Semoga masih suka dengan alur di chapter baru ini ya..XD

**Nyanmaru**, aku sudah balas lewat PM karena kamu sudah buat akun…hihihiih makasih banyak!

Dan untuk balasan reviewers dari fic **'Rain as Cold as Ice'**. Aku bingung mau balas dimana, jadi mungkin balas disini saja ya..hihihi..semoga kalian baca ^^ **untuk yang tidak log-in dan anonymous reviewers:**

**Abcde**: Makasih sudah mereview! XDb Hontou? Arigatou gozaimasu! Hihihihi..aku juga mau klo tunangannya kaya Ichigo *plak* wkwkwkkw oke deh, makasih semangatnya!

**darries**: Salam kenal juga darries-san! Boleh panggil begitu kok, tidak masalah..hihihihi.. Oya? Wah, makasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk mereview.. Makasih juga sukanya, segera aku buat fic Ichiruki lainnya…XD Makasih semangatnya! Eh, review dua kali ya? Xixiixi..tapi reviewmu masuk kok, mungkin agak lama aja masuknya. Untuk Black Rosette ini aku dah update, semoga kamu suka ya XDb

**Ichirukilover**: Makasih udah mereview ya! XD hehehe…aku yang nulisnya juga bisa mewek TAT *plak* Aku ga terlalu suka sad ending soalnya..hihi. Ah, sama-sama juga! Aku juga berterima kasih karena kamu sudah menyempatkan mereview fic ini! ^^

**Nematoda**: Hehe..halo lagi. Eh? Masa? 0_o jadi malu nih *plakk* Iya, ini idenya aku susah sekali dapet, mungkin karena one-shot juga, jadi sedikit dipaksakan. Hoho…kebiasaanku muncul ya ^^; gomen. Makasih sudah memberitahu, akan aku perbaiki ke depannya. Nanti aku cari kata penggantinya untuk 'ngotot' itu…XD Makasih banyak Nematoda-san!

**ta**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! XDb Ah.. sad-ending ya…gomen, mungkin untuk saat ini belum dulu ya, karena ini one-shot dan aku ga bermaksud untuk membuat ceritanya berlanjut, bakal jadi panjang soalnya TAT…Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencoba untuk membuat sad ending (entah bisa atau tidak, aku lemah untuk hal satu itu =v=) But I'll try, makasih sarannya! XD

**nanda teefa**: Makasih udah mereview ya! Aku ga bisa kasih tanda titik di namamu, soalnya suka hilang teksnya ^^; Salam kenal juga nanda-san! Ah, gapapa kok, justru aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview XDb Ah…makasih karena selalu mengikuti fic2 ku TTATT *terharu* Tapi ada 1 fic yang one-shot juga kok selain ini, Still as Ever judulnya, fic pertamaku di fandom ini..hehehe.. Sama-sama, hehe. Ichiruki married? Ah..aku sedikit kepikiran buat yang satu ini, akan aku coba nanti. Mungkin untuk ultah Ichi bulan depan? Thehehe… makasih atas sarannya! XDb

_Fiuhh~ that's it! See you on the next chapter! Papooyy~_

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban : Highway don't Care_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande: Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Seal: Kiss from a Rose_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Owl City: Saltwater Room, Peppermint Winter_

_Lifehouse feat Natasha Bedingfield: Between the Raindrops_

_Lady Antebellum: Just a Kiss_

_Brad Paisley feat Carrie Underwood: Remind Me_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	12. Wheels Within Wheels

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 11: Wheels Within Wheels **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Tepis tangannya, raih pergelangan tangannya, dan jangan lupa kakiku kulangkahkan ke depan—memberi jarak yang cukup untuk menahan tubuhku. Sebelah tanganku siap meraih tangannya yang satu lagi dan…kena. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya tanganku lah yang kena olehnya—tergenggam erat. Tangannya yang satu lagi lepas dari peganganku dan meraih bahuku. Ini terjadi seperti gerakan cepat dalam film, yang membuat tubuhku melayang tiba-tiba di udara, lalu—_buakk_! Menghantam tanah. Bersalju.

"Aw! Pantatku!" teriakku sakit. Ichigo terlalu kasar saat membanting tubuhku, hingga terjatuh duduk di atas salju yang dingin. Dan sekarang celanaku basah, dan dinginnya salju pada tanganku berhasil membuat gigiku bergemeletuk ringan. "Bisakah…kau lebih lembut sedikit?!"

Ichigo menyeringai lebar, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Dalam seni bela diri tidak ada kata lembut di sana. Yang harus kau perhatikan adalah konsentrasi penuh dan sikap yang lebih sigap daripada sebelumnya."

Kedua tanganku kutekankan pada salju di bawahku, untuk mendorong tubuhku berdiri. Namun, rasa dinginnya sungguh menusuk seperti listrik mengalir, membuatku kembali terjatuh ke posisi semula. Seharusnya aku memakai sarung tangan dari awal. "Ah! Dingin! Pantatku!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh soal pantatmu itu? Kau ini sungguh lemah dalam hal ini," decak Ichigo yang mulai berjalan santai ke arahku. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menarikku berdiri. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengolok-olokku terus seperti ini, sungguh pria yang tidak sopan. Kutendang begitu saja tulang keringnya dengan keras, hingga dia hilang keseimbangan dan ikut jatuh terduduk di atas salju sepertiku. Rasakan itu.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau selalu mengincar kakiku?!"

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk yang satu itu. Ingat, _konsentrasi penuh dan sikap yang lebih sigap daripada sebelumnya_," ucapku mengejeknya, mengulang kembali kata-kata yang sudah dilontarkannya tadi. Mulutku tersenyum lebar melihat ketidakberdayaannya untuk beberapa detik itu, sebelum dia memelototiku dan menggenggam sebongkah salju di sebelah tangannya. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang, "Ichigo…tunggu…apa yang—"

Terlambat. Dia melemparkan salju itu tepat di wajahku, membuatku merasakan sensasi dingin yang begitu luar biasa hingga ke leher dan sekujur tubuhku. Aku menjerit kecil dan merinding hebat karenanya. Sial, seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadari tindakannya tadi. Kugenggam salju begitu erat dengan sebelah tangan dan melemparnya langsung ke arahnya. Dan…meleset.

"Kau terlalu lama untuk merespon, mungil!" ejeknya riang. Ichigo sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi, terlalu cepat untuk kusadari. "Seharusnya kau langsung melakukan itu tanpa berpikir."

Kuambil lagi segenggam—ah, dua genggam salju dengan tanganku dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga. Ichigo yang lengah sesaat tidak lagi bisa menghindari seranganku—tepat di dada dan wajahnya. _Strike!_

"Rasakan itu, _baka_! Kau tidak bisa meremehkanku karena tubuhku lebih kecil darimu!" ucapku bangga, mungkin ini adalah hasil terbaik dariku sepanjang latihan 'terlalu posesif' dari Ichigo. Jurus dan sikap pertahanan diri yang diajarkannya sama sekali tidak bekerja untukku, terlalu sulit untuk diingat.

Ichigo segera membersihkan salju yang mengotori wajahnya sambil meringis kesal. Matanya kembali melirik ke arahku, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kuyakini tidak bertambah baik. "Kita lihat saja, mungil!" balasnya hampir berteriak dan lari ke arahku. Spontan aku terlonjak dan segera mengambil langkah cepat ke belakangku—berlari sekuat tenaga menghindarinya. Ini sungguh ide buruk.

"Jangan mengejarku!" teriakku panik, mengitari pekarangan belakang rumah yang tidak terlalu luas ini, bingung untuk berlari ke arah mana. "Pergi!"

"Tidakk!" teriak Ichigo yang terdengar hampir menyusulku cepat. Dengan panik aku menaiki tangga teras belakang rumah dan meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dengan gemetar. Tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku, saat Ichigo berhasil meraih tubuhku dan mengangkatku dengan mudah.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" Kakiku menendang di udara, sementara kedua tangan kuatnya itu melilit tubuhku seperti ular. Suara tawanya terdengar menggema di telingaku, memberikan rasa geli yang terasa di tengukku. Rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke arah wajahku dan turun ke leher.

"Tidak akan," bisiknya jahil, dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas salju dengan ringan, namun cepat. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan, begitu salju kembali menggelitiki kulitku—kali ini tubuhku sepenuhnya. Mataku terpejam kaget karena rasa dingin yang menusuk itu dan meringis kecil begitu Ichigo memenjarakan tubuhku, tepat di atasku.

"Ah, dingin! Dingin! Biarkan aku bangun," rontaku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali. Dia kuat seperti batu yang kokoh. "Ichigo!"

"Ini hukuman karena kau tidak mau mendengar apa yang kukatakan selama latihan," jelasnya sambil tertawa sinis. "Dan juga karena salju itu."

"Kau yang melempar lebih dulu!"

"Kau melempar dua bongkah salju dalam sekali serang, itu tidak adil," bantahnya.

"Tidak ada aturan…dalam pertarungan!" balasku lagi dan mulai mengambil salju lagi dari sebelah tubuhku. Tanganku mulai gemetar karena rasa dinginnya.

"Tentu saja ada." Tangannya terlalu cepat untuk bergerak, menggenggam tanganku untuk diam di tempat, membuatku kembali meringis. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku secara diam-diam, itu tidak akan berhasil, _moya lyubov _**(1)**."

"Moya yubovu? Apa artinya itu?" tanyaku dengan gigi bergemeletuk, dan tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumku begitu melihat Ichigo yang juga tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, hingga bisa kurasakan napas hangatnya menyapu wajahku lembut—memberikan kehangatan yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

"Kau mau tahu artinya?" tanyanya kembali, mulai menjahiliku.

"Cepatlah! Dingin di sini…aku bisa membeku!" protesku kesal dengan sikapnya yang mulai mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Coba jatuhkan aku."

"A…apa?"

"Jatuhkan aku, seperti yang kuajarkan tadi. Aku tahu kau masih mengingat langkahnya," ucapnya tanpa melepaskan seringaian lebarnya. Sungguh, dia cocok untuk memerankan tokoh _Woofy_!

Aku berusaha memutar otakku untuk mengingat gerakan itu, namun nihil. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat gerakan rumit itu. Apa kaki dulu atau tanganku? Apa harus melilitnya ataukah memukul tangannya? Apa kakiku harus diangkat atau mungkin menendang….

"Jangan yang itu!" teriak Ichigo panik, memperhatikan mataku yang melihat ke 'bawah' sana. Ah, sepertinya _insiden_ di kamar beberapa hari yang lalu masih menghantuinya? "Jangan sekali-kali menendangku lagi, tidak untuk kedua kalinya!" Kini kakinya membuka kakiku lebar dan berlutut di antaranya. Tunggu dulu—

"Ichigo! Kau ini!" mukaku terasa panas karenanya, melihat posisi kami yang sungguh…salah? Spontan aku menarik kakiku dan menendang perutnya cukup kuat, hingga membuat Ichigo tersedak napas.

"Khh…kau..menendangku? Bukan begini caranya!" omelnya kesal, memelototiku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yang seenaknya merubah posisi, _tawake_! Aku…tidak tahu langkah apa yang harus kuambil lebih dulu."

"Ahh….Jangan menyerang Kuchiki-san di atas salju, Ichigo-kun! Itu tidak baik untuk tubuh kalian berdua!" teriak Urahara-san yang menggema—memotong perdebatan— terdengar dari beranda rumah. Sosoknya yang berbalut pakaian sangat tebal itu terlihat seperti kepompong _blond_-hijau.

Ichigo segera bangun dari posisinya panik dan mengambil sebongkah salju dalam tangannya. Dia akan menyerangku—ah, atau mungkin—"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengganggu?!" teriak Ichigo sambil melemparkan salju itu ke arah Urahara-san, seperti sedang melemparkan bola bowling ke arah pin di depan mata. Dan…_strike!_

(..)

"Ini semua salahmu!" teriakku kesal, kembali mengeratkan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti diriku. Rasa dingin mulai membuat hidungku gatal dan bersin beberapa kali. "Aku bisa terkena flu musim dingin, dan itu rasanya tidak enak!"

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa dingin di kutub utara," ucap Ichigo cuek, melangkah santai di belakang sofa yang kududuki nyaman. Perapian kembali dinyalakan, berharap rasa hangat segera menyentuh kulitku—hidungku. "Untung saja kau tidak terkena hipotermia."

"Me…memangnya kau pernah pergi ke sana? Ke kutub?" Mulai terbayang pikiran akan _penguin_ yang berlarian ke sana kemari secara berkelompok. Apa Ichigo pernah melihat burung menggemaskan satu itu secara langsung, atau mungkin diserang secara berkelompok oleh burung-burung itu karena otak bodohnya?

"Tidak pernah."

_Hah?_ "Lalu…mengapa kau bisa beranggapan kutub utara lebih dingin daripada di sini?" tanyaku bingung, bercampur kesal. Jalan pikirnya itu memang sulit sekali untuk dimengerti, seperti berjalan di sebuah _maze_.

Ichigo sudah berdiri di sampingku dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sebelah. Bahunya menyentuh lembut bahuku, membuatku bergidik tanpa sebab. "Itu secara teori, Rukia. Anak kecil juga tahu hal itu," katanya penuh percaya diri. Ralat. Terlalu percaya diri, hingga membuatku hampir meninju wajah bodohnya itu. "Kemarilah."

Kedua tangannya menjangkau tubuhku dan mengangkatku dengan begitu mudah. Napasku tercekat kaget begitu dia mendudukkanku di atas pahanya dan memelukku ringan. "Tu…tunggu Ichigo!"

"Begini lebih hangat, bukan?" tanyanya dengan memberikan wajah polosnya itu, menatap tanpa merasa bersalah. Menyebalkan. "Perapian tidak bisa langsung menghangatkan tubuhmu yang hampir membeku ini. Lagipula, ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dariku."

"Haruskah?" _Seperti ini?!_

"Hah?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas sesaat, menghadapi Ichigo bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak semudah membuat boneka salju di malam bersalju. Sungguh menyebalkan. "Terserah kau saja," ucapku pasrah dan membenamkan wajahku ke bahunya, mencari kehangatan di sana. Dan, memang hangat. Tercium wangi _citrus_ bercampur kayu manis dari tubuhnya—lebih seperti wangi alam yang hangat. Aku suka dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

Suara derak kayu terbakar mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang terasa hening, sesekali diikuti oleh irama jam yang berdetak pelan. Kurasakan dada Ichigo yang naik turun seirama, menarik napas perlahan secara normal. Dan suara-suara itu membuat mataku terasa berat karena terlalu nyaman, mengantarkanku pada tidur yang sebentar lagi akan membelaiku lembut. Dalam dekapan hangat ini. Sudah lama tidak kurasakan lagi perasaan seperti ini, didekap begitu hangat oleh orang terdekat. Hisana _nee-san_. Aku merindukannya, sangat rindu akan kehangatan pelukannya dan kata-kata manisnya di saat badai besar menerjang di luar jendela rumah di tengah malam—membangunkanku sepenuhnya dari tidur lelapku. Masa kecilku. Tapi, ini terasa berbeda. Pelukan yang membuat jantung berdebar cepat, namun kembali stabil karena rasa amannya. Sesuatu yang terasa…benar. Aneh. Sebuah hal yang tidak kusukai, namun disukai secara bersamaan. Sesuatu yang bisa kuwakilkan dengan tersenyum miris karenanya.

"Kau hangat," gumam Ichigo samar-samar, menahan mataku untuk terpejam sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahiku, hangat. Aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Apa mungkin dia—

"_Aih aih_… apa yang kaulakukan di saat Kuchiki-san sedang tertidur? Sungguh manis, Ichigo-kun!" bisik seseorang yang terdengar lantang di belakangku. Itu membuatku terlonjak dari posisi tidurku dan—_buakk_!

"Kepalaku," ucapku meringis, merasakan sesuatu sudah menghantam puncak kepalaku dengan keras—kini terasa berdenyut.

Kulirik Ichigo yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke arah bantalan sofa, dengan sebelah tangan memegangi dagunya. "_Aghhh_! Kau membentur daguku dengan…kepalamu, Rukia!"

_Auchh_! "Ma...maaf." Berusaha kutahan seringaian kemenanganku, sebelum diketahui oleh Ichigo.

"Apa lagi, Urahara-san?!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dan, sebelah tangannya masih melingkar di perutku, menahanku untuk beranjak turun dari pangkuannya—membuat wajahku memanas malu. "Bisakah kau tidak selalu…muncul di saat yang…tidak tepat?!"

"Seperti apa maksudmu, Ichigo-kun?" tanya Urahara-san yang memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Di saat kau memeluk Kuchiki-san, atau menyerangnya? Ah…atau mungkin saat kau mencium—"

"Kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu dalam waktu sepuluh detik," ancam Ichigo kesal, memelototi Urahara-san yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Urahara-san terbuka di depan dada—sebagai sikap _defensif_ dari ancaman Ichigo. "Ah…baiklah. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian berdua, hanya saja—"

"Apa?"

"Ketua memberikan kabar untukmu, Ichigo-kun. Sepertinya ini terdengar penting," jelas Urahara-san. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo, yang terasa menegang begitu mendengarkan kabar itu. Sesuatu yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat tubuhku—lagi-lagi dengan begitu mudahnya—dan mendudukkanku kembali di atas sofa. "Kau tunggu di sini, Rukia."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan memperhatikan kepergian Ichigo yang mengikuti Urahara-san, menuju tempat kerja pria pirang-hijau itu. Kembali lagi rasa itu meliputi diriku, seperti diasingkan dan dianggap sebagai sesuatu. Bukan seseorang.

(..)

"Kemasi barangmu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo datar. Hanya perintah itu yang diberikannya padaku, sambil meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya dalam hening. Kurasakan rasa tegang dan keanehan dari dirinya. Terlalu kaku. Ya, kembali kaku seperti dulu, sesuatu yang tidak kusukai dari dirinya. Seperti robot yang diberi perintah oleh tuannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku miris, berusaha menepis tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Ichigo berhenti sejenak, tepat di depan kamarku sekarang—kamar sementaraku.

Dia menengok ke arahku, menatap tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kueratkan telapak tanganku, berusaha mengusir amarahku menjauh. "Ya, seperti ini. Kau lagi-lagi bersikap kaku di depanku. Perintah apa lagi yang kaudapatkan? Kembali ke Jepang? Atau mungkin kembali melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang mengincarku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu, Rukia. Ini adalah sesuatu yang—"

"Sesuatu yang tidak perlu aku tahu karena ini belum saatnya aku tahu, bukan? Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku, Ichigo. Bisakah, setidaknya kau mengatakan maksud dari pelarian ini? Sedikit saja?" tanyaku frustasi. Sesuatu yang berharga bagiku telah diambil oleh mereka—baik SSF maupun orang-orang yang mengejarku. Dan sekarang Ichigo—seseprang yang mulai bisa kupercayai sepenuhnya— tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku, sepatah katapun. Selain Aizen di balik semua ini, yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa maksudnya untuk mengincarku hingga sejauh ini?

"Tidak bisa, Rukia. Yang menjadi prioritas utama sekarang ini adalah dirimu, yang harus dilindungi dari tangan Aizen. Dia berbahaya dan kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak bila kau sampai tertangkap."

"Aku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kalian bawa kemanapun kalian mau. Aku bukan barang!" teriakku keras, lepas emosi. Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, terkejut dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Ichigo dan…membuatnya kembali kecewa padaku—menatapku dengan tatapan miris.

Sebelah tangannya meninju tembok di belakangku, tepat di sebelah wajahku. Aku bergidik kaget, hampir saja berteriak lagi karenanya. Tatapan Ichigo berubah tajam, dengan warna hazel hangatnya yang berubah lebih terang. Aku takut. "Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai barang, Rukia! Setidaknya, aku berusaha melindungimu agar tidak tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan kotor itu! Kau sesuatu yang berharga untukku, tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu, _hah_?!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, mengamati mata Ichigo yang tidak kunjung lepas menatapku marah, bercampur sedih. Ah, lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya. Secara mental. Tanganku bergetar hebat di depan mulutku, berusaha kutahan untuk tidak terlihat goyah di depannya. Air mata di mataku terasa berat, hampir menetes turun. Kupejamkan mataku sekuat mungkin dan menunduk dalam, berusaha menghalau hal itu.

Kurasakan tangan Ichigo yang tertarik mundur dari sebelah wajahku, dan dirinya melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Sendirian. Di lorong yang terasa semakin hening ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa lemas menuju pintu kamarku, memutar kenopnya perlahan. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai, begitu menutup pintuku rapat-rapat—menghalau udara luar untuk menyampaikan isakanku yang terasa mengiris hati. Terlalu sakit untuk di dengar. Aku hanya ingin dia memelukku lagi seperti tadi, menenangkanku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Bukan seperti ini, menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sesuatu yang mengikis perlahan hingga ke relung hati—seperti ombak pada batu karang.

Beberapa menit kuhabiskan terduduk di lantai, bersender pada pintu. Menyadari tindakanku ini hanya menghabiskan waktu—sebelum Ichigo mendobrak masuk kemari—aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan gontai menuju lemari pakaian. Kukeluarkan tas koperku dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangku. Pakaian. Dompet. _Passport_. Kebutuhan pribadi. Baju hangat. Segala sesuatu yang harus menjadi kebiasaanku mulai saat ini. Ya, membereskan barang dan mengemasinya lagi kemudian sudah memasuki rutinitas harianku. Dan terasa berat.

(..)

"Baiklah, ini tiket perjalanan kalian," ucap Urahara-san sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada Ichigo. "Sudah kupesan beberapa menit yang lalu melalui internet."

"Terima kasih, Urahara-san," balas Ichigo datar dan memasukkan amplop itu pada saku jaketnya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menggenggam ujung _shawl_ ku erat-erat.

"_Yo_! Kalian sudah mau pergi?" tanya suara yang terdengar khas di telingaku. Yoruichi-san baru memasuki pintu depan yang sudah terbuka lebar untuk kami.

"Yoruichi-san," panggil Ichigo, terdengar rasa rindu pada suaranya. "Ya, kami akan segera pergi. Maaf tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya, ini keputusan mendadak."

Yoruichi-san hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo ringan. Lalu mata kami bertemu secara tak sengaja, membuatku harus memberikan senyuman simpul padanya. Suasana hatiku tidak mendukung sama sekali.

"Kuchiki? Apa yang terjadi pada matamu?" tanya Yoruichi-san tiba-tiba dan meraih pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan panik aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menunduk malu. Mata bengkakku tetap tidak bisa kusembunyikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam di sana dan membuat suasana di sini semakin terasa hening. Aku hanya bisa menunduk kesal. Kesal pada diriku yang lemah dan kesal pada Ichigo yang selalu bersikap kaku bila tugas sudah menyambutnya di depan mata.

Tiba-tiba suara rintihan Ichigo terdengar, membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan segera melihatnya. Yoruichi-san sepertinya melakukan sesuatu padanya. "Yoruichi-san! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau benar-benar serius memukul lenganku?"

"Itu karena kau sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan, bocah! Pernahkah aku mengajarimu tentang hal itu?" Yoruichi-san membentak Ichigo, terlihat marah. Menakutkan.

"Baiklah baiklah! Kita sudahi acara perpisahannya sampai di sini!" ucap Urahara-san, terlihat gigih untuk mencairkan suasana. Senyum khasnya masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Ayo kita segera berangkat, sebelum kereta meninggalkan stasiun 30 menit lagi!"

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong pembicaraanku seenaknya, Kisuke?" Sekarang Yoruichi-san lah yang memarahi Urahara-san, sungguh tragis.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo meraih sebelah tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan menyamai langkahnya. Tubuhku membentur tubuhnya, yang segera kuhindari untuk tidak melakukan kontak fisik itu terlalu lama—selain tangan kami yang bertaut canggung. Salju mulai turun menyentuh wajahku, terasa dingin. Mungkin ini akan menumpuk tebal malam ini, dimana aku tidak ada lagi di sini. Suasana yang akan segera kurindukan.

"Ichigo! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" teriak Yoruichi-san lantang dari belakang, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Ichigo.

"Kau yakin tidak mau berbicara dengannya?" tanya Urahara-san di belakang kami, berjalan menyusul dengan cepat. Kunci mobil tersampir di sebelah tangannya. "Kau akan merindukannya."

Ichigo hanya menatap sinis Urahara-san, sebelum membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan kembali menutupnya dalam diam setelah aku masuk. Setidaknya, aku merasa hangat di dalam mobil ini.

(..)

Suara deru kereta kembali terdengar merdu. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak merasakannya, terduduk diam di dalam kereta sekarang ini. Hanya memandang pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan. Ini lebih baik daripada harus menatap Ichigo di depanku. Kusenderkan kepalaku pada dinding kereta, kembali merenungi nasibku saat ini. Kereta mulai berjalan maju, sesuatu yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Namun, ini tidak membawaku maju ke depan—mengikuti deru mesinnya yang bergetar berirama—untuk sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadaku saat ini, dalam pikiranku. Hal itu seakan menarikku ke belakang dengan cepat, menahanku di tempat sementara orang-orang bisa berjalan dengan mudah ke depan. Menyongsong masa depan mereka yang terlihat menyilaukan.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo, yang hampir membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku berusaha untuk tetap menatap ke luar jendela dan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

"Rukia." Kali ini terdengar lebih lembut, dan tulus. Namun, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengobati kekesalanku. Walaupun, dia juga tidak berhak merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membentakmu tadi," lanjutnya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapanku yang tidak jatuh padanya. "Maaf."

Perlahan aku mulai menatap dirinya, walaupun enggan kulakukan. Kudapati mata tajamnya itu berubah lembut, terasa hangat dan perih. Ada kepedihan di sana, sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadaku seketika. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu, hingga membuatmu mena—maksudku, sedih."

Terbentuk lagi kecanggungan baru di antara kami, sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam. Hilang kata-kata. Ichigo terdengar tulus mengatakannya, bukan sepertiku yang terus mempermasalahkan hidupku, dimana sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Juga menyalahkan dirinya. Selama ini dialah yang melindungiku dari orang-orang itu—yang selalu mengarahkan peluru padaku. Bila tidak ada dia di sampingku, mungkin peluru itu sudah menembus kepalaku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu padaku…Ichigo," ucapku kikuk.

"Ya, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan mengatakan kata-kata yang mengintimidasimu—"

"Bukan. Maksudku…'maaf' mu itu."

Ichigo terdiam menatapku, berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Sesulit itukah untuk dimengerti? "Aku yang seharusnya…meminta maaf," lanjutku.

"Rukia—"

"Aku terlalu bodoh karena pemikiranku sendiri. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu dan mengatakan bahwa…kau tidak berarti apa-apa untukku. Kau sama sekali tidak membuat hidupku seperti ini, Ichigo. Malah sebaliknya, kau lah yang menyelamatkan hidupku. Bila tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak mungkin bisa bernapas dan berjalan dengan kedua kakiku saat ini. Tidak akan bisa…mengetahui masa laluku…bersamamu." Lagi-lagi air mata berusaha menghambat kata-kataku. "Aku meremehkan tugasmu. Dan…aku melupakan janjimu padaku…untuk melindungiku seterusnya. Maaf Ichigo, maaf karena aku—"

"Kemarilah," ucap Ichigo lembut, merentangkan tangannya untukku. Lagi-lagi sebuah kata seperti menyihirku, membuat seluruh tubuhku luluh karenanya. Tanpa pikir panjang kuraih tangan itu dan memeluk tubuh Ichigo sekuat yang aku bisa. Kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, sesuatu yang menjadi kerinduanku saat ini. Rasa aman yang kubutuhkan. "Kau hangat."

Aku tersenyum begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, membuatku kembali merasa canggung. Kulirik wajahnya yang sedikit ternganga, menatapku bingung. "Kau…tahu?"

"Hmm? Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak…tidur saat itu?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit ragu.

"Hampir, sebelum kau mengatakan hal itu dan Urahara-san berbisik begitu keras."

Ichigo mengendurkan pelukannya dari pinggangku, dan melotot tidak percaya. "Jadi…kau tahu aku..me…aku—"

"Apa?" kuulang lagi memori itu, beberapa jam yang lalu di pagi hari. Aku mengingatnya, sesuatu menyentuh keningku lembut. Yang mungkin adalah, "Kau menciumku?"  
Spontan Ichigo menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikannya dariku. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya sekilas, hingga membuat telinganya ikut memerah. Ini sungguh lucu, belum pernah aku melihatnya malu seperti ini. Senyum lebar di wajahku menggantikan rasa debaran di jantungku.

"Jadi kau tahu, ya?" bisik Ichigo, terdengar seperti penyesalan baginya. "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya itu dan membenamkan wajahku pada bahunya. Reaksi yang tidak terduga, hampir membuatku mati karena tawa. "Kau…sungguh terlihat…bodoh! Padahal kau sudah pernah menciumku sebelumnya, tepat di kening."

"Itu berbeda!"

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung, membuat Ichigo kembali bungkam seribu kata di depanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

(..)

"Switzerland."

"_Hah_?"

"Perlukah aku mengulangnya lagi, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan bodohku. Kami kembali berjalan di dalam bandara Moskow, Russia, yang tentunya selalu ramai dikunjungi orang banyak. Apa sebagian dari mereka juga akan mengunjungi Switzerland?

"Tidak…hanya saja…wow!" ucapku tidak percaya. Bisa pergi ke negara memukau seperti Switzerland merupakan suatu kesempatan yang luar biasa. Di samping pengejaran anehku saat ini, yang sedikit menghambat namun juga menguntungkan.

Ichigo menautkan alisnya bingung, sambil tersenyum miris melihat reaksiku. Sungguh menyebalkan. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan permen di bawah meja," ucapnya santai, setengah mengejek. Ichigo kembali mengambil langkahnya pergi, sambil menggenggam tanganku erat—protektif. Aku hanya bisa mengkerutkan alisku kesal, dan mengurungkan niatku untuk menendang kakinya—setidaknya untuk saat ini hingga tiba di Swiss.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aha," jawab Ichigo datar, terdengar tidak tertarik. "Terima kasih, aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

"Apa kita akan mengunjungi kastil _Château de Chillon_?" tanyaku penuh harap. Setidaknya kami bisa melewati daerah itu dan memandang kastil tua itu dari luar. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Kita tidak sedang berpiknik, Rukia," balas Ichigo, sedikit ada tanda penyesalan di sana.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk lemas, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Yang bisa kulakukan sepanjang hari hanyalah duduk di sebuah rumah persembunyian, tanpa bisa mengunjungi daerah sekitar. Tentunya tidak bisa keluar tanpa pengawasan dari Ichigo. Dan kali kesempatanku untuk melihat-lihat negara indah Switzerland, hampir hilang di depan mata.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo mengelus kepalaku lembut, yang sedikit membuatku bergidik kaget. Tapi tidak menyurutkan rasa kecewaku. "Mungkin…kita akan lewat sebentar, bila ada waktu untuk mengunjungi daerah itu."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku penuh harap, mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Asal kau berjanji satu hal padaku," lanjutnya, dengan kedua tangan bersandar pada kedua bahuku. Matanya menatapku tajam, memiliki maksud yang tidak kumengerti. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap percaya padaku, Rukia. Dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, kau mengerti?"

Mendengar penuturannya tersebut seperti dalam sebuah drama berseri yang sering kutonton di televisi. Hanya saja ini bukan romansa, tetapi lebih kepada sebuah kepercayaan yang sedikit ambigu. "Hmm," balasku yang disertai anggukan. "Aku mengerti."

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahku, menatap yakin Ichigo yang masih terdiam di tempat. Entah mengapa dia sedikit ragu dengan diriku, semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang mengkait dengan tanganku. Mungkin, aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan hal itu, selama dia masih berusaha untuk melindungiku. Berusaha meyakinkanku untuk dirinya.

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) _moya lyubov:_ arti dalam bahasa Inggris adalah _my love_.

Wheels within wheels: idiomatic expression yang berarti sebuah proses, motif, dan sebagainya yang saling berhubungan secara kompleks, dan sulit untuk dimengerti.

_Château de Chillon _adalah sebuah kastil tua yang terkenal di Veytaux, Switzerland. Terletak di tepi danau Geneva. Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa dilihat melalui google. ^^

Scene 11's cut! Oce, salah satu scene yang sedikit sulit untuk kutulis, karena penjelasan setiap karakter berbeda, sekaligus terlibat perdebatan (lagi). ^^ Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini dan masih mau terus membaca fic ini!

Hmmm…._don't know what to say_.. tentang penjelasan perasaan Ichigo ke Rukia, kalian bisa tebak sendiri untuk saat ini..thehehe.. aku belum bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, apakah hubungan mereka sudah berkembang pesat? Apakah Ichigo sudah mempunyai perasaan pada Rukia? _Just wait for another chapter guys!_ Tapi yang pasti, chapter berikut ada sebuah kenyataan besar yang harus dihadapi oleh Rukia. Hal yang menjadi point utama dari fic ini. Fufufufufu~

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini! _Yeaaay~_ Juga bagi yang baru membaca pertama kali, salam kenal! Dan…bagi para reviewers yang selalu memberi masukan berupa pesan, kesan, kritik, dan saran, terima kasih banyak! XD Juga yang sudah me-fave ataupun me-follow fic ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! Love u all~ *bighug!

Bagi yang memiliki pertanyaan ataupun mau memberi pesan, kesan, kritik, silahkan melalui review ataupun PM ^^~ _I'll be waiting_…

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**ichigo: **Hai, makasih udah review ya! Gapapa kok, santai aja…hhihihihi ak juga baru bisa bales n update sekarang TAT…. Kamu udah sempetin review, aku udah seneng kok ^^b wkwkwkwk malah jadi bingung.. Oke deh! Makasih semangatnya ya! Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini…hhihihi

**life's really hard**: Hai! Makasih udah review lagi ya…XDb Eh? Bingung? Hoo…sepertinya itu ada kata2 yang hilang ya (?) yang "yg pasti ini…" ga ada lanjutannya lagi..hihihi atau memang segitu? XD Ini aku dah update, semoga kamu suka ya! ^^

**Nematoda**: Halo, makasih udah review lagi! XDb Eh, hontou desuka? Hihihih…makasih banyak Nematoda-san! ^^Makasih juga semangatnya! Akan terus aku pertahankan ke depannya~ hehee..

Ini balasan untuk yang tidak log-in ataupun anonymous reviewer untuk fic one-shot ku, **"Rain as Cold as Ice"** karena bingung mau balas dimana..hhhihihi semoga reviewer membaca balasanku di sini… Oce, _thank you for_:

**Ryoma Ryan**: Makasih sudah review ya Ryoma-san! Wah, beneran? Berasa jadi flashback ya XDb Semoga ficku bisa menjadi sebuah fic yang menghibur (comfort), dan tidak membawa kesedihan dari masa lalumu (hurt)..hehehe ^^

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban: Highway don't Care_

_Carrie Underwood: See You Again_

_Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Daughtry: Home_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande: Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Seal: Kiss from a Rose_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Lifehouse feat Natasha Bedingfield: Between the Raindrops_

_Lady Antebellum: Just a Kiss_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	13. Pandora's Box I

"Nii-sama…" kata-kataku menggantung begitu saja di udara, melihat nii-sama berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah antik ini—berdinding batu yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Sosoknya terlihat sama, seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Di Jepang, bukan di Switzerland. Dan bukan di dalam situasi yang membingungkan ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Kulirik Ichigo yang juga ikut berdiri mematung di sebelahku, menatapku dalam diam. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Apakah dia tahu tentang hal ini? Apakah dia tahu bahwa nii-sama lah yang akan membukakan pintu depan rumah ini—persinggahan yang kami tuju kemudian?

"Apa kau tahu tentang…hal ini…Ichigo?" bisikku ragu, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kupercayai kebenarannya. Sesuatu yang kembali mengganjal perasaanku hingga sulit untuk bernapas. "Dan…apa yang nii-sama lakukan…di sini?"

Nii-sama menatapku tanpa ekspresi berlebihan, kemudian melirik Ichigo yang masih terdiam. Mereka tahu sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti apa itu. Rahasia? Masa lalu? Kode? Ataukah kebenaran? Hal yang disembunyikan dariku selama ini, hingga kembali membuatku muak.

"Masuklah," ucap nii-sama akhirnya, mulai memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat di tempat, memperhatikan rumah yang terasa sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ini.

Sesuatu menyentuh bahuku lembut—tangan Ichigo yang terasa hangat di musim dingin. Kulirik wajahnya tajam, berusaha menanyakan situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini, namun nihil. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah serius, pertanda dia kembali keras kepala akan diriku. Bertanya pun tidak ada gunanya, selain mengungkapnya dengan kekuatan sendiri—menghadapi apa yang terpampang jelas di depanku sekarang.

(..)

(..)

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 12: Pandora's Box I **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Switzerland, 1 hour before…**

"Ichigo! Lihat itu!" teriakku sambil menarik-narik lengan Ichigo, berusaha menarik perhatiannya pada sungai besar yang mengalir tenang di musim dingin. Sebelah tanganku menyentuh pagar jembatan yang terlapisi oleh salju putih, untuk memajukan tubuhku lebih jauh ke depan.

Sesuatu memeluk pinggangku dan menarikku ke belakang, hingga tubuhku menabrak sesuatu yang terasa hangat—tubuh Ichigo. "Kau mau menjatuhkan tubuhmu ke dalam sungai, mungil?" katanya sinis, mengomeliku tanpa ampun. Topi _barret_ hitamnya hampir menutupi alis tajamnya itu, memberikan kesan yang seperti perampok daripada intelijen rahasia.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk menceburkan tubuhku sendiri ke dalam sungai yang hampir membeku!" Balasku kesal dengan sikap terlalu protektifnya itu—yang kembali muncul tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Ya, tapi tidak mengambil tindakan yang membahayakan diri sendiri," gerutunya lagi, membalasku tanpa mau mengalah. Tipikal dirinya. "Ayo, kita harus segera pergi."

Dan tangannya yang melilit tubuhku mulai menyeretku pergi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan tubuhku kembali ke dalam pelukan posesifnya. Namun terasa hangat. Ini tidak buruk juga.

Bangunan-bangunan tua memenuhi pemandangan kota Zurich, dengan atap rumah yang tertutupi oleh salju putih. Seperti Russia—kota dongeng di musim dingin—namun lebih memberikan kesan hangat dan menyenangkan. Jalanan kota dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang terlihat menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu sore yang terlalu pagi ini dengan menelusuri jalan berbatu. Sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa mengatakan _'wah'_ ataupun _'waw'_ tanpa berhenti untuk tercengang. Balkon-balkon rumah berlantai dua yang menjorok ke arah jalan kembali mengingatkanku pada sebuah kota mini di dalam etalase toko antik. Khas musim bersalju. Dan aku ingin membawa pemandangan ini dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah bola kaca mini. Angan di siang yang dingin ini berhasil menghalau salju yang turun perlahan dan menyembunyikan rasa dinginnya untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau suka?" celetuk Ichigo dengan suara beratnya, hampir membuatku merinding seketika. Kulirik wajahnya yang tidak lagi mengkerut kesal, digantikan dengan senyum simpul yang memikat. "Kau tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum, mungil."

"Kota ini terlalu indah. Lebih indah dari bayanganku—"

Mataku menangkap sebuah toko yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah bangunan yang terlihat sama dengan bangunan sebelahnya, hanya saja terlihat lebih mencolok dengan cat warna merahnya. Klasik dan memamerkan warna-warni dalam etalase depannya—sebuah toko permen. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah lollipop besar yang hampir sebesar kepalan tanganku. Hampir meneteskan liurku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk makan makanan manis?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Balasku kesal pada tanggapan mengejek Ichigo. Tidak sopan.

"Tubuhmu tidak akan berkembang dan akan terus terlihat mungil sampai—"

Kuinjak kakinya sekuat tenaga hingga dia memekik sakit. Tangannya yang memeluk tubuhku terlepas seketika, membuatku segera mengambil kesempatan untuk lari ke arah toko permen itu. Tubuhku terhenti tepat di depan pintu toko yang terbuka lebar, mengundangku untuk segera masuk. Hal yang kusadari yang ternyata menjadi kebodohanku sendiri. Kenyataan aku tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Swiss—ah, lebih tepatnya German ataupun Prancis dan Itali. Mungkin _bonjour_? Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya?

Seseorang telah datang ke arah pintu depan, sepertinya si pemilik toko permen. Lelaki paruh baya yang ramah, dengan senyum lebar dan rambut hampir putihnya itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti artinya. Terdengar seperti _wiruko…mun? Damu?_ **(1)**

Ichigo kembali menarikku ke belakang dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemilik toko, lagi-lagi dengan bahasa asing. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengernyit ngeri dengan kemampuan lebih Ichigo. Terlalu hebat menurutku, untuk seorang pria muda seumuran dirinya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kembali dan memberikan tanda untuk kami masuk ke dalam. Ichigo mendorong tubuhku untuk segera maju dengan langkah kaku. Dan suasana toko lebih memukau dari perkiraanku sebelumnya, walaupun terlihat kecil dan sederhana. Warna merah dan cokelat menjadi warna utama interior toko, dengan ornamen-ornamen kayu berbentuk permen dan coklat batangan. 'Dunia milik anak-anak', aku menyebutnya seperti itu.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Kamus bahasa asing berjalan?" tanyaku kepada Ichigo, setelah si pemilik toko menghilang entah kemana. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menaruh tas-tas koper di pojok ruangan.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu," balas Ichigo yang mulai tertarik untuk melihat-lihat permen di rak tinggi, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Pria tadi mengatakan apa?" tanyaku lagi, melirik Ichigo dengan harapan tertentu. Berharap dia tidak mengatakan dirinya adalah setengah robot setengah manusia, atau mungkin seorang terminator.

Ichigo mengambil sebatang coklat yang berlapis kertas emas di sekelilingnya—terlihat menarik perhatian—namun menaruhnya kembali ke dalam rak. "Dia mengundangmu untuk masuk ke dalam toko, nona mungil. Setidaknya kau bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman, kalau tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya, bukan mengkerut bingung seperti anak tersesat."

Ah… dia mengejekku. Tentu saja. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan, jadi wajar saja aku bingung, _tawake_!" Kuambil permen lollipop besar yang sudah menarik minatku sejak awal, sejak melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam toko. "Aku mau yang ini!"

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya seorang diri?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah mengkerut, terlihat jijik dengan benda manis di tanganku.

"Tentu saja! Jadi…bolehkah?"

Ichigo hanya menghela napas sesaat dan mengambil permen itu dari tanganku sebagai jawaban. Dia melangkah ke belakang toko, yang terlihat seperti kasir pembayaran dengan meja panjang penuh permen. Aku hanya terdiam di sini, tersenyum lebar dengan lagi-lagi perubahan sikap Ichigo yang tidak menentu. Seakan-akan dia memiliki banyak kepribadian dalam dirinya. Aneh.

(..)

"Kau memang tidak bisa membaca peta," ulangku lagi, sambil mengoyang-goyangkan permen lollipop besarku di depan wajahnya, berharap permen ini bisa mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban.

"Diamlah! Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan saja petanya!" ucapnya kesal, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari peta besar yang terbuka lebar di tangannya. Sepertinya dia tidak lagi mempercayakan gadget canggih pembaca petanya itu, dan lebih memilih cara normal untuk membaca peta—membeli peta lokal. Sepertinya, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik. Namun, lebih buruk.

"Aku yang tidak melihat peta di tanganmu itu pun tahu kalau kita hanya berputar-putar di sini sejak tadi," balasku lagi, berusaha mengejek si kepala orange terlalu keras kepala ini. Dan kakiku mulai memprotes karenanya, terasa kram.

Ichigo mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti artinya, seperti memprotes sekaligus membentak. Tapi bukan ditujukan kepadaku. "Jangan mengumpat, itu tidak akan berguna."

"Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut, memandangku dengan rasa bingung sekaligus takut.

"Tidak. Hanya menebak," balasku sambil memamerkan seringaian lebarku. Sedikit senang bisa membuatnya terlihat panik. Sungguh lucu. "Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang, tuan pembaca peta?"

Ichigo kembali menggerutu tidak jelas dan memilih untuk mengambil tas-tas koper yang sempat ditaruhnya di pinggir jalan—kembali menelusuri jalan yang tak berujung ini. Penuh sekali dengan berbagai cabang jalan dan lika-liku labirin tak menentu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera meraih ujung jaketnya sebagai pegangan, mengingat dia masih sibuk dengan petanya itu. Aku tidak mau terpisah dan tersesat di kota yang rumit ini.

"Mungkin ke kiri," gumamnya lagi, tanpa peduli dengan diriku yang berusaha beringsut mendekat padanya. "Ke kanan—ah tidak. Ini akan kembali berputar ke jalan awal…mungkin—"

"Tidak bisakah kau bertanya pada orang di sekitar sini? Mungkin itu ide yang bagus." Aku mendengus kesal padanya.

"Aha—akan kulakukan itu setelah keluar dari jalan ini. Tidakkah kau perhatikan kalau di sini tidak ada orang yang lewat, selain kita?"

Aku melirik jalan sempit yang kosong, yang memang tidak dilewati penduduk lokal di sini. "Oh…" Aku sedikit malu dengan tindakan bodohku. Tidak mengenali situasi terlebih dahulu. "Dan…mengapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu dari awal?"

"Apa?"

"Bertanya arah jalan pada orang, penduduk lokal yang lewat?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, memperhatikanku dalam diam. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan kebodohannya sendiri. "Ah…kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, mungil? Mungkin…sekarang kita tidak akan tersesat."

_Benar-benar bodoh!_

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Switzerland, now at the Kuchiki's hiding place (?)…**

Dan di sinilah kami tiba, rumah nii-sama yang tidak kuketahui asal-usulnya. Mengapa nii-sama memiliki sebuah rumah kecil di Switzerland? Dan mengapa sekarang aku bisa duduk di ruang tengahnya bersama dengan Ichigo? Ini membuatku bingung dan tidak bisa memutar otakku lagi. Terasa buntu. Setelah berjalan hampir satu jam lamanya berputar-putar di jalanan kota Zurich dan sekarang terduduk diam canggung di depan nii-sama—yang baru kutemui lagi setelah dua bulan lamanya tidak berjumpa. Mungkin tiga bulan.

"Kapan kalian tiba di sini?" tanya nii-sama dengan tenang, memperhatikan kami secara bergantian.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Ichigo singkat, terdengar formal. Tidak biasanya. Tatapannya menatap tajam nii-sama, yang mungkin mereka memang sudah saling mengenal. Sebuah pertanyaan yang enggan kutanyakan sekarang. Mungkin nanti. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia?" tanya nii-sama lagi, memecah lamunanku sesaat. Dan anehnya nii-sama menatap teduh padaku, tidak tajam seperti biasanya.

"Ah…tidak begitu baik," jawabku jujur dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan berbagai kata dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sebuah jawaban yang menuntut. "Dan…apa yang nii-sama lakukan di sini?"

Nii-sama terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Kembali suasana canggung menyelimuti ruangan yang terlihat serba putih ini. Terlalu bersih dan terang. "Apa kau sudah menjelaskan padanya?" tanya nii-sama. Anehnya dia tidak menatapku, tapi Ichigo.

"Tidak semuanya. Kupikir, kau sendiri yang harus menjelaskannya pada Rukia," balas Ichigo, lagi-lagi terdengar formal. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Begitu?" Nii-sama hanya menanggapi singkat dan kemudian kembali terdiam sesaat.

Aku melirik Ichigo kesal, sekaligus bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka sembunyikan dariku dan mengapa Ichigo juga terlibat dalam masalah ini? Apalagi dengan nii-sama, seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa mengenal intelijen keras kepala seperti Ichigo. Terlalu…aneh. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo menatapku diam, hampir terlihat sama dengan tatapan nii-sama tadi. Dan terlihat dingin. Apa sekarang dia sengaja menyudutkanku seperti ini? Sebenarnya siapa orang ini dan mengapa dia kembali membuatku untuk meragukannya?

"Rukia, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," lanjut nii-sama, mengalihkan tatapan nanarku padanya. "Sesuatu yang mengejarmu selama ini."

"Nii-sama…tahu?"

"Ah, semuanya. Karena itulah aku meminta tolong padanya untuk melindungimu," jelasnya masih terdengar dingin di telingaku dan menunjuk Ichigo dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat datar. Jadi benar kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. "Karena dialah yang terbaik dari anggota SSF saat ini."

_Tentu saja. Kuchiki selalu meminta yang terbaik dari semua yang tersedia._

"Dan…ini mengenai siapa yang mengejarmu, Rukia."

"Aizen," balasku singkat. Enggan untuk melanjutkannya lagi.

"Benar. Kau sudah mendengarnya, ya. Jadi, ini mungkin tidak sulit untuk kujelaskan lagi padamu."

"Dan mengapa hal ini baru dijelaskan padaku, nii-sama?" Akhirnya aku membiarkan emosiku mengambil alih. Menatap tajam nii-sama, tidaklah semudah kelihatannya. "Mengapa kalian tidak menjelaskannya sejak awal padaku? Apa kalian hanya menganggapku sebagai mainan? Sebuah boneka?"

"Rukia," tegur Ichigo, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahuku. Tapi segera kutepis menjauh dariku, tidak mau merasakan rasa simpatinya sekarang. "Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini padamu." Dia berbisik lembut, entah karena tidak ingin didengar oleh nii-sama atau karena ingin memohon padaku. Atau tidak keduanya.

"Ini menyangkut Hisana," ucap nii-sama tiba-tiba, yang seperti menyiramku dengan air beku. Memberikan rasa tajam dan dingin yang menusuk. Mataku terbelalak lebar menatapnya tanpa bergeming, dengan napas yang tercekat menyesakkan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal ini darimu, hanya saja keadaan Hisana sangat tidak memungkinkan."

"Apa maksudmu, nii-sama? Bagaimana keadaan Hisana nee-san?" Aku mulai panik begitu mendengar nama nee-san disebut. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, nee-san masih baik-baik saja. Dan…setelah itu dia masuk rumah sakit secara tiba-tiba, karena penyebab yang tidak mau dijelaskan oleh nii-sama. Bahkan, aku tidak diperbolehkan menjenguk kakak kandungku sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

Nii-sama terlihat mendesah sesaat, sebelum kembali menjelaskan penjelasannya, "Hisana tertembak di bahu sebelah kanan, hampir mengenai jantungnya."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari sana. Berusaha untuk terlihat lebih tegar, walaupun aku tidak menyukai hal ini. "Ba…bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan Aizen, juga SSF," ucap nii-sama, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Juga diriku dan Hisana."

Kenyataan ini sungguh membuatku terkejut dan merasa lemas. Bahkan sekarang ini aku mulai mempertanyakan diriku sendiri. Siapa aku? Apa hubungan diriku dengan kedua orang asing di ruangan ini? Apa maksudnya ini? Bahkan…nee-san pun ikut terlibat—

"Hisana adalah mantan anggota SSF, bagian dari _Forensic Artist_. Dia bertugas sebagai penyelidik dan menggambar sketsa wajah seorang buronan dari para saksi yang dikumpulkan oleh anggota kesatuan pusat. Ahli dalam mengingat dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk sketsa gambar." Penjelasan nii-sama semakin membuatku terpuruk. Entah karena sebuah kebohongan atau rahasia yang belum terungkap.

"Nee-san tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku," ucapku ragu. Sulit untuk kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang terasa janggal. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan perkejaannya…selain sebagai pelukis dan guru seni."

"Ini karena prosedur yang harus diterimanya. Hisana tidak mau kau terlibat dalam dunia yang mungkin akan menyakiti dirinya, juga dirimu."

_Tentu saja. Nee-san adalah orang yang selalu melindungiku selama ini, bukan?_

"Dan aku bekerja mendampinginya, sebagai detektif bagian penyelidikan di SSF," jelas nii-sama, yang kembali membuat mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Ta…tapi..bagaimana dengan pekerjaan nii-sama? Dengan perusahaan Kuchiki?" tanyaku takut. Apa mungkin nii-sama tidak pernah bekerja di sana sebelumnya.

"Ini sebelum Kuchiki Ginrei menyerahkan jabatannya padaku sepenuhnya. Aku merahasiakan hal ini dari keluarga besar Kuchiki, selain kakek seorang."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, melihat keputusan sulit yang diambil nii-sama juga nee-san. Tidak semudah perkiraan orang banyak. Apalagi sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki selanjutnya, yang harus ditempuh oleh nii-sama.

"Seharusnya ini tidak harus terjadi, bila saja Hisana tidak mengambil tugas itu," ucap nii-sama, terdengar sebuah nada penyesalan di sana. Tergantung dalam udara kosong. "Juga padamu, Rukia."

"Me…mengambil?"

Mata nii-sama terpejam rapat, kembali menulusuri pikirannya seorang diri. "Mengenai penyelidikan Aizen."

(..)

(..)

(..)

**The flashback**

**Someone's else POV— the woman writes on her canvas…**

"Hisana-chan! _Ohisashiburi _**(2)** ~" Kyouraku-san terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya, menyapaku dengan begitu ramah. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku padanya, memberikan sebuah keramahan sebagai bentuk balasan.

"Kyouraku-_taicho_, _ohisashiburi_. Ada apa ketua memanggilku kemari?" Sudah cukup lama aku tidak memasuki ruangan ini, dan mungkin ini adalah kali terakhirnya. Dimana aku akan berhenti bekerja beberapa hari lagi dan meninggalkan kantor ini untuk waktu lama.

"Duduklah Hisana-chan, aku ingin membahas…beberapa masalah pekerjaan denganmu," tawarnya memberikan tanda dengan sebelah tangannya pada sebuah kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku duduk di kursi itu, menanti sebuah penjelasan dari ketua. "Ah ya, tentu saja."

Ketua melihat-lihat berkas di meja kerjanya, meneliti dengan hati-hati satu sama lain. "Kudengar kau akan berhenti bekerja Hisana-chan, bukan begitu?"

"Ah ya, aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku kemarin siang. Maaf, aku tidak mengabarimu secara langsung, ketua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Malah, sungguh disayangkan untuk orang berbakat seperti dirimu mundur dari pekerjaan ini. Kau sungguh sangat membantu, Hisana-chan!" ucap Kyouraku-san begitu antusias, dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Apa ini karena Byakuya? Mengingat kalian baru saja menikah. Ah~ pasangan muda…"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak, ketua," balasku malu, mendengar komentarnya seperti itu. "Ini murni keputusanku. Juga karena waktuku yang semakin terbatas bagi keluargaku, bagi adikku."

"Ah…Kuchiki kecil itu, bukan? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Rukia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama sendirian di _apartment _miliknya, setelah dia memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri. Itu…membuatku khawatir."

"Kau adalah kakak yang baik untuknya, Hisana-chan. Juga bagi Byakuya. Dia sungguh beruntung memiliki dirimu," ucap Kyouraku-san lembut, memberikan ketulusan di setiap kata-katanya. "Dan…aku bermaksud menawarkan sebuah tugas padamu, sebelum kau akan mengundurkan diri dari sini. Mungkin, ini agak terlalu berat untukmu, hanya saja keputusan ada di tanganmu, Hisana-chan. Kau bebas untuk memilih."

"Tugas? Mengenai apa?" tanyaku ingin tahu, mungkin ini bisa menjadi tugas terakhirku, sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sini—tempat yang akan kurindukan kemudian.

"Ini…mengenai Aizen," jelas Kyouraku-san yang membuatku sedikit terkejut dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah serius, juga karena tugas itu. "Sebagai mata-mata untuk menyelidiki berkas rahasia di kantor Aizen Sosuke."

(..)

"Kau tidak harus mengambil tugas ini, Hisana."

Kutatap wajah pria muda itu yang menatapku khawatir. Terdapat sebersit kecemasan di sana yang terlihat kentara. Dan aku tersenyum lemah karena hal itu. "Tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Byakuya."

"Kau memilih untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak sebelum kasus terakhir yang akan kutangani ini—"

"Tapi tidak dengan sebuah penyamaran, Hisana. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

Aku menatapnya ragu, yang mulai meragukan kembali kemampuanku. "Aku tidak hanya ahli dalam menggambar, Byakuya. Aku bisa mengingat dengan cepat apa yang kulihat dengan kedua mataku, dan menyelidiki markas besar Aizen adalah suatu hal yang langka. Bagian penyamaran tidak akan bisa melakukan hal beresiko seperti ini, tanpa mendapatkan bukti yang cukup untuk diambil."

"Kau tidak pernah terjun ke dalam lapangan secara langsung sebelumnya," debat Byakuya, lagi-lagi tidak mau membiarkanku mengambil keputusan yang bisa menjadi kesempatan emas untuk kami. Untuk SSF.

"Ah, memang. Tapi aku tahu caranya berbaur," ucapku berusaha menenangkannya. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya satu minggu, Byakuya."

Byakuya—suami tercintaku yang terlalu bersikap berlebihan bila menyangkut pekerjaan kami ini—akhirnya terlihat pasrah sambil menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu menyetujui keputusan yang akan diambil oleh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan diriku sepenuhnya. "Byakuya?"

"Aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tentu saja tidak bisa," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar, menyadari kebodohan yang jarang sekali dia keluarkan. "Kau akan menjadi rekan bisnis Aizen di kemudian hari—setelah perusahaan Kuchiki menjadi tanggung jawabmu berikutnya, dia pasti bisa menyadari keberadaanmu tanpa perlu mengedipkan mata!"

Byakuya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajahku. Dengan senang hati aku mengelusnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkannya. "Ini bukan kali pertama kita melakukan pekerjaan yang harus mengorbankan waktu sekaligus mengambil resiko. Aku selalu takut untuk melangkah, menghadapi orang-orang yang ketakutan untuk mengungkap ciri-ciri tersangka secara langsung. Takut untuk menghadapi sebuah kebohongan ataupun sebuah ketidakpastian yang tidak bisa membuatku melangkah lebih lanjut. Begitu pula denganmu, bukan? Tapi inilah pekerjaan kita, yang harus menjadi tanggung jawab sebagai sebuah tim. Kau dan aku. Demi SSF juga para korban yang masih menunggu keputusan di luar sana. Demi perlindungan untuk masyarakat, keluarga, juga untuk adikku—Rukia. Aku merindukannya, kau tahu?"

"Ah…aku tahu. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian di luar sana. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaninya, bukan?"

Kuraih sebelah tangannya yang masih tersampir di sebelah tubuhnya—menangkupnya pada kedua pipiku. Terasa hangat. "Hmm..betul. Setelah ini, Byakuya. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan waktuku sepenuhnya untuk kalian berdua. Kau dan Rukia."

(..)

"_Hisana! Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"_

"Ah, iya….tentu saja!" ucapku terbata-bata karena pelarian yang hampir merengut nyawaku. Sebuah data dalam bentuk flashdisk telah tersimpan erat pada kantong celanaku—hidup matiku. Bukti yang berhasil kutemukan dan menjadi penyebab pengejaranku saat ini, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuserahkan begitu saja pada Aizen. Barang bukti. "Aku….sudah mendapat…kan…buktinya!"

"_Larilah menuju point B di belakang bukit. Jaraknya kurang lebih 500 meter darimu. Tim akan menjemputmu di sana!"_

"Tentu…Byakuya….tentu saja!" Dan tiba-tiba alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telingaku mengalami gangguan. Suara Byakuya samar-samar bisa kudengar dari seberang sana. "Byakuya?"

"_Hi…sana..per…ja—"_

"Byakuya?" sepertinya sambungan kami terputus. Dan yang bisa kuharapkan saat ini adalah kedua kakiku yang membawaku keluar dari hutan ini. Menuju tim SSF yang menunggu di balik pepohonan ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Suara pengejarku semakin terdengar dari belakang, mendekat dengan cepat. Terdengar suara deruan mesin yang seperti suara motor. Ini tidak baik. Tidak sebelum kuserahkan data ini pada kantor pusat dan bisa menangkap Aizen setelah sekian lama. Tinggal sedikit—

Suara letusan terdengar dari belakang, melesat cepat melewati telingaku. Sepertinya mereka mulai melepaskan tembakan padaku, berusaha membuatku berhenti berlari. Kembali aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha lari sekuat tenagaku. Sebisa kakiku melangkah dan menghindari terjangan peluru tajam yang bisa membunuhku.

_Srett!_ Sesuatu mengenai pundakku panas, yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuhku limbung. Udara mulai meninggalkan tenggorokanku perlahan, membuatu hampir sesak napas dan ditemani oleh rasa sakit yang begitu kuat. Berdenyut-denyut. Kakiku salah melangkah, hingga membuat tubuhku terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat. Sesuatu kembali menghantamku kuat, kali ini kepalaku. Dan kesadaran mulai meninggalkanku perlahan, menuju kegelapan. Sementara teriakanku teredam, karena tubuhku yang berguling cepat ke bawah—ke tebing tanpa dasar bersama pandangan kabur akan penglihatan di sekelilingku.

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) Maksud dari perkataan si pemilik toko pada Rukia, adalah "**Willkommen Dame**" (bahasa Jerman) yang berarti welcome, lady.

(2) **Ohisashiburi**: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti lama tidak bertemu.

Di Swiss terdapat berbagai bahasa yang dipakai dalam percakapan sehari-hari, yaitu Prancis, Jerman, dan Itali.

_Pandora's box_: _Idiomatic expression_ yang berarti bila kau membuka kotak Pandora, kau menyebabkan suatu masalah dalam pekerjaanmu yang tidak kau perkirakan sebelumnya.

Oc, cut! Bersambung dulu sampai di sini ya…XD Chapter ini masih berlanjut di chapter depan dengan membahas masalah yang sama. Hanya saja masalah ini akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut dan jelas di chapter depan. Seperti yang aku janjikan sebelumnya, chapter ini membahas permasalahan utama dari pengejaran Rukia oleh Aizen. _Dou da? _Apakah sudah cukup seperti ini? Atau mungkin masih kurang ketegangannya? Aku butuh saran kalian, terima kasih banyak sebelumnya~ ^^ Semoga kalian menikmati dalam membaca chapter ini!

Terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini, bagi yang mengikuti dari awal cerita ataupun bagi yang baru saja membaca. Salam kenal semuanya! Juga bagi para reviewers yang sudah memberikan review mengenai pesan, kesan, saran, dan kritik kalian, itu sungguh membantu dalam mengerjakan fic ini. Dan yang sudah me-fave ataupun follow fic ini, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua! Arigatou gozaimasu! Love u all! *bighug

Dan bagi yang masih bingung ataupun ingin memberikan kritik saran, bisa melalui review ataupun PM secara langsung. Aku menunggu~ ^^

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**tiwie okaza**: Makasih sudah mereview tiwie-san! XDb Ini lanjutannya ya, semoga bisa menghibur…hihihiihi Soal Ichigo mencium Rukia ada di chapter sebelumnya, di chapter 11 (scene 10) tapi di maksudnya mencium tuh mencium di kening Rukia XDb

**darries**: Makasih sudah mereview ya darries-san! XDb hihihihi…memang enak ya bisa berkunjung ke berbagai negara, walaupun ga enaknya di situ, ya dikejar2 penjahat..wkwwkkw aku juga pengen tuh, travelling nya aja..XD *plak* hihihi..oke, ini lanjutannya, semoga rasa penasaranmu bisa terpenuhi di sini. Makasih untuk semangatnya ya!

**Nematoda**: Makasih sudah mereview Nematoda-san! XD Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Nematoda-san! Untuk chapter ini aku sudah mulai kembali ke jalur crime nya kok XDb semoga bisa menghibur ya…hihihihi ^^ Oya? Terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai romance Ichiruki di sini! Dan terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya~

**raracchi**: Halo raracchi-san! Yoroshiku~ Ah, gapapa kok, aku malah seneng kamu sudah menyempatkan waktu mereview, terima kasih banyak ya! XDb hihihihi..Ichigo agak sedikit jahil di situ..XD Eh? Di bibir? Wah…mungkin kalo yang ini masih agak lama, mengingat sekarang udah masuk konflik lagi ^^ tunggu nanti ya~ Oke, ini updatenya, semoga kamu suka!

Dan…untuk balasan anonymous ataupun no-login reviewers bagi fic "**Rain as Cold as Ice**" juga "**Till I See You Again**". Aku bingung mau membalas di mana, mungkin para reviewer bisa membaca di sini. Semoga kalian baca ya~ ^^:

**Voidy**: Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya Voidy-san! Untuk Rain as Cold as Ice, terima kasih banyak atas pesan dan pendapatnya mengenai jalan cerita fic ini! Aku sangat menghargai itu! Hihihihi…XDb Dan untuk Till I See You Again, terima kasih atas saran dan pendapatnya ya.. Hoo, mengenai cara penyampaian perasaannya ya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi masukan untukku di kemudian hari. Akan aku usahakan untuk kutingkatkan. Love You too Voidy-san ^^

That's all for now, terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. _See you on the next chapter_~

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban: Highway don't Care_

_Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Daughtry: Home_

_Labrinth feat Emeli Sande: Beneath Your Beautiful_

_Seal: Kiss from a Rose_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Mika: Underwater_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	14. Pandora's Box II

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 13: Pandora's Box II **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

_**Flashback, at Vladimir, Russia few days ago…**_

_**Normal's POV…**_

"_Jadi ini adalah…"_

"_Ah, Hisana. Kuchiki Hisana," jelas Urahara, menunjuk layar komputer besarnya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius daripada biasanya dan sedikit tegang—dengan rahang yang mengeras. Tidak berbeda dengan Ichigo, menatap sebuah foto yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Di luar batas kepercayaan Ichigo, melihat rahasia di balik misi besarnya, untuk melindungi Rukia._

"_Dia terlalu mirip dengan Rukia. Ini…tidak masuk akal." Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti menganga, terlihat seperti bocah berumur sepuluh tahun._

"_Tentu, aku pun berpendapat sama denganmu. Seperti kembar identik, tapi tidak. Wajar saja Aizen salah mengambil langkah." Urahara sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan bersender pada meja kerjanya. Dia sedikit meregangkan badan kakunya, dan mungkin rasa lelah karena lagi-lagi harus mendapat tugas dadakan dari kantor pusat. "Inilah yang membuatku yakin bahwa Aizen tetap manusia—masih bisa melakukan kesalahan dan sedikit fatal untuknya. Namun, sebuah keuntungan untuk kita kali ini, sementara menunggu Hisana-san siuman—"_

"_Tapi tetap saja nyawa Rukia dalam bahaya! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini!" Ichigo mengeluarkan suara lantangnya, hampir membuat Urahara bergidik kaget. Pria keras kepala itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengerang frustasi—meremas kuat rambut jingganya— berusaha mencari-cari cara agar Rukia tidak lagi harus menanggung beban berat. Lagi-lagi harus dikecewakan, oleh orang terdekatnya—juga Ichigo. "Dia hanya gadis biasa yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dalam hal ini. Byakuya sudah keterlaluan—"_

"_Byakuya melindunginya, Ichigo," potong Urahara. "Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk istrinya saat ini—diantara hidup dan mati. Tidak stabil. Dan menghapus nama Rukia dari keluarga Kuchiki untuk sementara waktu adalah langkah tepat yang sudah diambilnya."_

"_Tanpa berusaha untuk menolong Rukia? Bagaimana kalau saja orang-orang Aizen lebih cepat dari kita dan berhasil menangkap Rukia?!"_

"_Karena itulah SSF memintamu untuk menangani pekerjaan ini, juga Byakuya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melindungi Rukia, sementara di sisi lain juga harus melindungi keberadaan istrinya yang sedang kritis. Yah, walaupun ada sedikit pertentangan saat Byakuya mengetahui anggota tim utama SSF yang bertugas menjaga adik kesayangannya," jelas Urahara, menepuk pundak Ichigo sesekali, sebelum mengotak-atik komputernya lagi. "Dia tidak begitu suka dengan kinerja tim lapangan, yang menurutnya terlalu kasar. Entahlah, seorang detektif selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan serius dan memiliki perhitungannya sendiri—perfeksionis. Bertolak belakang denganmu—ah maksudku timmu. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain."_

_Ichigo menghela napas sesaat, menyadari kenyataan di sebuah dunia kerja—tempat kerjanya. Byakuya memang tidak menyukai hal ini, bahkan bertatapan muka dengan bocah yang menurutnya terlalu mengandalkan emosi labilnya. Senior yang sudah mengundurkan diri dan bersikap dingin setiap saat, selalu disegani oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya—bahkan pihak atas sekalipun. "Hmhm…ya, perfeksionis. Tipikal dirinya."_

"_Tanpanya, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Rukia-mu, bukan?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?!" Ichigo melirik tajam Urahara, yang sudah tersenyum lebar, sedikit membuat pria itu muak. "Apa-apaan senyummu itu?"_

"_Kau tahu maksudku!"_

"_Hentikan seringaian bodohmu itu—"_

_"Aku serius Ichigo-kun," potong Urahara, tanpa melepas seringaian lebarnya. "Jaga Kuchiki Rukia. Sementara perhatian Aizen teralihkan dari Hisana, kami sebisa mungkin membantumu. Keselamatan Rukia dan Hisana adalah prioritas utama kita sekarang."_

"_Aku tahu hal itu," jawab Ichigo datar, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cerita ini akan berlanjut kemudian. Bagaimana dengan Rukia. "Urahara-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"_

"_Tentu. Apa itu?" tanya Urahara, penuh rasa ingin tahu._

"_Mengapa Byakuya menghapus nama Rukia dari keluarga Kuchiki? Benarkah ini untuk keselamatan Rukia? Tapi, penghapusan namanya secara diam-diam sebelum Hisana-san terluka akibat dari pengejaran Aizen, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Seperti sudah diperhitungkan matang-matang."_

_Urahara terdiam sesaat, menatap tembok yang terlihat kosong bagi, kecuali noda debu di sana. Berpikir dalam diam. "Menurutmu?"_

_Ichigo memelototinya kesal, mendapati pertanyaannya dibalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kenapa menurutku?"_

"_Pihak mana yang kaupercayai, Ichigo-kun?"_

_Kini Ichigo yang terdiam, menatap kembali layar komputer yang masih menyala terang. Foto Hisana masih terpampang jelas di sana, dengan seragam agent intelijen yang dikenakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Terlalu mirip dengan Rukia, kecuali senyum yang lebih terlihat lembutnya itu. Rukia terlalu keras untuk tersenyum. Namun, di saat dia menunjukkan hal itu diam-diam, senyumnya seperti sebuah bagian yang tertutup terlalu rapat dari dirinya—sengaja disembunyikan dari dunia luar. Dan Ichigo merasa sungguh beruntung bisa melihatnya secara langsung, dan sekaligus memberikan rasa melilit di dadanya. Aneh dan menenangkan. Seakan hujanpun bisa berhenti menderas karena sebuah senyuman Kuchiki Rukia. Tentu._

"_Tentu saja Rukia," jawab Ichigo mantap, memberikan keyakinanku pada Urahara yang terbelalak lebar. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjauh dari sisinya, sampai kapanpun."_

**Normal's POV end…**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Switzerland, now at Kuchiki secret's mansion…**

**Rukia's POV…**

Ah—begitukah? Nee-san menjadi incaran Aizen karena data rahasia yang berhasil diambilnya dari komputer orang itu. Data rahasia yang menjadi bukti kuat untuk menahan Aizen, namun menghilang entah kemana. Nee-san lah yang menjadi prioritas utama SSF, berharap nee-san bisa menjadi saksi dan mengingat apapun yang dilihatnya di kantor Aizen. Menunggu nee-san siuman bukanlah hal yang instan. Dan ini membuatku takut. Bagaimana kalau seandainya nee-san tidak kembali bangun? Apakah aku harus menggantikan nee-san untuk seterusnya—di saat Aizen salah mengira bahwa aku adalah nee-san, Kuchiki Hisana?

"Keadaan Hisana masih sudah mulai stabil, namun belum siuman semenjak kejadian itu. Dia masih tertidur di rumah sakit di pusat kota," jelas nii-sama, membuat dadaku seperti dililit kuat. Aku ingin menemuinya, segera.

"Aku…ingin bertemu dengannya…nii-sama. Kumohon—"

"Kondisinya masih belum sepenuhnya stabil dan kau baru saja tiba di Zurich. Bukan pilihan yang baik untuk menemuinya sekarang."

"Tapi…aku—"

"Hisana akan baik-baik saja."

Air mata mulai menetes ke pangkuanku, tanpa bisa dicegah oleh kedua tanganku. Rasa sakit bercampur kekecewaan yang mendalam sedikit mengusik hatiku—terasa rumit. Mendapat sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini aku cari, aku pertanyakan, menjadi sebuah realita yang tidak ingin aku ungkap. Seandainya bisa. Tapi masa tidak bisa diulang, karena sudah terjadi akibat bergulirnya waktu. Takdir? Apakah ini takdirku semenjak awal? Membawaku hingga ke tempat asing ini dan merasa seperti dibodohi. Ah—mungkin tidak sepenuhnya. _Mungkin?_ Sedikit kebohongan yang menetes dalam hidupku terasa seperti sebuah beban yang begitu berat untuk dipikul. Menyadari aku tidak tahu harus berpegang kepada siapa saat ini. Satu-satunya jalan adalah kembali ke dalam kehidupanku yang lama—bergantung kepada diri sendiri. Mengandalkan kemampuan yang kumiliki hingga tetes air mata terakhir yang keluar dari mataku. Sampai berhenti mengalir.

"Rukia." Suara hangat itu tidak lagi terasa hangat dan meneduhkan. Namun terasa hambar. Sebuah usapan lembut pada pundakku terasa seperti sebuah bentuk ungkapan tanpa arti. Kekosongan. "Rukia—"

"Kau harus menghadapinya Rukia, mau tidak mau. Hisana juga sedang berjuang sekarang," ucap nii-sama tanpa emosi, terdengar beku di telingaku. Ah—nee-san juga sedang berjuang, dalam kondisi yang kritis. Dan aku baru mendengar hal itu sekitar lima menit yang lalu, walaupun kenyataannya yang terjadi sudah berlalu hampir satu bulan lamanya. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Sesuatu menghentakkan meja kayu di depanku, sedikit membuatku bergidik ngeri. Itu kepalan tangan Ichigo—tinjunya yang menghantam meja begitu kuat. Mata nanarku menangkap tatapan tajam Ichigo, yang ditunjukkannya pada nii-sama. "Bisakah kau lebih berperasaan sedikit?"

"Apa maksudmu, _Zangetsu_?" Nii-sama membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo, terasa lebih mengintimidasi.

"Kau tidak melihat adikmu sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit saat ini? Di depan matamu sendiri? Dan kau hanya mengatakan hal itu padanya—tanpa rasa peduli? Yang benar saja!"

"Sebaiknya kau kendalikan emosimu, itu tidak akan berguna sekarang."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Byakuya! Rukia menangis dan kau hanya mengatakan omong kosong seperti ini—"

"Jaga kata-katamu, Ichigo," balas nii-sama tajam, lebih terdengar memerintah. Spontan kata-katanya itu membuatku merinding. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan tekanan seperti ini. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Rukia dan sekarang kau sudah mengecewakanku. Kau boleh meninggalkan pekerjaan ini bila kau tidak ingin dan kembalilah ke dalam pekerjaan lamamu. Aku yang akan menjaga Rukia."

Kata-kata itu seperti menusukku dengan ribuan jarum tajam. Memikirkan Ichigo meninggalkanku saja sudah membuatku takut dan panik, seperti sebuah mimpi buruk di tengah badai. Dan sekarang nii-sama menyatakan hal itu secara jelas dan nyata. Kepada Ichigo. Dan juga kepadaku. Apa Ichigo akan memilih hal itu? Apa dia menganggapku sebagai beban baginya?

Ichigo menghentak berdiri dan meraih pergelangan tanganku kuat. Tubuhku tertarik secara kuat, berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Sementara Ichigo mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Kedua ransel koper kami sudah tersampir di sebelah bahunya—terlihat ringan.

"Berhenti, _Zangetsu_. Kau tidak berhak membawa Rukia keluar dari sini—"

"Omong kosong! Kau seenaknya memerintahku untuk meninggalkan Rukia di sini? Yang benar saja!" teriak Ichigo emosi, mempererat genggaman tangannya, membuatku meronta.

"Ichi—"

"Lepaskan Rukia," perintah nii-sama dingin, yang ternyata mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari Ichigo—menghalangi pintu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Dia adikku dan sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaganya."

"Ya, dengan sikap dinginmu itu, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengecewakan Rukia? Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menyadari—sedikit saja untuk memberikan perhatianmu padanya? _Hah_?! Kau meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen kosong miliknya, tanpa memberikan apapun selain uang. Dan kau tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai masalah kakak perempuannya. Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya—menyakitinya. Tapi kau—"

"Ichigo!" bentakku takut, lagi-lagi air mata mengalir turun dari kedua mataku. Sebelah tanganku mencengkram tangannya kuat, hingga kukuku menancap tajam di sana. Dan sepertinya Ichigo tidak merasakan apapun, selain rasa bencinya pada nii-sama.

"Lepaskan Rukia—"

"Tidak akan! Tanpamu aku bisa menjaganya sendiri!" Tangan Ichigo berhasil membuka pintu depan untuk terbuka, namun tiba-tiba kembali tertutup rapat dengan sentakan kuat. Penolakan dari nii-sama. Sesaat gerakan itu seperti dipercepat oleh sebuah pemutar film. Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dariku—sengaja dilepaskan paksa—dan tubuhnya menghantam pintu dengan keras. Nii-sama melumpuhkan Ichigo dalam sekejap.

Ichigo yang tersudut tiba-tiba, langsung melancarkan serangan balik. Dengan cekatan dia memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan hendak menyerang nii-sama, membuat napasku tercekat. Dua orang yang mulai melakukan penyerangan secara mendadak. Dan aku takut mereka terluka karena hal ini. Aku harus segera mengambil tindakan, bukan begitu? Sejak kapan aku bisa menjadi selemah ini—merasa tidak berdaya, saat kedua pria ini memulai pertarungan tanpa arti mereka? Ichigo, juga nii-sama sudah mengecewakanku, dengan membongkar rahasia yang ingin kuketahui sejak awal. Tapi, begitu melihat isinya, aku merasa sangat menyesalinya—seperti kotak Pandora. Membawa kabar buruk yang tidak ingin dilihat dengan mata yang murni.

Ichigo terhempas ke belakang, punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan kuat. Sedangkan nii-sama, berdiri tegap tanpa luka yang berarti baginya. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu."

Ichigo yang meringis kesal, segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan berniat menyerang nii-sama balik. Spontan aku langsung menerjang ke arah mereka dan menarik lengan Ichigo turun. Berharap dia menghentikan hal ini sekarang juga. "Hentikan, Ichigo! Cukup!"

"Rukia—"

"Rukia, menjauh dari bocah itu."

"Cukup kalian berdua! Kalian mau menambah bebanku lagi?!" teriakku keras, menghentikan dua orang ini secara bersamaan. Napasku memburu karena lelah dan kesal, bahkan saling berebut dengan air mata yang hampir menetes keluar. "Kalian seperti anak kecil! Hentikan sikap kalian ini!"

Kutatap nii-sama tajam, berharap dia mengerti akan rasa kesal dan frustasiku. Padanya juga pada nee-san. Keluargaku. Juga pada Ichigo yang menjadi orang terpercayaku saat ini. Dimana dia mengatakan untuk selalu percaya padanya, apapun yang terjadi. Sumpah itu selalu kupegang hingga sekarang, walaupun menyakiti diriku sendiri—hampir sulit untuk bernapas.

"Maaf Rukia, aku…tidak bermaksud—" Tangan Ichigo menyentuh pipiku lembut, menelusuri jejak air mata yang sudah mengering. Aku menatapnya tajam, hendak membentaknya, namun kuurungkan niatku begitu saja. Ketika melihat tatapan hangat matanya. Dia…tidak berbohong. Untuk kali ini. "Aku…tidak mau menyakitimu."

_Tentu, Ichigo. Tentu saja._

"Jangan…bertengkar lagi, mulai saat ini. Untuk kalian berdua," ucapku ketus, dan segera melangkah untuk menjauh dari mereka. Sejauh mungkin. Mencari udara segar.

(..)

Sudah hampir dua jam aku berguling-guling di ranjang baruku—kamar baru. Disinilah aku akan mulai menetap kemudian, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan secara bebas. Ketukan di pintu kamar yang sering terdengar beberapa menit sekali—dari Ichigo—sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Dia terlalu bersikeras untuk masuk kemari dan menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang menurutnya sudah membuatku menangis. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menangis di depannya, membuatnya kalut dan hampir menghajar nii-sama. Sikapnya terlalu berlebihan, berusaha untuk melindungiku. Sedikit kuhargai usahanya itu, walaupun sudah mengecewakan. Tidak banyak, tapi tetap saja menusuk. Terasa sakit.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku dan melirik pintu kamar, bertanya-tanya apakah sosok Ichigo masih ada di baliknya? Apakah suara lembutnya yang teredam oleh pintu bisa terdengar lagi? Walaupun kuharapkan, tapi tidak bisa kuraih. Karena sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan diriku, juga dirinya. Bisakah aku tetap mempercayainya, seseorang yang seharusnya masih terasa asing untuk kuterima? Bolehkah aku bergantung padanya, yang mungkin akan menjadi beban untuknya? Nyawaku juga nyawanya, kini seperti koin yang memiliki dua muka berbeda—saling menyatu. Menunggu Aizen yang mengincar kami, mulai saat ini. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilalui.

Kubuka jendela kamar yang memberikan pemandangan sore menjelang malam, dengan jalan yang tertutupi salju putih. Lampu jalan mulai memancarkan cahaya malam, warna kuning di tengah kegelapan. Aku mendesah kesal, harus menghadapi malam ini dengan kesendirian. Tanpa siapapun.

Ah—mungkin aku salah. Masih ada seseorang yang bisa menjadi tumpuan hidupku sekarang. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak kujumpai, yang tidak kulihat senyum hangatnya. Nee-san. Kulirik ke arah beranda rumah, yang terletak satu lantai di bawahku, mendapati tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Mungkin, aku bisa turun dengan aman dan segera pergi dari sini. Ke tempat nee-san.

Kuraih daun jendela dan mengeluarkan tubuhku perlahan—menginjak atap licin di bawahku. Aman. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak mengharapkan untuk tergelincir ke bawah. Dari lantai dua. Itu pasti sakit. Begitu sampai di ujung atap, kuraih pagar tanaman sulur yang sangat kusyukuri bisa berada di sana. Aku berterima kasih pada nii-sama untuk hal itu. Bisa membuatku aman untuk sementara waktu.

Turun dari lantai dua tidaklah begitu sulit untukku, dan tidak menciptakan suara mencurigakan apapun. Kulangkahkan kakiku pada ubin berbatu di pekarangan depan dan segera melangkah cepat menuju gerbang depan. Udara dingin mulai menusuk leherku, menyadarkanku karena sudah meninggalkan _shawl_ dan tasku di atas sana. Hampir saja aku mengumpat kesal, menyadari aku tidak membawa apapun yang berarti saat ini, hingga ke rumah sakit nantinya. Kembali memanjat dan mengambil barangku di kamar bukanlah ide yang bagus. Itu buruk. Segera kutepis pemikiranku dan meraih gerbang depan, memegang selotnya untuk terbuka. Sedikit suara membuatku panik, akibat besi yang bergesek pelan. Apa nii-sama akan menyadari hal ini? Apa Ichigo tahu aku sudah keluar dari kamarku? Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kubuka gerbang dengan kedua tanganku dan berlari ke jalan kecil perumahan di Zurich, masih terlihat gelap. Angin dingin seperti menampar pipiku keras, membuat mataku terasa kering karenanya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentakkanku ke samping, ke arah tembok batu. Punggungku menghantam salju di tembok yang terasa basah, menggelitiki kulitku. Napasku yang memburu, menciptakan kepulan asap yang terasa hangat, juga napas orang di depanku. Terasa tenang dan mencekam. Perlahan kulirik matanya—hazel terang yang semakin terang di kegelapan malam. Hanya ditemani oleh bulan dan lampu jalan. _Sial!_

"Kau mau kemana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tajam, terlihat tegang dan marah. Wajar saja dia marah.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, sementara dia mengubah posisi tangannya, mencengkram pinggangku. Aku meronta karenanya. "Ichigo—"

"Kau mau menyerahkan dirimu pada Aizen dengan begitu mudahnya? Membuatku dan Byakuya terancam? Itu maumu?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya ingin melihat nee-san," ucapku bergetar, karena dingin dan takut. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya—"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk menemanimu, atau mungkin Byakuya."

"Tidak bisa…aku—"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kau bisa menemukan letak rumah sakit dengan kemampuanmu sendiri? Bahkan berbicara bahasa asing pun kamu tidak bisa. Juga dengan pertahananmu yang selalu lengah, musuh bisa menangkapmu kapan saja. Kau adalah sasaran empuk bagi orang-orang Aizen yang sudah sangat terlatih. Sadarilah hal itu!"

"Jangan memerintahku lagi!" teriakku kesal, berusaha menepis tangan kasarnya, namun tidak bisa. Dia terlalu kuat. "Bisakah untuk tidak selalu mengaturku?"

Ichigo mendesah kesal dan semakin menekan tubuhku ke tembok. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku, hingga matanya sejajar dengan milikku. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas, berharap air mataku tidak keluar lagi. Untuknya. "Aku berusaha melindungimu, Rukia. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memerintahmu." Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipiku lembut, membuatku tersentak kaget. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau seandainya saja—mereka menemukanmu. Kejadian di bandara Narita sudah membuatku hampir kehilangan akal, Rukia. Orang-orang suruhan Aizen yang menyatakan dirinya adalah suruhan dari Byakuya, aku takut kau termakan pancingan mereka dan—"

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tahu mereka berbohong, jadi…jangan remehkan aku mengenai hal itu," potongku sarkastik, menatap tajam dirinya.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapi kata-kataku. Ini tidak lucu. "Kau memang kuat, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku percaya akan hal itu, tapi—yang kita hadapi sekarang lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. Aizen tidak mungkin mengambil langkah yang sama, setelah mengalami kegagalan berulang kali. Dia akan semakin waspada dan memperkuat timnya, untuk mengincarmu. Menangkapmu. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Tapi…aku—"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Siapa yang harus kupercayai. Siapa yang harus kujadikan sebagai tempat berlindung. Yang kutahu hanya nee-san seorang dan kondisinya…tidak memungkinkan saat ini," kataku lemas, menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Rukia," balas Ichigo sengit, berusaha mendongakkan wajahku, untuk melihatnya kembali. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan hal itu? Aku akan selalu melindungimu—"

"Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku…tidak bisa—"

"Rukia. Kumohon—percaya padaku. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, pernahkah kau sadari hal itu?"

Aku terpaku diam di tempat, melihat tatapan Ichigo yang berharap sepenuhnya padaku. Memohon agar aku bisa bersandar padanya, yang kutahu itu sedikit sulit untuk kulakukan sekarang. "Atas dasar apa?"

"Hah?"

"Atas dasar apa kau yakin terhadapku, Ichigo? Bukankah aku ini hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang secara tidak sengaja telah menjadi tugasmu—melindungiku. Bukankah seperti itu yang kaupikirkan selama ini?" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku yang terasa berat. Dengan jantung yang berdegup begitu cepat karena risih. "Aku bukan apa-apa untukmu. Aku bukan keluargamu, juga bukan temanmu. Aku—"

"Bisakah kau hentikan omong kosongmu, Rukia," gertak Ichigo. Matanya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu, sesaat lepas dari kontak mataku. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini—sampai sejauh ini—bila bukan untukmu, Rukia! Jangan bodohi aku!" bisiknya keras, tepat di telingaku. Membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Pipinya menyentuh pipiku lembut, memberikan sedikit kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Napasnya menderu cepat, mengelitiki telingaku juga wajahku—memberikan getaran hebat hingga terasa di perutku. Ichigo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, hingga bibirnya menyentuh pipiku. Kembali membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Rukia," gumamnya pada kulitku lembut, terasa nyaman. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, gadis pemarah yang selalu menggertak dan menyukai Chappy. Itu yang kutahu tentang dirimu." Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, mendekati sudut bibirku. Berhenti di sana. "Gadis tangguh yang tidak pernah menyerah, tapi tidak bisa berdiri seorang diri. Kau membutuhkanku." Kembali dia bergerak, mendekati bibirku dan menyapunya perlahan. Dengan bibirnya. "Sadarilah hal itu. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu," ucapnya tepat di atas bibirku, memberikan getaran hebat di sekujur tubuhku. Dan bibirnya menekan bibirku lembut, keras. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku kuat-kuat, dan merasakan rasa panas itu mulai menjalar di permukaan kulitku. Bibirnya bergerak menuntut, memberikan kecupan ringan dan lumatan lembut pada bibirku. Terlalu kuat.

"Rukia," panggilnya lembut, menghentikkan ciumannya yang terasa—menghipnotis. Wajahnya masih tidak menjauh dariku, sementara napas kami saling beradu untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-paruku sangat membutuhkannya.

"Ngg…" Hanya erangan lemas yang keluar dari mulutku, sulit rasanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Setelah hitungan ketiga, kau lari sejauh mungkin dari sini."

"Hah? Apa—"

"Satu." Hitungan itu spontan menyadarkanku, melihat Ichigo yang masih menatapku lembut. Tapi ketegangan terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesuatu sudah terjadi? "Dua."

"Ichigo, apa maksudmu—"

"Tiga." Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik lenganku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Suara rintihan membuatku menoleh cepat ke arah belakangku, mendapati Ichigo sudah menumbangkan seseorang yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Namun, sebilah pisau tajam tertancap kuat di dadanya—tepat di jantung. Apa itu Ichigo, yang melakukannya?

"Lari!" teriak Ichigo, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi dari balik jaketnya dan kembali siaga pada apapun yang berada di depannya. Beberapa orang berdiri di sana, sedikit samar kulihat karena minimnya cahaya di gelap malam. Spontan aku mengambil langkah lebar dan segera berlari menjauh. Ke tempat nii-sama, secepatnya.

(..)

Kuraih kenop pintu depan dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Terkunci. Di saat aku membutuhkannya, pintu ini malah terkunci untukku. Perlukah aku memanjat lagi ke lantai dua? Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk hal itu, Ichigo membutuhkan bantuan sekarang juga.

"Nii-sama!" teriakku keras dan menggedor pintu sekuat tenaga. "Nii-sama!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu depan terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan sosok nii-sama yang menatapku bingung. Setengah terganggu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di luar, Rukia—"

"Ichigo butuh bantuanmu! Dia…diserang beberapa orang!" Ucapku buru-buru, tanpa berpikir untuk segera menarik napas.

Nii-sama langsung menarikku masuk dan hantaman lagi-lagi terdengar. Karena keseimbangan yang kurang, tubuhku jatuh tersungkur menghantam lantai. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati nii-sama sedang mempertahankan diri dari serangan orang berbaju hitam. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari nii-sama dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang, jatuh hingga ke bahu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pedang panjang, yang semakin membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Segera aku berdiri dari jatuhku dan mencari-cari sesuatu, untuk membantu nii-sama. Terdapat sebuah pedang panjang yang bersarung lengkap, tergantung tepat di atas perapian. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kunaiki pijakan di sebelah perapian dan menggapai pedang itu, berharap pedang ini adalah asli. Bukan sekedar pajangan.

"Berikan padaku," perintah nii-sama yang membelakangiku, sementara orang itu terdiam di pojok ruangan, dengan pedang yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Kusodorkan pedang itu dan diraih dengan mudah oleh nii-sama. Nii-sama membuka sarung pedangnya dan memperlihatkan wujud pedang itu—sebuah katana panjang yang begitu memukau. Indah dan mengerikan, dengan bilah tajamnya yang mengkilau terang di bawah sinar lampu. Pedang itu asli, dan bisa membelah apapun yang menghalangi jangkauannya.

"Oh, sepertinya kita seri?" Ucap orang itu yang ternyata bisa berbahasa Jepang. Orang suruhan Aizen? "Keberuntungan untukmu."

Nii-sama hanya terdiam dan segera mengambil langkah perlahan, namun cepat. Dihantamkannya pedang itu ke sisi orang itu, yang dibalas dengan dentingan pedang tajamnya. Dia kuat. Aku hanya bisa berharap nii-sama bisa segera mengalahkannya.

"Aku hanya butuh gadis itu," ucap orang itu menunjuk diriku dengan sebelah tangan, kembali membuatku bergidik. "Kuchiki Hisana."

Ah—dia salah mengira kalau aku adalah nee-san? Jadi benar, orang ini adalah orang suruhan Aizen, seperti yang dijelaskan nii-sama tadi. Mereka salah mengira kalau aku adalah nee-san. Wajah kami terlihat mirip, walaupun usia kami terpaut cukup jauh.

"Maukah kau menyerahkannya padaku?" Orang itu kembali melancarkan serangannya dan hampir mengenai nii-sama. "Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian, bila dia ikut denganku."

"Tidak akan," balas nii-sama dingin, menghentakkan pedangnya lagi hingga membuat orang itu hampir tersudut. "Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Mereka kembali bertarung, hampir mengubah ruangan tengah menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Barang-barang perabot mulai berjatuhan ke lantai dengan suara nyaring dan berdebam. Dan sesekali pedang mereka memberikan goresan di meja kayu dan sofa. Dengan panik aku mencari-cari sesuatu untuk membantu nii-sama, setidaknya bisa menghambat serangan orang itu. Mungkin panci atau pisau dapur?

Suara pintu yang terhantam menyadarkanku dari pikiran bodohku. Ichigo menggebrak pintu depan kuat, yang sudah terbuka sejak awal. Matanya berusaha menebak pemandangan sengit yang ada di depannya, sementara mencari-cari sesuatu secara liar. Akhirnya tatapannya jatuh padaku, terasa kelegaan di matanya yang kembali melembut. Beban di dadaku sedikit berkurang, melihat dia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka karena serangan mendadak di jalan tadi. Apa dia sudah menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menyerang kami?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Tsukishima?" gertak Ichigo yang maju ke arah nii-sama dan orang itu, yang masih terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit.

Orang itu—yang dipanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan Tsukishima—menoleh pada Ichigo dan memberikan senyuman datar padanya. "_Hello, Freund _**(1).** Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya dengan nada asing yang terasa kental. Beraksen Jerman?

"Kau juga ada di pihak Ginjou?" tanya Ichigo yang hendak berjalan ke arahnya, namun dihalangi oleh nii-sama—menyuruhnya mundur dengan gerakan tangan.

"Lindungi dia, biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini," ucap nii-sama dan kembali melancarkan serangannya ke arah pria asing itu.

Tiba-tiba, suara kaca jendela yang dihantam sesuatu membuatku terkejut panik. Jendela di sebelahku terhantam sesuatu hingga pecah menjadi serpihan tajam. Spontan aku melindungi wajahku dari serpihan itu dan seseorang menarik lenganku kasar. Tatapanku berubah ngeri ketika melihat orang itu bukanlah Ichigo, tapi seorang anak laki-laki bermata tajam. "Ikutlah denganku!" Ucapnya kasar dan menunjukkan sebilah pisau ke arah leherku. "Dan kau jangan mendekat!"

Ichigo terpaku di tempat, dengan tatapan tajam yang terbelalak ngeri. Dia melihatku dan melihat bocah di sampingku ini, yang meraih leherku dengan rangkulan tangannya. Pisaunya yang dingin terasa di kulit leherku. "Kau mendekat maka pisau ini akan menancap di lehernya."

Ichigo mengertakkan giginya dan lagi-lagi mengumpat dalam bahasa asing—terdengar seperti itu. Bocah itu menyeringai lebar, terdengar dari suaranya yang merasa sudah berhasil melakukan aksinya. Dia menyeretku perlahan, ke arah pintu depan dengan menghindari Ichigo di depanku. Kami terpaut beberapa kaki dan ini sulit di terima oleh Ichigo. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tsukishima-san! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!" Teriak bocah ini yang membuatku kesal dengan kesombongannya.

Tsukishima—pria tinggi itu—hanya tersenyum simpul dan masih siaga dengan serangan nii-sama di depannya. "Bagus, bawa dia dari sini."

"Baik!" Bocah itu berteriak lagi dan kembali menyeretku ke belakang. Aku melirik Ichigo tajam, memberi isyarat kalau aku hendak melakukan perlawanan, setidaknya sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan harga diri bocah ini.

Begitu kami melewati pintu depan, dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhku ke belakang dan menggunakan daun pintu sebagai tumpuan kakiku. Bocah tanpa pertahanan ini langsung jatuh ke belakang, menghantam tangga kecil di depan beranda dan merintih kesakitan. Punggungku menghantam tubuhnya dan segera kuambil pisau lipat yang terpental di sampingnya. Kusodorkan pisau itu tepat di depan wajahnya, yang masih meringis sakit.

"Kau salah memilih korban, bocah!" Ucapku lantang, menyeringai lebar karena berhasil melancarkan strategiku.

Bocah itu menatapku tajam dan tersirat penyesalan di matanya. "Apa katamu?!"

Ichigo berjongkok di sampingku dan meraih kerah baju bocah itu, hingga setengah tubuhnya terangkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ka…kau! Kau yang mengkhianati Tsukishima-san! Juga Ginjou-san! Kepala jeruk!"

Ichigo terlihat marah dengan sebutan itu, menyundul kepala bocah itu dengan kepalanya. Aku tersentak dengan bunyi kerasnya, seperti batu yang terbentur. "Bocah sialan! Sebaiknya sadari apa yang kaulakukan sekarang!"

Sepertinya terlambat, kata-kata Ichigo hanya menjadi angin lewat bagi bocah itu. Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri, karena hantaman Ichigo tadi. Dasar brutal. "Ichigo—"

Ichigo bangun dari posisinya dan segera memeluk tubuhku kuat. Pisau di genggamanku terjatuh ke tanah batu dengan suara berdenting. "Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, bodoh!"

Suara gaduh terdengar dari gerbang depan, menyadarkanku dan Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. Sepertinya bantuan dari Tsukishima sudah datang, dan tampaknya terlalu banyak untuk dihadapi Ichigo. Apa kita akan kalah di sini? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan nee-san, walaupun jarak kami tidak jauh terpisah, tinggal sedikit lagi?

"_Freeze_!" Ucap orang-orang itu menghentak. Aku melirik dari balik tubuh Ichigo, mendapati beberapa orang berpakaian lengkap sedang membawa senjata laras panjang. Mengarahkannya ke arah kami.

Ichigo menghela napas lega, membuatku kaget sekaligus bingung. Bahunya tidak lagi terasa tegang dan mulai berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu, besertaku yang ditariknya tanpa paksaan. "Kalian datang, akhirnya!"

Seseorang melepas kacamata dan topinya, memperlihat sosok aslinya. Rambut ungu sebahu dan…mata lentik? Laki-laki? "Zangetsu, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu."

"Bantu Byakuya di dalam," balas Ichigo lanjut, mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu depan yang terbuka lebar. "Sisanya sudah kubereskan."

"Apa?!" teriak seseorang, yang ternyata rekan si rambut ungu. Pria sangar berkepala botak. "Kau menghabiskan jatahku, hah?!"

"Ini bukan main-main, bodoh!" gertak Ichigo, memelototi orang itu. Sementara, beberapa orang segera masuk ke dalam rumah, menyisakan si mata lentik dan si botak.

"Ow, apa kau Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya si mata lentik yang membuatku kaget. Spontan mencengkram lengan Ichigo dan bersembunyi di baliknya. "Kau terlihat begitu…_dekat _dengan orang ini, kelinci mungil?"

_Tadi dia mengatakan apa? Kelinci?_ "Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau pilih kata-katamu sebelum mengatakannya, Fuji Kujaku!" omel Ichigo.

Si botak berjalan ke arahku, kembali mengagetkanku dengan muka sangarnya. "Oh…jadi dia ya misi kita? Melindungi bocah ini?"

"Aku perempuan! Tidak sopan!" gertakku kesal dan mendapati Ichigo beserta si mata lentik tertawa lebar. "Ichigo!" Kuinjak kakinya, untuk menyadarkannya dari sikap menyebalkannya ini.

"Ah! Apalagi, mungil—"

"Nii-sama," ucapku terputus, ingin segera ke dalam tapi tidak bisa. Karena genggaman Ichigo yang terlalu kuat pada tanganku. "Lepaskan tanganku."

"Byakuya akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak perlu kau khawatirkan—"

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" Suaraku meninggi satu oktaf.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin bersamamu, Zangetsu," celetuk si mata lentik dan disertai tawa mengejek dari si botak. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini, mendapati suasana pertengkaran bodoh yang akan segera di mulai. Kekanak-kanakkan.

Sosok nii-sama keluar dari pintu depan, membuatku lega dan segera berjalan ke arahnya—meninggalkan Ichigo di belakang. Sepertinya nii-sama tidak terluka, selain lengan bajunya yang robek karena sayatan tajam. Pedang. Aku menghela napas melihat nii-sama menatapku lembut, sedikit lega. "Nii-sama."

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap nii-sama, sedikit membuatku terkejut. Tidak biasanya mendapati sikap nii-sama yang begitu perhatian. "Tanganmu terluka."

"Eh?" Kuangkat sebelah tanganku dan mendapati beberapa goresan merah di sana, mungkin karena pecahan kaca tadi. Bocah berandal tadi—

"Byakuya, bagaimana Tsukishima?" tanya Ichigo yang muncul di sebelahku, kembali mengait lenganku, seperti kait. Dan tatapan nii-sama jatuh pada tangan kami yang menyatu, terlihat terusik.

"Dia sudah ditangkap oleh timmu, biar mereka yang mengurusnya," jawab nii-sama datar. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu darinya, bocah." Kali ini terdengar nada mengintimidasi, lagi-lagi ditunjukkan untuk Ichigo.

(..)

Bau obat pembersih dan menyegat hingga ke hidung, sedikit membuatku mual. Rumah sakit memang tempat yang paling kuhindari selama ini, tidak berniat untuk melangkahkan kakiku ke dalamnya. Tidak sampai saat ini. Untuk melihat keadaan nee-san dan sekaligus mendapat perawatan untuk luka di lenganku. Tentu saja karena desakan Ichigo. Dia panik begitu mendapati luka di lenganku—luga gores—dan bersikeras untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Orang yang terlalu panik dan menyebalkan. Bahkan membuat nii-sama hampir mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku mendesah lega begitu lenganku sudah terbalut rapi oleh perban putih. Dokter memperbolehkanku untuk segera pergi dengan bahasa isyarat yang sedikit aneh. Tentu saja dengan sebuah senyuman hangat untuk seorang pasien—seperti sebuah kewajiban utama. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju koridor rumah sakit, mengikuti arah yang tadi kulalui bersama Ichigo—kamar nee-san. Kulihat sosok Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan punggung menempel di dinding. Nii-sama berdiri di sampingnya, dengan wajah enggan untuk sekedar menatap Ichigo. Bahkan suasana terasa hening di sekitar mereka, seperti terlibat dalam sebuah perang dingin. Mengancam bagi orang-orang yang lewat di dekat mereka. Termasuk aku.

Ichigo menatapku dan tersenyum lembut kemudian, membuatku merasa kikuk. Tatapanku jatuh ke arah bibirnya, yang beberapa saat lalu sudah menyentuh bibirku. Lembut, memberikan kecupan dan—_arggh_! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia? Bagaimana tanganmu?" tanya Ichigo menatapku bingung.

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Luka kecil bisa menghasilkan luka yang lebih besar, mungil."

Aku berniat mendebatnya lagi, menatap matanya yang kusesali kemudian. Itu bukan pilihan bagus, membuatku kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Dia menciumku. Rasa panas menjalar lagi ke arah wajahku. Menyebalkan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" Ichigo mengelus pipiku dengan sebelah tangannya dan memeriksa keningku. Semakin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan jantungku hampir meledak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya," ancam nii-sama, membuatku bergidik, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Dia membalas nii-sama dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ah—aku ingin melihat nee-san," ucapku terburu-buru dan segera menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo dari wajahku. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pintu kamar nee-san, menghiraukan dua orang itu yang akan terlibat dalam perang dinginnya lagi. Kumantapkan tekadku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menarik pegangan pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Putih bersih tanpa noda.

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) _Freund_: Bahasa Jerman yang berarti teman.

Oke, chapter terpanjang hingga saat ini, _lot of action things here_! Ada dua chara baru di sini, sekaligus musuh dari Ichigo dkk. Tsukishima dan si bocah! Sushigawara-kun! Uppss, maksudku Shishigawara-kun…hehehe XD Mereka menyerang secara tiba-tiba, ditemani juga oleh beberapa rekannya yang sudah ditumbangkan oleh Ichigo. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini~

_First kissu, finally_! Ah, untuk **raracchi-san**, aku meralat perkataanku kemarin, ternyata _kissu_ di _kuchibiru_ nya aku munculin sekarang..hehehehe.. Idenya tiba-tiba muncul mendadak XDb _gomen_~

_Byakuya in action_! _Dou da_? Bagaimana? Maaf agak sedikit OOC ya di sini (atau mungkin OOC) demi kelancaran cerita..hehe

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini hingga saat ini, dan cerita ini masih akan berlanjut terus! Bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal untuk kalian semua~ XD Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, juga melalui review2 yang memberi kritik saran, pendapat, komentar kalian, itu sangat berarti untukku. Juga yang sudah me-fave dan follow cerita ini, terima kasih banyak! _Love u all_~ *bighug

Bagi yang memiliki pertanyaan, ataupun kritik saran, silahkan melalui review ataupun PM secara langsung~ Terima kasih banyak.

**Dan alasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, darries-san! XDb Iya, Rukia sudah dikejar2 lagi sekarang…hihihi Ichi lucu ya jadi kamus berjalan *ngebayangin…plakk!* Oke, ini aku udah update ya, semoga kamu suka. Makasih semangatnya~

**tiwie okaza**: Makasih sudah mereview ya, tiwie-san! XDb Hihihhi…segini udah ngebut? Aku ngetik cepat ini XDb Ini ada romancenya lagi, sedikit nyempil di tengah2… Semoga kamu suka..^^

**Nematoda**: Makasih sudah mereview, Nematoda-san! XDb Iya, hihihhi aku buat Byakuya dan Hisana juga terlibat jauh di sini, sedikit merubah karakter Hisana juga (tidak sakit2an lagi seperti di manga nya) Makasih banyak Nematoda-san~ Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya…Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini ^^

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban: Highway don't Care_

_Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Daughtry: Home_

_The Lumineers: Stubborn Love_

_Mika: Underwater_

_Justin Timberlake: Mirrors_

_Florence And The Machine: No Light, No Light_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	15. Come Up Roses

"Hei, Rukia," panggil Ichigo yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaat, menarik perhatianku pada sosoknya yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Kali ini mataku berhasil meninggalkan sosok nee-san di depanku, yang masih terbaring tenang dengan mata yang sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Sepertinya masih belum ada niat untuk bangun dari tidur lamanya, seperti kisah dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_. Hanya saja ciuman pangeran tidak berhasil kali ini.

"Ichigo," bisikku dengan suara lemas, tidak berniat untuk bangun dari dudukku. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arahku, dengan perhatian yang menatap sosok nee-san sesaat. Sepertinya sedang mengamati, ataupun berharap. Seandainya saja nee-san bisa cepat bangun dari tidurnya.

Tangan Ichigo terulur dan menjangkau kepalaku, mengelus lembut dan terasa nyaman. Keberadaannya selalu membuatku aman dan tenang, seakan bebanku tersalurkan padanya—walaupun tidak banyak. Diriku terasa tertarik kepadanya seperti magnet, aneh. Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini, untuk bisa mempercayai seseorang hingga bersandar padanya. Mencari sebuah perlindungan yang kasat mata.

"Kau harus pulang, hari sudah menjelang malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat," jelas Ichigo lembut, hampir membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. Membuatku merinding seketika.

Lagi-lagi detak jantungku berdebar kencang, mengingat sebuah memori yang kembali bermain dan berputar seenaknya di benakku. Saat Ichigo begitu terasa dekat denganku, membagi kehangatannya walaupun sedikit menakutiku. Dan bibir itu, mengecupku lembut dan hangat, hampir membuatku kehilangan akal sepenuhnya. _First kiss_. Terasa menegangkan seperti menaiki sebuah _roller coaster_ dengan tikungan tajam dan memacu adrenalin. _Bungee jumping_ dari tebing yang terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau. Dan ditambahi bubuk berkilau yang menghiasi gelapnya malam, memberikan sensasi memukau yang terasa indah. Atau mungkin kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dan mungkin Chappy yang berdatangan dalam jumlah banyak, loncat kesana-kemari secara bergantian—

"Rukia? Kau mendengarkanku?" Bisik Ichigo dengan suara sedikit parau, menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke arah telingaku, menyapu pipiku. Aku kembali bergidik dan hampir membenturnya dengan kepalaku.

"Ah…ya—"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Mata Ichigo berubah tajam, dengan alis yang menukik di tengah dahinya. "Bisakah tenang sedikit sebelum kepalamu mengenai wajahku?"

"_Gomen_," ucapku kikuk dan segera berdiri dari dudukku—sebagian untuk menghindari kontak fisik dengannya.

Perlahan aku mendekati tepi ranjang nee-san dan mengamati wajah tenangnya yang tertidur. Sebelah tanganku terulur untuk menyapu rambutnya yang menghalangi wajah lembutnya dan bibirku mengecup sayang keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, nee-san."

Sesuatu menyetuh kepalaku lembut, menutupinya. Kulirik Ichigo dibelakangku yang sedang memasang topi _barret_ hitam—seperti miliknya—ke atas kepalaku. "Pakailah ini, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengamati wajah nee-san untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini. Tangan Ichigo kembali bertaut denganku, kembali posesif. Dan kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya, dengan jari-jari kami yang saling mengkait satu sama lain—puzzle yang kembali utuh dan jatuh di tempat yang tepat.

(..)

(..)

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 14: Come Up Roses **

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Ketukan di pintu kamarku membuat perhatianku teralih sesaat dari kegiatanku—mengamati salju yang turun dari jendela kaca berembun. Tidak sepenuhnya mengganggu, dikarenakan aktivitas kosongku di siang ini tidak begitu penting dan berguna. Menunggu di dalam kamar, berharap musim dingin bisa segera berlalu.

"Rukia, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Ichigo dari balik pintu, dengan suara yang teredam.

Ah—ternyata dia. "Ya, masuklah."

Suara pintu berderit terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang melirik ke dalam—seperti memastikan izinnya diterima. Dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dengan _sweater blue-navy_ lengan panjang dan celana _training-baggy_ abu muda. Terlihat santai dan lebih berwarna. Tidak lagi hitam. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk pergi keluar dari rumah, untuk hari ini.

"_Hi_," sapanya, dengan sebelah tangan terangkat untuk menyapaku. Senyumnya sedikit terlihat dipaksakan. "Kau sedang apa?"

Aku tersenyum lemah menanggapinya, dan mulai berbalik dari posisi dudukku di ranjang nyamanku. Sebelah tanganku menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kiriku, memberikan ruang untuk Ichigo. "Tidak ada. Duduklah."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung duduk di sebelahku dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan permukaan ranjang. Aku kembali mengamatinya, mencari tahu untuk apa dia datang kemari—ke kamarku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit mengkerut.

"Ada apa kau datang ke kamarku?" Tanyaku balik, sedikit mengalihkan pandanganku begitu mata kami bertemu. Masih terasa gugup untukku. "Apa nii-sama mengizinkanku untuk kembali menjenguk nee-san?"

Ichigo mendesah sesaat, sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Lagipula, ada Yumichika dan timku yang berjaga di sana, jadi Hisana-san akan baik-baik saja—"  
"Tapi aku ingin melihat nee-san," potongku berbisik, mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat.

"Rukia, tidak baik terlalu sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit, untuk saat ini. Kami tidak tahu apakah anak buah Aizen ataupun orang-orang Tsukishima—Ginjou—ada di luar sana. Meminimalisir keberadaan Hisana-san sudah menjadi prioritas utama kami sekarang. Juga mengenai keamananmu, Rukia. Untuk saat ini, setidaknya kau bisa menjaga jarak dulu dari Hisana-san."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan logis Ichigo, namun tidak bisa diterima oleh hatiku. Aku ingin terus berada di sisi nee-san, menunggu kepulihannya hari demi hari. Bukan terjebak di sini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dan juga, merasakan kesendirian yang membuat dadaku sakit. Aku ingin menceritakan semua hal ini pada nee-san, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Seakan-akan tidak banyak hal _aneh_ yang terjadi di dalam kehidupanku sekarang.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu, Rukia. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua, kau mengerti bukan? Dan Byakuya juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu, semenjak kejadian malam kemarin. Dia tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

_Ah, tentu saja. Luka gores pun bisa membuat kalian berdua panik._

"Rukia," tegur Ichigo, seperti bisa dengan mudahnya membaca isi pikiranku. "Kami benar-benar khawatir."

"Hmm…tentu. Aku tahu."

"Aku serius," jawab Ichigo mantap, terlalu serius.

"Sebesar apa?"

"Hah?"

"Sebesar apa kau mengkhawatirkan diriku?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa, lagi-lagi topik yang sedikit sulit untuk kami bahas. Bahkan, hingga detik ini pun kami selalu berbeda pandangan.

"Ayolah Rukia, kita sudah membahas hal ini," gerutu Ichigo, semakin menekan ranjangku dalam. Hampir saja pundakku menyentuh lengan atasnya—saling bersentuhan. "Perlukah aku melakukan hal itu lagi padamu?"

"Hah?"

"Ciuman—"

Spontan tanganku terangkat untuk membekap mulutnya, menahannya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum wajahku kembali memerah. Tapi, sepertinya nasib buruk sedang menghampirinya kali ini, tanganku melayang dan tanpa sengaja menghantam pipinya. Ini lebih terlihat seperti memukulnya, aku pikir.

"Rukia! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Ichigo melongo tidak percaya, terlihat seperti orang bodoh, membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Ma..maaf—aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu—"

"Ini tidak lucu!" Memang terlihat tidak, melihatnya alisnya kembali mengkerut kesal. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya marah?

"Ichigo?" Tanyaku takut, sebelah tanganku ragu untuk meraih pipinya yang terluka, masih dalam tangkupan tangannya. "Apa...sakit? Aku—"

"Akan sembuh bila kau menciumnya," balas Ichigo dengan seringaian lebarnya, membuat mataku terbelalak lebar. _Dia bercanda, bukan?_

"Kau! Sialan! Seharusnya aku benar-benar memukulmu, bodoh!"

"Hmm? Coba saja kalau bisa!" Ichigo kembali membodohi diriku, membuat emosiku tersulut cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meloncat dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tubuhnya, hingga Ichigo jatuh terlentang di atas kasur. Tanpa pertahanan. "Tunggu dulu, Rukia—"

Kuraih bantal di depan jangkauanku dan menghempaskannya ke arah wajah bodohnya. "Kau tidak bisa menarik kata-katamu!" Dan kali ini aku unggul darinya.

"Ruhhb—hen…bhh..tikan!" Teriaknya dari balik serangan brutalku, dan sialnya sebelah tangannya berhasil meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Dengan segera Ichigo membalik keadaan, membanting tubuhku ke samping hingga posisi kami terbalik. Dia mengunci pergelangan tanganku dan tubuhku. Seharusnya aku lebih serius mempelajari gerakan yang pernah Ichigo ajarkan padaku, setidaknya berguna untuk saat ini. Untuk melawan kebodohannya. "Lepaskan aku, _tawake_!"

Ichigo berusaha mengatur napasnya, sambil mengatur posisinya yang semakin membuatku tidak bisa meronta—menjepitku. "Bisakah kau tidak _selalu_ melemparkan bantal padaku?"

"Ya! Seharusnya aku menendangmu!"

"Tidak bisa untuk sekarang, mungil," ucapnya puas, melihatku terjepit di sini. "Tidak lagi."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggerutu? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa, _hah_?"

"Kau….me…menciumku," ucapku ragu, sedikit takut.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lagi, terlihat terusik dengan perkataanku. Tidak menyukainya? "Itu untuk memancing orang-orang Tsukishima. Aku tidak bisa membidik dari jarak sejauh itu."

Entah mengapa rasanya aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. Ah—yah, seharusnya memang kecewa. Dia memanfaatkanku, kemunafikanku untuk mengecoh orang-orang jahat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayainya seperti ini, berharap dia bisa kembali lembut kepadaku. Bukan sebagai wujud perhatian simpati dan perlindungan seorang bodyguard. Tapi, lebih—

"Rukia, kau kenapa?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, tidak berniat untuk menatapnya lebih lama. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sesuatu menyentuh pipiku lembut, yang kusadari beberapa detik kemudian adalah bibirnya. Menyapu pipiku lembut disertai sebuah bisikan, "Tapi, sebagian besarnya tidak."

"A...Apa?" Tanyaku gugup, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar bergetar. Terlihat bodoh.

Ichigo mendengus kesal sesaat, tanpa melonggarkan kekuatannya pada lenganku. "Kau…berharga bagiku," ucapnya hampir berbisik dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Sedikit tersipu malu.

Aku kembali melongo tidak percaya, melihat perubahaan raut wajah Ichigo yang lebih...manusiawi? Lebih alami. Seperti bocah bodoh yang terlalu menarik dan terlihat kikuk, di depan seorang gadis yang selalu dilindunginya.

"Biar aku yang memperbaikinya," bisik Ichigo lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Tunggu dulu!" protesku panik, sekaligus kalut setengah mati. Perubahan emosinya cepat sekali. Dari kikuk kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu, terang-terangan menyerang dengan percaya diri. "Ichigo, a…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam saja," bisiknya, kali ini di telingaku. Membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding karenanya. "Kau tidak menolakku, bukan?"

Bibirnya bergerak tepat di depan wajahku dan semakin turun…dan perlahan…dan—

Pintu kamar terbuka lebar, membuat kami bergidik kaget karenanya. Kulirik seseorang yang berdiri di balik punggung Ichigo, membuatku harus menggerakkan kepalaku lebih ke samping. Dan sosoknya membuatku merinding setengah mati. Lebih baik aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke salju yang dingin di luar sana, membuatku beku perlahan.

"Nii-sa..ma—"

"Byakuya—"

"Segera menjauh dari Rukia sekarang, sebelum kupatahkan lenganmu, bocah."

Begitu tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dariku, kulayangkan dengkul kakiku ke arah perutnya. Keras. Hingga membuatnya tercekat napasnya sendiri dan berguling ke samping—membebaskanku.

(..)

Kami berjalan dalam diam—aku dan Ichigo—menapaki jalan sepi di sore hari yang terlihat lebih gelap. Penduduk lokal dan beberapa turis asing dari Asia terlihat lewat berpapasan dengan arah yang kami tuju—minimarket ataupun supermarket lokal. Beberapa diantara orang itu tersenyum aneh ke arahku, yang kutahu maksud dari raut wajah mereka. Melihat Ichigo memelukku erat, hingga tubuhku menempel padanya, seperti lem perekat kuat. Inilah yang dilakukannya padaku, mencari perhatianku dan enggan untuk berjauhan dariku, setelah karantina nii-sama yang mendapat protes keras dari Ichigo. '_Tidak boleh berdek__a__tan dengan Kuchiki Rukia, dengan batas jarak dua meter_,' itu perintah mutlak nii-sama yang menurut Ichigo adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dia temui. Jarak dua meter di dalam rumah mungil yang tidak memiliki ruang lebar untuk melangkah. Ini sama saja dengan tidak boleh bertatapan muka seharian penuh, sebelum Ichigo mendapat kesempatan ini. Menyeretku keluar rumah dengan alasan berbelanja kebutuhan. Tentunya setelah nii-sama memasuki kamarnya untuk beberapa menit, meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur dan Ichigo yang menggerutu di ruang tengah. Sungguh strategi yang bodoh dan beresiko. Mungkin adalah sebuah keberuntungan bagi Ichigo, di saat kami pulang beberapa jam kemudian nii-sama tidak mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan wajah Ichigo—wajah bodohnya. Aku yakin itu.

"Bisakah...kita berpegangan tangan saja?" Tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak membentaknya.

"Aku kedinginan." Ichigo kembali menghiraukanku, setelah beberapa kali pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

_Ya, tentu saja_! Dengan jaket tebal dan _sweater_ tebal berlapis _shawl_ di lehernya, juga topi _army barret wool _nya. Dia masih tetap merasa dingin. "Nii-sama akan membunuhmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang meninggi, berusaha menepis tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku—yang sudah berhasil membuat wajahku memerah sepenuhnya. Tapi pelukannya terlalu kuat. "Kau sungguh bodoh!"

"Dan kau sungguh keras kepala, _liebling," _balas Ichigo dengan seringaian lebar, selalu tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya sepanjang hari ini.

"Apa artinya?"

"_Liebling? _Itu berarti _darling_."

Aku hampir tersedak napasku sendiri karenanya, mendengar Ichigo mengatakan kata itu dengan seringaian yang…menggoda. "Kau...apa?!"

"Sungguh lucu untuk menggodamu, mungil!" Dan kali ini dia mentertawakanku. Menyebalkan.

Kuinjak kakinya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Aku berlari menjauh, menyusuri jalan yang mendaki—meninggalkannya beberapa langkah. "Rasakan!"

Kudengar suara derap kaki yang mengejar, melihat Ichigo berusaha melangkah lebar dan mengejarku. Spontan kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat untuk mendaki ke atas dan bersembunyi darinya. Seperti inikah rasanya dikejar oleh _predator_?

Sesuatu melesat mengenai wajahku, memberikan rasa panas dan terkejut luar biasa. Kudapati beberapa orang menodongkan senjata ke arahku—senapan. Kupejamkan mataku dan pasrah menunggu, melihat aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari serangan sedekat ini. Mungkin aku akan mati di sini?

Pelukan erat di pinggangku membuat mataku terbuka sepenuhnya. Ichigo memelukku dan membawaku lari dalam dekapannya, sementara orang-orang itu menembakan timah panas ke arah kami. Kuraih pundak Ichigo dan mengeratkan tanganku di sana, sementara membiarkan tubuhku dibawa olehnya. Sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

(..)

Ichigo terduduk lemas di dalam sebuah jalan sempit di antara bangunan tua yang terbengkalai. Tubuhku pun ikut terduduk lemas—di depannya—dengan napas terengah-engah karena lelah dan pacuan adrenalin yang kuat. Kulirik Ichigo yang menatapku takut, memperhatikanku sementara tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Ichigo takut dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya menyusuri wajahku yang terkena sabetan peluru yang melesat cepat—meleset. "Wajahmu. Maaf, aku benar-benar bodoh—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Pelurunya...meleset," ucapku sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajahku dan menunduk lemas. Mataku terbelalak lebar begitu mendapati bajuku basah oleh darah, bukan salju. Kuraba perutku untuk memastikan dimana luka yang kudapat dari hujaman peluru tadi, tapi tidak ada. Tidak kurasakan rasa sakit apapun, selain rasa menyengat di wajahku. Apa rasanya tidak sakit, begitu terkena peluru panas?

Tiba-tiba akal sehatku mulai bekerja, melihat sesuatu yang hampir membuatku berteriak ngeri. Yang terluka bukanlah diriku, melainkan Ichigo. Pingganggnya, hampir ke arah perutnya terluka parah. Peluru bersarang di sana dan membiarkan darah keluar tanpa henti. Bahu dan lengan atasnya, mengalami hal yang sama. Luka gores terlihat di lehernya, tidak cukup dalam tapi hampir melukai nadinya. Ichigo memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dalam rasa sakit yang begitu kuat.

Mataku terasa panas karena air mata yang hendak keluar, dan juga isakan. Kutahan perasaan itu dan memilih untuk berusaha mengobati lukanya yang parah. Kuambil _shawl _milikku dan menekannya perlahan pada luka di pinggangnya. Berusaha menahan pendarahan. Kami harus segera keluar dari sini, mencari bantuan. Nii-sama.

"Rukia—"

"Ja...jangan banyak bergerak. Kau terluka, Ichigo," potongku cepat, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada lukanya. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kau terluka parah."

"Ini...tidak terlalu buruk..._arghh_—"

Kutepis tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya, memelototinya tajam. "Kau sungguh bodoh! Me...mengapa kau melindungiku...sebagai tameng?!"

"Karena aku...pelindungmu, kau ingat?" Seringaian kembali terpasang di wajahnya, semakin membuatku panik. "Pergilah...dari sini.."

"Tidak...tidak akan. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di sini—"

"Mereka akan segera menemukanmu, Rukia. Pergilah."

"Berhentilah bicara," balasku tajam dan berusaha melilit _shawl _ku menjadi perban sementara untuknya.

"Rukia?"

"Diamlah, sementara aku menutup lukamu. Untuk saat ini." Tanganku bergemetar hebat, berusaha melilit lukanya tanpa memberi rasa sakit yang berlebih.

"Apakah tawaranku masih berlaku?"

Kulirik wajahnya yang menatapku sayu, dan kepalanya tersandar pada tembok batu yang dingin. "Tawaran apa?"

"Saat...pertama kali kita bertemu, kau ingat?"

Kuputar otakku yang terlalu cepat untuk berpikir, karena rasa takut dan ancaman yang terasa pekat. Terlalu kental terasa. Dan aku berhasil mengingat kenangan itu. Pernyataannya padaku. "Kupikir...itu hanya rencanamu. Untuk mendekatiku, Ichigo."

Dia tersenyum lebar, membelai wajahku dengan sebelah tangannya—yang sudah ternoda darah merah. "Ah—tapi tidak lagi...untuk saat ini."

Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat, menghalau air mata yang hendak untuk turun, semakin menuntut. Ichigo meraih wajahku untuk mendekat padanya dan mencium bibirku—kasar dan meminta paksa. Kuraih lehernya dan berusaha untuk tidak menekan lukanya, merasakan kesedihan dan putus asa dari ciuman itu—terlalu sakit. Ichigo menjauhi wajahku dengan cepat, dengan napas tersengal dan erangan kecil begitu lukanya kembali tersentak karena tarikan napasnya. Kuraih wajahnya yang terasa dingin dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Boleh kukatakan itu...sebagai '_iya_'?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan perlahan mengangguk, merasakan air mata yang terasa asin jatuh ke mulutku. Ichigo kembali mendorong tubuhku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya, dengan sebelah tangan. Sebuah senapan. Terasa dingin dan berat.

"Tarik kuncinya di sini kemudian pelatuknya," jelasnya, memperhatikan raut wajahku yang kebingungan. Antara dirinya dan senapan di tanganku. "Bidik musuhmu dan jangan tekuk tanganmu. Buka kedua matamu dan fokus pada pandangan di depanmu. Kau...mengerti?"

"Ah—ya," balasku gugup, merasakan senjata ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini," lanjut Ichigo, membuatku membatu di tempat. Merasakan lantai salju yang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Jangan bercanda...Ichigo. Aku tidak akan—"

"Pergi dari sini, atau kau akan membunuh kita berdua. Aku...tidak bisa membidik tepat, dengan lukaku ini, Rukia."

"Aku akan melindungimu, Ichigo. Aku—"

"Pergi!" Gertak Ichigo, membuatku bergidik kaget. Matanya tajam menatapku, sementara napasnya masih belum teratur. "Dengarkan kata-kataku, Kuchiki!"

"Tidak!" balasku menggertak, memelototinya tajam. "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, Ichigo—"

"Kalau begitu panggil Byakuya. Panggil dia kemari—"

Aku menggeleng cepat, menyadari itu hanyalah sebuah pancingan darinya. Aku tahu, begitu aku kembali kemari bersama nii-sama—seandainya aku sampai di sana tanpa tertangkap orang-orang itu—Ichigo pasti sudah... "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Panggil Byakuya kemari...dan juga timku...kau mengerti?" Napasnya semakin menarik cepat, tidak fokus. Matanya yang menutup berusaha untuk tetap sadar. "Pergilah—"

Suara derap langkah membuatku bergidik, menyadari seseorang datang ke arah kami. Dengan paksa Ichigo mendorong tubuhku dan memberi isyarat untuk segera lari ke arah jalan lain, meninggalkannya di sini. Aku membalasnya dengan gelengan cepat dan memilih untuk berdiri—menghadapi siapapun yang datang ke arah kami. Dengan senapan Ichigo yang kubidik pada belokan jalan di depanku, menyambut orang itu.

Seseorang muncul dari sana, seorang anak kecil dengan tatapan mata setajam pisau. Lalu seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar, dengan kulit kecoklatan memakai topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya. Seringaian terlihat di wajah mereka, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ke-te-mu!" Ucap si anak kecil dengan girangnya, membuat senjataku terarah padanya. "Upps—itu berbahaya, nona Kuchiki!"

"Pergi dari sini!" Gertakku marah, berusaha untuk memukul mereka mundur, yang pasti tidak akan berhasil. Sia-sia. Mereka…orang-orang suruhan Aizen.

"Ahh, sepertinya pelindungmu terluka parah," kata si anak kecil dan melangkah ke arahku tanpa rasa takut. Kuarahkan senapan ini padanya, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Hee... Kau tidak bisa menembakku. Kau takut, bukan?"

Kutepis kata-katanya dengan sebuah tembakan ke arahnya, namun meleset. Anak kecil itu cepat sekali untuk menghindar. Sebuah senapan dikeluarkan si pria bertubuh besar, menarik perhatianku padanya dan berusaha kutembak tangan ataupun bahunya cepat. Namun, tanganku ditepis kuat oleh tendangan si anak kecil, yang tidak kusadari keberadaannya. Cepat dan membuatku tersudut. Aku terjatuh karenanya dan menghantam tanah batu dengan kepalaku lebih dulu.

"Kau!" Desis Ichigo, berusaha bergerak namun tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba si anak kecil itu menghampiri tubuh Ichigo dan menendang lukanya—membuatku berteriak ngeri. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan dan tiba-tiba napasnya tercekat. Anak kecil itu mencekiknya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam! SSF tidak berguna!"

"Hentikan—" Kuraih tubuh si anak kecil itu dan menjambak rambutnya. Kutendang kakiku ke arah tubuhnya, namun meleset menendang udara. Bukan meleset, tapi tubuhku terangkat ke udara. Pria besar itu menarikku mundur.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, Luppi! Aku tidak berminat menghabisi musuh yang sudah terluka, tidak seru!" Ucap pria itu yang mengunci tanganku. Aku berusaha menginjak kakinya tapi terlalu sulit untuk kujangkau. Putus asa kulihat Ichigo yang berusaha menepis tangan anak itu—Luppi—yang semakin mencekiknya kuat.

"Mati kau!"

"Hentikan!"

"Kau yang mati—"

Dan sebuah tembakan terdengar kuat, tepat mengenai Luppi. Di kepalanya. Dia terjatuh tidak berdaya ke tanah, dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. _Mati?_

Sebuah tembakan lagi terdengar, dilatari teriakan kuat orang di belakangku—si pria bertubuh besar. Cengkraman tangannya melonggar dan membuatku segera menjauh darinya, meraih tubuh Ichigo. Dia menatapku miris, merengkuh tubuhku dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. Berkali-kali aku menyebutkan namanya untuk tetap tersadar, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Ichigo menutup matanya dan—

_Plakk_! Kutampar pipinya dan berusaha membuatnya tetap sadar. "Jangan pejamkan matamu, kumohon!" Aku tahu hal ini, begitu matanya terpejam. Mata itu tidak akan terbuka lagi untukku. "Ichigo!"  
"Kau...menamparku...mungil—"  
Benar-benar bodoh. Hampir membuatku panik sepenuhnya. "Jangan tutup matamu. Jangan tidur, kumohon—"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, nona," ucap seseorang yang membuatku bergidik. Kulirik seorang pria kurus dengan mantel berlebih tersampir di tubuhnya. Rambut kuningnya sangat menarik perhatian, dengan potongan poni yang rata di dahinya. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah senapan laras panjang, terlihat berat untuk digunakan. Dia musuh? Apa mereka masih berdatangan—

"Hirako...apa yang...kaulakukan...disini?" Tanya Ichigo yang mengenali orang ini. "Kau...datang terlambat."

"Yo—Ichigo! Kau terlihat...berantakan?"

"Kau—siapa?" Tanyaku bingung, berusaha mengerti situasi yang ada. Kulirik tubuh si pria besar yang sudah menghilang di belakangku—tanpa jejak. Dia berhasil kabur, menyisakan jejak darah yang tercetak pada tanah bersalju.

"Kau Kuchiki? Ahh—perkenalkan, namaku Hirako Shinji. Teman si _orange_ ini," tunjuk pria aneh itu—Hirako—pada Ichigo dan ikut berjongkok di depanku. Di sebelah Ichigo. "Butuh bantuan, _freund_**(1)**?"

"Tentu saja, kuning!" Balas Ichigo sarkastik, memandang tajam Hirako. Sinar matanya, mulai kembali lagi, walaupun tidak banyak.

(..)

Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar, sementara Ichigo masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ruang gawat darurat—menjalani operasi. Setelah mengganti bajuku dan mendapat perawatan luka gores di wajahku, aku kembali terduduk lemas di depan ruang operasi, merasa takut sekaligus panik. Ichigo belum pernah terluka parah, sampai saat ini. Dia terlalu kuat untuk segera tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kehilangan banyak darah.

"Tenanglah, Kuchiki. Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu," ucap rekan Ichigo—Yumichika yang terlihat tenang duduk di sampingku. "Dia pernah tertembak tepat di dada dan masih bisa berlari lima ratus meter dengan sangat cepat!"

Mataku terbelalak lebar mendengar kabar itu, menyadari Ichigo pernah mendapat luka parah sebelumnya.

"Aku berbohong," lanjut Yumichika, membuatk kembali melongo bingung. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Kuchiki! Pantas saja Ichigo tidak mau berpisah jauh darimu." Kali ini Yumichika menyeringai lebar. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu...tidak lucu," balasku kesal dan kembali menunduk dalam dudukku, menunggu Ichigo segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, untuk yang terakhir itu. Aku belum pernah melihat Ichigo—begitu dekat dengan seseorang—saat kedatangan kami di Zurich beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kaulah orang itu, Kuchiki, yang berhasil membuat pria keras kepala itu berubah—hampir walaupun tidak banyak. Dia sedikit terlihat lebih terbuka."

Aku kembali bergelut dalam pikiranku, mencari-cari perubahan sikap Ichigo dari yang sebelumnya,meneliti. Ah—tapi perkataan Yumichika memang benar. Dia memang sedikit berubah, lebih sering tersenyum—menyeringai—dan lebih terbuka. Walaupun seringkali sikapnya itu disalurkan dalam bentuk ceramahan dan omelan pada diriku, namun itu terasa lebih alami dan nyaman. Tidak lagi menjadi robot yang kaku.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suara itu bertanya dari sampingku, aku mengenalnya. Hirako Shinji.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yumichika, lebih terkejut daripada yang kukira. "Dan, kalian—"

Terlihat dua orang yang mengikuti Hirako-san di belakangnya, pria bertubuh besar dan perempuan bertubuh pendek. Perempuan itu memelototi Hirako-san, lalu Yumichik dan aku—terlihat terusik oleh kami. Dan pria bertubuh kekar dengan otot yang atletis, lebih besar daripada Ichigo—ikut terlihat mengancam dan kaku.

"Tentu saja ini perintah dari ketua!" Jawab si perempuan berambut pirang pucat, yang menggertak Yumichika tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula, apa situasinya sudah berubah? Sampai-sampai ketua memerintahkan kalian untuk keluar, _Vizard_." Yumichika menatap Hirako tajam, seperti menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Vizard?" Tanyaku bingung, memperhatikan perdebatan orang-orang ini.

"Pasukan rahasia Soul Society Federation, Vizard yang berarti '_Masked Army_'. Mereka jarang sekali bertindak secara langsung, kecuali mendapat perintah langsung dari ketua dan para dewan. Pasukan elit yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata pasukan utama," jelas Yumichika, berhasil membuatku terpana.

"Kau terlalu memuji, mata lentik," ucap Hirako-san yang memberikan tatapan datar, tidak terlalu tertarik. Dia mengejek?

"Kupikir tidak, tuan poni rata," balas Yumichika sengit, memulai perdebatan yang membuatku sedikit merasa terasingkan. Tatapan kedua orang itu benar-benar terlihat sengit.

Hirako-san mengibaskan tangannya santai dan memilih duduk di sebelahku, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Yumichika. "Ini mode fashion terbaru, mata lentik. Seharusnya kau mengamati lebih detail rambut terbaruku ini—"

_Duakk!_ Pukulan—ah tendangan telak berhasil mengenai kepala Hirako-san. Yang diberikan oleh si perempuan berambut pirang pucat. "Karena itu aku sangat membencinya! Rambut aneh!"

"Sakit, Hiyori! Tidakkah kau sadar dimana sekarang kita berada?" Ucap Hirako-san sengit.

"Rumah sakit," jawab pria bertubuh kekar, yang memilih diam sejak tadi. "Karena itu kalian lebih baik diam."

"Pasangan aneh," tambah Yumichika, membuat kedua orang baru di sampingku ini memelototinya.

"Kami bukan pasangan!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, namun suara si perempuan berambut pucat—Hiyori—terdengar lebih lantang. Dengan tatapan tajam memelototi Yumichika. Gadis liar—

"Apa ini si Kuchiki itu?" Tanya Hiyori, langsung membuatku gugup. Seperti tertangkap basah oleh tatapan matanya.

"Ah, ya aku hampir lupa. Perkenalkan, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Dan Rukia-chan, ini Hiyori—si perempuan cerewet—dan Kensei—si pria tangguh," jelas Hirako-san, menunjuk kedua rekannya dengan ibu jarinya.

_Duakk!_ Tendangan kedua dari Hiyori melayang ke arah wajah Hirako-san, benar-benar brutal. "Siapa yang kau bilang cerewet?!"

"Bisakah kalian diam semenit saja?" Ucap Kensei, berusaha menarik Hiyori menjauh tapi terasa sulit.

"Mereka membuatku sakit kepala," gerutu Yumichika, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Alisnya mengkerut tajam, dengan kedua tangannya memijit pelipisnya. "Karena inilah aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka—Vizard. Benar-benar sulit diatur. Untung saja Ichigo tidak bergabung dengan mereka."

"Ichigo?" Tanyaku terkejut dengan penjelasan Yumichika dan penasaran untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. "Benarkah?"

Yumichika mengangguk sesaat, berusaha meninggalkan kebisingan yang masih terjadi di sebelahku. Tidak bisa untuk berdamai. "Ya, Ichigo pernah mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dalam tim Vizard, hanya saja dia menolak. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya setelah mendapat tawaran baik itu, dan menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang."

Ah—itu benar-benar menjelaskan keahlian Ichigo yang memang luar biasa sebagai seorang intelijen rahasia. Tidak aneh bila Ichigo memilih bergabung dengan tim Vizard yang dikatakan sebagai tim rahasia berkemampuan tinggi. Ini merupakan tawaran yang baik bagi dirinya. Bagaimana bila seandainya saja Ichigo masuk ke dalam tim mereka? Apakah dia akan bertemu denganku? Mungkinkah?

"Rukia?" Sosok nii-sama tiba-tiba muncul dari samping lorong, membuatku terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Begitu pula dengan tiga orang di sebelahku—Vizard—yang masih terlibat adu mulut satu sama lain. Mereka menatap nii-sama dalam diam, sesuatu yang kupikir adalah mustahil untuk mereka lakukan.

"Yo! Byakuya," sapa Hirako-san, sambil berusaha menepis tangan Hiyori yang masih bersarang di wajahnya—meninjunya.

Nii-sama terdiam sesaat, memberikan tatapan dingin pada anggota Vizard di sebelahku. Ini sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman. Sebuah masalah baru mungkin akan segera terbentuk.

"Vizard. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Akhirnya nii-sama membalas perkatannya, walaupun terdengar tidak ramah.

"Eh? Tentu saja perintah dari ketua!" Ucap Hiyori, memelototi nii-sama. "Kau masih sombong seperti biasanya, tuan detektif!"

_Duakk!_ Kali ini sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Hiyori, dari Hirako-san. Mereka memang benar-benar tidak bisa terlihat akur, ya? "Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh!" Tegur Hirako-san yang mulai lagi terlibat adu mulut dengan rekannya itu.

Nii-sama menghiraukan pertengkaran mereka dan memilih melangkah hingga berdiri di depanku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, bercampur emosi kalut. "Nii-sama—"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya, yang aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud nii-sama.

"Masih menjalani operasi sejak dua jam yang lalu," jelasku, kembali menunduk. "Ini…salahku."

"Sudah kewajibannya untuk melindungimu, Rukia. Lagipula, kita tidak bisa memastikan kapan orang-orang suruhan Aizen akan mengambil tindakan."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas begitu mendengar penjelasan nii-sama, terdengar tidak menyalahkanku juga Ichigo. Memang resiko seperti inilah yang akan selalu diterima oleh Ichigo—sebuah profesi yang bukanlah profesi pada umumnya. Mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan pertempuran. Serumit apapun dan sebesar apapun akibat yang akan diterimanya. Yang sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabnya. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah berusaha bersabar dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang ceroboh—mulai saat ini. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi dampak negatif yang akan diterima oleh Ichigo tanpa perkiraan yang jelas. Aku ingin melindunginya—seorang pelindungku yang begitu berharga untukku. Aku…memiliki perasaan ini padanya. Sesuatu yang _lebih_.

(..)

Kugenggam tangan Ichigo erat, setelah masa operasi yang berjalan sekitar tiga jam lamanya. Mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah kekurangan banyak darah yang hampir membuatnya tewas di tempat. Untung saja Hirako-san datang tepat waktu dan membantuku untuk menolong Ichigo. Aku sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu.

Hirako dan rekannya sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah melihat kondisi Ichigo, yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka memilih berkunjung setelah Ichigo siuman, sementara sekarang tugas mereka kembali dijalankan. Vizard kini membantu anggota utama SSF, melindungiku dan nee-san sebagai kewajiban utama. Namun, Vizard lebih memilih menjalankan tugas dengan caranya sendiri—bersembunyi dalam diam dan terus mengawasi.

Yumichika masih berjaga di luar, bersama rekan timnya yang terlihat berkumpul di dekat ruangan nee-san dirawat. Nii-sama menawarkan untuk mengantarku kembali ke rumah, hanya saja aku menolaknya. Aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sini bersama Ichigo, daripada berdiam diri di rumah sendirian. Tanpa teman dan hanya bersama beberapa tim pengawal dari SSF. Itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman dan jengah. Menunggu Ichigo siuman adalah hal terbaik saat ini. Hingga membuatku sedikit lega.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke ranjang Ichigo, masih mengamati matanya yang terpejam dan iringan suara mesin yang berbunyi seirama. Detak jantungnya stabil, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dia membuka matanya. Obat bius masih mengalir dalam nadi darahnya, membuatnya tetap tertidur selama proses pemulihan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk dirinya, menjaganya beristirahat sejenak dari segala hal buruk yang sudah menimpah dirinya. Melindungiku. Hingga mengorbankan dirinya sampai seperti ini.

"Ichigo?" Panggilku berbisik, entah akan didengar olehnya atau tidak. "Terima kasih…sudah melindungiku."

Hening sesaat, membuatku merasakan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menerjang. Setelah pacuan adrenalin yang menghantam beberapa jam yang lalu. "Terima kasih…untuk segalanya, Ichigo. Kau selalu ada di sana, untuk melindungiku dan menjadi teman untukku. Selama pelarian ini, yang kadang membuatku jengah dan takut untuk sendirian, tanganmu selalu menepuk kepalaku lembut, membuatku merasa tidak sendirian lagi. Kau…juga berharga bagiku, Ichigo."

Kutautkan jari-jariku pada tangannya, merasakan kehangatan dalam diam yang melelahkan. Berharap kata-kataku ini bisa sampai padanya, yang masih tertidur dalam mimpinya sementara aku disini menantinya untuk segera bangun. Menunggu mata itu kembali menatapku tajam, menyalurkan rasa hangatnya. Seperti matahari.

"_Oyasuminasai _**(2)**, Ichigo."

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) _Freund_: Bahasa Jerman yang berarti teman.

(2) _Oyasuminasai_: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti 'selamat beristirahat, atau tidur'.

**Come up Roses**: _Idiomatic expression_ yang berarti memiliki hasil yang positif setelah mengalami proses sulit dan buruk pada awalnya.

_Chapter 14's cut! Dou da?_ Hihihih… action is still here! Dan maaf sebelumnya bila tidak sesuai perkiraan kalian, aku membuat Ichigo babak belur disini XD… Demi menyelamatkan Rukia (dan juga pengakuan perasaannya), aku harap itu sepadan~

Dua orang yang menyerang Ichigo dan Rukia adalah Luppi Antenor dan Yammy Llargo, anggota Espada. Luppi akhirnya mati dengan tragis di tangan Hirako dan Yammy berhasil kabur. Awalnya aku berniat membuat Yammy juga mati, hanya saja terasa tidak adil, mengingat dia memiliki nomor 0 di Espada XDb… Sampai bertemu dengan Yammy lagi di chapter selanjutnya~

_Vizard is here!_ _Yeaay_~ Benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera memunculkan Hirako lagi di sini (setelah kemunculannya di fic aku sebelumnya) dan lagi-lagi dia terlibat adu mulut dengan Yumichika. Dua karakter unik yang menurutku sayang untuk dilewatkan XD ditambah Hiyori yang super cerewet dan membuat ulah…hihihii.. semoga kalian suka dengan kemunculan mereka disini~

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca fic ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! Juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal untuk kalian semua~ Dan, tidak lupa bagi yang sudah mereview, yang sudah memberikan kesan pesan, juga pendapat dan kritik kalian mengenai cerita ini! Tanpa kalian, fic ini tidak akan bisa berkembang hingga hari ini. Juga bagi yang sudah me-fave ataupun follow, terima kasih banyak~ _Love u all~ *bighug_

Untuk yang ingin bertanya atau memberi masukan, kritikan, pesan, dan pendapat kalian, bisa melalui review ataupun PM ya… _I'll be waiting~_

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewer:**

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya tiwie-san! XDb hihihi…makasih2…disini Ichirukinya semakin berkembang lowh~ Kuharap kamu suka ya..XD Ini sudah kulanjut.

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview darries-san! XD hihihihi..iya, karena itulah Rukia diincar oleh Aizen. Wkwkkwkw…akhirnya ya mereka kissu, di sini juga ada loh XD. Sudah kuupdate ini, semoga kamu suka ya~

**AiSora**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya AiSora-san! XDb hihiihih makasih banyak ya. Untuk endingnya, kemungkinan masih agak lama ya..hehe Dan untuk Rukia yang ditangkap Aizen dan berhasil kabur, kemungkinan juga ada, mengingat Rukia punya sifat yang ga mudah menyerah n keras kepala XD..hihiihi

**ulul**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ulul-san! XDb Terima kasih juga buat sukanya..hihihi..ini udah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~

**Mey**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Mey-san! Eh? Hontou? Jadi malu..wkwkwk *plakk* TTATT benarkah? Beneran jadi terharu…*hiks* Aduh, aku jadi kangen sendiri sama fic Four Seasons, sudah lama ga aku lihat lagi~ Makasih banyak buat sukanya ya..hihihihi.. Wah, Ichi banyak yang suka ya..wkwkkkwk Nah, disini juga ada romance nya nih, semoga kamu suka ya..hehe. Wkwkwk makasih2, karena lagi liburan jadi aku cepet ngetiknya XDb Eh, makasih juga sudah mereview fic ini, walaupun masih banyak kekurangan. Juga makasih buat semangantnya~

**raracchi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya raracchi-san! XDb WKwkwkwk…akhirnya ya, aku cepetin adegan kissu nya..hihihiih XD Di sini juga ada loh~ Benar, melihat genre utama disini crime yang mengarah ke action, sebagian besar romance nya memang tidak terasa. Tapi, genre kedua cerita ini adalah drama, yang aku arahin sedikit bumbu romance di dalamnya, jadi kemungkinan romancenya masih ada, walaupun kadang suka nyelip2 sedikit..hihiihi XD Hoo..tentang hubungan Ichiruki ya, disini bisa terasa kok walaupun belum jelas juga. Memang tidak akan jelas, melihat Ichiruki masih menghadapi konflik, untu secara jelasnya masih agak lama..seperti katamu, mungkin setelah urusan dengan Aizen selesai (?) hihihhi…Tunggu aja ya~ Oke, kuharap kamu suka dengan lanjutan cerita ini~

**Nematoda**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, Nematoda-san! XD Benarkah? Wkwkwkwk aku tidak menyangka bakal semanis ini XD Dan untuk adegan kissing nya, sebenarnya dari ide dadakan..hiihihihi..Ternyata memang pas ya dengan jalan ceritanya XD Terima kasih buat sukanya ya~ Terima kasih juga buat semangatnya, kuharap kamu suka dengan lanjutannya ini~

**Mr. KRabs**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Mr. KRabs! XDb wkwkkwkw terima kasih buat sukanya~ Iya, karena inilah Rukia dikejar oleh Aizen. Untuk yang masalah Ginjou, itu masih menunggu..hihihihi Nanti akan dijelaskan satu per satu~ XD Oke deh, ini updatenya, kuharap kamu suka~ Sama2 Mr. KRabs~

_See you on the next chapter~ Byebye~_

Hirako: _byebye!_ (=m=)b

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban: Highway don't Care_

_Paramore: Monster_

_ONE OK ROCK: The Beginning, Clock Strikes_

_Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Justin Timberlake: Mirrors_

_Florence And The Machine: No Light, No Light_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	16. Country Mile

Terkadang suaramu yang menggema di telingaku seperti sebuah gema. Gema yang hanya terdapat dalam benakku sendiri. Beberapa jam yang telah bergulir ini terasa seperti waktu yang panjang. Detik terasa berat untuk berdetak. Sementara aku menunggu di sini, lagi-lagi dalam kesendirian. Hanya napasmu yang berhasil membuatku tetap tenang dan memberikan melodi dalam kesunyian. Namun, tidak bisa disangkal kalau aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih. Mata itu. Yang selalu kau berikan untukku, sesuatu yang hangat dan seperti sebuah kolam madu yang manis. Lembut. Beberapa kali berhasil menembus permukaan kulitku, hingga ke jantung. Membuat detaknya terasa berdebar lebih keras, lebih hidup. Aku menyukainya, bagaimana caramu menatapku seperti itu. Menahanku untuk tidak pergi keluar dari musim panas yang terasa hangat. Walaupun salju di luar jendela telah menjadi bukti kuat untuk musim dingin yang terasa panjang.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulutku, sementara tanganku tetap memeluk lututku dekat—menempel di dada. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunggu di pojok ruangan ini, di sofa yang terasingkan. Walaupun rasanya berat untuk tidak menyentuhmu—tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena takut. Takut dirimu tidak akan terbangun karena sentuhanku. Hanya sebuah harapan yang bermain dalam anganku. Mata itu tidak akan pernah kembali menatapku hidup.

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 15: Country Mile**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Rukia," panggil nii-sama, menatapku dari pintu kamar. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk semakin dalam di sofa, dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku sebagian. Mata kami bertemu, walaupun hanya sesaat. Tapi, aku bisa melihatnya. Nii-sama terasa tidak nyaman melihat kondisiku, juga Ichigo yang masih tertidur di depanku. Di ranjang rumah sakit yang terasa dingin.

Nii-sama melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan ke arahku. Aku beringsut bangun dari pembaringanku dan menyisakan tempat untuk nii-sama duduk. Dan kami terduduk di sini, dalam ruangan yang terasa sepi.

"Nii-sama, bagaimana keadaan nee-san?" tanyaku padanya, memulai pembicaraan yang terasa ganjil. Aku tidak mengunjungi nee-san di sini, selama Ichigo dirawat di tempat yang sama dengannya. Bukannya tidak mau ataupun takut, hanya saja langkahku tertahan di tempat ini. Seakan-akan Ichigo akan begitu terpisah jauh dariku, bila aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dan meninggalkannya tertidur sendirian. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Masih tertidur," balas nii-sama, dengan nada suara yang tidak menyiratkan apapun. Hanya kehampaan. "Sepertinya masih dalam waktu yang lama."

"Ah…begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisinya," tanya nii-sama, membuat tatapanku kembali lagi pada sosok Ichigo.

"Hmm…masih tertidur. Yumichika menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan dokter setelah proses operasi selesai, hanya menunggunya untuk segera sadar," jelasku dan kembali menarik napas lelah.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke rumah? Untuk beristirahat," ucap nii-sama, yang anehnya terdengar miris di telingaku, ketika kata 'rumah' terucap untukku. _Rumah?_ Apa boleh aku berharap untuk hal itu, untuk saat ini?

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan dan memilih kembali terdiam. Yumichika dan anggota SSF lainnya sudah mengambilkan beberapa barang pribadiku. Dan itu sudah terasa cukup bagiku. Tidak lebih. "Aku akan menunggu hingga Ichigo siuman, nii-sama. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hampir dua puluh empat jam, dan Ichigo masih belum membuka matanya. Terbersit pikiran aneh dalam benakku, apakah dosis morfin yang diberikan dokter terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau mempercayainya," kata nii-sama, entah apa yang dimaksudnya. "Kau mempercayai orang itu, walaupun dia hanya bertugas untuk melindungimu. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, Rukia."

Aku menatap nii-sama kali ini, menatap mata dinginnya yang berubah bertanya. Dia ragu akan hal ini. "Aku mempercayainya, sepenuh dia mempercayaiku, nii-sama. Dan, kupikir aku sudah cukup mengenal dirinya. Jauh sejak lama. Dia adalah orang yang rela melompat di depanku, demi melindungiku dari hujaman peluru. Karena itu aku mempercayainya—ah tidak, bahkan sebelum itu. Ichigo mau menjadi pelindung sekaligus teman untukku, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu."

"Teman?"

Sepertinya nii-sama mengetahui sesuatu hal…yang lebih. '_Bukan hanya sekedar teman_', itu yang tersirat dari raut wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi ini padanya. Yang bahkan juga membuatku bingung, seperti sebuah _maze_ yang menggiringku dalam kepastian yang tidak pasti.

Nii-sama mendesah dan berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkanku sendiri lagi di sini. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ranjang Ichigo, menatapnya dalam kekosongan yang terasa ganjil. Membuatku gugup.

"Kalau saja bocah ini berani mengecewakanmu—menyakitimu dengan tangannya sendiri, aku pastikan dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu seujung jaripun."

_Ahh_—bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya setelah kau bangun, Ichigo?

(..)

"Bolehkah aku menendang kepalanya untuk membuatnya segera bangun dari tidur lamanya ini?" Tanya Hirako-san yang terduduk nyaman di sampingku, dengan pose _model professional_ nya. Terlihat angkuh dan tidak peduli, tapi kata-kata kejam itu masih bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia butuh istirahat," balas Yumichika yang terduduk di kursi, tepat di samping ranjang Ichigo—menatap Hirako-san dengan tatapan keji. "Dan kaupikir putri kesayangannya akan membiarkan hal itu?"

Kini Hirako-san menatapku, membuatku merasa gugup. Tatapannya seakan bisa menelisik setiap inci tubuhku hingga ke tulang. Menusuk.

"Ahh—tentu saja. Ksatria butuh ciuman sang putrid untuk membangunkannya. Bagaimana kalau kau menciumnya segera, putri mungil?"

Pertanyaan Hirako-san berhasil membuatku salah tingkah, merasa wajahku panas karena emosi yang berlebih. Sebagiannya adalah emosi untuk memukul wajah datarnya itu. "Apa maksudmu…Hirako-san?"

"Kau pikir ini cerita dongeng?" Yumichika kembali menatap tajam Hirako-san. Bahkan, rambut yang menurutnya modis itu ikut bergerak seperti satu kesatuan yang selaras dengannya. Rambut yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya, terlihat ironis. Hanya berbeda warna.

"Mungkin….itu akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Bisakah kalian kecilkan suara kalian?" bisikku kesal, lagi-lagi pertengkaran baru kedua orang ini terjadi. Dan di depan Ichigo yang masih tertidur. Tidak bisakah mereka menjaga sikap masing-masing?

"Maaf, putri mungil," ucap Hirako-san, seraya berdiri dari duduknya dengan gerakan elegan yang membuatku kembali mengernyit. "Tapi, kusarankan kau mempertimbangkan saranku tadi."

_Ah ya, tentu. Dalam mimpimu._

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Yumichika ingin tahu, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan jijik Hirako-san.

"Ke kamar mandi, dan maaf aku tidak berminat pada orang sepertimu, apalagi sesama jenis. Aku masih normal dan—"

"Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh! Kaupikir siapa dirimu?"

"Bisakah kalian kecilkan suara kalian," tegurku untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Hirako-san langsung menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yumichikia—mengejeknya.

"Dia benar-benar—"

"Apakah selalu seperti ini?" tanyaku pada Yumichika, yang masih bergumam dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Ah, begitulah. Orang aneh yang anehnya terdampar di tim Vizard! Bahkan, menjabat sebagai ketua mereka."

"Ketua?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Benar-benar sepenuhnya tidak percaya.

"Dan tidak jarang dia terlibat pertengkaran dengan anggotanya sendiri. Vizard lebih bebas dalam mengeluarkan emosinya masing-masing, tidak seperti kami."

Karena itukah Ichigo seringkali terlihat kaku dalam menjalani profesinya? Sesuatu yang menuntutnya untuk tetap berjalan dalam langkah yang sudah diatur, walaupun kadang bisa dilanggarnya dengan mudah. Itu terlihat seperti sebuah pertunjukkan boneka panggung yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh benang-benang kasat mata—bergerak sesuai perintah si dalang.

"Rukia," panggil Yumichika, menatapku penuh tanya. "Kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya?"

"Siapa? Hirako-san?"

"Bukan, tapi Ichigo."

Gerakanku serasa berhenti untuk sementara waktu, menatap Ichigo dalam keheningan yang menghantam dadaku. Menatapnya saja kadang membuatku takut, apalagi berbicara dan menyentuhnya.

"Mungkin dia ingin mendengar suaramu," lanjut Yumichika, menatap Ichigo dalam diam. "Dia sudah terlalu lama tertidur, dan kau harus membangunkannya, bukan begitu?"

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak mendengar suaraku? Bagaimana kalau dia akan terus tetap tertidur, seperti nee-san?

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," ucap Yumichika seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Dan membuatku sedikit panik. "Cobalah untuk sedikit lembut padanya. Aku tahu dia orang yang keras, tapi dia membutuhkanmu." Yumichika tersenyum padaku, memberikan kepercayaan dan semangat. Dan Yumichika berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar, kembali meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Berdua bersama Ichigo. Yang lagi-lagi memberikan banyak keganjilan untuk diriku.

Aku kembali terpaku diam menatap Ichigo, berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku tidak takut, hanya saja—_argh_! Mengapa ini terasa sulit untukku?

Dengan canggung, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang Ichigo. Kutatap dirinya sebentar, sebelum duduk di posisi Yumichika tadi. Aku harus melakukan hal ini.

Perlahan tanganku terulur untuk meraih tangannya, menepis jauh-jauh pikiranku akan betapa rapuhnya Ichigo. Kusentuh jari-jarinya yang terasa hangat sekaligus kaku, menggenggamnya dalam tanganku yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Perbedaan yang terlihat jelas di depan kedua mataku. Kuhela napasku, sekaligus bersiap memilih kata-kata yang akan kukeluarkan kemudian.

"Ichigo?" panggilku, entah pada dirinya ataupun pada kesunyian udara. "Apa…kau bisa mendengarku?"

Hening, hanya irama napasnya yang membuatku tetap merasa yakin. Kehidupan yang masih belum terbuka untukku. "Kupikir, kau pasti bisa mendengarku."

Tanganku semakin menggenggam erat, bertumpu padanya. "Kau tahu, yang kau lakukan kemarin adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulihat. Hal paling beresiko yang hampir membuatku takut kepada diriku sendiri. Bukan—maksudku adalah takut dengan keputusan yang kuambil. Melihatmu terluka parah, karena…melindungiku, itu sungguh membuatku takut. Kau akan meninggalkanku."

Kuambil napas sejenak dan berusaha menepis rasa panas yang mulai muncul di mataku. "Aku takut apa yang kulakukan bisa mengecewakanmu, menambah luka pada tubuhmu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Aku tahu itu adalah hal bodoh, mengingat kaulah pelindungku, Ichigo." Bibirku terasa kering, menambah suara tawa mirisku bertambah nyaring. "Namun, hal ini sungguh tidak bisa kutepis begitu saja. Untuk melindungimu juga. Mungkin, ini pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya juga, bukan? Perasaan yang kuat untuk menjangkau sesuatu tanpa perlu membuatnya rusak."

Kuraih tangan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat di dadaku. Terasa hangat. "Aku tidak bisa bernapas untuk itu. Rasanya seperti berpusat pada diriku yang berputar, di depan dirimu. Untuk bertahan hidup. Sesuatu yang dikeluarkan dalam diri untuk tidak terjatuh dari posisinya—dari orang-orang itu. Aizen. Dan yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini adalah dirimu, Ichigo."

Kuletakkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipiku, terdiam untuk beberapa saat di sana.

"Aku…berterima kasih akan hal itu. Walaupun terdengar aneh, tapi aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan dirimu. Mungkin ini yang mengikat kita sejak masa itu, dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Terdengar aneh, bukan?"

Kutautkan jari-jariku padanya dan menatap matanya yang masih terpejam erat. Belum saatnya untuk terbuka.

"Kumohon Ichigo, bangunlah. Aku tidak tahu untuk berapa lama aku bisa bertahan sendirian di sini. Tanpa dirimu, tanpa nee-san, dan juga keluargaku yang utuh. Kumohon—"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sesuatu yang hampa di antara kami. Membuatku menahan isakan tangisku yang terdengar miris, putus asa. Aku tidak mau itu keluar dari dadaku.

"Kumohon? Bila kau mendengar suaraku. Jangan ingkari janjimu padaku, untuk melindungiku."

Keheningan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum aku meletakkan tangan Ichigo kembali di atas kasur. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan bangun dari dudukku. Aku butuh udara segar saat ini, mungkin mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran penatku. Dan meninggalkan Ichigo di sini, sendirian. Seperti diriku beberapa saat yang lalu. Kupikir, suaraku tidak akan pernah sampai padanya.

Kugenggam kenop pintu dan berniat untuk memutarnya, sebelum melihat Ichigo yang masih tertidur untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan sesuatu tertangkap oleh mataku, walaupun terasa sangat cepat. Jari-jarinya bergerak, disertai erangannya yang teredam kesunyian. Tubuhku bergidik, dan terdiam di tempat untuk meyakinkan pandanganku. Menunggu Ichigo bereaksi lagi kemudian. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, namun mulutnya terlihat tidak bergerak. Kakiku kembali melangkah padanya, memastikan hal itu adalah nyata. Dia mulai terbangun. Berharap kenyataan menjadi sesuatu yang mendukung diriku.

Kuraih lagi tangannya yang terdiam—tidak bergerak. Menunggu dia kembali menautkan jari-jarinya padaku, seperti dulu. Dengan takut aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya, kembali padaku. "Ichigo?"

Tidak ada jawaban, membuatku hampir putus asa kembali. Namun, erangan kembali terdengar. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Alisnya kembali bertaut tajam di tengah dahinya, membuatku mengeluarkan napas lega. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, membentuk sebuah kata yang hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Ru…kia…"

Dia memanggilku, setelah aku memanggil namanya. Dia mendengarku. Mendengar suaraku.

"Ru…kia?" Dia kembali memanggilku, dan jari-jarinya bergerak menggenggam balik tanganku. Matanya perlahan terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit. Menyambut cahaya putih ruangan yang membuatnya kabur sesaat. Ichigo bangun.

"Ichigo," ucapku berbisik, dengan sebelah tanganku menjangkau wajahnya. Menyentuh pipinya. "Ini aku."

"Rukia?" Matanya menangkap mataku, walaupun terlihat tidak fokus. "Kau…baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan diriku. "Seharusnya, itu pertanyaanku untukmu."

Ichigo menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha menangkap sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. "Ini…rumah sakit?"

"Ahh—kau terluka parah dan…harus dirawat di sini."

"Begitu? Berapa lama…aku tertidur?"

Kuhela napasku, sebelum kembali menjelaskan situasi saat ini padanya. Mengenai tubuhnya yang masih terbalut perban. "Dua puluh delapan jam, semenjak kemarin."

Matanya kembali bertaut, seperti tidak mempercayai kata-kataku. "Selama itu?"

"Hmm… dan selama itu aku menunggumu," bisikku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri. Namun, Ichigo mendengar hal itu, yang membuatnya kembali menatapku. Mata itu kembali padaku, _hazel_ yang kembali terang dan terasa hangat.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Rukia. Dan juga, gagal telah melindungimu."

Mataku terbelalak lebar begitu mendengar kata-katanya. Tidak masuk akal untukku. "Apa maksudmu, Ichigo? Kau terluka parah karena diriku dan…kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Kau hampir ditangkap oleh mereka—orang-orang Aizen. Aku…tidak bisa melindungimu—"

"Kau bodoh. Sungguh bodoh! Hentikan omong kosongmu, Ichigo!" ucapku hampir berteriak, mengagetkan dirinya juga diriku. Tidak mempercayai aku hampir membentaknya. "Kau…sudah melindungiku. Dan kau tertembak untukku. Menurutmu itu bukan melindungiku?"

Ichigo terdiam, menatapku dalam hening. Sebelah tangannya masih tergenggam erat pada tanganku, tidak berniat dilepaskannya. "Maaf—"

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, Ichigo. Kau…membuatku takut."

Ichigo menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk melihatku lebih jelas. Sepertinya dia belum bisa bergerak banyak, di saat tubuhnya masih terasa lemas akibat pengaruh obat bius. "Karena apa?"

"Kupikir…kau tidak akan bangun lagi, seperti…nee-san."

"Tentu saja tidak," tepis Ichigo, berusaha menarikku untuk mendekat padanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku tidak mungkin…meninggalkanmu lagi. Sendirian."

Kuraih lehernya dan memeluknya dalam dekapanku, juga berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh lukanya. Kurasakan detak jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan kehangatan yang kurindukan mulai menghangatkan tubuhku. Rasa rindu yang hampir kurasakan menghilang dariku. Selamanya.

"Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjauh dariku."

"Tidak. Tidak akan," balasnya sambil memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Dan jangan mengatakan kata 'maaf' lagi untukku. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu. Juga keputusasaan dan penyesalan—"

"Hmhm…tidak akan," bisiknya pada telingaku lembut. Suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah. Belum bisa kembali kepada dirinya yang semula—terdengar angkuh. "Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Rukia."

Aku bangun dari pelukannya dan memelototinya tajam. _Jangan memulai lagi_.

Ichigo terlihat terkejut dengan perubahan sikapku padanya dan tersenyum miris. Setidaknya, seringaiannya sudah kembali pada wajahnya. "Baiklah—tidak akan kuucapkan lagi, _liebling_. _Soll ich dich einem Sommertag vergleichen? Er ist wie du so lieblich nicht und lind._"

Aku mengernyit begitu mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, seperti alunan lagi yang mengusik telingaku. "Ichigo, kau tahu aku tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman." Kecuali _liebling_ yang satu itu. Dia sudah pernah mengatakannya tempo hari dan membuatku ingin membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam salju yang dingin.

Ichigo terkekeh melihat reaksiku, seraya mengambil tanganku dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuatku salah tingkah dan hampir berteriak karenanya. Lagi-lagi jantungku tidak sesuai dengan irama lembut yang lambat. Lebih terdengar seperti arena pacuan berkuda.

"_Shakespeare_. _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?Thou art more lovely and more temperate._"

Mulutku membentuk huruf 'o', sedikit mengerti apa yang dikatakannya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Walaupun masih terdengar asing di telingaku.

"_Dass Liebe, die aus Trümmern auferstand, reicher als einst an Größe ist und Kraft!_" lanjutnya lagi seperti sebuah monolog dan menarik wajahku mendekat padanya. Napasnya kembali menyapu pipiku lembut, kali ini tidak ada kekhawatiran dari dirinya. Dengan pasti dia menarikku untuk sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir, membiarkanku merasakan dirinya kembali. Kembali padaku.

(..)

_And ruin'd love, when it is built anew, grows fairer than at first, more strong, far greater._

_-Shakespeare._

(..)

"_Yeaay_! Akhirnya sang ksatria terbangun dari kutukan penyihir jahat yang sudah membuatnya tidur telalu lama! _Bravo_!" ucap Hirako-san semangat, namun masih terdengar datar. Matanya menatap Ichigo penuh harap, yang tentunya dibalas oleh tatapan tajam Ichigo. Dia tidak suka.

"Hentikan pernyataan bodohmu itu, Hirako! Kau membuatku jijik," balas Ichigo, berusaha mengintimidasinya, tapi terlihat sulit.

"Ahh—akui saja kau menyukainya, Ichigo-kun. Di saat sang putri mencium bibir—"

"Seharusnya aku melemparnya dengan pisau tadi," potong Ichigo, mengancam. Ini dimulai setelah Hirako-san masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, di sela-sela perbincanganku dengan Ichigo—ahh, lebih tepatnya di saat Ichigo menciumku. Itu sungguh membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, melihat wajah Hirako-san yang menatap penuh ingin tahu. Seperti mengamati seekor singa yang menatapnya tajam. Ya, singa itu adalah Ichigo. Siapa lagi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dengan tubuh lemah seperti itu, Ichigo-kun," goda Hirako-san yang kembali duduk di sofa, dengan posisi ala _model professional_ nya. Selalu terlihat seperti itu.

"Tidak, untuk saat ini," geram Ichigo, masih tidak bisa untuk menarik tatapan tajamnya dari orang aneh berponi rata itu. Sungguh frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membawamu kemari," lanjut Ichigo, merubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih serius. "Apa ketua memerintahkanmu hanya untuk membantuku? Pasti ada hal lain, bukan?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Vizard," balas Hirako-san, membuat Ichigo membelalakan matanya. Terkejut. "Tentu, ketua tidak main-main bila sudah menyangkut kami, bukan?"

"Vizard. Seluruhnya?"

"Ya! Kau benar. Untuk membantu rencana yang belum bisa kami tebak dari pikiran orang tua itu dan beberapa dewan. Kau tahu, ini sungguh membuatku frustasi," ucap Hirako-san dengan ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan. Membuatku mengernyit melihat reaksinya.

"Hentikan reaksi anehmu itu!" protes Ichigo, juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Yang kami tahu sekarang, Vizard diturunkan untuk membantumu dalam melindungi putri mungil ini dan juga Kuchiki Hisana. Sebagian dari kami masih berdiam di markas, menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Aizen. Sementara aku, Hiyori-chan, dan Kensei bertugas untuk mengikutimu."

"Mengikuti? Maksudmu—"

"_Yeeaay_! Seharusnya kau senang. Kami datang untuk bergabung denganmu! Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus?" Lagi-lagi Hirako-san berbicara dengan ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan. Membuat Ichigo spontan kembali memelototinya.

"Kupikir, itu hal yang buruk," gumam Ichigo yang hanya bisa didengar olehku, di sampingnya. "Si bodoh itu—"

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Hirako-san mulai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo—ke sampingku. "Asal kau tahu, aku memiliki pendengaran yang cukup tajam."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balas Ichigo ketus.

Tiba-tiba tangannya merangkulku erat, membuatku hampir terjatuh dan menabrak tubuh Hirako-san. "Oh, ayolah! Bertambahnya beberapa teman adalah hal yang baik, bukan? Bukan begitu, Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo mencubit entah menarik tangan Hirako-san yang melingkar di pundakku dan menarik tanganku untuk segera bersandar padanya. "Jangan sentuh seenaknya!"

Wajahku kembali memerah sepenuhnya, menyadari diriku kembali bertumpu pada Ichigo. Aku berniat untuk menyikut tubuhnya, namun kuurungkan niatku. Aku tidak mau membuat lukanya kembali membuka karena emosiku—untuk kali ini. Hirako-san tersenyum lebar melihat ketidakberdayaanku—jenis senyum yang tentunya tidak kusukai. "Ahh—begitu ya. Ksatria yang sungguh posesif." Kata-katanya seperti lebah berdengung pada telingaku.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka paksa, mengagetkanku di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Spontan Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, tubuhnya berubah menjadi siaga. Kulirik seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu, seperti sudah melakukan lari marathon secara mendadak. Yumichika. Raut wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Berubah tegang.

"Rukia—"

"Kau ini kenapa? Benar-benar membuatku terkejut!" protes Hirako-san, menatap tajam Yumichika yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Rukia," lanjut Yumichika, berjalan memasuki ruangan perlahan. "Hisana-san, sepertinya sudah terbangun."

Aku melirik Ichigo yang juga sedikit terkejut dengan berita itu dan mengangguk ke arahku. Dia memintaku pergi, untuk segera menemui nee-san. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melangkah keluar ruangan dan menuju ruangan nee-san.

Kakiku melangkah tanpa perintah, mengikuti jalur yang sudah terpeta dalam benakku. Begitu melihat pintu yang kukenali—yang terasa berat untuk kubuka—segera kudorong dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Di dalam ruangan, aku mendapati nii-sama yang sedang terpaku di pinggir ranjang nee-san—memperhatikan sosok nee-san dalam diam. Sementara, nee-san tidak memberikan tanda-tanda telah bangun dari tidurnya. Aku melangkah dengan debaran jantung di dada yang semakin bertambah cepat. Mataku mendapati sosok nee-san yang masih terbaring diam, dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Alisku mengkerut bingung, membandingkan pernyataan Yumichika beberapa detik yang lalu dan kenyataan di depanku. Nee-san masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat untukku.

"Rukia," panggil nii-sama, mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Matanya tidak menyiratkan kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan apapun, masih dengan ekspresi lamanya.

"Bukankah, nee-san sudah terbangun?" tanyaku ingin tahu, sambil meraih tangan nee-san dan berharap matanya akan segera terbuka.

Nii-sama menggeleng perlahan, menorehkan sesuatu yang kembali membuatku terdiam. "Tangannya bergerak sesaat, membuatku salah menafsirkannya. Dia belum bisa terbangun, masih membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi," jelas nii-sama yang sama sekali tidak membantu perasaan putus asaku ini. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah nee-san yang segera terbangun. Kembali tersenyum dan memanggil namaku.

"Begitu."

"Aku akan berbicara dengan dokter," Nii-sama melangkah pergi perlahan, meninggalkanku bersama nee-san di sini. Segera kuambil kursi di samping ranjang dan duduk di sana, memperhatikan nee-san yang sudah terlihat lebih baik. Denyut nadi di tangannya terasa lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya, dan kehangatan yang kurindukan mulai kembali padaku.

"Sebentar lagi," ucapku lirih, melihat kondisi nee-san yang hampir sama dengan Ichigo, beberapa jam yang lalu. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut membuncah di dadaku. "Sampai kau terbangun dan kita bertemu lagi, nee-san."

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Waiting until few days later…**

**Zurich, Switzerland—District 3 Wiedikon, Friesenberg**

**Central Hospital**

Kondisi Ichigo sudah jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu—semenjak dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Bisa dikatakan kondisinya sudah pulih hampir sepenuhnya, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Bahkan, dokter yang memeriksanya terlihat terkejut begitu melihat Ichigo sudah terbangun dari tempat tidur—dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sebelahku, di sofa kamar. Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk berbaring diam di ranjang rumah sakit, yang menurutnya seperti tidur di atas papan kasar. Terlalu keras untuk ditiduri.

Dan setiap harinya aku mengunjungi ruangan nee-san, sebelum memasuki ruangan Ichigo dirawat. Kondisinya masih stabil dan nii-sama mengatakan adanya perkembangan baik dari proses pemulihan nee-san. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggu dan berharap nee-san akan segera membaik. Menunggunya untuk terbangun. Hampir setiap harinya aku mengganti bunga di vas kamarnya, bersama Yumichika dan Ikkaku yang mendampingiku—pengawal pengganti Ichigo—memberikan kesegaran baru pada ruangan yang sedikit penat. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Membuatku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka yang memperlakukanku ramah, seperti teman baru.

Kutatap langit kota Zurich yang lebih gelap daripada biasanya, dengan awan abu-abu pucat menghiasi hampir semua langitnya. Mendapati keadaan kota yang terlihat aman dari segala kaki tangan Aizen, membuat nii-sama beserta anggota SSF lainnya merasa sedikit lega. Hirako-san dan timnya bekerja hampir seharian penuh, memantau pergerakan kota yang terasa lambat menurut mereka. Sedikit orang yang terlihat mencurigakan, mempermudah pekerjaan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Hampir menyisir bagian kota dalam batas jarak yang tergolong membahayakan. '_Bagian perbatasan_' itulah yang seringkali mereka katakan.

Apakah Aizen merencanakan rencana lain, sementara membuat pasukannya mundur? Ichigo dan Hirako-san terkadang berubah serius bila berbicara menyangkut masalah Aizen, yang seringkali terdengar seperti sebuah rapat dadakan. Tidak jarang aku mendapati Ichigo dan Hirako-san berbicara bahasa asing di depanku, mungkin sebagian dari perbincangan mereka tidak ingin didengar olehku. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menonton mereka seperti sebuah film tanpa teks bahasa Jepang, Ichigo menenangkanku dengan menautkan jari-jarinya padaku, atau terkadang menatapku lembut dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya. Yang bisa kutangkap dari bahasa isyaratnya itu hanyalah sebuah kepercayaan yang berusaha dia berikan padaku. Mungkin, ini bukan saatnya aku bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, apalagi menyangkut masalah serius seperti Aizen.

"Rukia? Kau sudah datang?" Ichigo keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan pakaian lamanya yang terbalut di tubuhnya—kemeja hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Sebagian kancing kemeja dibiarkan terbuka olehnya, memperlihatkan perban yang masih terlilit erat di tubuhnya. Mungkin dibiarkan seperti itu, untuk tidak menekan lukanya yang masih belum menutup.

"Ichigo, apa kau baik-baik saja untuk keluar sekarang?" tanyaku memastikan kondisinya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini, walaupun suster dan dokter masih melarangnya untuk banyak bergerak. Namun, sifatnya yang sungguh sulit diatur dan keras kepala, membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang berbahaya—kembali kepada tugas lamanya. Melindungiku. Ini sedikit membuatku khawatir, melihatnya kondisinya masih dalam proses pemulihan yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Bahkan, tangan kirinya yang terluka masih belum bisa digerakkannya dengan bebas. _Dasar bodoh!_

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo mantap, sudah kembali kepada sifat angkuhnya—yang terlalu percaya diri. "Aku tidak mau terlalu lama berdiam di sini, sementara kau masih dalam pengincaran Aizen. Terlalu berbahaya untukmu, Rukia."

Aku menghela napas begitu mendapati kemejanya tidak dikancingkan dengan benar. Tanganku spontan terulur untuk menjangkau kemejanya dan membukanya kembali, sebelum mengancingkannya dengan memasukkan kancing kepada lubang yang berurutan. "Hirako-san mengatakan bahwa pergerakan Aizen masih belum terlihat hingga saat ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan diriku, Ichigo. Yang penting sekarang adalah proses penyembuhan lukamu."

Ichigo terpaku diam menatapku, memperhatikan tanganku yang masih sibuk mengancingkan. Dirinya sungguh seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun, dengan muka memberengut seperti itu. "Kau terlalu menganggap mudah segala sesuatunya, nona mungil. Bahaya bisa muncul kapan saja."

"Kau terlalu protektif."

"Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari pekerjaanku."

"Dan sungguh keras kepala," lanjutku kesal, kembali harus menghadapi sikapnya yang tidak mau mengalah. Merepotkan.

Sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba terulur untuk menjangkau tanganku dan menarik tubuhku hingga membentur ringan tubuhnya. Aku terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhku, untuk tidak menghantam luka di perutnya. Namun, tangannya sudah memiliki sifat yang sama seperti pemiliknya, semakin memelukku erat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia," ucapnya lirih, terbersit nada ketakutan di dalam suaranya.

Aku terdiam untuk menghadapi keputusasaannya, yang belum bisa disingkirkannya hingga saat ini. Rasa bersalahnya. "Hmm…aku tahu. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Ichigo."

Kami kembali terdiam, mengandalkan rasa sunyi sebagai kerinduan yang melingkupi canggung. Sebelah tanganku membalas pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Menandakan bahwa ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau melihatnya kembali merasa kecewa dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa diberikannya untuk menjadi pelindung bagiku.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan kami dari dunia yang terlalu terasa sunyi, mendapati Yumichika di balik pintu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaan kami. Lebih terlihat seperti simpati yang disalurkan pada helaan napas singkatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, kapten," ucap Yumichika santai.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," sanggah Ichigo tidak suka. "Kau mau mendapat hukuman dari Kenpachi?"

Yumichika tersenyum lebar, sedikit miris. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, melihat kinerjanya yang sedikit di luar batas dari peraturan, kupikir kau lebih cocok menggantikannya sebagai kapten tim ini, mewakilkannya. Yah—walaupun Kenpachi masih bisa menyandang status 'ketua' nya."

Mataku menatap Ichigo kagum. Melihatnya begitu disukai oleh anggota timnya. Begitu dihormati. Apakah karena ini mereka begitu dekat dengan Ichigo?

"Lihat, bahkan Rukia-chan berharap padamu," tunjuk Yumichika yang langsung membuatku merubah ekspresiku.

"Tapi aku tidak berharap untuk merebut posisi itu dari ketua, Yumichika. Kau tahu aku tidak suka berurusan terlalu dalam dengannya. Dia sungguh merepotkan."

Ichigo menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan memilih untuk menarik tangannya dari pinggangku, berjalan menuju tas yang tersampir di sofa. Dia mengambilnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kembali memantapkan gerakan tubuhnya—kembali menjadi siaga.

"Baiklah, kita pergi?"

"Kapanpun kau siap," balas Yumichika yang berjalan keluar ruangan, sementara Ichigo mengikutinya. Tangannya yang tidak terluka kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membuatku bersender padanya seperti tempo hari. Seperti hari-hari dimana kejadian buruk yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu tidak pernah ada. Dimana Ichigo masih bisa bersikap protektif di sekitarku.

(..)

**Zurich, Switzerland—District 3 Wiedikon, Friesenberg**

**Kuchiki's secret mansion**

Vizard—Hirako-san dan Kensei-san—nii-sama, Yumichika, beserta aku dan Ichigo terduduk tegang di ruang tengah rumah sementara untuk nii-sama dan beberapa anggota SSF sekarang. Pembicaraan yang serius dimulai semenjak kedatangan kami di sini, disambut dengan atmosfer yang terasa kental. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di samping Ichigo, berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

"Jadi, kemungkinan besar Aizen merencanakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Ichigo memastikan, dengan wajah berkerut semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Kita tidak bisa hanya menunggu, sementara Aizen sudah bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Jadi, kusarankan untuk membuat sebuah rencana mengejutkan untuknya," jelas Hirako-san, memandang Ichigo penuh harap untuk mendukung rencananya.

"Jadi?"

"Kita kembali ke markas Vizard," lanjut Hirako-san.

"Kembali? Meninggalkan misi ini?" tanya Yumichika sedikit emosi. Dia memang selalu terlihat emosi di depan Hirako-san. Sudah seperti naluri alaminya.

Nii-sama yang terdiam semenjak tadi mulai angkat bicara, "Mereka bermaksud menjebak anggota Aizen di sana. Para Espada."

_Espada?_

"Espada?" Ichigo menyamai pemikiranku, terlihat terkejut walaupun berusaha ditutupinya.

"Itu sebutan mereka, ketika aku mengejar si besar Espada beberapa hari yang lalu," sambung Kensei-san. Fakta baru yang kuketahui sekarang. Kensei-san juga ikut membantu mengejar orang-orang Aizen itu. "Espada—terdiri dari beberapa orang terkuat pilihan Aizen dan akan segera menghancurkan rencana SSF. Hanya itu yang dia katakan."

"Dan si besar itu? Kau berhasil menangkapnya?" tanya Ichigo lanjut.

"Tidak. Dia lebih cepat dan kuat daripada yang kukira. Walaupun sudah mendapatkan luka tembak di bahu dan kakinya. Kemungkinan lain anggota Espada memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengannya."

"Tidak dengan nasib si kecil yang kutembak," tambah Hirako-san, terdengar bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. "Dia tidak seberuntung teman gemuknya itu. Terlalu lemah untuk menyadari keberadaanku."

"Jadi kau berniat menjebak mereka ke dalam markasmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak salah?" Ichigo tidak sependapat dengan Hirako-san, berbeda pikiran. "Kita tidak tahu berapa banyak anggota mereka."

Hirako-san menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang terlihat berkilau. "Karena itulah aku menginginkan mereka masuk ke dalam jebakan Vizard. Jangan berpikir kalau markas kami adalah tempat yang bisa dilihat dengan mudah!"

"Kami sudah menguasai medan kami sendiri, bila dibandingkan harus masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh. Itu justru menambah resiko yang ada," lanjut Kensei-san, terlihat mendukung rencana Hirako-san.

"Pintar," komentar Yumichika, terlihat masih tidak sependapat dengan lawan bicaranya. "Dan juga beresiko."

"Mungkin itulah peluang terbesar yang kita miliki saat ini," ucap nii-sama, bangun dari posisi berpikirnya sejak tadi. "Untuk menyingkirkan mereka dari sini."

"Dan kami butuh bantuanmu, putri mungil. Untuk membantu rencana kami," kata Hirako-san semangat, menatapku penuh harap.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku untuk saat ini, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah. "A..aku?"

"Tidak! Kau akan membahayakannya, bodoh!" sanggah Ichigo, menatap Hirako-san kesal. Emosi yang sedikit membuatku terkejut.

Hirako-san menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan—terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan. "Tunggu dulu, ini salah satu dari bagian rencanaku. Kau tidak mau Aizen mengirim seluruh pasukannya untuk mengepung kota ini, bukan? Dimana Hisana masih belum bisa terbangun saat ini? Ini bisa dikatakan bunuh diri."

"Rencanamulah yang bunuh diri!"

"Memancing mata Aizen ke arah lain, sementara SSF bekerja untuk membawa Hisana ke tempat yang aman. Dia adalah saksi yang kita miliki satu-satunya, sadarilah hal itu."

Ichigo terdiam di tempat, tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hirako-san yang masuk akal. Ahh—semenjak awal nee-san lah yang menjadi incaran Aizen, bukan aku. Aku hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang membawa Aizen ke dalam kekalahannya. Sebuah pancingan—

"Hirako-san!" Aku menyadari sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak awal. "Mungkin itu ide yang bagus."

"Lihat! Rukia-chan menyukai ideku!" Hirako-san terlihat bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, tapi tidak begitu dengan Ichigo dan Yumichika. Menatapku seakan-akan aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Mungkin memang begitu.

"Kau gila," ucap Ichigo, memelototiku.

"Aku tidak mau Aizen menemukan nee-san. Ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menipunya dengan mengejar diriku, Ichigo. Seperti selama ini yang sudah kulakukan."

"Bahkan Rukia-chan sudah menyadarinya! Tidakkah kau sadar, Ichigo-kun?" Lagi-lagi Hirako-san mendebat Ichigo, yang kupikir itu adalah hal yang buruk. Melihat Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlihat senang. "Bagaimana, Byakuya? Kau juga setuju dengan hal ini?"

Mataku beralih ke arah nii-sama, menantikan jawabannya sendiri akan hal ini. Akan diriku dan nee-san. Apakah dia setuju?

"Rukia," nii-sama menatapku bingung, dengan kekhawatiran yang sedikit terpancar di mata gelapnya. "Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

"Byakuya!" Protes Ichigo, bangun dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja di depannya.

Nii-sama sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, masih menatapku penuh harap. Mungkin nii-sama merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia tidak memiliki rencana lain untuk melindungi istrinya, nee-san. Mungkin hanya akulah satu-satunya yang menjadi harapan di sini.

"Iya, nii-sama. Apapun demi melindungi nee-san."

"Empat lawan dua suara," sindir Hirako-san, sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan menusuk Yumichika dan orang di sebelahku. Yang juga menatapku penuh kekesalan. "Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Sekarang?" tanyaku kaget, melihat rencananya yang terlihat sangat mendesak. "Tapi—"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Karena Kensei sempat melihat orang mencurigakan yang menyisir daerah sini tadi pagi. Dan sekarang Hiyori sedang menyelidiki hal itu lebih lanjut."

Kata-kata Hirako-san membuat kami terkejut, menyadari mungkin orang itu adalah kaki tangan Aizen yang kembali muncul. Rencana Hirako-san harus dijalankan secepatnya, sebelum membahayakan nee-san juga nii-sama di sini. Ichigo tertunduk lemas, dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Di saat seperti inilah kami harus mengambil jalan berbeda, dan harus mengikuti yang lebih dominan walapun terpaksa. Karena kami sudah seperti satu kesatuan, dimana bergerak dalam keselarasan yang hampir seimbang.

"Kau yakin?" Ichigo bertanya lagi, kali ini lebih menekan suaranya untuk tidak terdengar emosi.

"_Positive_," jawab Kensei-san terlihat yakin, juga tegang. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu anggota Espada atau bukan. Tapi, beranggapan itu adalah musuh adalah jalan terbaik sekarang untuk berjaga-jaga. Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersama kami kali ini, Ichigo."

"Di mana markas kalian sekarang?"

"Bulgaria," jawab Hirako-san mantap. Membuatku hampir berteriak ngeri. Kami harus berpindah tempat, lagi. Dan kali ini negara yang terdengar asing di telingaku. _Dimana Bulgaria?_

"Bulgaria," gumam Ichigo terdengar tidak yakin. "Kau yakin?!"

Hirako-san mengernyit ngeri menatap Ichigo. "Kau pikir aku lupa dengan markasku sendiri?"

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note:**

**Shakespeare's quotes (translate):**

_Soll ich dich einem Sommertag vergleichen? Er ist wie du so lieblich nicht und lind._"—_ Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?Thou art more lovely and more temperate._" : Haruskah aku membandingkan kau dengan hari-hari di musim panas? Senimu (dirimu) lebih cantik dan lebih sederhana.

_ Dass Liebe, die aus Trümmern auferstand, reicher als einst an Größe ist und Kraft—__ And ruin'd love, when it is built anew, grows fairer than at first, more strong, far greater._ : Dan cinta yang hancur, ketika itu dibangun baru, tumbuh menjadi lebih adil daripada yang sebelumnya, lebih kuat, lebih hebat.

**Country Mile_:_** _Idiomatic expression_ yang berarti jarak yang terasa jauh.

_Scene 15's cut_! Akhirnya Ichigo sudah siuman dan berangsur pulih, sementara Hisana masih dalam proses pemulihan. Dan…_the next is Bulgaria_! Kemungkinan akan terjadi pertempuran lagi di sana, dimana Hirako berusaha memancing para Espada yang masih berkeliaran untuk mengejar Rukia beserta Ichigo—yang tentunya menjadi umpan. Dan, mungkin ini chapter yang sedikit berat untuk kutulis, dimana idenya selalu berganti dan lagi-lagi menemui jalan buntu (alias mentok ide TAT). Mungkin terkesan sedikit membosankan dengan beberapa pembicaraan yang menjurus ke arah suram yang _gloomy_. Aku usahakan chapter depan akan lebih menarik dengan munculnya kembali flashback Aizen~ XD

Aku suka sekali membayangkan sifat Yumichika dan Hirako yang aneh, jadi kupikir mereka akan selalu berbeda argument bila bertemu. Hihihihihi XD Dua karakter yang tidak bisa kulewatkan di cerita ini untuk segera muncul di chapter2 selanjutnya. Dan hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bisa terlihat terlalu romance di sini, dikarenakan kondisinya yang sudah kembali berubah serius (sikon ^^).

Sedikit perubahan playlist untuk menambah mood menulisku. Mungkin kalian bisa mencoba untuk mendengarkan lagu **Imagine Dragons** yang **Radioactive**, saat membaca chapter ini (atau mungkin chapter lainnya). _I love _**Imagine Dragons**~ XD Benar-benar cocok (menurutku) untuk mengisi adegan actionnya.

_Espada's here_! Yeeaaay~ Espada yang masih sama dengan cerita aslinya, namun mungkin di cerita ini tidak semua karakter bisa dikeluarkan, hanya beberapa saja. Espada tersebar di bagian benua Eropa (juga menjadi markas mereka), dimana mereka bisa memantau pergerakan Ichigo dan Rukia tidak terlalu sulit.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk para readers yang sudah membaca hingga chapter ini! Juga bagi yang baru membaca, salam kenal~ Untuk para reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi kritik saran, pendapat, juga masukan, terima kasih banyak semuanya! Bagi yang dah me-fave dan follow cerita ini… _Love u all~ *bighug_

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**ulul**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya ulul-san! XDb Iya, Ichigo nya kena tembak nih, tapi di chapter ini sudah pulih kok. Wkwkwk untuk romancenya mungkin bakalan nyempil2 untuk sekarang, karena masalah Aizen sudah kembali muncul XD. Hihihhi..terima kasih banyak, ini sudah ku update, semoga kamu suka~

**raracchi**: Halo raracchi-san! Hihhhi makasih sudah mereview ya~ Wah, bagus donk sedang rajin mereview XDb Ah, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga, semoga lancar ya! ^^ (walaupun aku ga merayakannya, tapi gapapa kok XDb) Ah, terima kasih buat sukanya! Aku memang sengaja kasih nyempil2 dikit si romancenya, karena mau fokus ke masalah utamanya (crime) dulu..hehe.. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk membuat hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia jadi dekat saat ini, cuman tiba-tiba dapet ide begitu yang kupikir kasian juga hubungan di antara mereka tidak berkembang. Mungkin ini juga merupakan awal bagi mereka..heheh Tpi di chapter ini, hubungan mereka tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, karena sikon juga sih..wkwkkwk Sama2 juga, amplop dan perangko? Nempel terus ya..hihiihhi XD Wah? Itu bagian bikin ketawa ya? Aku ga nyangka bisa sampai selucu itu..hihiihi Ya, kebanyakan di film2 seperti itu, cuman teriak2 histeris atau mungkin ngeguncanggin tubuhnya, tapi mengingat ini Rukia…wkwkwkkw pasti tau dia sifatnya kaya gimana XDb wkwkwkkw gapapa kok kalo kepanjangan (?) Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya! XDb Dan semoga kamu suka chapter kali ini.

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, darries-san! XD wkwkwkwk jadi malu sendiri ya~ Hihiihih..Iya, karena Ichigo pikir ini saat2 terakhirnya, jadi dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Rukia, sebelum terlambat..XD Tapi untungnya dia ga mati. Ini udah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya. Hihi..jadi curhat ya, gapapa kok. Hoo…tapi aku tetap update nih. Mungkin kebanyakan author menjalankan dan mengutamakan ibadah puasa lebih dulu, itu yang terpenting sekarang bukan? ^^b

**tiwie okaza**: Makasih sudah mereview ya tiwie-san! XDHihhi makasih banyak untuk sukanya. Oke, ini sudah kulanjutkan kok, semoga kamu suka ya~ Perjuangan Ichigo masih lama kok, chapter 20 masih berlanjut nanti XDb Wkwkwkk..tenang, aku suka happy ending, jadi kemungkinan aku buat happy end (?) XD

**Nematoda**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Nematoda-san! XD Hihihihi…terima kasih untuk sukanya, dan akan aku pertahankan XDb. Eh? Hanya aku? Wah…jadi terharu..TTATT~ beneran loh! Makasih banyak ya… Ah, typo nya banyak yang ga keliatan sama aku, gomen~ Aku usahakan perhatikan hal itu untuk selanjutnya ^^b. Makasih untuk semangatnya!

**AiSora**: Terima kasih sudah mereview AiSora-san! XD Eh, tidak dibuat lemah kok, hanya saja Ichigo sedikit lengah di sini..Yammy dan Luppi berhasil menjebak mereka..hehe.. Rukia dilatih memegang pistol? Chapter kemarin udah ada sedikit, kemungkinan nanti juga ada lagi..hehe XD Eh? Wah…terima kasih untuk sarannya, tapi kutampung dulu ya. Endingnya masih lama soalnya XD

**kuchiki miena**: Terima kasih sudah mereview kuchiki miena-san! XD Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~

_See you on the next chapter~ byebye~_

Hirako: byebye~ (=m=)b

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive, Round and Round, Bleeding Out_

_Birdy: White Winter Hymnal_

_Demi Lovato: Nightingale  
_

_Tim Mcgraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban: Highway don't Care_

_Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Justin Timberlake: Mirrors_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	17. Drop a Bombshell

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 16: Drop a Bombshell**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

Sebuah keputusan yang dibuat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Seringkali ketidaksepakatan ataupun pertentangan menghalangi jalan yang akan diambil. Kali ini olehku. Karena Ichigo. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti rencana gila Hirako-san—yang menurut Ichigo terlalu gila dilakukan untuk orang sakit mental sekalipun—telah memberikan dampak buruk pada hubungan kami. Ichigo menghiraukanku. Dan dia seringkali berdiam diri di kamarnya, merenungi sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti dan tidak bisa kumasuki dengan pemikiran yang menurutku cukup rasional. Perasaan ini terasa seperti dibuang, diasingkan ke dalam sebuah tempat kecil dan gelap. Bahkan, menarik napas pun terasa seperti tenggelam di dasar lautan. Apakah harus membuang napas menjadi gelembung busa atau naik ke permukaan menuju oksigen yang tersedia untuk paru-paru? Terasa bingung dan canggung. Helaan napasku yang seringkali keluar tidak memungkinkan keadaan menjadi bertambah baik. Selain menjadi sebuah jalan buntu yang terhalang oleh tembok beton abu-abu kusam.

Kuraih baju terakhir yang sudah kulipat rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas koperku. Kembali membereskan barang-barang sebelum berangkat menuju tempat baru. Negara baru. Bulgeria. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan, seperti apa negara itu terlihat. Mengucapkan nama Bulgeria di mulutku terasa kelu dan aneh. Mungkin negara itu pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan namanya, yang terasa kaku di mulut. Aku hanya bisa berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana, untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiranku yang terasa tidak mungkin sekarang. Pertarungan tidak akan bisa dihindari begitu saja, tidak selicin belut. Kadang aku mempertanyakan nasibku selanjutnya, dimana perasaan takut selalu menghantui mimpi malamku. Apa aku akan selamat? Apa Aizen akan berhasil menangkapku? Atau mungkin aku akan mati?

Tubuhku sedikit bergidik takut dan memutuskan untuk memasukkan sisa barangku ke dalam tas. Paspor, cek. Dompet, cek. Sikat gigi, cek. Baju hangat, cek. Semprotan merica—hmm—_cek_? Sejak kapan di dalam tasku ada semprotan merica berbentuk tabung kecil dan berwarna _pink_? Siapa yang memasukkannya, mengingat aku tidak pernah membeli barang ini sebelumnya. Apa nii-sama atau Ichigo? Ah—mungkin orang itu. Kemungkinan terbesar yang terlintas dalam benakku, disamakan dengan presentase terbesar sikap protektif—terlalu protektif—yang diberikannya untuk menekanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari dudukku dan melangkah keluar pintu—menuju lorong yang membawaku ke tempatnya. Kamar Ichigo. Penjelasan yang mulai kupertanyakan dalam benakku. Mencari suatu kebenaran di balik emosinya yang terlihat stereotip. Subjektif. Tipikal dirinya bila menyangkut hal-hal tertentu yang menyita sebagian akal sehatnya.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum mulai mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang berlapis kayu mahoni coklat tua. Suara ketukan nyaring sedikit membuatku terkejut di tempat, lebih keras daripada yang kukira. Kutunggu beberapa saat yang rasanya sudah seperti beberapa menit lamanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Ichigo tidak ada di kamarnya, apa mungkin di ruang tengah bersama Ikkaku atau mungkin rekannya yang lain? Sedikit penasaran, kutarik pegangan pintunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi _klek_ teredam. Tidak terkunci. Perlahan mataku melirik ke balik pintu, menemukan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap tanpa terangnya lampu. Sebelah tubuhku masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa bisa ditahan, berusaha mencari sosok Ichigo yang tidak bisa tertangkap oleh mataku.

"Ichigo," bisikku pelan dan menemukan sesuatu tergeletak tak bergerak di atas ranjang. Ichigo yang tertidur membelakangiku. Napasnya naik turun seirama, terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kedatanganku.

Kakiku berjalan mengendap ke dalam kamar, memperhatikan lantai gelap tanpa barang ataupun sesuatu yang bisa saja melukai kakiku tanpa peringatan. Koper ranselnya sudah tersampir rapi di samping tempat tidur, sepertinya sudah terisi seluruhnya oleh barang-barang bawaannya. Dan kini dia tertidur lelap di sini, kelelahan. Sebagian besar karena beban yang ditanggungnya untuk siap siaga—melindungiku—juga luka yang masih belum benar-benar dikatakan pulih sepenuhnya.

Wajahku menunduk, menatap sosoknya yang masih terpejam. Alisnya sedikit tidak bertaut tajam seperti biasanya. Tidak terlihat mengancam ataupun tegang tanpa sebab. Sebelah tangannya digunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya—sebagai bantal untuknya—sementara tangan satunya yang masih terbalut perban tersampir di pinggang, jatuh ke perutnya tanpa menyentuh luka dalam di sana. Spontan aku mengambil posisi jongkok di samping ranjangnya, mengamati wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tegas di dalam kegelapan. Cahaya mentari terpantul oleh kaca dan menyinari sebagian wajahnya, dari tulang pipinya yang tinggi turun ke arah dagunya. Lehernya terlihat lebih jenjang dan—ahh—bulu matanya lebih panjang daripada yang kukira. Tidak lentik seperti Yumichika—yang kuyakin selalu ditatanya sebelum bekerja di pagi hari—tapi lebih terlihat alami. _Tampan_. Kata yang kadang selalu dikeluarkan nee-san kepada nii-sama. Kata yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku, sampai saat ini. Di depan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara rendah Ichigo membuatku terlonjak dan jatuh dari posisiku, terduduk di lantai yang kini terasa dingin. Matanya masih terpejam, hanya saja dia tahu keberadaanku. Apa dia..mengigau?

Perlahan matanya terbuka, seperti menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku. Dia tahu, memang seharusnya tahu. Ichigo peka terhadap segala hal, bahkan di dalam tidurnya sekalipun. Dan ini membuatku merasa bodoh. Malu, dengan rasa panas yang kini menjalar di kedua pipiku. Seperti tertangkap basah karena mengintip.

"Rukia," panggilnya, lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Dia masih marah padaku, tidak perlu kutanya.

"Aku," jawabku sedikit terbata-bata, untuk memilih kalimat yang benar. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu—maksudku, aku hanya…" _Sial_! Sejak kapan aku bisa menjadi gugup seperti ini di depannya. Bahkan, menatap matanya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk kulakukan. Tanpa jantung berdebar cepat seperti habis terpacu karena berlari. Sekarang aku lupa apa maksud kedatanganku kemari, masuk ke kamarnya dan mencarinya. Ada apa denganku?

Ichigo menghela napas lelah dan bangun dari tidurnya, sedikit meregangkan badannya. Alisnya kembali bertaut tajam dengan mata terpejam erat. Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan sesuatu. Hal yang tidak bisa kumasuki tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu padanya. Melihat dia sedikit tidak menerimaku di sini, aku memilih untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan gontai ke arah pintu keluar. Sekarang rasanya bebanku bertambah, sepuluh kali lipat di pundakku.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu tidurmu," gumamku hampir terdengar tidak jelas. Sedikit berharap dia tidak perlu menanggapi.

"Rukia," panggilnya lagi, kini terdengar frustasi. "Bisakah kau tidak melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Aku berhenti melangkah, tepat beberapa kaki dari pintu. "Apa maksudmu? Melakukan apa?"

"Memutuskan sesuai yang menurutmu benar. Seperti ini. Tanpa membiarkanku memilih dan memutuskan apa yang baik untukmu. Untuk kebaikan dirimu."

"Begitu? Kini kau berlagak seperti pengaturku?" Sedikit rasa kesal membuatku hampir membentaknya di tempat. Tidak suka dengan kekangannya yang bertambah buruk padaku.

Ichigo memijit batang hidungnya, mengerang dan balas menatapku tajam. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, tapi tidak berhasil. "Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi di luar sana. Dan memilih untuk mengikuti Hirako bukanlah pilihan terbaik, mungkin itu yang terburuk."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu Aizen datang kemari dan menemukan kenyataannya, bahwa nee-san terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit? Membunuhku yang sudah berhasil mengecohnya hingga saat ini, juga nii-sama, juga…kau?"

"Masih ada jalan lain—"

"Jalan lain yaitu mengorbankan diriku pada pihak musuh, berpura-pura menjadi nee-san hingga ma—"

"Rukia!" bentak Ichigo yang membuatku bergidik hebat. Keputusasaan kembali terpancar dalam mata terangnya, juga kemarahan.

Ichigo bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku, meraih pergelangan tanganku dan mencengkram erat. Karena terkejut dan berusaha meredam teriakanku, kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat hingga terasa sakit menyengat. Bahunya terlihat sangat tegang, dengan tubuhnya yang memenjarakanku pada dinding kamar.

"Kau…sungguh bodoh, Rukia!" bisiknya miris, berusaha untuk menahan suara marahnya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Kau pikir aku rela melepaskanmu sebagai solusi menyelesaikan masalah ini begitu saja? Walaupun bila memang itulah satu-satunya jalan yang kita punya?"

Kutatap matanya yang seperti menekanku hingga ke dalam jantung, membuatnya terasa berat untuk berdetak. Mulutku terasa kelu untuk digerakkan, seperti menghadapi hujan badai. Di tengah kekalutan dan ketakutan yang membingungkan. Hingga membuatku mati perlahan.

"Aku," bisikku, hampir terdengar seperti suara robekan kertas. Isakan yang tertahan. "Aku tidak mau…kau terluka. Nee-san…juga nii-sama. Mereka sungguh kuat, para Espada itu—yang sudah membuatmu terluka parah. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menghadapinya, tanpa bantuan yang lain, Ichigo."

"Aku tahu itu." Ichigo berubah sedikit melembut. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipiku lembut, membuat air mataku keluar tanpa pertahanan. "Tapi akulah pelindungmu, Rukia. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu untuk hal ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sedikit terkejut dengan perubahaan emosi yang membuatku terlihat lemah. Dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk turun mengalir. Kuseka mataku dengan pergelangan tanganku, sebelum ditarik oleh Ichigo. Mata basahku kini kembali menatap miliknya, yang sudah berubah lembut sepenuhnya.

"Maaf, Rukia," bisiknya lagi, dan mengangkat tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Terasa mudah. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Kubenamkan wajahku pada pundaknya, berusaha untuk menetralkan emosiku. Sementara Ichigo membawaku dalam dekapannya dan kembali terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Dengan diriku di pangkuannya.

"Ahh—mengapa ini sungguh terasa sulit?" gerutunya di telingaku, menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Karena dirimu, tuan keras kepala," balasku dengan wajah menekan pada pundaknya. Tidak peduli bajunya akan basah oleh air mataku atau tidak. Dia pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah membuatku terkejut.

"Bisakah kau ulangi perkataanmu, nona Kuchiki?" Ichigo berusaha menarikku untuk melepaskan pelukanku, tapi aku melawan—semakin membenamkan wajahku dalam lehernya. Membuatnya bergidik sesaat. Dan aku sungguh tersenyum puas karena hal itu. "Rukia—"

"Kau membuangku," gerutuku, mencubit lengan atasnya yang tidak terluka. Kembali membuatnya bergidik.

"Itu karena kau yang memutuskan semuanya seorang diri, mungil. Kita ini satu tim, ingat? Seharusnya kau mendiskusikan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganku, bukannya menerima tawaran Hirako dengan begitu mudahnya. Kau belum pernah terlibat dalam medan pertempuran sebelumnya, bukan?"

Ahh—begitu. Dia marah karena ini? Terasa terasingkan olehku, dan kini aku mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Sungguh rumit seperti benang kusut. Selalu berbalik arah tanpa bisa melepaskan ikatan yang sudah terlalu dalam.

"Tawake." Sekali lagi aku mencubitnya, kembali membuatnya meringis.

"Rukia!"

"Kau menganggapku lemah," ucapku, bangun dari posisiku dan menatap tajam matanya. Menantangnya. "Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan juga beberapa minggu yang lalu. Atau mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Ichigo mendesah dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggangku. "Ini berbeda. Tidak akan semudah yang sudah kau alami sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku."

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku bertarung. Mungkin—memegang senjata? Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada bertarung dengan tangan kosong!" Senyumku melebar, melihat rencana baruku bisa keluar begitu mudahnya.

"Pertahanan diri," koreksi Ichigo, menatap tidak percaya. "Latihan pertahanan diri tingkat dasar pun kau tidak bisa menguasainya. Jangan bermimpi untuk bisa menembak tanpa meleset."

Sedikit tidak menerima apa yang sudah dilontarkan Ichigo, sungguh tidak mau menerimaku untuk terlibat dalam pertarungan yang terasa nyata. Sebelah tanganku menghempaskan tangannya kuat dari pinggangku dan sebelah kakiku mengkait kakinya—membuatnya terjatuh ke ranjang tanpa pertahanan. Tubuhku berusaha untuk tidak menghimpit luka di perutnya, yang kutakut akan kembali terbuka karenaku. Dan kedua tanganku sudah menekan bahunya sebagai pengalihan, tidak terlalu kuat untuk menekan bahu kirinya. Matanya terpaku kaget, memelototiku. Setidaknya, aku bisa berhasil sekarang, untuk menjatuhkannya.

"Sekarang, kau menerimaku?" tanyaku dengan jari-jari yang menekan tenggorokannya ringan—terlihat seperti mencekik. Seringaianku tidak bisa kutahan, melihatnya yang tidak berdaya di bawah tubuhku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat ke samping wajahku. Sikunya menekan kedua tanganku hingga menekuk, kakinya mengapit pinggangku, dan menggulingkanku ke samping. Kini posisi kami terbalik—dengan tubuhnya yang memenjarakanku di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya meniru gerakanku, seperti mencekik leherku hanya saja lebih menekan. Dan memijit lembut. Mataku terbelalak karenanya, juga jantung yang kembali berpacu.

"Tidak, tentu saja belum," bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang terdengar parau. Wajahnya turun tepat di depan wajahku, menatapku tajam. Atau lebih tepatnya menggoda. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melepas mangsamu sebelum kau benar-benar menjatuhkannya. Jangan menganggap remeh lawan…yang sedang terluka, _signorina_ **(1)**."

"Tapi aku sudah mencekikmu!" protesku, berusaha meronta untuk kembali membalikkan keadaan. Kakinya yang menjepit pinggang-pahaku benar-benar tidak bisa membuatku banyak bergerak.

Ichigo tertawa ringan, terdengar seperti mengejek di telingaku. "Mencekik tidak akan bisa menumbangkan lawan begitu saja. Kau harus memukul pelipisnya beberapa kali atau menendang perutnya—"

"Tapi perutmu sedang terluka, bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku menekannya begitu saja?"

"Hmhm." Ichigo mengangguk, menyetujui dengan wajah pemikirnya. "Baiklah, katakan saja kau mencekikku."

"Sudah kukatakan!"

"Dimana tepatnya kau menekan jari-jarimu?" tanyanya, memotong kalimatku dan berlagak menggurui. Membuatku mendesah frustasi.

Kuretangkan tanganku dan menekan lehernya, memberikan contoh bagaimana cara mencekik musuh—bila itu terjadi. "Di sini, tentu saja."

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, terlihat tidak setuju sebelum memulai gilirannya. "Bukan seperti itu, tapi di sini." Ibu jarinya menekan leherku dan terasa tekanannya yang begitu dalam, walaupun ini hanyalah latihan. "Di kedua bagian ini, dimana membuat lawan tidak bisa mengambil napasnya dengan mudah—tepat di nadinya. Kau merasakannya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau saja Ichigo menguatkan tenaganya lagi untuk benar-benar mencekikku? Hal ini saja sudah membuatku sesak napas dan tertekan.

"Jangan biarkan tangan musuh untuk meraih wajahmu, juga lehermu. Karena ini posisi yang sulit untuk menghindarinya, ditambah lagi tubuhmu yang—ehem—lebih kecil daripada laki-laki dan kebanyakan orang—jadi—"

"Aku tahu hal itu," potongku sinis. Tidak perlu diberitahu pun aku sudah menyadari hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar sensitif," gumamnya memalingkan wajah.

"Itu karena kau yang mengatakannya, terdengar seperti mengejek, _baka_!"

"Ahh—kau menyadarinya—"

Sebelum dia mulai mengejekku lagi atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyudutkanku, kuraih rambutnya dan menariknya kuat-kuat—menjambaknya. "Rukia!"

Tangannya berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi kutepis dengan begitu mudahnya. "Ini cara lain untuk mengalahkan musuh!"

"Tapi tidak dengan menjambak!" Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil meraih tanganku dan menekannya di kedua sisi wajahku. Semakin membuatku memberengut kesal. "Ini benar-benar sakit!"

"Karena itu ini berguna!"

"Brutal," bisiknya, membuatku berusaha menjambak rambutnya lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Kedua tangannya benar-benar menekanku kuat. "Untuk ukuran perempuan sepertimu, kau benar-benar mengerikan."

Sebelum aku sempat memprotesnya lagi, tiba-tiba bibirnya menyentuh daguku. Memberikan sentuhan lembut yang membuatku bergidik. "Juga manis," lanjutnya.

Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Sementara bibirnya menelusuri dagu, leher, mengecup nadiku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, ataupun mengerang—dengan menggigit bibirku yang sudah kugigit sebelumnya. Menambah lukanya semakin dalam.

Jari-jarinya meraih bibirku dan berusaha membukanya, semakin membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Jangan digigit, kau membuat bibirmu terluka," ucapnya dengan alis mengkerut tajam. "Lihat."

Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirku yang sedikit perih karena tergigit. Perlahan dia kembali mendekat padaku, dengan bibirnya yang mengecup bibirku—tepat di bagian yang terluka. Pertama dia benar-benar menghiraukanku, membuatku seperti teralienasi—terasingkan. Dan kemudian amarahnya tersalurkan padaku, sebelum berubah menjadi begitu lembut dan menjagaku seperti benda pecah belah yang terlalu rapuh untuk disentuhnya. Seperti ini. Kembali membuatku mempertanyakan dirinya. Siapa sebenarnya pria yang berlaku lembut di depanku ini?

Kusadari bibirnya enggan menjauh dari bibirku, terdiam tepat di depan bibirku. Hembusan napasnya menyapu wajahku dalam keheningan ruangan yang tidak lagi terasa mencekam. Terasa hangat, dengan kehangatan tubuhnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan dirinya, juga diriku. Berdiam diri dalam situasi yang canggung. Namun, ini terasa benar bagiku. Nyaman. Dalam posisi yang saling menyentuh satu sama lain, tapi tidak berlebihan. Merasakan kehangatan dan perasaan saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kenyamanan yang bercampur ketegangan terwakilkan oleh hela napas masing-masing—bergantian mengisi ruang kosong di antara kami.

"Rukia," bisiknya, mengecup pipiku lembut. Terdiam di sana untuk beberapa lama. "Tetaplah di sampingku. Jangan menjauh."

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mengorbankan apapun untuk dirimu, _señorita __**(2)**_!"

Itu tidak terdengar seperti suara Ichigo. Lebih tinggi dan sedikit memekikkan telingaku. Ah—Hirako-san.

"Hirako!" teriak Ichigo, yang untungnya setelah aku menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Tepat waktu. "Bisakah kau untuk tidak selalu mengganggu?"

"Seperti apa misalnya?" tanyanya, bersender pada daun pintu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Di saat pendapatmu sangat tidak dibutuhkan, bodoh!" Ichigo melempar bantal ke arah Hirako-san, tepat mengenai wajahnya. Ini seperti sebuah déjà vu. Di Russia—tempat Urahara-san.

"Oh, ayolah!" Hirako-san terlihat belum mau untuk menyerah sama sekali. "Kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya! Aku hanya akan diam di sini, jadi silahkan kalian lanjutkan."

Ichigo segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya, mulai lagi terlibat dalam perdebatan bahasa asing. Sepertinya dua orang ini akan terus berbeda paham selanjutnya—hingga perjalanan kami berlanjut. Membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Dan aku menyesali tindakanku, untuk tidak membawa semprotan merica kemari. Itu akan benar-benar berguna, untuk sekarang.

(..)

"Jangan pakai topinya," ucap Ichigo seraya mengambil topi dari kepalaku. "Kita harus menarik perhatian sebisa mungkin."

Kuperhatikan dirinya yang juga tidak lagi memakai topi hitam miliknya. Sekarang rambut terangnya akan terekspos kepada para Espada atau kaki tangan Aizen lainnya. Tugas kami mulai berganti, dari sebuah pelarian menjadi sebuah pancingan. '_Menarik perhatian musuh untuk mendekat dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba_,' itu yang dikatakan oleh Yumichika—yang sekarang sudah bertugas menjaga nee-san di rumah sakit bersama Ikkaku dan rekan-rekannya. Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan untuk tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada rekannya, yang menurutku pasti sulit untuk dilakukannya. Dia akan segera merindukan mereka.

"Aku akan menaruh barangmu di mobil," ucap Ichigo, mengambil tas-tas milikku dan membawanya dengan mudah ke arah pintu keluar, dimana Hirako-san dan yang lainnya sedang bersiap-siap.

Kuhela napas lelah, merasakan atmosfer baru yang akan segera kulalui sekarang. Ketegangan baru yang akan segera membuatku beradaptasi mau tidak mau. Apapun konsekuensinya.

"Rukia," panggil nii-sama, yang mengantar keberangkatanku sebentar lagi.

Nii-sama terdiam di ruang tengah, menungguku yang sudah mengepak barang ke dalam mobil—milik Hirako-san. Rasa rindu kini mulai menghantuiku, yang menyadari bahwa aku akan meninggalkan nii-sama di sini. Entah untuk berapa waktu lamanya, hingga masalah ini selesai. Dan yang lebih buruknya, perasaanku mulai berkembang melebihi sesuatu yang sudah tertanam dalam diriku sejak dulu. Pandanganku sudah berubah. Nii-sama terlihat jauh lebih pengertian kepadaku. Berusaha melindungiku dan berubah protektif di saat-saat tertentu. Di saat Ichigo berada di sampingku misalnya, yang kadang menimbulkan perdebatan baru antara Ichigo dan nii-sama. Aku menyayangi nii-sama, seperti aku menyayangi nee-san—yang pasti akan sangat kurindukan lebih dari apapun. Melewatkan kesempatan untuk menunggu nee-san siuman sudah membuatku merasa pilu dan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi," ucap nii-sama. Sesuatu yang tidak kusadari dipegang oleh sebelah tangannya—membuat mulutku mulai menganga lebar. "Dari Hisana, sebelum dia mengambil misi terakhirnya."

"Ini," ucapku hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Tanganku terulur pada boneka yang disodorkan oleh nii-sama. _Chappy The Lightning Princess_. Boneka yang terjatuh di danau, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku bertemu dengan Ichigo pertama kali, dan merelakan boneka kesayanganku hilang demi menyelamatkan nyawa bocah cengeng itu. Boneka yang hampir kulupakan sebelumnya, hanya berupa kenangan masa lalu yang kadang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Hisana berniat untuk memberikannya padamu," lanjut nii-sama menjelaskan. "Tapi, misi terakhirnya harus segera diselesaikan. Dan—"

Nii-sama tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menggantung di udara seperti sebuah penyelesaian yang sudah diketahui sejak awal. Ya, sejak saat itu nee-san terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri. Boneka ini mungkin sempat terlantar, sebelum nii-sama memberikannya padaku.

"Kupikir, boneka ini sudah hilang," ucapku, menatap nanar nii-sama.

"Hisana pernah menjelaskannya padaku. Kau kehilangan boneka kelinci milikmu dan dia menemukan penggantinya yang baru, untukmu."

Jadi ini boneka yang baru? Tapi, tetap saja seperti sebuah kenangan untukku. Yang kini sudah kembali ke dalam dekapan eratku. "Terima kasih, nii-sama."

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Hisana, setelah dia bangun nanti dan kau kembali dengan selamat."

Kata-kata nii-sama semakin membuat mataku nanar. Nii-sama sangat mengharapkan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan nee-san. Dan tentu saja aku mengharapkan hal itu, sangat. Juga bertemu lagi dengan nii-sama. "_Hai _**(3)**, nii-sama."

"Berhati-hatilah. Kami bergantung padamu, Rukia. Demi Hisana," kata nii-sama, yang merupakan kata-kata terakhir dari dirinya, sebelum aku menemukan tangan Ichigo di bahuku. Kami harus segera pergi, sesuai rencana yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya.

"Byakuya, aku akan menjaganya," janji Ichigo mantap dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya—membawaku untuk tetap terjaga aman di sampingnya.

Kini kakiku melangkah ke dalam dunia baru, dimana aku tidak bisa kembali mundur ke belakang. Saat kekuatanku harus kukerahkan seluruhnya, untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi. Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya melindungi sesuatu? Berharap untuk tidak terjatuh dan gagal. Mengeluarkan taring di saat genting dan terus melawan. Aku tidak boleh lagi merasa takut, selama ada pedangku—harapan—yang masih tergenggam erat pada kedua kepalan tanganku di dada. Perasaan baru yang perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan…

助け守る (tasuke mamoru)…

(_Assistance to protect_…)

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Chappy," gumam Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahku, tanpa mau melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku—menggenggam erat. "Kupikir aku tidak akan melihat boneka ini lagi."

Dari awan-awan di jendelaku yang selalu terlihat seperti permen kapas, mataku beralih ke sosoknya yang duduk hampir bersender ke arahku. Alisnya bertaut tajam menatap Chappy di dalam pelukanku, yang seperti memelototi Ichigo balik.

"Ya, ini Chappy. Kau masih mengingatnya."

"Byakuya yang memberikannya?"

"Nee-san," koreksiku, tersenyum tipis. "Dia memberikan boneka yang sama persis, seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Nee-san masih mengingatnya, boneka kesayanganku yang sudah hilang di danau—saat itu."

"Ahh—aku tahu," gumam Ichigo lagi, semakin meredam suaranya. "_Gomen_."

Kini alisku bertaut, mempertanyakan maksud kata-katanya yang sulit kutebak maksudnya. "Untuk apa?"

Ichigo semakin beringsut mendekat, hingga wajahnya bersender pada puncak kepalaku. Tangannya semakin menautkan jari-jarinya erat. Lagi-lagi terlihat suram, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat percaya diri. "Karena sudah menjatuhkan bonekamu. Dan—"

"Itu sudah lama berlalu," potongku sebelum Ichigo mengungkit lagi kesalahannya, yang pasti akan membuatnya terlihat depresi. Sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Dan dia tidak harus mengalami hal ini, sebelum menghadapi para Espada itu. Ichigo harus tetap fokus.

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya," lanjutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Karena kau ada di sini sekarang. Itu sudah cukup." _Ya, sudah lebih dari cukup_.

Ichigo mengecup keningku, membuat wajahku memerah dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya menatapku hangat, menghilangkan aura kekelamannya di sana. "Tentu saja, Rukia."

"Lebih baik kalian tunda acara bermesraan kalian, pasangan lugu! Di sini tidak ada kamar, jadi—"

"Berisik!" Ichigo menggeram sinis pada sosok Hirako-san yang muncul di depan kami, dari kursi depan. Wajahnya muncul dari balik kursi dan terlihat seperti burung hantu berbulu kuning. Matanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bersamaan—seperti memantau mangsanya.

"_Cih_, kalian membuatku ingin menyumbat tenggorokanku dengan aura pink yang bertebaran di antara kepala kalian itu? Yang berbentuk hati tentunya."

"Kau iri," ucap Ichigo menyeringai. Tiba-tiba wajahnya turun dan mengecup leherku cukup lama—ditambah dengan erangan rasa senang Ichigo yang aku yakin sengaja ditunjukkannya untuk menyerang Hirako-san. Tapi tetap saja rasa panas tidak bisa kuhindari, juga ketegangan di perutku. Bukan karena ketinggian pesawat saat ini.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tingkah menjijikanmu itu?" protes Hirako-san yang semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kuanjurkan kau mencari pasangan. Misalnya yang duduk di sebelahmu itu?" tunjuk Ichigo pada kursi di depanku. Yang kutahu itu diduduki oleh—

"Apa katamu, bodoh?" Suara Hiyori terdengar dari balik kursi, hampir menggelegar keras. "Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

"Sejak kapan kau tidur?" Hirako-san berbalik menyerang Hiyori, yang langsung mendapat sebuah tonjokan keras di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pramugari datang ke samping kursi Hirako-san, mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jerman atau mungkin Bulgaria? Bahkan membedakan bahasa pun terasa sulit untukku.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Ichigo pada sosok Hirako-san yang memelototi dirinya sebelum berbalik ke tempat duduknya semula dan mulai diam tidak bertingkah. Sepertinya pramugari tadi sudah menegurnya, juga beberapa pandangan para penumpang di sekitar kami.

"Kau juga yang memulainya," balasku, memeluk Chappy semakin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada kepala lembutnya.

"Tapi dia yang mengganggu lebih dulu." Ichigo sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. "Rukia—"

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu dan lebih baik kau tidur." Aku semakin menarik diriku darinya, bergelung ke samping dan mencari kenyamanan posisi dudukku.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman, kau boleh duduk di pangkuanku," goda Ichigo di telingaku, semakin membuat wajahku memerah dan menghempaskan boneka Chappy pada wajah bodohnya. Lebih baik aku duduk bersama Kensei-san, di suatu tempat di kursi penumpang pesawat ini yang tentunya jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang ini.

(..)

(..)

(..)

_In a long distance…when something was hidden completely_

**Japan, Tokyo **

**Undetified Headquarter **

**(Normal's POV)**

"Wah wah, jadi sudah dimulai ya?" Suara yang hampir melengking tinggi itu membuat suasana tegang di dalam ruangan terasa lebih hidup. Namun, raut ketegangan sama sekali tidak lepas dari topeng para pemburu itu. Espada.

"Kau mengharapkan hal lain, Gin?" ucap seorang pria tinggi yang sedikit tidak senang dengan rekan kerjanya, dimana tidak akan pernah dia ketahui bagaimana rupa liciknya itu. Sebelum matanya bisa melihat cahaya sepenuhnya. Mata yang buta dalam kegelapan.

Gin menatap si pria tinggi—Kaname Tousen—dengan wajah menyeringai sempurna. Sesuatu yang disyukurinya untuk tidak diketahui pria itu darinya. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku menyetujui apapun yang Aizen-taicho rencanakan. Bukan begitu, Aizen-taicho?"

Aizen, pria yang sedari tadi terduduk diam, mengamati para kaki tangannya yang siap menerima perintahnya kapanpun, sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia hanya membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas di hadapannya, berisi sebuah rahasia yang sudah diperkirakannya sejak lama—matang-matang. Matanya menangkap sosok para prajuritnya satu per satu, yang bisa dibilang sebagai kartu As nya menghadapi SSF, ancaman utamanya dalam dunia bisnis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Aizen sedikit geram, mengetahui salah satu anggota mereka memata-matainya dan hampir mencuri semua berkas rahasia miliknya. Transaksi gelap, itu yang selalu disebutnya dalam pikiran dinginnya. Dia tidak bisa merasa lega begitu saja, melihat mata-mata itu berhasil kabur dan terluka, terjatuh ke dalam tebing yang curam. Dan berkas yang berhasil dicurinya, hilang entah kemana, yang disyukuri Aizen untuk jatuh ke dalam sungai deras di dalam sana ataupun terkubur di dalam tanah.

Namun, hidupnya tidak akan bisa tenang untuk dijalani, selama bahaya belum berhenti mengancam dirinya. Kuchiki Hisana—saksi dari sebuah kebenaran yang bisa membahayakan dirinya, dimana waktu akan mengungkapnya perlahan. Apapun hasilnya nanti, meskipun jalan satu-satunya adalah pembantaian. Perang. Di antara dua badan besar yang berdiri di Jepang saat ini. Hanya sebuah bukti yang menghilang dan tertidur cukup lama, berhasil membangunkan naga murka yang sudah terdiam selama ini—menahan api panas yang bisa membakar apapun di sekitarnya. Siapapun. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Jadi, Aizen-sama?" tegur salah satu prajuritnya, yang berambut coklat sebahu dengan perawakan tingginya. Terlalu dingin dan tajam untuk dilihat.

"Starrk," kata Aizen, yang akhirnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Rencana dalam pikirannya. "Aku berharap pada kalian, seperti rencana semula."

"Menghancurkan mereka? Hanya itu?" Sosok perempuan sedingin es berbicara di samping Starrk—Tier Harribel— terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Matanya memandang tajam lawan bicaranya, termasuk Aizen—seseorang yang tidak begitu diseganinya untuk berhadapan. Tidak seperti rekannya Nnoitora ataupun Luppi.

Seorang anggota baru, yang direkrut oleh Aizen beberapa waktu ini membuka suaranya. Dengan seringaian yang mampu dilihat sebagai sebuah ejekan sarkastik. "Itu bagus, bukan?" Grimmjow berkata dengan memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap setiap mata di ruangan ini. "Ini lebih baik daripada berdiam diri dan menunggu sebuah informasi bodoh yang hanya membuatmu semakin membusuk."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, seorang informan atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai penghuni dunia underground. Gin seringkali menyebutnya 'preman jalanan' yang selalu dibalas Grimmjow dengan hentakan tajam. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mau disamakan dengan orang-orang tidak tahu aturan dan bertingkah laku seperti tikus—memakan dan menggigit apapun yang ada di depannya. Grimmjow orang yang bebas, namun masih memiliki akal sehat untuk berpikir. Itu yang disukai Aizen dari dirinya, hingga meminta bantuan Grimmjow sebagai salah satu anggota terkuatnya di Espada. Dan pria tangguh berambut sebiru samudra itu sama sekali tidak menolak tawaran Aizen, bukan karena uang ataupun kekuasan. Tapi, karena sebuah kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri, melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal pikiran manusia biasa. Sebuah tantangan. Menurutnya.

"Tidak sabar, seperti biasanya," celetuk seseorang yang sedari tadi diam, tanpa bergerak. Pria kurus yang terlalu kecil untuk menjadi anggota Espada terkuat. Terlalu pucat untuk berjalan di siang hari sekalipun. Namun, kepintaran dan ketenangan dirinya mampu membuat para anggota lainnya sedikit menyegani dirinya. Salah satu anggota yang paling setia kepada ketuanya. Ulqiorra Schiffer.

Grimmjow mulai memelototi Ulqiorra, tatapan tidak suka dan mengancam. Tapi, dirinya tidak sempat berkomentar banyak, setelah Aizen bangkit dari dudukknya dan menyita perhatian setiap orang. "Baiklah, para Espada. Aku tidak meminta banyak dari kalian, selain menyudutkan para SSF yang berusaha melindungi gadis itu."

"Dan Vizard," tambah Gin.

"Mereka?" Starrk berkomentar, seraya mengubah posisinya untuk merasa lebih santai. "Sungguh merepotkan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap gadis itu?" tanya Ulqiorra, lebih banyak berbicara hari ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Aizen, sedikit mengagetkan rekan-rekannya di dalam ruangan rapat. Membuat mata terbelalak.

"Rukia?" Tousen bertanya, cukup terdengar bingung. "Apa maksudmu Aizen? Bukankah target kita adalah Kuchiki Hisana? Kau tidak mengganti orang, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jelas Aizen tenang. "Target kita tidak berubah, yaitu Kuchiki Hisana. Aku tahu itu. Tapi permainan ini semakin menarik dengan bertambahnya anggota baru."

"Lalu, siapa Rukia ini, Aizen-taicho?" Gin terlihat ingin tahu dengan rencana ketuanya, yang sebelumnya sama sekali belum didengarnya.

Aizen tersenyum simpul, memberikan kertas laporan di tangannya untuk bisa dilihat rekan-rekannya. "Kuchiki Rukia adalah adik dari Kuchiki Hisana, yang sama sekali tidak kita ketahui selama ini. Dan yang sudah membuatku hampir terjebak ke dalam rencana SSF. Sungguh licik. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip, terlihat sama untuk disebut sebagai bukan saudara kembar. Dan kenyataan bahwa nama Rukia sama sekali tidak tercantum dalam keluarga besar Kuchiki."

"Jadi, selama ini kita ditipu?" tanya Tousen tidak percaya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Kemungkinan besar, Kuchiki Byakuya yang melakukan hal itu sebelum aku mengambil langkah—menghapus nama Rukia. Selama ini kita mengejar orang yang salah, Kuchiki Rukia yang terlihat seperti Kuchiki Hisana. Namun, pengejaran ini membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus."

"Adik kecilnya itu membawa kita ke tempat Hisana, bukan begitu?" tebak Gin yang terdengar cukup masuk akal.

"Betul," jawab Aizen. "Dan karena ini aku meminta kalian, para Espada, untuk mengikuti Kuchiki Rukia dan melenyapkan SSF juga Vizard yang melindunginya. Selama itu, aku memiliki rencana lain untuk memancing Kuchiki Hisana keluar. Sepertinya putri tidur kita sudah terbangun."

"Apa itu, kira-kira?" Gin melirik ketuanya dari mata tajamnya yang tertutup oleh poni panjangnya. Menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu—seperti ular.

"Sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan sendiri."

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) signorina: Bahasa Italia yang berarti 'Miss' (nona).

(2) _señorita: Bahasa Spanyol yang berarti 'Miss' atau 'Lady' (nona)._

_(3) hai: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti baik._

助け守る (tasuke mamoru): membantu untuk melindungi

**Drop a Bombshell**: _Idiomatic expression_ berarti seseorang yang mengumumkan sesuatu hingga merubah situasi secara drastic atau tidak terduga

_Scene's 16 cut_! Ahh.._gomen_ update kali ini tidak bisa cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya, dikarenakan kesibukan dan halangan yang dihadapi author akhir-akhir ini ^^; Semoga kalian bisa menikmati chapter kali ini ya, sebagian rencana Aizen sudah bisa terlihat di sini..hehe

Yup! Untuk rencana besar Aizen, seperti yang sudah terlihat, dia mengetahui segalanya! _Ouchh_! Aizen lebih kuat dan pintar dari kelihatannya, dan aku suka membuat karakternya seperti itu di sini. Penuh dengan kejutan! XDb Kedok Rukia sudah terbongkar, namun tetap saja Rukia menjadi target utama Aizen. Ada apa di baliknya? Hohoho…beberapa chapter lagi kemungkinan rahasia Aizen terbongkar, dengan kenyataan baru yang akan dihadapi Rukia~ **Hint**: Aizen bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang memungkinkan dia mengetahui segalanya, termasuk keluarga Kuchiki. _Just a hint guys_! Mungkin itu bisa membantu? XD

Dan mohon maaf sebelumnya, untuk chapter sebelumnya ada kekurangan dalam penjelasan quotes asing. Yup, _Shakespeare_ yang diucapkan oleh Ichigo untuk Rukia. Aku sudah memberikan penjelasannya di chapter sebelumnya yang ku _replace_ ulang. Bagi yang ingin melihat, silahkan bisa mengunjungi chapter 16 (scene 15) di bagian author's note! _Douzo~ Thank you_ **darries**, **Nyanmaru desu,** dan **Nematoda**!

Terima kasih untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca hingga chapter ini! Untuk yang baru pertama kali membaca, salam kenal! Juga kepada para reviewers yang sudah memberikan kritik saran, pendapat, dan masukan kalian. It's 200! TATb….200 reviewers! _Hontou ni arigatou_! Dan tidak lupa untuk yang sudah me-fave dan me-follow fic ini! *_bighug for all of you~_ (=m=)b

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! Hehe..gomen ne, untuk arti bahasa asingnya udah aku masukin di chapter sebelumnya, bisa kamu lihat nanti XDb Hehehe…Bulgaria dimana? Sama kaya Rukia nih XD *plakk* Bulgaria ada di selatan Eropa, dibawah Romania dan di atas Turkey. Klo liat di peta, harus digeser ke kanan bawah XD hihihi..kissu nya ada lagi di sini~ Oke, nih udah ak update, semoga kamu suka ya~^^

**widya**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! Aduh, sampai review 2x..hehe XD Ini update nya ya, semoga kamu suka~ Maaf ga bisa update cepet..hehe

**tiwie okaza**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! Hahaha…Hirako memang selalu menjadi pengganggu, di sini juga masih loh XD Hehehe, end nya masih lama loh ^^~ Happy end ga ya? *plakkk!* Eh? Punya anak yang banyak? Wkwkkwk Harus kasih saran dulu k Ichirukinya~ Oke deh, ini udah di update, semoga kamu suka ya~ ^^

**AhitoKurosaki**: Holla juga! Makasih sudah mereview ya! XD Ini sudah ku update, biasanya seminggu sekali updatenya..hehe.. Untuk baku tembak SSF dan Espada harus menunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya~ Eh, lagi liburan ya, aku usahain cepet ya ^^b Jyaa! Matta!

**Nematoda**: Makasih sudah mereview! XD Ah, makasih juga untuk masukannya, sudah aku masukkan di chapter sebelumnya untuk translatenya ^^b Hihhiihi…

**Erli**: Makasih sudah mereview ya~ Eh? Hontou? Makasih banyak TATb Aku? Aku orang Indonesia..hehe.. Untuk endingnya masih agak lama ya, sampai 20 chapter lebih XDb

**Hiroyuki Asane**: Makasih sudah mereview ya! XDb Eh, makasih banyak loh TATb Ureshii~ hihiihi…ah, aku juga pinginnya begitu, seandainya jadi Rukia ya ^^b hahahah gapapa kok, masih belum ngelantur.. Ini udah aku update ya~ Maaf ga bisa updte kilat sebelumnya, semoga kamu suka sama lanjutannya..hoho

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive, Round and Round, Bleeding Out_

_Florence and the Machine: Breath of Life_

_Birdy: White Winter Hymnal_

_Demi Lovato: Nightingale  
Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Justin Timberlake: Mirrors_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	18. Lower Your Sights

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 1****7:**** Lower Your Sights**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

_Republic of Bulgaria atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Bulgaria, terletak di sebelah tenggara __B__enua Eropa. Berbatasan dengan Romania di utara, Serbia dan Macedonia di barat, Yunani dan Turkey di selatan, dan Laut Hitam di timur. Populasi mencapai 7,3 juta penduduk. Bahasa yang digunakan, Bulgarian. Negara __K__esatuan __R__epublik __P__arleme__n__, terdiri dari 27 provinsi bagian. Ibu kota, Sofia_—yang menurutku terdengar seperti sebuah nama untuk gadis berambut pirang bergelombang. _Sofia, yang dulunya bernama Serdica, diambil dari bahasa Celtic__—bahasa kuno yang sekarang sudah jarang digunakan oleh kebanyakan orang__. Negara yang memiliki sejarah panjang, dimana dulunya adalah sebuah kerajaan. Seringkali berganti kekuasaan karena peperangan di benua Eropa, salah satunya adalah Battle of Nicopolis._ '_Crusade of Nicopolis_,' Ichigo menyebutnya seperti itu. Seperti sebuah nama yang terdengar , setidaknya itu yang sudah dijelaskan Ichigo selama perjalanan menuju kota kecil di sebelah utara Kota Sofia. Hirako-san menyebutnya provinsi Montana, dimana para gipsi dari Roma tinggal.

Mengulang penjelasan Ichigo dalam pikiranku, terasa seperti sebuah kaset bersejarah yang diputar berkali-kali di dalam otak. Sejarah Bulgaria yang entah darimana Ichigo mendapatkannya—lebih tepatnya mempelajarinya. Sedikit aneh kalau saja Ichigo mendapatkan informasi itu dari Hirako-san—dimana Hirako-san memang tinggal sejak lama di Bulgaria—dalam percakapan mereka sehari-hari. Sepertinya tidak mungkin membahas masalah geografi atau kependudukan bagi mereka, di dalam kenyataan mereka tidak bisa menahan cacian ataupun gerutuan dari mulut masing-masing. Mungkin sesekali diselingi candaan tajam dan kritikan pedas. Seperti dua buah besi yang berbenturan, menciptakan goresan dan bunyi linu yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Perpaduan yang fatal.

Kuhela napasku dan menatap keluar jendela mobil, mendapati pemandangan alam yang tidak berbeda jauh dari Switzerland. Tapi berwarna sedikit kusam dan memudar perlahan. Seperti hijau mint yang bersatu dengan coklat tanah dan diselingi dengan putih kapas salju. Walaupun saljunya tidak sebanyak yang ada di Switzerland. Suasana alam yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit ganjil dan mencekam. Apa karena situasi yang kubawa saat ini? Aizen—

_Brak_! Tubuhku terlonjak dari kursi penumpang dan wajahku hampir menghantam kursi kemudi Ichigo. Rem mendadak?

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mengambil jalan sebelah kiri! Belok kiri!" Hirako-san mengomel dari kursi penumpang depan, menunjuk-nunjuk jalan sebelah kiri yang hampir dilewati Ichigo.

"Kau mengatakannya tidak jelas, bodoh! Dan kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyetir?" balas Ichigo. Kumiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat posisinya di depanku. Kedua tangannya mencengkram setir kemudi kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya menonjol putih. Dan kerutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat permanen.

"Bisakah kalian tidak selalu bertengkar dalam memilih jalan?" tanyaku mendesah, berusaha menenangkan pertengkaran bodoh mereka. "Dan Ichigo, kau menyetir dengan sangat buruk."

"Apa katamu?" Ichigo membalikkan setengah badannya ke belakang, menghadapku yang sudah bersandar lagi dalam posisiku semula. Kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat dalam. "Sekarang kau berada di pihak si kuning ini, mungil?"

"Kau menyetir seperti dikejar-kejar oleh beruang, bodoh!" lanjut Hirako-san, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang mengintimidasi. "Dan kau tahu di hutan ini tidak ada beruang."

"Aku berharap sebaliknya. Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan arah pada beruang, daripada harus menunggumu memberikan informasi yang hampir membuat mobil ini menabrak pohon!"

"Dan semoga beruang itu tidak lupa untuk menggigit kepala bodohmu!"

"Dan menjambak rambut kuningmu! Dia suka yang berwarna kuning seperti madu!" Ichigo memajukan tubuhnya yang terhalang _seat__-__belt_, ke arah Hirako-san. Semakin terlihat geram.

Hirako-san terpancing dengan sikap Ichigo, yang semakin memperkeruh keadaan. "Kalau kau tahu, madu berwarna _orange_! _Orange _seperti rambutmu!"

"Coklat," koreksiku tajam. Dan berhasil, mereka menatapku penuh tanya—separuhnya tidak percaya. "Coklat bercampur kuning dan _orange_! Dan sekarang lebih baik kalian berhenti berdebat, sebelum beruang itu benar-benar menghampiri kita di tengah hutan antah berantah ini!"

Hirako-san terlihat melongo, dengan matanya yang sedikiti membelalak terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Rukia-chan bisa benar-benar marah. Kau tahu, seperti ini—benar-benar menghentak."

Ichigo tertawa miris, sambil menjalankan mobil dan mengambil gigi mundur sebelum kembali melaju ke depan. "Tidak sebelum kau lihat bagaimana dia menghajarmu dengan kaki ataupun tangannya."

Dia mengejekku, si bodoh itu. Kulempar dan menghempaskan boneka Chappy di pelukanku pada wajahnya yang kebetulan sedang menghadap ke belakang. Berharap ada sebuah goresan bertambah di dahinya. "Rukia! Kau menghalangi pandanganku!"

"Karena kau yang benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata dalam kamus bagian 'kesopanan'!"

"Sopan dengan menendang tulang keringku!"

"Menyetir dengan benar, bodoh! Kau mau merusak _Jeep Wrangler_ kesayanganku ini?" Hirako-san berteriak histeris—seperti bocah yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya dalam sekejap—ketika Ichigo tidak sengaja melindas batu yang membuat mobil sedikit bergoyang kasar.

"Kau mau aku merusaknya? Lebih baik ini untukku—"

"Mati kau."

(..)

Perjalanan yang sebagian besarnya dihabiskan dengan berdebat sudah membuat kepalaku berputar pening. Sebagian _migrain_ dan otot tubuhku yang kaku. Beberapa kali Ichigo hampir salah mengambil jalur, dikarenakan Hirako-san yang tidak jelas memberikan arah. Terkadang salah jalur dan sebagian karena daya tangkap mereka yang saling bertabrakan. Di saat mataku hampir terpejam untuk tidur sesaat, mereka mulai lagi bertengkar, atau Ichigo yang lagi-lagi mengerem mendadak—membuat tubuhku terlonjak kaget dan bangun sepenuhnya. Perjalanan yang tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan sama sekali. Hingga kami tiba di sebuah kota kecil ini. Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang berwarna putih pucat, karena noda kotor di tembok dan atapnya. Beberapa jendela terlihat lebih kuno dari bangunan utamanya yang _modern_. Ichigo memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah dan mulai mendesah lega begitu mesin mobil berhenti.

"Itu perjalanan terpanjang yang pernah kulalui," gerutu Ichigo yang bersender santai pada jok mobil. Matanya tertutup rapat, menghalau pandangan sinar matahari dari kaca depan.

"Itu hanya tiga jam, _priyatel _**(1)**!" balas Hirako-san yang sudah melepas _seat-belt_ nya dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Tiga setengah jam, mungkin empat. Karena kau yang salah memberikan arah," gumam Ichigo, sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Terlihat lelah. "Dan ocehan dan kritik mengerikan yang membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Berterima kasihlah karena mobilmu tidak berhasil menabrak batang pohon."

"Ha—ah, tentu, _pal _**(2)**! Berterima kasihlah juga karena kepalamu tidak tertancap pisau saku yang masih tersimpan di sepatu _boots_-ku!"

Ichigo terlihat hendak membalas sindiran Hirako-san, tapi dengan cepat mengurungkan niatnya. Kembali bersandar pada kursi jok mobil dan mendesah frustasi. Seperti orang tua yang sedang menghadapi masa tuanya.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, mungil?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berharap kau bisa menyetir seperti Tom Cruise atau mungkin Daniel Craig," jawabku datar.

Ichigo perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadapku ke belakang. Matanya menatapku miris, dengan senyum mengejek yang menghiasi wajahnya. Andai saja aku tidak dalam kondisi lelah, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya sebagai wajah terburuk hari ini. Tapi, sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat menarik—membuat napasku tercekat perlahan. Otakku sedang menjalani masa kemunduran pemikiran realistis karena lelah, mungkin begitu.

"Pertama, ini bukan film _action_ yang hampir 80 persen adegannya tidak bisa ditiru ataupun diikuti dalam dunia nyata secara spontan ataupun tidak, dan—aku bukan _actor Hollywood_, _dear _**(3)**. Menyetir tanpa berkedip ataupun terlihat tetap keren seperti mereka bukanlah bidangku."

"Ahh—juga bagian yang 'hampir menabrak pohon' itu. Kau sungguh ceroboh untuk disebut sebagai seorang _professional_." Aku tersenyum mengejek, menjulurkan lidahku sebagai tanda tidak setuju dengan pemikiran bodohnya itu. Setidaknya, Tom Cruise masih lebih unggul daripada dirinya.

"Kau mengejekku," sanggahnya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah mendapat tendanganku," balasku sarkastik, membuka pintu penumpang untuk turun dari mobil. Juga dari tatapan tajamnya, yang bisa mengeruk seluruh oksigen dari paru-paruku.

"Hoi—Rukia, kau mau kemana?" Ichigo mengikutiku untuk turun, sebelum mengalami kesulitan dalam melepaskan _seat-belt_ nya. "Kita belum selesai."

"Oya? Kupikir sudah," jawabku tidak peduli, melirik ke sekitar untuk mencari-cari sosok Hirako-san. Dia sudah menghilang entah kemana, mungkin ke dalam rumah asing ini. Rumah putih kusam. "Dan, aku harus mengambil barang-barangku—"

Tangan Ichigo menahanku untuk mengambil langkah lanjut, menghentak tepat di depanku. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi menahanku untuk berjalan mundur, menekan badan mobil di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Ah—tentu saja, tipikal si kepala _orange_. Tidak mau mengalah.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku tanpa menatap matanya, berusaha untuk terpaku pada leher atau bahunya. Tidak matanya.

"Tidak—hanya saja. Aku belum terlalu yakin untuk memilih keputusan ini. Kau tahu, para Espada itu akan datang kemari cepat atau lambat. Aizen tidak akan main-main, dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mengincarmu—yang dia yakini sebagai Hisana-san, tentu saja."

Aku mendesah sesaat, harus kembali berdebat dengannya, "Kupikir, kau sudah tidak membahas masalah ini lagi, Ichigo. Mengungkit, mempermasalahkan, memutuskan, memikirkan, apapun 'kata istilah' yang berhubungan dengan keputusanku. Bukan hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri, tapi ini demi nee-san. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Aizen menyentuh nee-san seujung jaripun—bahkan di saat kondisinya masih lemah untuk saat ini."

Jari-jarinya menyentuh wajahku, terasa hangat pada kulitku yang dingin. Wajahnya menunduk turun, hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahiku. Memberikan napas hangatnya yang menyapu lembut, serta mata terangnya yang tidak bisa kutolak. Penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan. Jenis yang tidak bisa kuhiraukan ataupun kulangkahi tanpa menyentuhnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu itu, Rukia. Melindungi Hisana-san juga sudah menjadi salah satu tugas utama kami. Tapi tugas utamaku sama sekali belum berubah, untuk melindungimu. Ini sungguh terasa sulit untukku—entahlah, hanya saja—"

Matanya terpejam rapat, seperti sedang menahan sakit. Kusentuh perlahan wajahnya dengan ujung jariku, mengamati. "Ichigo? Kau takut?"

"Ahh—mungkin seperti itu. Aku takut untuk kembali gagal melindungimu, dengan kekuatanku. Sepertinya terasa belum cukup untuk meraihmu."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji."

"Aku tahu itu." Ichigo mengangguk lemas.

"Dan juga tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Hmhm." Dia mengangguk lagi, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dan," kugigit bibirku perlahan, berusaha mengusir rasa yang menggerogoti ini—terasa tidak nyaman. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku, kau harus percaya padaku."

"Rukia," Ichigo memprotes, membuka matanya yang tajam menusuk. "Kau tahu mereka itu kuat, dan kau masih belum berpengalaman untuk—"

"Kau berjanji akan mengajariku beberapa gerakan pertahanan diri, juga cara memegang senjata," potongku sinis. Dia tidak akan melanggar janjinya kali ini.

Ichigo terdiam sambil mendengus kesal. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing, yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja—"

"Tadi kau mengumpat?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku—" sanggahnya terlihat kaku. Dia berbohong.

"Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh! Dan jangan pernah melanggar janjimu, tuan keras kepala! Lagipula hanya sebuah senapan, apa sulitnya?"

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkram bahuku kesal, sedikit mengguncang. "Sebuah senapan tetaplah senjata, Rukia. Salah mengarahkan, maka kau salah menembak dan melukai orang. Ini masalah serius."

"Ahh—seserius hubungan kalian berdua saat ini?"

Kulirik ke arah si pemilik suara—yang jelas-jelas bukanlah Ichigo. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. Pakaiannya sedikit berenda-renda, seperti para bangsawan dari zaman kerajaan Eropa abad pertengahan. Juga wajah cantiknya, dengan tulang tegas di pipi dan dagunya. Orang yang terlihat kaku dan keras, namun juga menawan.

"Rose?" panggil Ichigo, tanpa mengubah posisinya yang terlalu dekat denganku. "Kali ini kau."

"Apanya?" Laki-laki ini—Rose, nama bunga mawar—memandang Ichigo tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan situasi yang ada di depannya sekarang. Seperti sedang melihat tembus pandang.

"Sudahlah," desah Ichigo, melepaskanku dan mulai berdiri tegak—meregangkan tubuhnya. "Ah, ini Rukia. Kau sudah tahu perintahnya, bukan?"

Rose-san mengamatiku dalam diam. Lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Begitukah? Gadis kecil ini? _Bonjour _**(4)**."

_Bo..bonjour_? Dia orang Perancis? "_Bonjour_," ucapku balik. Sedikit kaku.

"Rukia orang Jepang, kau tahu itu, bukan?" Ichigo terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi datar Rose-san. Sebagian terlihat ragu.

"Benarkah? Kupikir gadis _petite _**(5)** ini adalah boneka Perancis." Rose-san masih menatapku malas, namun sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Bo..boneka?!

(..)

**Montana, Bulgaria—Vizard Headquarter (?)**

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami," sambut Hirako-san, yang sudah terduduk malas di sofa putih kusam dengan tangan terentang lebar. Menyambut kami.

"Jangan berlagak menjadi tuan rumah sekarang! Bawa barang-barangmu sendiri!" Ichigo memprotes di belakangku, dengan kedua tangan yang penuh membawa tas-tas ransel.

Hirako-san memandang malas Ichigo, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping—seperti tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dikatakan Ichigo kepadanya. Bersikap bodoh. "Hah? Aku hanya menjalankan peranku sebagai pemimpin Vizard."

"Ichigo-san, selamat datang," ucap seseorang di balik sofa, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan gempal. Rambutnya adalah daya tarik utama yang ditangkap pertama kali oleh mataku. Merah muda. Terang.

Ichigo menaruh barang-barangnya di samping sofa Hirako-san dan tersenyum pada pria besar itu. Jenis senyum yang tidak diberikannya pada Hirako-san ataupun Rose-san. "Ah, Hachigen-san, sudah lama tidak berjumpa."

"Lihat, bocah manis ini memperlihatkan senyumnya hanya pada Hachigen," sindir Hirako-san yang hampir membuatku tertawa di depan Ichigo. "Sungguh tidaakkk maniissss—"

"Berhenti melantur! Dan siapa yang bocah?" Ichigo benar-benar terlihat marah sekarang.

"Masih seperti biasanya, tidak bisa menahan amarahmu, _lovely boy_?" ucap seseorang lagi, yang terlihat asing bagiku. Pria berambut hitam mencuat ke segala arah, juga kaca mata hitam nyentrik. Dia memakai pakaian yang aneh, seperti baju training untuk berolahraga yang terlalu pendek untuknya.

"Aikawa Love," panggil Ichigo malas, memanggilnya dengan nama aneh. Atau mungkin namanya memang seperti itu?

"Dan, apakah dia adalah nona Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Hachigen-san yang sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Bahkan, menyadari keberadaannya sungguh tidak terasa olehku. Seperti lenyap dan kemudian muncul kembali.

"Ya, dia Rukia," balas Ichigo yang kembali berjalan ke arahku. Dia meraih tanganku dan menariknya ke belakang punggungnya, secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Membuatku tersentak kaget. "Dan mereka adalah anggota Vizard, selain Hiyori dan Kensei yang sedang memanggil kembali anggota sisanya."

"Vizard tersebar di beberapa tempat di sebelah selatan Eropa," jelas Hirako-san dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Memanggil mereka menggunakan alat komunikasi canggih, merupakan hal yang sedikit riskan. Kemungkinan Aizen akan berhasil melacak keberadaan Vizard—"

"Bukankah tugas utama kita adalah memancing mereka kemari?" tanyaku bingung. Karena itulah aku dan Ichigo harus menarik perhatian sebisa mungkin.

Hirako-san tersenyum simpul, menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya. "Ya, itulah tugas kalian—kau dan Ichigo—tapi tidak dengan kami, para Vizard. Aizen yang mengetahui keberadaan kami adalah sama dengan bunuh diri."

"Karena kita adalah kartu As nya," sambung Hachigen-san, terdengar lebih ramah dari Hirako-san. "Dan kami yang akan membantu kalian, Kuchiki-san."

Sedikit lega mendengarnya, walaupun tidak menghilangkan rasa panic yang masih menjalar ke tenggorokanku—melupakan bagaimana cara bernapas yang benar. Hirako-san berlalu pergi, ke arah belakang rumah yang terlihat lebih gelap, kecuali tembok putih pucat tanpa hiasan. Tanpa pigura, ataupun gambar. Rumah ini sudah seperti rumah yang terabaikan. Terbuang. Di sudut kota kecil di Bulgaria.

"Nah, akan kutunjukkan seperti apa kehebatan markas kami," lanjut Hirako-san, mulai kembali tersenyum lebar. Seperti kucing Cheshire **(6)**. "_Dungeon_ kami!"

(..)

**Vizard Headquarter—Underground Dungeon**

"Ta—da!" Suara Hirako-san bergema dengan gema yang aneh. Tempat ini benar-benar terlihat luas dari bayanganku. Ruang bawah tanah yang seperti lorong berliku-liku, dengan jalan gelap tanpa batas. Sumber penerangan yang tersedia hanyalah beberapa lampu tempel remang-remang berwarna kuning—yang juga memantulkan dinding batu coklat kekuningan di sekitarnya. Penuntun jalan ke dalam kekelaman.

"Karena ini kau menyebutnya dungeon? Penjara bawah tanah?" tanya Ichigo, mengamati tempat di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan memukau. Tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

Hirako-san merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seperti berusaha menggapai jarak antara tembok yang terlalu lebar. "Ya, karena susunannya yang memiliki banyak ruangan rahasia! Kau akan lebih terkejut saat melihatnya secara langsung—dimana kau bisa salah mengambil langkah dan tersesat di dalam sini. Hanya para Vizard yang mengetahui betul jalan dan arah pintu keluar di sini. Kami menyebutnya rumah."

Rumah berhantu, mungkin itu lebih tepat digunakan. Disertai bau tanah dan batu bata yang lembab, karena udara di sini benar-benar tertutup. Tidak ada ventilasi, tidak ada sinar matahari.

"Dan kalian akan tidur di sini—"

"Apa?!" ucapku dan Ichigo bersamaan, dengan suara kami yang bergema di dalam lorong. Seperti teriakan mengerikan di dalam cerita horor misteri.

Hirako-san sempat bergidik terkejut, namun kembali tenang dalam sekejap. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh! Tempat ini memang sudah lama tidak digunakan—kecuali oleh tikus dan serangga kecil yang 'kau pasti tidak mau' kusebutkan namanya!"

Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu pada Hirako-san, yang kali ini aku yakin kalau dia mengumpat. Entah dalam berapa bahasa. "Tidak lucu, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya berusaha mencairkan ketegangan—melihat wajah Rukia-chan yang pucat seperti itu."

Ichigo melirikku sesaat, mengamatiku seperti baru saja menyadari keberadaanku, sebelum kembali menatap sinis Hirako-san. "Ah—terima kasih—kau sudah membuatnya semakin ketakutan!"

"Bukan salahku—"

"Daripada kalian bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke atas?" tanyaku buru-buru. Mencari-cari tangga yang bisa membawa kami ke atas, tapi tidak kutemukan. Lebih tepatnya, aku lupa dimana letaknya.

"Baiklah," balas Hirako-san, mengetuk salah satu dinding batu di sebelahnya, dan tiba-tiba tangga jatuh dari atas. Hampir menimpa kami. "Akan kujelaskan jalan rumit _dungeon_ ini di ruanganku. Mungkin itu lebih baik, bukan?"

Ichigo meraih tanganku dan menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Hingga tubuh kami bertabrakan. "Tentu, selama kau tidak berusaha membunuh kami dengan—misalnya tangga yang kau jatuhkan secara tidak sengaja tepat di atas kepala!"

"Ini tangga rahasia!" balas Hirako-san tajam, sambil menaiki tangga dan berhenti sesaat. "Seharusnya kau pelajari ini, bukan balas mengomel seperti anak kecil! Ini akan berguna nanti!"

"Ahahaha—lucu. Membunuh musuh dengan tangga rahasia, benar-benar ide bagus," ucap Ichigo sinis, dengan nada datar yang semakin membuat Hirako-san marah. Kesal?

"Kau—"

Terdengar beberapa orang berteriak dan suara derap langkah cepat di lantai atas. Panik—Ichigo dan Hirako-san saling bertukar pandang, sebelum Ichigo mendorongku untuk cepat melangkah ke atas. Kutemukan Rose-san yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan pintu depan, sambil merunduk dalam. Beberapa penyangga kayu dirapatkan pada pintu, seperti sedang menghadang sesuatu. Atau mungkin memang itu maksudnya. Aizen?

"Mereka datang," ucap Hachigen-san dari ujung lorong rumah, mengarah pada tangga kecil ke lantai dua. "Ikutlah denganku, Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," kata Hirako-san, mengamati Rose-san yang masih berkutik di depan pintu depan. Matanya berubah tajam dan siaga. "Kalian diam di lantai dua, selama musuh belum menyerang. Ikuti saja Hachigen ataupun Aikawa."

"Dan—bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku takut, dengan suara sedikit bergetar di samping Ichigo.

Hirako-san memandangku bingung, setengah mengejek dan setengah serius. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, walaupun tidak menyangka mereka akan menyerang secepat ini—sangat cepat. Sudah tugas kami untuk mengejutkan mereka! Ini pasti akan menarik, bukan begitu, Rose?"

"Ahh—tentu saja," balas Rose-san yang sudah bangkit dari posisinya. "Tinggal pintu belakang dan beberapa jendela.

"Kalian benar-benar mengerikan," bisik Ichigo di sebelahku dan mulai menarikku untuk mengikutinya, melangkah ke arah tangga lantai dua. "_One madman makes many madmen and many madmen makes madness. _**(7)**"

"Aku bisa mendengarmu!" teriak Hirako-san yang sedikit berbisik di belakang kami—membuat Ichigo menggeram kesal.

"Hirako-san memiliki telinga yang tajam, kau seharusnya berhati-hati," saranku, tersenyum miring melihat Ichigo yang kembali terusik. "Dan, apa tugasku selanjutnya, Ichigo? Apa boleh aku memegang senja—"

"Tidak!" potongnya cepat, bertingkah seperti pembaca pikiran.

"Aku belum selesai bicara—"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, nona!"

Aku memberengut kesal, begitu kami tiba di lantai dua, tempat yang lebih kecil daripada lantai satu. Bagaimana kami bersembunyi di sini? Mungkin ruang bawah tanah tadi lebih baik. "Tapi—"

"Kau hanya perlu diam di belakangku, dan berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari jangkauanku! Mengerti?"

"Tidak—"

"Rukia-chan, ini senjatamu," ucap Love-san dari belakangku, memberikan sebuah pistol berwarna perak gelap. Mirip seperti milik Ichigo yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tanganku terasa gatal untuk menyentuh senjata itu, merasakannya dalam genggaman tanganku. Namun, sebelum aku berhasil menyentuhnya, Ichigo sudah berhasil merebutnya dariku. Tentu saja.

"Kau, gila? Kau memberikan si mungil ini senjata?!" teriak Ichigo berbisik, seperti kehilangan akal.

"Itu untuk pertahanan diri," balas Love-san, terlihat kesal dengan sikap bodoh Ichigo. "Lebih baik berikan padanya—"

"Tidak! Dia tidak boleh memegang senjata, terlalu berbahaya!"

Kuraih segera pistol di genggaman Ichigo, yang bodohnya luput dari perhatiannya. Begitu senjata itu berhasil kurebut, kulangkahkan kakiku menyebrangi lorong dan menuju salah satu pintu yang terbuka—tempat Hachigen-san masuk.

"Rukia! Kembali ke sini!"

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) priyatel: Bahasa Bulgaria yang berarti 'teman'.

(2) pal: Bahasa Inggris yang berarti 'teman'. Seperti bahasa gaul ^^;

(3) dear: Bahasa Inggris yang berarti 'sayang'.

(4) bonjour: Bahasa Perancis yang berarti 'halo'.

(5) petite: Bahasa Perancis yang berarti 'mungil'.

(6) Cheshire: Kucing Cheshire dari dongeng 'Alice in Wonderland', yang selalu tersenyum lebar.

(7) _One madman makes many madmen and many madmen makes madness_: Pepatah dari Gipsi, yang berarti 'satu orang gila membuat banyak orang gila dan banyak orang gila membuat kegilaan (kekacauan)'.

Lower Your Sights: _Idiomatic expression_ yang berarti 'menerima sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita sebelumnya'.

_Scene's 17! Gomenne minna-san!_ Telat update untuk chapter ini dan rencana untuk membuat 'peperangan' antara Vizard dan Espada harus ditunda hingga chapter depan. Bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah chapter pembukanya. Ah, aku ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, bagi yang merayakan~ hihihihi.. Bagaimana liburan kalian? Aku terlambat update pun karena liburan untuk beberapa hari..hehe~ _Na, dou da?_ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga kalian suka dengan menu pembukanya kali ini ^^b

Tempat markas Vizard berada adalah di daerah Montana (Bulgeria, bukan Amerika ya~) yaitu **Gabrovnitsa**. Tempat dimana kaum Gipsi Roma tinggal di sana (Gipsi-_Gypsy_: Orang-orang ethnic yang tinggal secara nomaden, _travelling_)

_About dungeon_. _Dungeon_ adalah sebutan untuk penjara gelap bawah tanah, yang berasal dari beberapa Negara di Eropa, seperti Irlandia dan Perancis. Untuk dungeon di chapter ini, sebenarnya hanya sebuah istilah atau sebutan saja dari Hirako, bukan berarti penjara aslinya…hehe.. Dan dungeon markas Vizard di sini akan digunakan sebagai tempat penyergapan bawah tanah, alias jebakan untuk para Espada! _So excited_!

Mobil yang Ichigo kendarai adalah milik Hirako, yaitu _Jeep Wrangler_ hitam. Kalian bisa lihat gambarnya lewat google, kalau ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

Terima kasih untuk para readers! Bagi yang masih setia membaca hingga chapter ini, juga bagi yang baru pertama kali membaca, salam kenal minna-san! Juga untuk para reviewers yang review2 kalian sangat berarti untukku! Terima kasih banyak semua untuk inspirasi, kritik, saran, dan pendapat yang sangat membantuuu_~ Iyeey~ Love u all~_ Dan yang sudah me-fave dan follow fic ini tentunya~ *bighug

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, tiwie-san! Hahhahha…Hirako (akan) selalu menjadi pengganggu..XDb Sudah jadi nama lengkapnya itu..hehe. Aizen mau ngapain ya? Hihihi…tapi udah terlihat di chapter ini, para anak buahnya sudah menemukan tempat Rukia di Bulgeria~ Semoga kamu suka ya. Oke, sudah kulanjut ini~

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview darries-san! Hihihhih..iya, mereka sudah berani mesra-mesraan, tapi mulai chapter ini akan sedikit berkurang~ Action dulu ya~ hehehe.. Iya, Aizen sudah mengeluarkan para anak buahnya, masuk dalam tanda bahaya *danger, danger!* Hihii..oke, ini sudah kulanjut~ Semoga kamu suka ya~

**raracchi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, raracchi-san! Eh, Oha? Wkwkkwk lucu banget Oha! Suki! XDb Wah dirangkap reviewnya, boleh2…Ichigo jadi mesum ya? Hihihihi tapi di sini sudah berkurang kemesumannya dia…*plakk* ga mesum kok, cuman sedikit jahil aja dia. Eh, ada kok di bawahnya..itu memang sengaja dipisah translate Inggrisnya, sengaja buat pembatas jeda..hehe.. Dan sudah kutulis di Author Notenya, untuk translateya. Kamu bisa lihat lagi di chapter tersebut. Eh? Walah, sampe buka kamus Jerman? Gomenne! TAT… Iya, Aizen sudah tau nih jati dirinya Rukia..hehe tapi belum mencapai klimaks kok, bisa dibilang baru dimulai ke masalah utamanya..hehe~ Oke, ini chapter lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka ya! XDb Terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya! ^^b

**AhitoKurosaki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Ahito-san (boleh kusebut begitu?) XDb.. Iya, kalau tidak sibuk dan ada halangan aku update seminggu sekali. Tapi untuk chapter ini aku terlambat TAT… Hoo..idenya aku udah tulis sebelumnya, dibikin kerangka karangannya dulu, jadi cerita garis besarnya per chapter..hehe XDb Itu lebih mudah. Ayo, berusaha juga, kalau ada ide lebih baik cepat2 ditulis, biar menabung dulu sedikit2 XDb Terima kasih untuk sukanya! Ureshii~ TTATT… Oke, ini chapter lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka! ^^

**Hiroyuki Asane**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya Hiroyuki-san! XDb Hhahhaaha..iya, mereka pasangan yang (sangat) serasi, jadi kerjaannya berantem terus..Hihhihi Ichi lagi bad mood, apalagi ada Hirako yang mengganggu, jadi tambah cemberut. Paling nambah kerutan dikit di muka tuh *plakk* Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, maaf ga bisa kilat ya TAT.. Semoga kamu suka~

**Nematoda**: Terima kasih sudah mereview Nematoda-san! XDb Eh? Hihihhih..iya, sedikit ada gebrakan dari Aizen, dan chapter ini sudah masuk ke dalam pembukanya..hehe Dan maaf untuk chapter ini tidak bisa cepat seperti biasanya untuk kuupdate..hehe XD Dan terima kasih juga sudah me-fave! Akan aku pertahankan! ^^b

**kuchiki miena**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya miena-san! Hihihhhi..XDb Eh, gapapa kok. Kamu sudah membaca juga aku sudah senang~ hhehe~ ^^b Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini~

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_SID: Ranbu no Melody_

_SPYAIR: Last Moment_

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive, Round and Round, Bleeding Out_

_Florence and the Machine: Breath of Life_

_Birdy: White Winter Hymnal_

_Demi Lovato: Nightingale  
Gabrielle Aplin: The Power of Love, Home_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Justin Timberlake: Mirrors_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	19. Under The Gun

"_Reload _**(1)**!"

"Berapa banyak lagi?" teriak Ichigo, menunduk dalam dari balik jendela, yang kini dihujani peluru tajam. Begitu serangan mereda, dengan sigap Ichigo dan Love-san kembali menyerang balik.

"Tujuh," balas Love-san, mengisi ulang senjata laras panjang miliknya—berwarna hitam mengkilap dan terlihat mematikan. Tentu saja. "Mungkin delapan! Aku tidak tahu."

"Sial," gerutu Ichigo, memasang senjatanya di daun jendela dan membidik musuhnya dengan cepat. Seperti bukan dirinya. Ahh—lebih tepatnya, inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Seorang intelijen profesional, yang disebut Hachigen-san sebagai salah satu _sniper_ terhebat di SSF. Matanya bagaikan elang, dan tangannya yang cepat mencengkram senjata sekaligus menekan pelatuknya. Membuat napasku tercekat karenanya—takut dan kagum. Profesi langka sekaligus beresiko yang harus dilakukannya.

Beberapa suara letusan senjata membuatku bergidik, merunduk di samping tubuh Ichigo, membelakangi lemari. Lemari besi, menurut penjelasan Love-san—tidak tembus peluru dan digunakan sebagai tempat berlindung. Salah satu tempat teraman di lantai dua rumah ini.

"Apa yang dikerjakan Hirako?" teriak Ichigo, sudah kembali merunduk dan mengisi ulang senjatanya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, tepat seperti sedang menonton "_Mission Impossible_".

"Dia sedang melakukan yang seharusnya," jawab Hachigen-san, masih sibuk mengotak-atik komputer di sudut ruangan, memantau pergerakan musuh. "Beberapa musuh berniat menerobos pintu belakang."

"Selain yang ini?"

"Ya."

Ichigo kembali terdiam—menatap tajam tembok putih di depannya. Entah sedang berpikir atau emosi karena marah.

"Hei," panggilku, sedikit mengeraskan suaraku. Suara hujaman peluru masih terdengar, namun tidak sesering tadi. "Ichigo?"

Matanya melirikku tajam, sedikit melembut. Tangannya menarik kunci senjata yang sudah diisi peluru, mempersiapkan kembali apa yang akan dilakukannya. Membidik musuh. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Sebelah tangannya menepuk kepalaku beberapa kali, sebelum kembali dalam posisinya—membidik musuh di lantai bawah. Beberapa tembakan dilepaskan, sebelum Ichigo kembali merunduk di sampingku. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tegang, dengan garis dagu yang terlihat lebih tegas daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, sedikit membuatku terkejut.

"A—apanya?"

Seringaiannya kembali muncul, disela-sela ketegangan yang memuncak saat ini. Sedikit tidak terduga. "Sepertinya aku sudah melatihmu dengan benar, bukan begitu?"

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 18: Under The Gun**

**POV : Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Tiga musuh terlihat di depan rumah, bersembunyi di balik pohon. Arah jam dua, tiga, dan sembilan." Hachigen-san menjelaskan, sambil terus memantau komputer di depannya. Wajahnya tidak kalah serius dengan Love-san dan Ichigo.

"Akhirnya! Alat itu benar-benar bekerja!" Love-san terlihat lega melihat pemantauan Hachigen-san di depan layar komputernya, mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara sebelum kembali menembak sesuai arah yang diberikan Hachigen-san. Sedikit lebih ke kanan dari posisinya di jendela. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang dimaksud 'alat' itu, apa mungkin alat pemantau? Pikiranku melayang ke beberapa kemungkinan positif, seperti alat pemantau yang dipasang di setiap sudut rumah atau mungkin stasiun pemancar luar angkasa—

"Arah jam sembilan sudah dijatuhkan," ucap Ichigo serius, dan tegas. Menaruh senjatanya dan kembali mengisi ulang.

"Arah jam dua berhasil ditumbangkan!" teriak Love-san, lebih terdengar santai daripada Ichigo. "Dan…ya! Arah jam tiga tumbang!"

Ichigo mendesah lega, menaruh senjatanya di samping tubuhnya dan duduk lebih santai—bersandar pada tembok. Love-san berdiri dari posisinya, meregangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai ke arah Hachigen-san.

"Bagaimana dengan yang di bawah?" tanya Love-san.

"Dua musuh yang tersisa. Ini tidak akan sulit untuk Hirako dan Rose," jawab Hachigen-san, tanpa merubah raut tajam wajahnya. "Dan—sampai saat ini tidak terpantau pergerakan musuh dalam jarak satu kilometer."

"Baiklah! Bisa dibilang cukup aman—untuk sekarang."

"Belum," komentar Ichigo, memelototi Love-san. "Jangan lengah, kau tidak tahu bagaimana musuh akan menyerang."

Love-san melirik Ichigo tidak suka, sedikit mengejek dan memandang tajam. "Tentu! Tentu, Zangetsu! Kalian melakukannya dengan sangat rapi, tipikal pasukan utama SSF. Semua dilakukan sesuai perintah. Benar-benar penurut, seperti anjing kesayangan."

"Tutup mulutmu," desis Ichigo, membuatku merinding karena ancamannya. Lebih tajam daripada biasanya. "Jangan samakan kami dengan kalian! Melakukan semuanya dengan cara kalian sendiri, tanpa tahu apa konsekuensinya."

Love-san tertawa sinis, sekaligus menatap miris Ichigo. Sikapnya sedikit membuatku jengah, di saat pertempuran sedang terjadi sekarang. _Yang benar saja?_

"Ahha—karena kami tidak suka dikekang dengan rantai, seperti kalian! _Woof_!"

"Kau—"

Sesuatu menembus tembok, menimbulkan suara tajam dan tepat mengenai Love-san. Bahunya mengeluarkan cipratan darah, begitu pula dengan dada kanannya—hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Suaraku yang tertahan tidak bisa keluar, hanya bisa menganga melihatnya jatuh tidak berdaya. Di depanku. Seperti boneka yang dilempar ke lantai begitu saja.

Tangan Ichigo meraihku dan mendorongku ke samping, memelukku dalam tubuhnya. Suara tajam itu kembali muncul, lebih banyak dan menghujani tembok hingga mengeluarkan serpihan kecil. Peluru itu menembusnya. Bisakah?

"Hachigen! Amankan dia!" teriak Ichigo di atas kepalaku, memekikkan telingaku. Kulirik Hachigen-san yang sudah menarik Love-san ke samping, aman dari arah hujaman peluru tajam. Dan darah terus mengalir dari tubuh Love-san, yang matanya tertutup rapat. Entah dia tidak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah atau—_mati_?

Hentakan terasa di punggungku, dari arah lemari. Mungkin peluru-peluru itu menembaki lemari ini—yang terbuat dari besi kuat. Namun, hentakan kuatnya membuatku takut dan bergidik, semakin memeluk lengan Ichigo yang memelukku erat. Apa pelurunya bisa menembus lemari ini?

"Kau aman, Rukia," gumam Ichigo, menjawab apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Kau aman. Mereka tidak akan menembusnya."

"Ichigo-san, bawa Rukia-san keluar dari sini," ucap Hachigen-san, melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh Love-san. Terlihat seperti sedang menutupi atau menahan lukanya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak akan bisa keluar, selama mereka masih menembak!"

Hachigen-san mendorong lemari di sebelahnya, hingga tergeser ke samping dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kayu yang tertempel di dinding—tertanam. Ada tombol di samping kayu itu, yang ditekan Hachigen-san dengan cepat. Kayu itu terbuka—memperlihatkan ruangan kecil yang cukup untuk dimasuki, namun hanya berupa kotak belaka. Apa kami harus bersembunyi di sana?

"Lift ini akan membawamu ke ruang bawah tanah. Hirako sudah menunjukkannya padamu, bukan?"

"Jadi, ada jalan lain?"

"Cepatlah, kalian tidak punya banyak waktu."

Peluru-peluru tajam itu berhenti sesaat, sepertinya mereka sudah kehabisan peluru. Sementara itu, Ichigo langsung mengangkatku dan berdiri dari tempat persembunyian kami—melangkah ke arah lift itu. Lebih kecil daripada yang kuduga, kami berdua tidak akan masuk ke dalam tempat ini.

"Kau lebih dulu," ucap Ichigo, mengangkat tubuhku dan menaruhku ke dalam tempat sempit ini.

Tanganku spontan meraih tangannya, enggan melepaskan. "Tidak, Ichigo. Kita bersama-sama. Kau berjanji tidak akan melepaskanku."

"Tentu, tentu, Rukia. Tapi kita tidak akan masuk di dalam lift ini berdua. Aku akan menyusulmu segera, aku janji," ucap Ichigo dan mengecup keningku. Napasku naik-turun karena takut, sementara mataku bergerak liar menatap dirinya, Hachigen-san, dan Love-san yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau—

"Rukia, percayalah padaku," ucap Ichigo mantap. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku cepat dan masuk ke dalam lift ini, lebih dalam. Ichigo menutup pintunya dan bunyi '_blip_' nyaring terdengar. Benda ini bergerak, turun. Dan sekarang kegelapan menyelimutiku. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat, menghalau rasa panas di mataku. Air mata. Aku tidak bisa takut, menyerah, hanya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku masih bisa melakukannya, selama tangan dan kakiku berfungsi sempurna. Dan pistol yang kusembunyikan di balik bajuku, yang diberikan Love-san padaku. Pistol yang berusaha diambil Ichigo dariku dan berhasil kusembunyikan, sebelum serangan itu menyerang kami. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa merasa aman karena ini.

Lift ini berhenti, dengan getaran sesaat. Ragu, aku meraih pegangan di depanku dan mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka. Hachigen-san benar, lift ini membawaku ke ruang bawah tanah rahasia. _Dungeon_. Segera aku turun dari lift ini dan menutup pintunya. Lift ini kembali bergerak berderak, mengarah ke atas, ke tempat Ichigo. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menunggu dan tetap waspada ke sekelilingku. Bukan hal tidak terduga, bila musuh sudah mencapai tempat ini.

Detik terasa seperti jam, terasa lama dan membuat seluruh tubuhku menegang. Napasku keluar-masuk tidak teratur, cepat dan bertalu pada jantungku. Rasa pengap kembali menyelimuti, karena ruangan yang tidak memiliki ventilasi dan memang terletak di bawah tanah. Beberapa jalur terlihat di depan mata, tiga jalur bercabang. Pertanyaan kembali terlintas dalam benakku, jalur mana yang harus kami pilih? Kiri? Tengah? Kanan?

Suara derak lift kembali terdengar dan pintunya terbuka lebar. Ichigo muncul di sana, membawa ransel hitam dan senjata yang tersampir di bahunya. Tangannya langsung menarikku dalam dekapannya dan kembali mencium keningku lembut. Aku merasa aman kembali. Di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hachigen-san?" tanyaku takut, menatap Ichigo yang berwajah datar. Matanya kosong.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Ichigo. "Juga Love. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Tangannya meraih tanganku dan kami mulai bergerak cepat. Ichigo memilih jalur kiri, melangkah cepat hampir berlari, menyusuri lorong gelap yang terlihat tanpa ujung. Kakiku berusaha mengimbanginya, tanpa harus terjatuh karena salah mengambil langkah.

Tiba-tiba letusan tajam terdengar, melesat ke samping kami. Dengan cepat Ichigo menarikku untuk berbelok ke arah lorong di depan kami, bersembunyi dari hujan peluru—lagi. Mereka cepat menyusul, sangat cepat. Dan _dungeon_ ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa dibilang aman. Tidak lagi bisa diandalkan Vizard.

"Keluar kalian!" teriak seseorang di balik sana. Dari arah yang sudah kami lewati.

Ichigo meraih senjatanya dan menarik tubuhku untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Perlahan dia melirik ke balik lorong, memantau pergerakan musuh yang anehnya terdiam.

"Aku tahu kalian di sana!" ucap suara tajam itu, dan meletuskan beberapa kali tembakan. Ichigo mundur dengan sigap, sementara aku menahan napas di sampingnya.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berbalik ke balik lorong, menembakan serangan balasan ke arah musuh. Dua. Tiga kali. Dan berhenti, kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Satu orang," gumamnya, membuatku sedikit lega. "Tidak sulit, sebelum rekannya datang membantu."

"Bagaimana caranya dia masuk kemari?" bisikku, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar nyaring di dalam lorong yang bergema.

Ichigo menatapku dan mulai berpikir keras. "Hachigen-san sudah memutus kabel liftnya, jadi tidak mungkin. Kemungkinan lain adalah—Hirako. Dari atas sana—"

Sesuatu melesat tajam di samping Ichigo, yang segera ditangkis Ichigo dengan senjatanya. Tubuhku terjatuh ke samping karena tangan Ichigo, yang spontan mendorongku untuk menjauh. Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut biru. Biru terang. Dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya—seperti siap mengancam lawannya.

Mereka terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat, gerakan pertahanan diri yang cepat dan menyerang. Ichigo berusaha memukul lawannya dengan senjata di tangannya—yang anehnya si rambut biru menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Sesekali Ichigo mengincar wajahnya, berusaha menembakan pelurunya. Namun, senjatanya yang terlalu panjang sedikit menghambat dan bukan pilihan yang tepat. Hingga, pria besar itu menghantam senjata Ichigo dan terlempar jauh darinya.

"Kau mau menembakku? Itu bukanlah pertarungan yang adil!" ucap pria besar itu—memakai baju serba putih yang terlihat seperti seragam—menyeringai lebar, menggertakkan tinjunya.

"Dimana senjatamu? Kau menembak tadi, bukan?" gertak Ichigo, memasang posisi bertahan.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, seperti tidak mengerti kata-kata Ichigo. "Ya—ah, aku tadi menembak. Hanya saja pelurunya habis, jadi itu tidak lagi berguna. Lagipula, aku lebih suka pertarungan tangan kosong."

Pria ini benar-benar liar dan berbahaya. Terlihat jelas dari gerak tubuhnya, dia sangat menyukai pertarungan dan menikmatinya. Dia bukan pria sembarangan.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sombongnya, membuatku dan Ichigo tersentak. Jadi dia Espada?

"Espada? Kau?" Ichigo sedikit mundur dari posisinya, terlihat sedang menyusun rencana, atau tidak?

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya. Baguslah! Ahh—dan kau?" Kini pria itu bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Zangetsu, pasukan penyerang depan divisi 11 Soul Society Federation," jawab Ichigo mantap. Ahh—Zangetsu. Aku hampir melupakan kode namanya.

"Begitu? Pasukan penyerang, _heh_? Ini akan semakin menarik!"

Tiba-tiba pria itu—Grimmjow—melancarkan serangannya. Ichigo mundur dan bertahan, sesekali berusaha mengincar titik lemah Grimmjow. Namun, pria itu benar-benar hebat, dan cepat. Seperti gerakan brutal hewan liar. Tinjunya dengan cepat melayang dan hampir mengenai wajah Ichigo, sebelum ditangkis menjauh. Tendangan tiba-tiba tepat mengenai tubuh samping Ichigo, membuatnya terhuyung ke samping dan hampir mengenai tinju kuat Grimmjow. Mereka kuat dan cepat. Tapi, Ichigo terlihat sedikit kesulitan, dibandingkan melawan musuh-musuhnya selama ini. Kecuali Ginjou, yang berhasil memberikan luka dalam pada kaki Ichigo. Juga Espada itu, yang kami temui di lorong di Switzerland. Espada benar-benar mengerikan.

"Berikan serangan terbaikmu!" teriak Grimmjow yang berhasil memojokkan Ichigo, dan menyerang Ichigo berkali-kali. Tinju yang mengenai wajahnya, perutnya, juga tendangan kuat. Ichigo kalah? Tidak mungkin, bukan?  
Sesuatu terdengar olehku, bukan suara pertarungan baku hantam mereka, tapi suara yang lebih perlahan. Derap kaki. Yang teredam oleh kebisingan tinju dan tendangan. Apa ada orang yang mengikuti kami? Apa mungkin musuh?

Dengan cepat kuraih pistol di balik pinggangku, dan menarik kuncinya. Menunggu. Menunggu orang itu datang dari lorong. Arahkan dan tembak. Tidak boleh bergerak dan ragu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam.

Sekelebat bayangan terlihat. Seorang pria muncul dengan senapan di tangannya. Pria tinggi berambut hitam, dengan seringaian yang lebih tajam dari Grimmjow. Matanya setajam ular, dengan lidah terjulur keluar, seperti mengejek. Dia mengarah pistol itu pada Ichigo? Grimmjow? Dan dia menembakkan pelurunya, mengenai pundak Grimmjow dari belakang, menembusnya dan hampir mengenai Ichigo. Meleset. Dengan cepat Ichigo menghindar ke samping dan membentur dinding sebagai gantinya.

"Sialan!" teriak Grimmjow menggema, memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka dalam.

Dan kali ini adalah kesempatanku. _Tidak boleh ragu, Kuchiki Rukia_. Dengan cepat kuarahkan pistolku ke arahnya, dan menarik pelatuknya perlahan. Letusan tajam terdengar, hingga membuat telingaku berdengung. Juga tubuhku yang bergetar. Tembakanku melesat tajam, hingga mengenai dada kanan atas orang itu, si penembak gila. Berhasil.

Ichigo memakai kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Grimmjow, menendang dan melontarkan tinju pada pelipisnya. Segera dia meraih ranselnya yang terjatuh dan menarikku untuk segera berlari. Berlari secepat mungkin dan sejauh mungkin. Meninggalkan musuh yang masih akan mengejar kami hingga ke ujung tempat ini.

(..)

"Kau gila!" ucap Ichigo yang tersengal-sengal menarik napas. Kami berhasil lari dari mereka, bersembunyi di balik lorong antah berantah ini. Seperti _maze_ yang menggiring kami ke dalam tempat tanpa persembunyian.

"Tapi berhasil," ucapku, memandang tanganku yang masih bergetar hebat. "Aku…menembaknya."

Ichigo meraih tanganku dan menangkupnya ke dalam tangannya. Mengusap perlahan. Matanya memandangku tajam, masih tidak setuju dengan pilihan yang kubuat. "Kau…hampir membunuh dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi aku berhasil menembaknya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meleset?"

"Kau meragukanku?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Setelah apa yang sudah kualami ini, sekarang Ichigo meragukanku?

"Tidak! Bukan—aku tidak meragukanmu. Hanya saja—"

"Kenapa orang itu menembak temannya sendiri?" Pikiranku kembali ke beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana si pria jangkung berambut hitam itu menembak si pria biru—Grimmjow. "Sebagai umpan?"

Ichigo terdiam dan mengangguk sesaat. Sepertinya memang benar. Dia memakai kesempatan untuk menembak Ichigo yang lengah sesaat, di dalam pertarungannya dengan Grimmjow. Melihat tatapan tajamnya pun sudah membuatku muak—orang sinting dan buta terhadap sekelilingnya, termasuk rekannya sendiri.

Ichigo menarik tanganku, menyampirkan tas ranselnya dan memegang senjata baru di sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Senjata yang lebih kecil dari senjata laras panjangnya, sedikit lebih besar daripada milikku. Kami mulai menelusuri lorong ini, entah kemana Ichigo yang memimpin. Insting. Itu yang terlintas dalam benakku. Berharap itu adalah hal terakhir yang berada dalam otak _orange_ nya, kuharap.

Sesuatu melintas dari depan lorong di depan kami. Spontan Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan mengarahkan senapannya mantap. Pada sosok asing itu. Seorang wanita?

"_Upps_! Tunggu dulu!" ucap si wanita kurus itu buru-buru, berambut hijau pendek yang membingkai wajahnya.

Perlahan Ichigo menghela napas dan menurunkan tangannya. Apa orang ini ada di pihak kami?

"Mashiro, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?" Ichigo mendengus kesal dan kembali meraih tanganku, berjalan ke arah wanita itu—terlihat riang dan menyeringai. Bukan pertanda baik.

Wanita itu tertawa, seperti anak kecil. Jenis tawa yang kutahu akan membuat Ichigo kesal. "_Gomen, gomen_! Aku sedang mencarimu dan—_hei_! Apa wanita mungil ini adalah si boneka Perancis itu?"

"Boneka Perancis?" tanyaku tidak percaya, memelotoi wanita itu.

"Rose yang mengatakannya. Dan, kau memang benar-benar seperti boneka mungil," balasnya, menunjuk pipiku dengan telunjuknya dan mencubit.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" potong Ichigo, menepis tangan Mashiro dariku. Yah, bagus, sekarang pipiku terasa memar. "Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda!"

"Kau benar," suara berat yang terdengar dari balik lorong menarik perhatian kami. Kensei-san. Muncul membawa senapan di tangannya dan berpakaian lengkap, seperti seragam. Serba hitam, bahkan hingga ke boots tinggi yang dikenakannya. Sama seperti Mashiro, hanya saja menambahkan _shawl orange_ di lehernya. Dan senyum lebar.

"Kami akan membawa kalian keluar dari sini! Kau tahu—kau bisa tersesat tanpa bisa kembali lagi dalam keadaan utuh!" Mashiro mengatakannya dengan antusias, membuatku mengerutkan alisku bingung. Dia bisa bertingkah sesantai ini, sementara musuh sedang menembaki timah panas di luar sana pada tempat ini?

"Bagaimana dengan Hirako?" tanya Ichigo, memperhatikan Kensei-san yang sedang mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Hiyori dan Lisa sedang menuju ke sana. Aku yakin, keadaan di sana jauh lebih baik daripada di sini."

"Tentu! Tentu!" Mashiro menambahkan, yang sepertinya tidak perlu.

"Kau berisik sekali!" teriak Kensei-san, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak pernah terlihat seemosi ini sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum wanita ini muncul dan menyeringai tanpa henti. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan segera selesaikan misi ini!"

Kensei-san mulai melangkah, menuju ke arah belakang kami— jalan yang dimana kami sudah melewatinya. Seorang diri? "Tu—tunggu—"

"Kensei! Kau mau kemana?" sambung Ichigo, memotong kata-kataku.

Kensei-san berbalik sesaat, melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan bosan. "Tentu saja menghajar mereka! Kau ikuti saja Mashiro, dia akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu!"

"Tapi kau sendirian! Jumlah mereka lebih banyak daripada yang kau kira dan—"

"Berisik, kepala orange! Lebih baik kau ikuti Mashiro dan keluar dari tempat ini segera, _portokal _**(2)**! Lindungi saja putrimu!"

Ichigo terdiam dan memelototi sosok Kensei-san yang berjalan menjauh. Memandang tajam dan tidak suka. Tentu saja, Kensei-san menyebutnya 'kepala orange' juga _portokal_? Apa maksudnya?

"Baiklah," ucap Mashiro, yang hampir membuatku bergidik kaget karena keheningan mendadak. "Mari, ikuti aku, pangeran dan putri yang terhormat!"

"Mashiro!" gertak Ichigo, memelototi Mashiro dengan tatapan yang sama—yang ditujukannya untuk Kensei-san beberapa detik yang lalu. "Jangan memulai!"

Wajahku sedikit terasa panas, mendengar sebutan yang dikatakan Mashiro. Sedikit tidak masuk akal dan kekanak-kanakkan. Dan terdengar konyol. Orang di sebelahku ini pangeran?

"Apa, mungil?" tanya Ichigo yang memergokiku menatapnya. "Lebih baik simpan apa yang ada di otak kecilmu itu, sebelum kau mengeluarkannya tanpa berpikir lebih dulu."

_Sialan_! Dia mengejekku lagi? Tanpa pikir panjang kuinjak kakinya kuat-kuat, hingga membuatnya meringis sakit. "Dasar bodoh—"

"Rukia!"

"Kalian tahu, aku disini bukan untuk menonton—walaupun aku mengharapkan hal itu," celetuk Mashiro, masih tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar, hingga menarik kerutan di pipinya lebih ke atas.

(..)

"Kita sampai!"

Akhirnya, kami mencapai daratan atas, setelah berlari tak tentu arah dan entah berapa lama menyusuri lorong bawah tanah yang gelap. Tanah dan sore hari, menjelang malam. Cahaya matahari mulai meredup, meninggalkan warna jingga bercampur ungu di ujung langit. Perlahan kakiku menapaki tanah yang berlapis salju tipis, lebih dingin dan menusuk kulit. Dataran tinggi?

"Ini menuju dataran gipsi," lanjut Mashiro, menunjuk pegunungan di balik bukit dengan telunjuknya. "Tempat tujuan kita! Ayo, ayo!"

"Tunggu," ucap Ichigo, menarik tanganku dan diam di tempat. Kulirik wajahnya yang menegang, menatap pepohonan lebat yang terlihat gelap. Namun, perasaanku mengatakan hal lain. Itu bukan hanya pepohonan saja, yang menutupi kegelapan dan _sesuatu_. Sesuatu yang kembali membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Seluruh saraf di tubuhku berteriak dan menegang. Bahaya.

Sesosok pria dan wanita tinggi muncul dari balik kegelapan, seakan-akan mereka memang berasal dari sana. Bagian gelap suatu tempat, yang membuatmu menjauhi tempat itu secara spontan dan nalar pribadi. Mata hijau dan biru. Sejernih zamrud di dalam samudra jernih. Dan sikap mereka tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang memperbaik keadaan—sigap dan siaga. Dalam beberapa detik.

Wanita jangkung itu lari secepat bayangan dan dihadang oleh Mashiro. Yang tidak kuduga sebelumnya. Mashiro masih memakai tameng pertarungannya, walaupun wajahnya berkata lain. Lebih cepat daripada yang kuduga. Kini mereka terlibat pertarungan tangan kosong. Satu lawan satu dengan kekuatan yang seimbang.

Pria yang satu lagi—yang lebih kurus dan pucat—memperhatikanku dalam diam. Matanya besar, seperti kucing, tapi tidak setajam Grimmjow. Hanya saja, kekosongan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Pria ini tidak lebih baik daripada rekan-rekannya. Espada yang berseragam putih, sama seperti yang lainnya—Grimmjow, si pria jangkung yang mengincar temannya sendiri, dan juga si wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan Mashiro.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" ucap si pria bermata hijau itu, membuatku bergidik kaget. Tunggu—apa maksudnya? _Dia tahu namaku?_

"Ichigo—dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" bisikku takut, mencengkram lengan Ichigo. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi, masih menatap Espada itu dalam diam. Dengan mata yang semakin menajam.

"Kalian pikir kedatangan kami kemari adalah mengincar Kuchiki Hisana?" lanjutnya lagi, berjalan perlahan ke arah kami. Dengan cepat Ichigo menarikku ke belakang punggungnya.

"Apa maumu?" gertak Ichigo, menegang.

"Kami sudah tahu apa yang kalian rencanakan, SSF. Juga Vizard." Pria itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan saat Ichigo menodongkan senapan padanya. "Kuchiki Rukia adalah adik dari Kuchiki Hisana. Keluarga besar Kuchiki menghapus namanya dari daftar keluarga, itulah yang mengecoh kami selama ini."

_Menghapus…namaku?_

"Aizen," potong Ichigo berani, yang kuyakin tahu akan sesuatu. "Dia yang merencanakan ini semua, bukan?"

Espada itu terdiam. Menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo penuh kekosongan. Emosinya tidak terlihat sama sekali. "Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Jangan bercanda! Kalianlah yang merencanakan semua ini! Cepat atau lambat, kedok Aizen akan terbongkar!"

"Begitu? Tidak baik untuk menuduh seseorang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal ini. Kami bekerja pada insting kami, prajurit SSF."

"Ichigo," bisikku, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Espada ini rencanakan, yang pasti dia berusaha memancing emosi Ichigo. "Hentikan—"

"Diamlah, Rukia—"

"Kau jangan terpancing kata-katanya, bodoh! Aku—aku juga takut hal ini. Mereka mengetahui rencana kita, juga nee-san. Aku takut mereka akan segera menemukan nee-san!" _Juga mengenai penghapusan namaku._ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Espada itu, benar ataukah hanya lelucon belaka. Tapi, Ichigo tahu sesuatu, _bukan?_

Ketegangan Ichigo sedikit mereda, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. "Tidak—itu tidak akan terjadi. Timku dan beberapa pasukan lainnya akan melindungi posisi Byakuya juga Hisana. Mereka tidak akan bisa mendekat," jelas Ichigo berbisik, yang berusaha untuk tidak didengar Espada itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap," jawabku, mencengkram ujung baju Ichigo, berusaha menghapus segala kekhawatiranku. Juga rasa takutku. Menelannya dalam-dalam untuk saat ini. Kepercayaan, _bukan?_

Tiba-tiba Espada itu bergerak cepat dan Ichigo melepaskan tembakannya. Kena? Meleset?

"Sial!" Ichigo berteriak dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Tubuhku ikut terbawa gerakannya, sambil memandang ke sekeliling dengan liar. Mencari sosok Espada dingin itu.

"Ke…kemana perginya?"

"Entahlah." Ichigo melirik ke segala arah, masih dengan senapan siaga di tangannya. "Yang pasti dia sangat cepat. Dan hari sudah mulai gelap, aku tidak bisa melihatnya."

Aku melirik ke arah Mashiro dan si wanita jangkung itu, tapi mereka tidak terlihat dimana pun. Yang baru kusadari sekarang. Apa mereka juga hilang di dalam kegelapan pepohonan? Bertarung di dalam sana dalam keheningan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat napasku tercekat hebat.

"Di sana!" teriak Ichigo dan menembakan beberapa pelurunya lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah batu melesat cepat sebagai gantinya, hampir mengenai wajah Ichigo jika tidak menghindar secepat mungkin. Dan sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya, juga berimbas padaku. Aku jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, sementara Ichigo menahan serangan si Espada itu dari dekat. Kini mereka terlibat pertarungan tangan kosong. Tanpa senjata.

"Kau sniper? Tapi tidak bisa membidik dengan benar," ucap si Espada itu, mencengkram lengan Ichigo dan hendak memukul wajahnya. Ichigo menghindar dengan cepat dan balas mencengkram tangannya, menguncinya.

"Itu hanya masalah ketidakberuntungan," balas Ichigo, sedikit congkak. "Dan sepertinya aku hampir mengenaimu, tuan Espada."

Aku menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo. Pelurunya tadi berhasil melukai si Espada dingin, di pipi kanannya. Darah menetes dari wajah dan rambutnya, yang mungkin telinganya juga terkena sabetan peluru tajam yang meleset dari targetnya. Hampir.

Ichigo menggerakkan kakinya cepat, berniat menjatuhkan dan menendang lawannya. Namun, gerakannya ditangkis dengan mudah, sesekali dibalas dengan hantaman kuat di bahu dan perutnya. Aku tidak bisa berdiam di sini dan menonton mereka bertarung, bukan? Aku harus menolong Ichigo—membantunya.

Kukeluarkan pistol dari balik punggungku dan memegangnya dalam tanganku. Gemetar. _Sial!_ Di saat seperti ini.

Suara gertakan membangunkanku kembali ke dalam kesadaran. Melihat Ichigo yang terjatuh ke atas tanah dan kaki Espada itu menginjak perutnya. Tidak! Aku harus—

Suara tembakan terdengar dari belakangku, menembak ke arah si Espada berdiri. Dengan cepat dia menghindar dan mengambil senapan Ichigo yang terjatuh karena serangannya tadi—menembak serangan balasan ke asal serangan itu dimulai. Kututup telingaku untuk meredam suara tajam itu dan sedikit menunduk di tanah, menghindari dirikulah yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya peluru-peluru itu.

Si Espada tertembak. Tepat di di lengan atasnya dan pinggangnya. Darah merah mengalir keluar, membasahi seragam putihnya. Dan dengan cepat dia mundur—melarikan diri. Kembali ke dalam pepohonan, kegelapan malam. Ya—malam. Kali ini matahari benar-benar tidak nampak di permukaan. Tenggelam bersama angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang.

Kulirik Ichigo yang sudah duduk dari jatuhnya tadi, mengamati ke arah si Espada pergi. Perlahan aku merangkak ke arahnya, mencengkram lengannya yang kudapati tidak terluka. Tidak lagi. Dia tidak apa-apa. Ichigo baik-baik saja.

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Ichigo, meyakinkan pikiranku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya bisa menganggguk, dilatari dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang datang dari belakang. Cahaya senter. Beberapa orang berdatangan ke arah kami, yang tidak perlu kutakuti siapa sosoknya. Seseorang yang berada di pihak kami, karena mengusir Espada itu menjauh. Bantuan.

"Ichigo!" teriak suara yang kukenal, yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Yang pernah kurindukan karena menghilang dari jangkauan. Kupalingkan wajahku menghadapnya. Sosoknya yang berdiri di belakang kami. Dia—

"Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" balas Ichigo memelototi orang itu dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, begitu sinar senter menerangi matanya. "Hei—"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kini sinarnya tidak menerangi Ichigo, tapi menerangi tanah di bawah kaki. "Kau baik-baik saja."

"Ka…Kaien-san?" tanyaku bergetar, memperhatikan wajah orang ini dengan seksama. Hitam. Dan sedikit warna kulit di sana. Tapi kebanyakan hitam. Rambut dan matanya. "Kau—"

"Rukia, kau merindukanku?" tanyanya yang berjongkok di depan kami. Senyum lebarnya sangat kukenali, juga suara itu. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, walaupun sempat menghilang karena ketegangan yang tiada henti melanda tubuhku.

"Kaien-san—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" potong Ichigo, memelototi Kaien, juga beberapa orang yang sibuk berlarian di belakangnya. Dua orang yang sepertinya rekan Kaien-san mulai memasuki hutan, dengan senjata laras panjang yang memiliki senter di bawahnya, sama dengan yang dimiliki Kaien. Orang-orang dari SSF?

"Menolongmu, tentu saja! Aku membawa satu unit pasukan, kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku!"

"Perintah ketua?" tanya Ichigo, memicingkan matanya tajam. Perasaan tidak suka pada Kaien-san.

Kaien-san tersenyum tipis, sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. "Tentu saja, Zangetsu! Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Hirako?"

"Sebagian tim sudah mengamankan kediaman Vizard," jelas Kaien-san santai. "Dan aku mengejar para Espada itu kemari, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan orang Vizard itu. Siapa namanya? Ke—Kesho—Kenzo—"

"Kensei," koreksi Ichigo dingin dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelah tangannya diulurkan padaku, yang segera kuraih untuk bangkit berdiri. Ichigo mengambil pistol dari tanganku tanpa menanyakan apapun, menaruhnya dalam sarung di pinggangnya. Ahh—senapannya diambil oleh si Espada tadi.

"Ah ya, Kensei," ucap Kaien-san, tanpa melepaskan senyumnya. Kulirik dirinya yang berpakaian serba hitam, dengan seragam lengkap SSF. Rompi pelindung dan boots tinggi. Hitam. Dan hitam. Tentu saja.

"Aku harus mengejar mereka, juga Mashiro—"

"Tidak perlu! Timku sudah mengejar mereka—"

"Kau tidak bisa meremehkan apa yang kau hadapi sekarang. Mereka lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan," jelas Ichigo. "Kau…bisa membawa Rukia keluar dari sini?"

"Ichigo!" protesku segera. "Kau bodoh? Kau pikir…kau bisa mengejar mereka, tanpa perlengkapan apapun? Di dalam sana gelap, dan—"

"Kau punya senter?" tanya Ichigo, memotong kalimatku, yang membuatku semakin kesal pada sikapnya. Kembali dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya. Kembali menjadi robot pekerja.

"Ahh—tentu. Ada di mobilku."

(..)

"Cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup," jawab Ichigo, yang sudah memakai rompi pelindung dan membawa senjata yang dipakai Kaien-san. "Kau bisa memberitahu Hirako? Aku akan segera kembali bersama Mashiro."

"Anggota Vizard itu? Ya, tentu saja."

Ichigo melihatku yang bersender pada mobil Kaien-san, memelototinya dalam diam. Seandainya mata bisa membunuh dalam sekejap, sudah kulakukan hal itu sejak awal.  
"Rukia, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Mashiro. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Ichigo mengamatiku. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipiku, memberikan rasa panas di sana. Menghalau rasa dingin yang menampar pipiku sebelumnya.

"Tentu," gumamku hampir berbisik, menghela napasku.

Sekilas, dia meraih wajahku dan mengecupku dalam. Di bibirku. Sebuah ciuman yang tidak kusangka sebelumnya, yang memberikan kejutan listrik ke seluruh tubuhku. Bibirnya melumat bibirku perlahan, memberikan rasa yang menusuk relung dadaku. Tidak ingin kulepaskan. Dan tepat, sebelum tanganku meraih lehernya, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dariku. Kembali ke sikap sebelumnya. Dingin.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya, masih menatapku. Sesaat tatapannya jatuh pada Kaien-san—tajam. Entah apa maksudnya.

Kaien-san mendesah lega, begitu Ichigo menghilang dari pandangan. Dia melirikku dan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Terlihat santai. "Kau tahu—dia sama sekali tidak suka padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Kaien-san mengangguk, "Tentu. Apalagi di saat aku berada dekat denganmu, nona."

Kukerutkan alisku bingung, memikirkan tepatnya kapan Kaien-san berada dekat denganku. Benar-benar dekat. "Oya?"

"Dan sejak kapan hubungan kalian menjadi sedekat itu? Tepatnya—_sedekat_ itu?" Kaien-san tersenyum jahil, menggodaku.

Kini wajahku benar-benar terasa panas. Merah padam. "I…itu—kupikir…ah, entahlah. Haruskah dibahas sekarang?"

"Kupikir tidak perlu, bukan begitu? Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Ah," jawabku singkat, mengamati Kaien-san yang masih memandangku. Kini terdiam. "Ada apa?"

"Haruskah kulakukan ini?" ucapnya, seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Hah?"

Kaien-san memejamkan matanya, sebelum berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah tergesa. "Maaf, Rukia. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain—"

"Apa—"

Tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya mendekap mulutku kuat. Dengan sebuah kain putih yang menutupi mulutku. Bau menyengat melapisi kain itu, aku yakin. Yang segera membuat kepalaku pening. Kedua tanganku meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Kaien-san yang melilit tubuhku seperti ular. Kedua kakiku menendang kakinya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dan kegelapan mendatangiku. _Tidak! Jangan sekarang!_

"Maaf, Rukia. Kau harus percaya padaku—"

_Tidak! Ichigo!_

Tanpa pikir panjang kugigit kain itu, menembus hingga ke tangannya. Kaien-san spontan melepaskan lilitannya dan kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendangnya kuat. Jauh-jauh. Tubuhku terjatuh ke tanah, karena lemas yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa berdiam saja di sini, sementara Kaien-san kembali menyerangku. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk meraih tanaman ataupun tanah—menarik tubuhku—sementara kakiku mendorong dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Merangkak. Seandainya pistolku tidak diambil oleh Ichigo tadi. _Sial!_

"Ichigo," teriakku yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, menghiraukan bau menyengat itu yang perlahan mengambil kesadaranku. Berusaha untuk kembali berteriak. "Ichigo!"

"Sialan," gertak Kaien-san yang kembali membekap mulutku dengan kain itu dan mengangkat tubuhku dari tanah. Begitu mudahnya. "Berhentilah meronta, Rukia! Tidak ada gunanya!"

Kedua tanganku berusaha memukul ataupun mencakar kulitnya, tapi sulit kujangkau karena posisinya yang membelakangiku. Dan kini seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Benar-benar lemas. Hingga kedua mataku terasa berat. Dan gelap. Menuntunku perlahan kepada kegelapan tanpa batas. _Ichigo…_

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) Reload: Bahasa Inggris yang berarti 'isi ulang'.

(2) Portokal: Bahasa Bulgaria yang berarti 'jeruk'.

Under The Gun: Idiomatic Expression yang berarti 'berada di bawah tekanan dalam melakukan sesuatu'.

**Senjata-senjata yang digunakan (perwakilan deskripsi yang mendekati gambaran cerita ^^):**

**Thompson Submachine Gun: **Love

**M24 Sniper Weapon0:** Ichigo

**M2 Browning Machine Gun: **Espada

**SIG Sauer Pro series (handgun): **Rukia

**M1911 pistol: **Ichigo, Grimmjow

**AK-47: **Nnoitora

_Scene 18's cut! Yeeaay~_ Pertama, aku mohon maaf karena update yang benar-benar…lama! _Gomennasai_! TTATT… Setelah update **Home Sweet Home**, moodku (lagi-lagi) sempat menghilang dan berganti-ganti. Jadi…fic ini tertunda untuk kuupdate. *hiks* Tapi, sekarang sudah kuupdate! Semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers! Hihihihi…Kuusahakan untuk membangun suasana tegang dan…action! _Full action!_ Entah ini sudah bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian apa tidak, tapi aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Hmm..sebenarnya sedikit sulit untuk menggambarkan adegan actionnya (yang pertama kali kutulis saat ini ^^;) jadi, harus cari referensi dulu…hooho.. Bahkan, aku sampai menonton beberapa trailer film action di youtube (yah…buat mempersingkat waktu, daripada menonton full-movie nya…wkwkkwk). *plakkk*

_Did you know?_ Yang menembak Grimmjow dan sengaja dilakukan untuk mengincar Ichigo, adalah Nnoitora Gilga! Dan dua orang yang menghadang Ichigo, Rukia, dan Mashiro adalah Ulqiorra dan Tia! Yeaay~

_Dou da?_ Sekarang peran Kaien terungkap! Maaf, walaupun lagi-lagi dia sedikitttt sekaliiii keluar di chapter ini, setelah sekian lama tidak keluar…wkwkkwkw Dan, malah jadi antagonis di sini ^^; Tapi ketegangan masih akan berlanjut, kok. Tenang saja. Dan masih akan lamaaa berlanjut. XDb

Sebenarnya action di Bulgaria ingin kujadikan dalam satu chapter saja, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi kubuat untuk dua chapter! Yeaay! Dan masih akan berlanjut di chapter depan! Yeaay! Karena memang panjang dan belum selesai…hohoho…sabar ya~

Terimaaa kasihhh untuk para readers yang masih setia membaca! Juga bagi yang baru membaca fic ini, salam kenal! Hohoho…Juga terima kasih untuk para reviewers, yang sudah memberikan kesan pesan, pendapat, koreksi yang sangat sangat membantu! Dan yang sudah me-fave ataupun me-follow fic ini! _Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Love u all! _*bighug

**Untuk pembahasan masalah karakter di chapter ini:**

Mengenai Ichigo yang tahu akan masalah penghapusan nama Rukia dari keluarga Kuchiki ,untuk detailnya, bisa dilihat di Scene 13: Pandora's Box II. Dia sudah tahu akan masalah ini, tapi tidak menceritakannya pada Rukia.

Ulqiorra memang menceritakan segala yang dibahasnya bersama Espada juga Aizen, pemimpin mereka. Ini untuk memancing amarah Ichigo, mencari cara untuk membuatnya tidak fokus. Karena, Ichigo maupun SSF tidak bisa menuntut ataupun mengenai Aizen tanpa bukti yang cukup. Dan untuk bukti itu, akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya! Sabar ya~ Aizen selalu selangkah di depan, mungkin dua langkah? XD

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Halo darries-san! Makasih sudah mereview ya! Ruki mau ngapain tuh ya? fufufu…. Iya, perang lagi! Hohoho…semoga kamu puas dengan perangnya ya, yang masih berlanjut tentunya. Hahaha…Ichi tentu akan melindungi Ruki sampai titik darah penghabisan! Tapi, untuk saat ini perhatiannya teralih dulu. Dia 'sedikit' ceroboh. XD Maaf ga update kilat ya TTATT..tapi semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini~

**AhitoKurosaki**: Halo Ahito-san! Hihihihi…makasih sudah mereview ya! Eh, gapapa kok, ga telat. Malah aku yang telat update TTATT.. Eh, ikut donk! Vizard ikutan tuh…hihihhi… Mereka ikutan baku tembak, walaupun ga semuanya bisa tersorot, karena ini dari POV Rukia. Hihihihi..sama2, kok. Aku juga senang bisa membantu XDb. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu ya~ Maaf, ga bisa update sesuai yang kamu minta, malah jadi keduluan ospekmu…Tapi, semoga kamu suka ya~

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya tiwie-san! Hohoho… Ah, ya, mereka selalu berantem, si Ichigo dan Hirako..Hahahaha…biar suasana tambah seru! *plakk* Hahahhaa…boleh tuh dibantai, si Rose sama Hirako. Tapi, awas, nanti kena tembak *tiarap* Hihi, makasih ya buat semangatnya! Semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini! XDb

**KeyKeiko**: Makasih sudah mereview, senpai! XDb Hihihi..ini sudah ada lanjutannya, semoga senpai suka ya! Hohoh…^^

**homey home**: Terima kasih sudah mereview! Eh, ga log in ya? hiihii…aku balas di sini saja ya.. Iya, lebih banyak seriusnya, tapi yang chapter ini malah serius banget. Full action..hehe XD Oya? Artinya begitu? Walah…aku translate ga pake kamus, langsung aja yang ada di otakku TTATT…ah, mungkin begitu ya, karena pepatah kadang artinya suka berbeda. Inggris memang begitu, terkadang satu kata bisa jadi berbeda arti XD hihihii… oke! Ini sudah kulanjut! Semoga kamu suka ya~

**raracchi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview raracchi-san! Wkwkwkw..sama2 kok, lucu disebutnya. Oha-san. XDb Ow...wkwkkw iya, itu sengaja kupotong..hehe *plakk* Yup! Mulai sekarang udah mulai masuk action! Fufufu… nah, disini Ruki ga cuman bawa pistol aja, tapi nembakin loh! XDb Psycho Pass? Hoo…gomen, aku gatau film itu…*plakk* TTATT Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka! Makasih buat semangatnya! XDb Eh? Benarkah? Hihhih…baguslah! Ayo belajar~ ^^b

**kuchiki miena**: Terima kasih sudah mereview ya miena-san! Juga untuk sukanya XDb Ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka! Hoohoho…

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive, Round and Round, Bleeding Out, Demon, Ready Aim Fire_

_Florence and the Machine: Breath of Life_

_Birdy: White Winter Hymnal_

_Demi Lovato: Heart by Heart_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Jessie J: Wild_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


	20. Loose Cannon

**Vizard Headquarter**

**Normal's POV**

"Rose! Bertahanlah!" teriak Hirako, menggema di sela-sela tembakan keras dari musuh di balik tembok—Espada yang berhasil membobol masuk ke dalam markas Vizard.

Rose tidak terlihat seperti Hirako yang terlihat siaga dengan segala jenis senjata di sampingnya—senapan panjang _submachine_ hingga _handgun_ berbagai jenis. Kedua tangannya sibuk menekan luka di perut kirinya, yang tertembak peluru musuh tanpa diduga. Menembus permukaan kulitnya dan membiarkan darah mengalir keluar tanpa henti. Seakan-akan nyawanya sedang tersedot keluar secara paksa. Wajahnya memucat dan berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menganga. Bertahan sedikit lagi, setidaknya hingga bantuan datang.

"Sial! Dimana Hiyori?" Hirako menggerutu tidak sabar, sambil memasukkan peluru ke dalam senjata yang sudah kehabisan isinya. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menembakkan peluru balasan kepada pihak Espada. "Di saat kita membutuhkannya seperti ini—"

"Sebentar lagi…bersabarlah," desah Rose, di sela-sela rasa sakitnya—meringis dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Mereka…akan segera datang…"

"Kuharap—sebelum kita berdua mati di tempat ini."

Rose menyeringai lebar, melihat nasib mereka berdua diambang keputusan yang tidak menguntungkan. Seperti terpojok di ujung jurang yang curam, sebelum terjun ke dalam lautan ganas dan ombak liar akan memakan tubuh hidup-hidup. "Ahh—setidaknya…kita sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku mengharapkan…Ichigo bisa melakukan sisanya."

"Bocah bodoh itu!" gerutu Hirako, bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya dan merasakan getaran akibat peluru yang menghantam tembok itu. Tidak sampai menembusnya, karena bangunan ini masih berdiri kokoh, dengan lapisan ekstra di balik tembok bata. "Semoga dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh."

"Ya—semoga…"

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat mereka berdua terhentak kaget, berasal dari balik tembok dan memberikan getaran seperti gempa bumi. Mengguncang dan memberikan ancaman baru. Hirako beringsut mendekat ke arah Rose, berusaha melindungi dan memeriksa keadaan rekannya. Mereka tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang menghadang di balik pembatas. Musuh apakah rekan?

"Seperti granat," tebak Hirako, mengkerutkan alisnya dan berusaha memahami situasi yang tidak bisa dilihatnya. "Dan tembakan mereka berhenti. Apa mungkin—"

"Bantuan." Rose tersenyum lega, memahami sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap Hirako dengan mudah.

Seseorang muncul dari balik tembok, memberikan rasa kaget dan siaga bagi Hirako. Dengan cepat dia menodongkan senjatanya ke arah sosok itu, sambil menahan napas untuk menerima serangan apapun dari musuhnya. Nasib berkata lain, untuk si rambut kuning. Sosok itu menyeringai padanya, dengan mata tajam dan meremehkan. Seorang rekan yang dia harapkan segera datang, namun di sisi lain tidak terlalu diinginkannya muncul tepat di depan wajahnya. Mentertawakan dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

"Yo—Shinji, kau kenapa? Wajahmu benar-benar jelek!" kata sosok itu—perempuan, bertubuh mungil dan berambut pirang pucat.

Hirako mendesah lega dan menggertakkan giginya karena kesal. Situasi ini sangat tidak diharapkannya. "Hiyori. Pendek, kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan—"

_Duakk!_ Tendangan liar menghantam dagu Hirako, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dan tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Kini rasa lega memenuhi dadanya—sebuah tendangan penyadaran diri—sedikit menenangkan jantungnya. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya—50 banding 50.

(..)

…**..~*~Black Rosette~*~…..**

**By: Morning Eagle**

**Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

**Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

* * *

**Scene 19: Loose Cannon**

**POV : Normal & Rukia**

(..)

(..)

(..)

"Love-san tidak bisa bertahan."

"Sial!" Hirako mengumpat kesal dan menghantam tembok dengan tinjunya, begitu mendengar berita dari Hachigen. Kini pria besar itu sedang berusaha untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengobati Rose yang juga terluka parah. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak membahayakan nyawa rekannya, tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Perlahan keringat dingin membasahi kening dan tenguknya, sementara tangannya bekerja segesit mungkin membalut luka yang terbuka.

"Tenanglah, mengumpat tidak akan membalikkan keadaan," desis Hiyori, yang emosinya lebih terlihat labil daripada Hirako—walaupun terkadang dia jauh lebih beringas daripada Hirako, lebih brutal. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa tidak luput menghantam dadanya seperti luka baru, kematian temannya. Tidak bisa diwakilkan oleh air mata ataupun isakan, tapi tetap memberikan luka permanen untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tahu hari ini akan segera datang, bahwa kematian menampakkan diri padanya atau para Vizard yang lain. Hirako sudah mempersiapkan diri matang-matang, menerima semua itu, namun manusia tetaplah memiliki jiwa yang rapuh. Sekuat apapun kau menutupinya, jiwa itu masih akan tetap berdenyut dan berteriak.

"Dimana Kensei?" tanya Hirako, yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Bahunya naik-turun karena menarik napas terlalu dalam, menetralkan emosinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah bergerak maju.

"Dia dan Mashiro segera menyusul Ichigo dan perempuan itu," jawab Hiyori seadanya, mencari-cari sesuatu di ruang tengah. Kakinya memberikan suara derap langkah teredam di lantai kayunya. Tangannya menyentuh tembok—menelusurinya perlahan—hingga menemukan sebuah bentuk tidak rata pada permukaannya. Ragu, dia menekannya dengan sedikit lebih memaksa dan lantai bergerak turun. Bunyi hentakan keras terdengar, sekaligus teriakan seseorang dari bawah sana. Menyita perhatian semua Vizard dari lantai atas.

"Kau menghantam apa? Bagaimana kalau itu Kensei?!" Hirako kembali mengeluarkan emosinya, mengambil senjatanya dan segera melangkah ke bagian bawah markasnya—_dungeon_. Matanya tajam, sekilas memelototi Hiyori yang terdiam mematung. Bentuk emosi yang kini berganti alih dan tertukar.

"A…aku tidak tahu! Mataku tidak memiliki sinar _X-Ray_ yang bisa melihat menembus lantai kayu, bodoh!" Hiyori menggerutu, namun mengikuti langkah Hirako, menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Hirako sampai di bagian bawah lebih dulu, melirik ke bawah tangga dan tidak menemukan apapun. Keyakinannya hampir menguap ke udara, sebelum menemukan sesosok orang tergeletak di belakang tangga, menarik perhatiannya. Benar saja, tangga yang diturunkan oleh Hiyori menghantam sesuatu. Kepala manusia. Tapi, itu bukan Kensei.

Siaga, Hirako mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke sosok tidak bergerak itu. Pria berjubah putih dengan rambut hitam panjang. Tergeletak tidak bergerak dengan senapan panjang di samping tubuhnya. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah, akibat terbentur tangga rahasia dari atas. Situasi canggung dan aneh, tidak mengira bahwa tangga bisa membunuh seseorang. Sepertinya.

Kaki Hirako menendang orang itu, yang diduganya sebagai salah satu anggota Espada. Terlihat dari jubah putih panjangnya, seperti Espada yang sudah dijatuhkannya di atas, beberapa saat yang lalu—Espada berambut pirang pendek, memiliki penutup mata kanan seperti bajak laut. Espada itu tewas, tertembak tepat di keningnya.

Pria itu tidak bergerak, karena sebuah tendangan. Tendangan kedua dilancarkan, ketiga, keempat—

"Berhenti menendangnya, bodoh! Dia sudah mati!" Suara Hiyori menggema di dalam tempat rahasia itu, memberikan rasa dingin pada belakang leher. Seperti auman singa betina.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bangun dan menembak kepalaku, bodoh!" Hirako menggerutu kesal, memelototi Hiyori yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Hiyori menunjuk sosok tidak bergerak itu dengan telunjuknya, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah benda mati. "Lihat! Tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah! Mungkin dia sudah tertembak, sebelum terhantam tangga yang jatuh!"

Hirako mengamati tubuh kaku itu, yang memang mengeluarkan darah dari bagian dadanya—yang tertelungkup ke tanah. Kakinya menendang lebih keras, membalikkan tubuh itu hingga terlentang tidak berdaya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga dan matanya terpejam separuhnya. Dua luka tembakan bersarang di tubuhnya—di bagian tengah dadanya dan di paha kanannya. Kehabisan darah, itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Hirako.

"Kita beruntung, siapapun yang sudah menembaknya," ucap Hirako, mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya yang terasa hening.

"Kensei ada di sini, di suatu tempat," jelas Hiyori, memulai penjelasannya yang tertunda. "Kami berpencar menjadi dua tim. Aku dan Lisa ke bagian depan markas, Kensei dan Mashiro ke bagian belakang _dungeon_. Seharusnya mereka ada di sini."

"Lisa? Lalu, dia ada dimana sekarang?" Hirako terlihat bingung, tidak menyadari keberadaan Lisa yang belum terlihat. Apa mungkin dia sudah menyatu ke dalam bayang-bayang di suatu tempat?

"Lisa masih memantau daerah sekitar markas, siapa tahu ada musuh yang menyerang tiba-tiba."

"Begitu?"

"Sekarang, kau mau mencari Kensei apa tidak?" Hiyori bersedekap dan menimbang-nimbang untuk memilih lorong yang akan dilewatinya. Tiga lorong.

"Tentu," jawab Hirako. "Mungkin mereka ada di sebelah sana." Jarinya menunjuk lorong bagian tengah, yang menuju ke pusat pertemuan lorong-lorong menyesatkan. Di sana terdapat beberapa ruangan tidak terpakai, yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian.

"Tidak. Yang kiri!"

"Instingku mengatakan tengah. Kau tahu, kalau instingku selalu benar," potong Hirako bersikeras, menunjuk lagi lorong itu dengan telunjuknya. Lebih memaksa.

Hiyori mulai mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda amarah kembali menguasai dirinya. "Aku bilang kiri, ya kiri! Aku tidak percaya pada insting bodohmu!"

"Tengah! Tengah, ya tengah!"

"Kalian meributkan apa?" Suara ketiga terdengar, dari arah lorong bagian kanan. Spontan pertengkaran dua orang itu terhenti sesaat.

"Kensei?" tanya Hirako ragu dan menemukan sosoknya melewati bayang-bayang. Tubuhnya ternoda darah di sana-sini, menciptakan pola tertentu yang membuat Hirako mengernyit ngeri. "Kau terluka?"

"Tidak, ini bukan darahku. Ahh—Espada itu mati?" tunjuk Kensei pada sosok di belakang Hirako. Si Espada berambut hitam.

"Ya, tertimpa tangga karena si pendek ini," jelas Hirako dan mendapat serangan mendadak dari Hiyori. Kali ini di tulang keringnya. "Bisakah kau tidak menendang tiba-tiba seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh, rambut pisang!"

"Pisang? Pisang itu menjijikkan!"

"Kalian bisa meributkan hal tidak penting seperti itu di saat seperti ini?" Suara Kensei menggema di antara mereka bertiga, membuat Hirako dan Hiyori terdiam di tempat. Kali ini terdengar seperti auman singa jantan yang murka. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

Hirako terpaku sesaat, mengingat nasib buruk tidak mendukung salah satu rekannya. "Mereka di atas. Love tidak tertolong."

Kensei pun terdiam, begitu mendengar kabar buruk itu. Matanya melotot sesaat, sebelum mendesah kesal dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Ahh—begitu."

"Kau bersama Mashiro? Dimana dia?" Kali ini Hiyori yang bertanya, sedikit ragu untuk tidak memancing emosi Kensei.

Kensei membuka matanya, memandang Hiyori dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak. "Dia membawa Ichigo dan gadis itu keluar dari sini. Mereka mungkin sudah berada di luar _dungeon_—ahh, dan aku berhasil menangkap seorang Espada."

Hirako terkejut dengan penjelasan Kensei, yang sedikit membangkitkan harapannya. "Benarkah? Dia masih hidup?"

"Tentu. Sedikit sulit ditumbangkan, tapi tidak seberingas yang satu itu," tunjuk Kensei pada sosok Espada terbaring kaku di depannya. "Tangga itu benar-benar berguna."

"Ya," Hirako tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi ratanya yang sedikit menggelikan. "Kupikir, kita harus melapisinya dengan titanium."

(..)

"Hirako!" Suara Ichigo menggema dari balik pintu depan, membopong Mashiro di punggungnya. Mashiro terluka cukup parah di bagian punggungnya, terkena sabetan pedang Espada wanita berambut pirang, sebelum dia mundur karena tembakan menyerang dari Ichigo. Espada itu melarikan diri, seperti Espada pucat yang satunya, memberikan kelegaan namun juga kewaspadaan. Hanya Mashiro yang selamat dari hutan gelap itu, selain dua orang rekan Kaien yang tewas di tempat. Espada benar-benar mengerikan dan brutal, pikir Ichigo yang mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ichigo-san," panggil Hachigen yang hampir selesai membalut luka Rose.

Ichigo yang melihat Hachigen di ruang tengah segera berlari ke arahnya, menurunkan Mashiro yang tidak sadarkan diri ke atas sofa. "Hachigen-san, tolong obati Mashiro!"

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku."

"Bagaimana dengan Rose?" tanya Ichigo, sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Rose yang juga tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi masih bernapas, terlihat dari dadanya yang naik-turun sedikit cepat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku sudah merawat lukanya," jawab Hachigen, mengeluarkan peralatan yang dibutuhkannya untuk segera mengobati Mashiro. "Hirako dan lainnya ada di lantai bawah."

"Dan Rukia?" lanjut Ichigo, memeriksa sekeliling untuk mencari sosok gadis itu. "Dimana Rukia?"

"Rukia-san? Bukankah dia bersamamu—"

"Tidak, dia dibawa oleh Kaien kembali kemari. SSF. Mereka membantu kalian, bukan?"

Hachigen berhenti sesaat dari pekerjaannya, mengernyit bingung dan menatap Ichigo penuh tanya. "SSF? Mereka tidak ada di sini, selain Hiyori-san yang datang membantu—"

"Tidak! Kau salah, mereka pasti ada di sini. Kaien mengatakannya padaku, sebagian dari timnya berada di markas kalian dan sedang membantu mengalahkan Espada." Ichigo terlihat panik, dengan jantung yang bertalu cepat. Kini keringat dingin mulai terasa di tenguknya, perasaan tidak tenang karena Rukia tidak terlihat di jangkauan pandangannya. Mungkin dia bersama Hirako di lantai bawah. Mungkin Hachigen tidak melihat sosoknya karena sibuk mengobati Rose. Mungkin saja dia belum tiba disini bersama Kaien, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kaien mengendarai mobil untuk sampai ke tempat ini jadi, mereka pasti tiba lebih cepat dibanding Ichigo yang berjalan kaki—berlari, memutar jauh hingga sampai ke markas Vizard.

Hachigen menghela napas lelah, sebagian takut. Melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang terlihat panik, bukanlah suatu kebohongan kalau dia melepas Rukia beberapa saat. Kemungkinan terburuk menghampiri mereka. "Tidak, Ichigo-san. Tidak ada SSF di sini. Dan—mereka memang tidak pernah datang."

"Hirako pasti mengetahui sesuatu," tepis Ichigo, bergerak liar memutari ruangan untuk mencari si rambut rata itu. "Dimana dia—"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini?" tanya Hirako tiba-tiba, yang muncul dari tangga bawah tanah. "Ahh—kau sudah kembali, Ichi—"

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, mengancam. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Hirako, membuat pria itu menjengit kaget.

"Rukia-chan? Bukankah dia bersamamu?"

"Ya—tadinya! Tapi, Kaien membawanya kemari, sementara aku harus membantu Mashiro dan—tunggu. Kau melihat Kaien sebelumnya, bukan?"

Hirako terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Ichigo yang tidak bisa diterima kepala kuningnya. "Kaien? Siapa dia? Aku tidak—"

"Kaien!" teriak Ichigo semakin emosi, juga lemas. "Kaien! Demi malaikat kematian, Hirako Shinji! Shiba Kaien membawa Rukia kemari beberapa menit yang lalu! SSF datang untuk membantu kalian, Vizard!"

Hirako terdiam kembali, mulai menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ dalam benaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang, menegaskan tulang rahangnya, karena ketegangan. Keadaan berada di luar kendalinya. "Ichigo, kupikir ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Maksudku, kemungkinan besar Rukia-chan tidak ada di sini."

"Lalu dimana?" gertak Ichigo, amarah semakin terpancar dari mata terangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan pria bernama Kaien itu membawanya pergi—"

"Jangan bercanda, Shinji! Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akalmu—"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Ichigo!" tepis Hirako, menepis tangan Ichigo dari bahunya dan balas menggertak Ichigo. "Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti sekarang, bodoh! Kemungkinan Kaien membohongimu dan—"

"Dan apa? Dia menculik Rukia? Dia membawa Rukia kabur?" Ichigo berjalan menjauh dari Hirako. Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah kenyataan mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya, walaupun sebagian besar tidak ingin dipahaminya lebih lanjut. "Dia anggota SSF. Ini…tidak mungkin."

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti tempat itu, membiarkan angin kecemasan meliputi diri setiap orang yang tersadar. Hachigen masih mengobati luka yang diderita Mashiro, namun benaknya melayang menuju ketidakmungkinan yang terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Hirako, memijit pelipisnya dan menunduk pasrah, berharap keadaan tidak menjadi bertambah buruk.

Ichigo, bersandar pada tembok putih kusam yang sudah ternoda debu dan menghitam karena ledakan granat dari luar, memejamkan matanya erat, berharap sosok Rukia bisa muncul di depannya tiba-tiba. Memanggil namanya dengan suara berat dan melengking miliknya. Napasnya naik-turun dengan liar, seperti kehabisan pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang mengembang dan mengempis. Kedua tangannya ditekankan pada keningnya, berusaha berpikir keras namun berkali-kali menemui jalan buntu. Rambut terangnya basah karena keringat, menutupi kedua mata tajamnya—yang sekarang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa lemas, tidak bisa digerakkan. Sekedar untuk menyingkap tabir kebenaran di depan matanya, yang takut akan menelan dirinya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu secepat mungkin, tapi apa? Pikiran bodoh mulai merutuki dirinya—kesalahan karena dirinya tidak menempelkan alat pelacak pada tubuh Rukia. Itu akan sangat berguna di dalam situasi seperti ini, yang tidak mungkin akan mempersulit pencarian.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar dari pintu luar, disambut dengan deritan pintu yang terbuka. Hirako menatap pintu di depannya dengan senjata di tangan, yang siap menyambut musuh, bila kembali memulai pertarungan yang hampir mereda ini. Perkiraannya berubah menjadi bentuk yang positif. Itu bukan musuh, namun rekannya yang lain. Yoruichi muncul dari sana, dengan raut wajah yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan miliknya—khawatir bercampur ketakutan. Dan juga ketergesaan.

"Hei, dimana Ichigo?" tanya Yoruichi yang masuk dengan langkah cepat, tanpa perlu menyampaikan salam hangat kepada pemilik rumah. Matanya menemukan Ichigo yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai, bersandar pada tembok. Wajahnya tertunduk, menunjukkan keputusasaannya sesaat.

"Ichigo," panggil Yoruichi mendesak, melangkah mendekatinya. "Dimana Rukia?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoruichi dengan tatapan kosong. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tidak berniat untuk membukanya. Sekedar menjawab pertanyaan senior di depannya. Kegelapan terdalam sedang menyambut kegelisahannya, melahapnya detik demi detik.

"Kaien," bisik Ichigo, akhirnya membuka mulutnya setelah seperkian detik. "Dia…membawanya."

Yoruichi memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat dalam bahasa asing. Tinjunya mengerat di samping tubuhnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan tembok—rumah Vizard. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Yoruichi?" Kali ini Hirako yang bertanya, berharap ada informasi yang bisa diperolehnya.

"Aku terlambat. Kaien—bocah bodoh itu—dia adalah mata-mata di dalam SSF. Menurut penelitian Kisuke, dia bekerja untuk Aizen."

Kali ini Ichigo yang mengumpat keras, meninju lantai di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak. Mimpi buruknya menjadi sebuah kenyataan, disamping rasa takutnya yang muncul kepada sosok rekannya—Kaien. Rasa sakit menyengat mulai terasa di buku-buku jarinya, namun tidak lagi terasa karena kekesalan menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Kepercayaan tidak lagi bisa dipegang teguh oleh pendiriannya. Digantikan oleh kemunafikan. "Kaien! Dia—"

"Jadi, dia membawa Rukia-chan kepada Aizen?" potong Hirako, kembali bertanya sengit pada Yoruichi yang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut, memprotes kembali di sela-sela tugas pentingnya.

"Entahlah, itu belum pasti. Kita tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk memperlihatkan kerja sama Kaien dengan Aizen saat ini. Saksi yang mencurigai gerak-gerik Kaien telah terbunuh kemarin—kecelakaan mobil. Aku yakin itu adalah 'pembersihan bukti' yang dilakukan Aizen," jelas Yoruichi, bersandar pada tembok di samping Ichigo, mendesah kesal.

"Pintar dan bersih. Tipikal Aizen," ucap Hirako, hampir bergumam. Matanya menatap rekan-rekannya yang terluka—Mashiro dan Rose. Kembali merasakan perasaan sedih bercampur kekecewaan. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong mereka. "Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Kemana dia membawa Rukia?" Ichigo memotong, bertanya dengan geraman berat yang hampir terdengar mengancam.

"Kalau benar Kaien bekerja untuk Aizen, mungkin dia membawanya ke Hongkong. Aizen sedang menghadiri rapat penting di sana. Atau mungkin Jepang? Aku belum bisa menebak," jelas Yoruichi, menambah kemarahan dalam diri Ichigo. "Selain itu, aku sudah mendapat perintah dari ketua. Untuk semua anggota SSF, termasuk dirimu, Ichigo. Kau diperintahkan kembali ke markas pusat, segera."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kosongmu, Yoruichi! Aku harus segera menemukan Rukia, kemanapun itu!" gertak Ichigo yang berdiri dari duduknya.

Yoruichi mengikuti langkah Ichigo, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahannya dari kesalahan pengambilan keputusan. "Kau tidak tahu dimana dia berada! Kau pikir kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, _hah_? Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak Espada yang mungkin akan menembak kepala bodohmu itu!"

"Jangan mendikteku!" balas Ichigo semakin geram, hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Dan jangan menepis apa yang kukatakan padamu, bocah!" Yoruichi menarik lengan Ichigo dan mencengkram bahunya kuat.

Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Ichigo menepis tangannya kasar, namun tidak berhasil. Yoruichi lebih cepat darinya, mengunci tangannya dan melemparnya ke dinding dengan kasar. Punggung Ichigo menghantam dinding dengan hempasan kuat dan lehernya dicengkram Yoruichi—menahannya tanpa menyakiti terlalu dalam. Setidaknya bisa membuat Ichigo tercekat dan terdiam di tempat.

"Dengarkan aku, Ichigo! Jangan pernah berpikir kau yang bekerja dalam situasi ini seorang diri! Aku, Kisuke, Byakuya, juga para anggota lainnya sedang berusaha sebisa kami untuk menemukan Rukia. Satu langkah ceroboh yang kau lakukan, bisa langsung menggagalkan rencana kami. Satu pikiran bodoh terbentuk dalam otakmu, kau membawa seluruh pasukan dan timmu ke dalam kegagalan fatal. Kami juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rukia, keselamatannya, kau tahu itu?"

Hirako merasa tegang sekaligus bergidik ngeri, begitu melihat kemarahan Yoruichi yang ditunjukkan pada Ichigo matang-matang. Satu lagi orang dari SSF yang berbahaya, Shihouhin Yoruichi. Mata-mata sekaligus pemimpin pasukan rahasia SSF yang paling diandalkan. Bekerja dalam bayang-bayang adalah tugasnya.

Melihat Ichigo yang tidak menepis kata-kata maupun gertakannya, Yoruichi melepas cengkraman kuatnya dari leher Ichigo. Memberikan ruang untuk bernapas baginya, yang hampir membuat pria itu merasa pening dan sesak napas. Kekuatan Yoruichi sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.

"Dan kau harus percaya kepadanya, Ichigo. Percayalah pada kekuatan gadis itu. Rukia bukanlah gadis lemah yang harus terus bergantung pada kekuatanmu. Dia memiliki prinsip kuat sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Dia akan bertahan, aku yakin itu," ucap Yoruichi, mulai kembali tenang.

Ichigo memegangi lehernya yang terasa sedikit panas dan tertekan. Mata liarnya perlahan mulai berubah tenang, walaupun jantungnya masih bertalu cepat. Kekecewaan belum menghilang darinya, mungkin tidak akan pernah. Dia menganggap hal ini sebagai sebuah kegagalan, tidak bisa melindungi Rukia dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah kepercayaan tidak akan bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Selama Rukia tidak terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

"_Ehem_—hei, boleh aku memberikan sedikit informasi?" tanya Hirako melegakan tenggorokannya, yang awalnya ragu untuk bertanya. Yoruichi dan Ichigo mulai menatapnya, memberikan rasa tegang pada diri Hirako. Kedua orang ini berbahaya, menurut dirinya. "Aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk besar, di bawah sana."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yoruichi, mulai tertarik pada penjelasan Hirako.

Hirako berusaha tersenyum lebar, namun tidak bisa. Kemungkinan besar, kemarahan akan kembali muncul, setelah dia menjelaskan apa yang ada di _dungeon_ miliknya. "Kensei menemukan sesuatu—maksudku seseorang. Dia berhasil menangkap seorang Espada dalam keadaan hidup, yang sekarang berada di _dungeon_. Itu akan berguna sebagai petunjuk, bukan?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" geram Ichigo, kembali melepaskan emosi kuatnya. Kini semakin terlihat kesal dan marah—seganas serigala liar.

(..)

"Yo, _Sakanade_ **(1)**—"

Perkataan Kensei terputus, begitu melihat Ichigo berjalan tergesa memasuki salah satu ruangan rahasia _dungeon_. Matanya liar dan kedua kepalan tinjunya siaga di samping tubuhnya. Ichigo langsung menemukan Espada itu, yang pernah dilawannya beberapa saat lalu. Si Espada biru—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Kedua tangannya terantai erat pada rantai besi di sudut ruangan, juga kakinya. Dahinya memiliki jejak kering berwarna merah, darah. Jubah putihnya tidak lagi tersampir membalut tubuhnya, menyisakan kaos putih tanpa lengan—yang memperlihatkan otot kuatnya. Tapi, itu tidak lagi mengancam. Dirinya sudah kalah saat bertarung tangan kosong dengan Kensei. Sebelah matanya terlihat lebam, juga beberapa tulang rusuk yang retak atau patah. Beberapa jarinya juga ikut terluka—tergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Grimmjow. Amarahnya keluar tanpa terkendali, karena kegagalan akan melindungi orang yang disayanginya. Rukia. Gadis itu seperti obat penenang baginya, menenangkan sisi liar dari dalam dirinya.

"Hei! Hentikan!" Kensei meraih bahu Ichigo dan berusaha menariknya menjauh dari Grimmjow, sebelum pria biru itu hancur tak berbentuk.

Darah segar keluar dari sudut mulut Grimmjow. Giginya dipamerkan, dengan seringaian lebar sebagai bentuk mengejek, walaupun rahangnya hampir tergeser dari tempat yang seharusnya. Matanya memicing, menatap Ichigo yang menatap dirinya geram. Hampir membunuhnya di tempat untuk beberapa menit kemudian, bila tidak segera dihentikan oleh Kensei.

"Kau berlebihan," sambung Yoruichi, yang juga ikut memasuki ruangan itu. Dia memandang Grimmjow dan memperhatikan pria itu. Pria yang berbahaya, menurut dirinya. "Hei, kau! Espada!"

Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, melihat Yoruichi seperti baru menyadari keberadaan wanita itu. Kepalanya digerakkan ke samping, seperti sedang meneliti dan balas mengamati. Dia tidak takut apapun, termasuk wanita yang menurutnya adalah makhluk lemah di bawah derajat pria. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Apa, perempuan?" tanya Grimmjow, terkesan cuek dan sedikit terusik.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu dan aku harap kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Sebelum pria kehilangan akal di ujung ruangan sana bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan. Aku tidak berniat menghentikannya, bila kau tidak memenuhi apa yang kuinginkan," jelas Yoruichi, menunjuk Ichigo dengan ibu jarinya—yang ditunjuknya sebagai si pria kehilangan akal. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Aku bisa menghajarnya sekarang, kau tidak perlu memerintahku," desis Ichigo, berniat menghajar Grimmjow lagi, namun segera dihentikan Kensei.

Yoruichi hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengambil kursi di samping pintu ruangan. Dia menaruh kursi itu di depan posisi Grimmjow dirantai, duduk dengan punggung kursi berada di depan tubuhnya—sebagai penyangga kedua tangannya. Sekarang jari-jarinya terasa kebas ingin memukul sesuatu. "Lebih baik kau mulai belajar untuk mengontrol emosimu, Zangetsu, sebelum kau melenyapkan satu-satunya bukti yang kita miliki sekarang. Dan—mari kita mulai?"

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Rukia's POV**

**Somewhere above the land…**

Mataku mengerjap karena sinar yang masuk, menyilaukan dan menyadarkan. Kepalaku terasa berputar, sebagian pening yang melanda hingga berdenyut pelan. Tubuhku terasa lemas, berada di atas sesuatu yang permukaannya tidaklah keras. Untunglah. Otot-ototku tidak akan menambah beban berat untuk sekarang. Hmm—apa ini kursi? Sofa?

Kubuka mataku yang sudah beradaptasi dengan sinar menyilaukan, sinar lampu. Jari-jariku meraih permukaan lembut di bawahku dan menekannya untuk membangunkan tubuhku. Tempat ini terasa sempit untuk ukuran sebuah ruangan. Dan berbentuk tidak wajar—memanjang. Jendela-jendela kecil terpasang di kiri dan kanan dinding, benar-benar dipasang sejajar dengan posisi yang akurat berulang. Ahh—ini bukan ruangan. Ini…_pesawat!_

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu membuatku terkejut, berasal dari belakang posisiku sekarang—di atas sofa empuk.

Kulirik si pemilik suara di belakangku dan menemukan sosok yang kuingat beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebelum kegelapan menyambutku. "Kaien-san."

Kaien-san bersandar pada sofa nyamannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat mengancam. Sebaliknya, dia terlihat menikmati apa yang ada di dalam pesawat pribadi ini, memandang awan dari balik jendela dengan gelas minuman di tangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Rukia?"

Aku mengernyit kesal, berniat untuk menghajarnya tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku masih di luar kendaliku, lemas dan tidak bertenaga. "Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

"Begitu? Baguslah," balasnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Kini matanya tertuju padaku, tanpa menyiratkan emosi apapun. "Aku tidak ingin kau melawan, Rukia. Itu akan berdampak buruk bagimu dan kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bukan? Kuchiki-sama pasti tidak akan menyukai hal itu."

"Kuchiki-sama?" tanyaku bingung, berusaha menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksudnya.

"Kuchiki Ginrei, kakekmu," ujar Kaien-san santai.

Napasku tercekat karenanya. _Ojii-sama_? Apakah beliau yang bertindak di balik semua ini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aizen?

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan berbagai hal seperti benang kusut di dalam kepala mungilmu itu, _dear_," tambah Kaien-san, membuatku memelototinya. _Dia memanggilku apa? _"_Easy, dear_. Semuanya akan terjawab saat kita mendarat beberapa menit lagi. Lihat, Tokyo ada di bawah kakimu sekarang."

Kulirik jendela di sampingku dan mendapatkan pemandangan menakjubkan. Kota yang terlihat kecil berada di bawah bayang-bayang awan putih. "Tokyo?"

"Ya, rumahmu. _Okaerinasai_ **(2)**."

"Kenapa…Tokyo? Kenapa kau berbuat ini, Kaien-san?" tanyaku, berusaha menekannya.

Kaien-san menatapku datar, memainkan gelas yang isinya masih terisi penuh di dalam genggamannya. Cairan berwarna kuning dan sedikit berbusa di atasnya—kemungkinan adalah _beer_. "Kenapa? Aku berbuat yang seharusnya, Rukia. Kau tidak tahu kebenaran apa yang sedang berada di depan matamu—"

"Kau mengkhianati rekanmu sendiri? Ichigo! Dia mempercayaimu sepenuhnya!" gertakku dan berdiri dari dudukku.

Matanya berubah sinis dan menggelap. Perlahan dia menyesap minumannya dalam diam, membuatku mematung seperti orang bodoh. Jadi hanya aku saja yang merasa marah di sini?

"Tenanglah dan sebaiknya kau duduk, Rukia. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya di bawah sana, bukan dari mulutku sendiri. Walaupun, aku juga ingin memberikan seluruh jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sekarang berputar dalam benakmu. Apapun yang kaunginkan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sayang sekali."

"Ahh—jadi seperti ini dirimu? Sama sekali tidak menganggap rekanmu sebagai orang yang terpercaya? Teman? Sahabat? Keluarga—"

"Jangan menganggap bahwa dirimu tahu segalanya, _dear_. Kau hanya boneka di sini, kalau boleh aku menyebutnya seperti itu—"

"Jangan menyebutkan kata itu kepadaku!" potongku, hampir berniat memukul ataupun meninju wajahnya. Kata-kata itu terdengar asing di telingaku, bila dia yang mengatakannya. Sama sekali tidak menenangkan hatiku, tidak, kecuali Ichigo yang mengatakannya. Ahh—Ichigo…

"Menyebutkan apa? _Dear_?"

Aku terdiam, begitu Kaien-san menyeringai lebar dan sedikit tertawa kecil. Dia terlihat seperti orang lain, bukan Kaien-san yang kukenal. Tidak ramah dan juga perhatian. Dia hanyalah pria congkak yang rela melakukan apapun, termasuk melukai temannya. Demi diri sendiri.

"Jadi, siapa yang boleh mengatakannya? Ichigo? Dia sudah seperti kekasihmu, ya?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," balasku geram, memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursiku. Berbuat sesuatu yang nekat bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Setidaknya di dalam pesawat.

"Dia sudah berada di luar batas, kau tahu? Perasaannya itu hanya akan menambah beban baginya. Pekerjaan kami tidak menuntut sesuatu yang seperti itu. Imbalannya sama sekali tidak setimpal," lanjutnya dari balik kursiku.

Aku menghela napas panjang, memandangi awan di balik jendela. Awan yang membawaku ke tempat asing ini. Menghadapi apapun yang ada di depanku seorang diri. "Setidaknya, Ichigo lebih jujur daripada dirimu. Kau menyedihkan."

Terdengar Kaien-san bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat ke arahku. Sebelum aku bisa bertindak banyak, tangannya mencengkram leherku dan menekanku dalam ke sofa di belakangku. Matanya tajam, karena amarah mulai menguasainya sekarang.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini, Rukia! Kau tidak mengenalku, mengenal Ichigo, ataupun anggota SSF yang lain! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mendapatkan perasaan Ichigo, sedikitpun. Kesalahan besar kau membuatanya menjadi lunak seperti ini, seperti anak anjing yang penurut."

Tekanan tangannya semakin mencekikku, membuat udara tidak bisa masuk ke dalam paru-paruku. "Ka…Kaien…lepas…kan—"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan Ichigo dapatkan darimu? Tidak ada, selain kematian. Kau membawa Ichigo ke dalam liang kuburnya sendiri, _dear_. Dan kau tidak mau hal itu menjadi kenyataan bukan? Jadi, lebih baik kau duduk diam dan bertindak sesuai apa yang diperintahkan untukmu—"

"Ka…ien!" Kukuku mencakar tangannya, berusaha untuk melonggarkan cekikannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku, untuk tetap diam di samping tubuhku. Tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kaien-san mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan berpaling ke telingaku. Bibirnya menekan daun telingaku, dengan napasnya yang memburu terasa panas. Membuatku bergidik dan semakin meronta dalam tangannya. Siksaan yang membuat air mata mulai menggenang di ujuk pelupuk mataku. "Aku tidak mendengarmu, Rukia-chan. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aahh—"

"Jawab," desis Kaien-san, melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya, hingga membuatku terbatuk karena oksigen yang masuk tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu ini keputusan sulit. Tapi, kau akan melakukan apapun demi Ichigomu, bukan? Sebaiknya kau lepaskan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatimu, jiwamu. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Kami terlatih untuk membunuh, memburu, seperti predator. Bukan memelas hanya untuk menerima sebuah pengakuan bodoh dan kepalsuan dari sebuah bentuk yang bernama perasaan. Prajurit tidak mengenal belas kasihan dalam membunuh korbannya."

Tanganku berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memukul wajahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya di leherku. Kali ini lebih kuat, hingga tubuhku membentur bantalan sofa di punggungku. Mulutku terbuka lebar, tapi tidak ada udara yang bisa masuk.

"Kesabaran bukanlah halku untuk saat ini, Rukia-chan. Apa jawabanmu?"

"A…aaahh—aku—tidak bisa bernapas!"

Tiba-tiba Kaien-san melepaskan tangannya dariku, menjauhi tubuhku. Matanya melotot, seperti terkejut karena sesuatu. Menyadarkannya dan kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Napasku terengah-engah, ditambah air mata yang semakin membasahi pipiku. Rasa kesal dan takut.

"Seharusnya…aku tidak melakukan hal itu," gumamnya, memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Aku terdiam dan semakin beringsut ke dalam posisiku. Mataku menangkap sesuatu, sebuah pisau perak yang tergeletak di meja belakang Kaien—di antara roti dan buah yang tertata di sana. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya, tapi apakah itu bisa menyudutkannya?

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Jangan memulai, Rukia. Kami selalu tahu dan bisa membaca gerakan musuh, termasuk Ichigo. Pisau adalah senjata yang bagus, tapi tidak untuk saat ini," jelasnya. Matanya memicing kepadaku, tanpa melihat pisau di belakangnya. Dia tahu, tanpa perlu kusebutkan niatku dengan mulutku.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal, Rukia. Sesuatu yang akan kau sesali, bila kau tidak sepaham denganku."

Aku menghela napas dan merasakan getaran di tanganku. Tanganku bergemetar hebat, akibat apa yang Kaien-san lakukan tadi. Membuatku merasa semakin tidak nyaman. "Kau…sudah menyebutkannya."

Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan tubuhnya disandarkan ke punggung sofa di belakangnya. Bahunya terlihat lebih santai, walaupun matanya masih menatap tajam. Menyisakan ketegangan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ya, tentu. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Alisku mengernyit bingung, berusaha memutar otakku ke beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi yang bisa kuingat hanya sebatas gertakan dan cekikannya. Kembali memberikan rasa dingin pada pembuluh darahku.

Kaien-san memajukan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya direntangkan di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhku. Tubuhku bergerak mundur dengan sendirinya, menghindari ancaman yang kembali terasa pada wajah yang menintimidasi. Warnanya selalu hitam, yang membuat napas tercekat hebat dan menekan tanpa menyentuh. Hangat napasnya kembali memberi sensasi dingin pada tengukku. Mulutnya menyeringai ke atas, sedikit memperlihatkan gigi putih di antara katupan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, Rukia-chan—dan aku ingin kau berjanji padaku. Setelah ini semua berakhir—maksudku setelah pesawat ini tiba di bandara Narita, aku ingin kau memainkan peranmu. Jangan membantah apapun yang diminta darimu. Termasuk masalah yang mungkin kau ketahui dari pihak Ichigo dan yang lainnya, karena itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Sebuah kenyataan akan terkuak dengan sendirinya, jadi yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah menunggu dan bersikap layaknya seorang Kuchiki."

Aku mengeratkan jari-jariku, menjadi sebuah kepalan tinju yang tidak mengancam. Percuma aku melayangkannya pada wajah orang di depanku ini—yang tidak lagi kukenal siapa dirinya. Mungkin dia bisa menepisnya dengan mudah atau kembali mencekikku seperti tadi. "Aku…tidak bisa melawan, itu maksudmu?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Kau tahu sendiri, pengawalan dari Kuchiki sangat ketat dan membatasi ruang gerakmu. Dan aku berjanji, kau akan mengetahui segalanya, setelah kau bertemu dengan Kuchiki Ginrei. Ahh—satu hal lagi."

"Apa?" desisku, melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Menggertakkan gigiku.

Kaien-san kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukanlah rasa senang ataupun kekejaman yang ditunjukkannya. Tapi, seperti kesedihan yang dalam, yang tidak bisa terjangkau. "Berjanji padaku, Kuchiki Rukia, kau tidak akan mendekati Ichigo lagi untuk seterusnya. Mencari tahu tentang dirinya, apalagi berhadapan dengannya. Berjanji padaku untuk yang satu itu, karena kau tahu, aku mungkin tidak akan melepaskanmu bila kau menginginkan dirinya. Ichigo bukanlah untukmu, Rukia-chan, karena kau maupun dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

Aku terdiam, seperti lumpuh akan segala hal. Mataku menatapnya tanpa mengerti apa yang kutatap. Tekanan jari-jariku sama sekali tidak terasa pada telapak tanganku, yang mencengkram sekuat tenaga. Hingga, gigiku yang menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan teriakan ataupun cacian yang tertahan di depan mulutku sendiri—untuk keluar tanpa dibatasi.

"Rukia-chan, jangan berwajah seperti itu," ucapnya, jari-jarinya menyentuh daguku, membuatku bergidik akan sentuhannya. "Aku tidak akan mengancammu, selama kau berada di batas jalur yang sudah kutentukan. Kau maupun Ichigo. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya ataupun memenggal kepalanya dengan tanganku sendiri, selama kau tidak lagi mengusik dirinya. Kami—SSF—sama sekali bukanlah manusia, karena tangan kami adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibersihkan dengan harapan ataupun kasih sayang. Darah, adalah satu-satunya yang tersimpan hingga ke ujung jari dan masuk ke dalam pori-pori, menelusuk ke jantung, seperti itulah yang tertanam hingga mengontrol dalm memori kami. Perasaan yang tidak mungkin kalian kenal, juga bagi dirimu, Rukia-chan."

**~*~(to be continued…)~*~**

(..)

(..)

(..)

**Author's note :**

**Dictionary's here:**

(1) Sakanade: Code name untuk Hirako Shinji. Dalam cerita (anime/ manga) Bleach, Sakanade adalah bentuk _shikai_ dari zanpakutou milik Hirako.

(2) Okaerinasai: Bahasa Jepang yang berarti, 'aku pulang'.

Loose Cannon: Idiomatic expression yang berarti, 'seseorang yang sulit dikontrol dan tidak bisa diduga'.

_Scene 19's cut!_ Oke! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Gomen karena lagi-lagi terlambat untuk update. Tadinya aku berencana untuk meng-update lebih awal, tapi karena masalah penentuan karakter (Kaien) untuk chapter ini, jadi mau tidak mau harus kutunda~

Oke, Kaien di sini benar-benar berbeda dengan Kaien yang ada di chapter2 sebelumnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Dia sebenarnya tidak jahat, kok. Karena, Kaien memang bukan tokoh antagonist di fic ini! Yeaay! Sifatnya ini percampuran antara Shiba Kaien dan Aaroniero, jadi seperti kepribadian ganda, ya, bisa dibilang begitu XD… Dan kenapa Kaien melarang Rukia untuk mendekati Ichigo? Ini masalah baru lagi, yang akan dibahas di chapter2 berikutnya (masuk dalam urutan: masa lalu Ichigo dan para fullbring…) Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Kaien jahat, kok. Jadi, jangan benci dia untuk sekarang, ya…TTATT~

Terima kasih banyak! Yeeay! Untuk para readersku, yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! _Aw! Tidak terasa sudah sampai chapter 20 (scene 19) dan fic ini masih akan berlanjut! TTATT….Karena itu, aku sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, readers, reviewers, juga yang sudah me-fave dan follow fic ini! Diantaranya…

**tamagochi, Azura Kuchiki, Naruzhea AiChi, Saya Sendiri (Ichiru), KeyKeiko, homey home, KittyLuvBunny, EtBr, Yuki no Airys, Sookyung06, Krystaleire, hendrik. widyawati, claire nunnaly, Yuhi Yuki Ishida, hana. zoey. 3, MR. KRabs, Guest, ichirukilover, zircon mercon, tiwie okaza, Izumi Kagawa, AlwaysIchiruki, Nematoda, ChapChappyChan, Aurora Borealix, Cim-jee, Nyanmaru desu, amexki chan, Peachy Berry (Oda-chan), ichigo, Lya Awlya, darries, raracchi, AiSora, ulul, Mey, kuchiki miena, AhitoKurosaki, Erli, Hiroyuki Asane, Ichirukilover30, Sana Uchiga, 15 Hendrik Widyawati, airin yukibara, Kyoumo no SKipBeat, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, eghiserelaa, xiah julli, Hiruma Enma 01, Shai Kuninobu, Amai Yuki, Achigawa, FafaCute, Kazue Ichimaru, Alexandra Cihuy, delvinatrianda, Zeena Greene, Chikia, Riri Seu, Mimumemomo, Kim Yui Rie, Wintersia, vina-fosa, Namikaze Resta, 8ouji-Rui, yukia hikari, Outer space-alien XV, ekana3, Shin Key Can, viants **

Gomen bila ada salah penyebutan nama dan ada nama-nama yang belum disebut TAT… _But, I'll always love you, my visitors!_ *bighug~

**Balasan untuk anonymous dan no-login reviewers:**

**darries**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, darries-san! Eh, maksudmu tuh Kaien? Di reviewmu ada kata2 yang kepotong sepertinya TTATT… Kaien berkhianat ga ya? Bisa kelihatan dari chapter ini kok…hihihii…Dia bisa dibilang berkhianat, tapi sebenarnya bukan jahat kok. XD Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter barunya~

**Ahitokurosaki**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, Ahito-san! Hihihi…tpi, akhirnya chapter ini update telat lagi TTATT… Ah ya, karena banyak ide yang bisa dibilang sering muncul pas waktu kepepet..XD Jadi updatenya telat deh *plak* Hihihih…makasih untuk sukanya~ Actionnya masih bersambung ke chapter ini, kok. Kaien bukan tokoh antagonist sebenarnya, tapi memang dia sedikit jahat disini..hehe..XD Oke deh, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~

**kuchiki miena**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, miena-san! Rukianya diapain ya? TTATT Kaien nakal banget di chapter ini..hehe..Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~

**tiwie okaza**: Terima kasih sudah mereview tiwie-san! Dan terima kasih juga untuk sukanya! Ureshii~ Kaien ga jahat kok sebenarnya TTATT…tapi dia memang berperan 'sedikit' jahat dulu di sini…Oke deh, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya! Eh, arigatou untuk semangatnya! ^^

**zircon mercon**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, zircon-san! Duaarrr! XD Eh? Curi2 baca tengah malem? XD wkwkwk… Arigatou~ Aku sumbang tabung oksigen ini, masih banyak kok stoknya XD *plakk* Yup! Dia bisa dibilang begitu, walaupun sebenarnya bukan tokoh antagonist di sini..hehe.. tapi dua kepribadian itu aku satuin XD. Oh, tenang, Espada yang menyerang ga semua kok, baru sebagian…dan Vizard masih bisa ngehadapin mereka, walaupun salah satu anggotanya harus mati DX Tim SSF masih berada di daerah lain, karena yang memutuskan mereka bergerak adalah atasan mereka (Kyouraku dan dewan SSF). Hoho..benarkah Rukia dibawa ke markas Aizen? Kita lihat nanti ya… tapi Kaien sudah menyebutkan di atas kok, Rukia akan segera bertemu dengan kakeknya, Kuchiki Ginrei~ Ah, sudah ada 1 yang mati..Love, walaupun sebenarnya ga tega buat dia mati…tapi karena Espada sedikit lebih unggul di sini, jadi apa boleh buat TAT… Eh? Makasih sudah suka Ichigo di sini…hihiihih.. ^^b

**raracchi**: Terima kasih sudah mereview, raracchi-san! Ga telat kok, justru aku yang update n bales telat TAT… Oya? Actionnya kurang berasa ya? Gomenne! Akan aku usahakan lagi untuk ke depannya XDb Terima kasih untuk pendapatnya ya~ hehe… Wwkwkwkwk kissu nya memang nyempil banget itu, sebenarnya ga rencana buat adegan itu XD… Rukia dibawa kemana ya? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya~ hehe..Ichigo nya telat nih TAT… Oke, ini sudah kuupdate, semoga kamu suka ya~ Wkwkwkkw…aku masih cengar cengir liat sebutan nama yang kamu buat…

**Thanks for my playlist (jika mau mendengarkan selama membaca fic ini ^^;) :**

_Imagine Dragons: Radioactive, Round and Round, Bleeding Out, Demon, Ready Aim Fire_

_Florence and the Machine: Breath of Life_

_Fall Out Boy: The Phoenix_

_Demi Lovato: Heart by Heart_

_Namie Amuro: Wild_

_Mika: Underwater, Rain_

_Jessie J: Wild_

_Of course these songs not belong to me! XD_


End file.
